La fragilidad del universo
by Kiki shu
Summary: Años después de la traición de Aizen el Gotei 13 por fin se recupera. Nuevos capitanes, viejos amigos y amores secretos. En algún lado del escuadrón 5 Hinamori Momo se pregunta si algún día podrá alcanzar la felicidad sin tener tantos tropiezos. Hitsuhina
1. Divagaciones color durazno sabor a menta

Bueno, es la primera vez que subo algo aquí y que escribo una historia de este Fandom... vamos, que me siento como primeriza, así que un poco de paciencia y buena vibra no me vendrían mal.

Sé que es extremadamente corto pero los próximos serán más largos. Además tuve que retrasar la publicación por todas las tareas de la Uni ._. psssss.

Pero bueno, pasemos al fic de una buena vez.

Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (no tengo tanta suerte), así que todos los derechos a su autor, yo sólo los tomo para entretenerme ^^

_

* * *

_

_Divagaciones color durazno y sabor a menta._

POV Hinamori

—…entonces yo tendría una Haori blanca igual a la de Shiro chan, y él me invitaría a cenar para celebrar mi nombramiento ese mismo día… En el restaurante no hay nadie más, y en medio de la plática por una u otra razón yo termino en sus brazos, lo besaría, revolviendo su cabello con mis dedos; luego, algo tímido él me correspondería, nuestro primer beso, suave, tierno… No creo que tenga mucha experiencia para hacer algo diferente o tomar la iniciativa… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! y al separarnos me confesaría que siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, desde que vivíamos en el Rukongai.

Casi puedo sentir su desaprobación.

— ¿No? ¿Demasiado cursi, verdad? Sí, sólo en mi imaginación Shiro chan hace ese tipo de cosas. Si yo llegara a ser capitán, probablemente diría algo como "Espero que te des cuenta de que ahora que tienes varias personas bajo tu responsabilidad. Pero si apenas puedes cuidar de ti misma, sinceramente creo que este será el fin del escuadrón cinco".

Volteo a mi lado, allí sigue, inmóvil y callada… era mejor cuando Tobiume tenía forma humana, podía responderme y yo no parecía estar loca.

Pero bueno, que estoy escondida en mi oficina y le hablo a mi espada... quizás sí lo estoy, pero no sé a quién más podría contarle estas cosas. Un diario es muy arriesgado, y si le digo a Rangiku, sería como ir por todo el Gotei con un megáfono. Mi mejor amiga es muy dulce y divertida, pero altamente comunicativa.

—De acuerdo, olvídalo y ¿qué te parece esto? Me transfieren a la décima división… Tampoco. Lo sé, me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije. —bebo lo último de mi té y dejo la taza en la mesita —De todas formas, no es como si fuera realmente a pasar algo, hace mucho tiempo perdí la oportunidad de ser algo más que su amiga de la infancia.

Triste pero cierto. Duele y mucho.

Estoy segura de que pronto él se fijará en alguien, una chica muy linda. Obviamente ella le corresponderá, no imagino nadie pudiera rechazar a Toushiro, al poco tiempo enamorarán, se casarán, vivirán juntos y tendrán lindos niños con el cabello blanco, los ojos verdes; yo estaré en primera fila para que mi corazón se rompa en serio, y después… después…

Ya, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, y todo por este estúpido nudo en la garganta, odio cuando esto me pasa. Me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar y por las lágrimas tengo mi vista borrosa

Me siento como una tonta, en lugar de hacer algo para mejorar la situación lo único que se me ocurre es soltarme a llorar como una niña, y las cosas no podrían estar peor. Llevo años queriéndolo, pensando en él en casi cada día de mi vida, viendo desesperada cómo otras mujeres se le acercan y lo peor de todo es seguir siendo sólo "Momo moja-camas" para él.

Pasado un momento me calmo, y una vez que dejo de llorar compongo mi aspecto lo mejor posible. Como ya está muy entrada la noche, en el camino a casa no me encuentro a nadie.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo mejor es dejar de pensar en Toshiro como algo más que mi amigo. Antes de salir realmente lastimada.

POV Hitsugaya

Odio que Hinamori llore. Es una tonta, como si llorar arreglara algo.

No, el tonto soy yo.

No sé qué hacer cuando ella está así. Por eso prefiero regañarla, ignorarla o alejarme, como hoy. Supuse que algo estaba mal cuando Matsumoto no dijo nada de ir a ver a Hinamori, pues todos los miércoles sale con ella, y cuando fui a buscarla a su escuadrón, escuché cómo sollozaba, así que me quedé detrás de la puerta, no hubiera soportado verla llorar. Me hubiera gustado entrar y preguntarle qué estaba mal, tal vez abrazarla.

En vez de eso, esperé en el tejado hasta que salió. Se veía cansada.

¿Por qué habrá estado llorando Momo?

Tengo la impresión de que se relaciona con Aizen, siempre es él. Siempre ha sido él, desde que decidió convertirse en Shinigami, todo ha tenido que ver con ese traidor, nunca logré hacer que lo olvidara, que dejara de dolerle; no pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Quiero decir, cuando me hice capitán, supe que de alguna manera todo estaría bien; estaríamos juntos y las cosas se darían de forma natural; por eso al final decidí dejarlo al destino, pero después pasó lo de la traición de Aizen, y ella cambió. Le tomó años recuperarse, en realidad me temo que no lo logró por completo. Yo me alejé mucho, quizás demasiado, ya no hablamos. Ni siquiera dijo algo cuando aumentó mi estatura, cosa que fue imposible de ignorar. Casi no me llama "Shiro chan". Pensé que cuando dejara de hacerlo, yo me sentiría feliz, pero me equivoqué. Aún le suelo decir "Momo moja-camas" sólo para molestarla, hacer que pierda la compostura y poder sentirla cerca, mía.

Vaya, otra vez estoy pensando en esto.

Sé que no puedo tratar de acercarme a Hinamori como otra cosa que no sea un superior, con trabajo puedo tratarla como mi amiga de hace años.

Bien, Hinamori no es el tipo de chica en la que se fijaría cualquiera -ese tipo de chica es más bien mi teniente, según la comunidad masculina shinigami- pero una vez que la conoces, es el tipo de chica de la que te enamoras con extrema facilidad, y una vez enamorado es casi imposible olvidarla. Allí está el ejemplo numero dos: Kira. Obviamente él es el segundo ejemplo porque el primero… soy yo. Patético. Detesto admitirlo, aunque sea sólo ante mí.

También están sus amigos… estoy seguro de que sólo la cuidan y no buscarían algo más (y si lo hicieran me vería en la gustosa necesidad de hacer del resto de su vida una extensión entre el dolor puro y el miedo); Abarai la toma como una hermana menor igual que Hisagi. Y para el resto de los capitanes, es la pequeña Momo, y más vale que se quede así. No me gusta la idea de tener que alejar a más chicos aparte de Izurui.

Yo… Estoy divagando otra vez. Será mejor dormir, o por lo menos descansar un poco.

Continuará...

* * *

Esto es una pequeña introducción...

Va, que yo sé que igual y no tiene mucho sentido, pero ya mañana subiré el primer capítulo en forma, prometo levantarme temprano para que esté antes de que me vaya a la escuela, ^^

¿Qué tal un review? eso me haría feliz


	2. Tiempo de ajustes y desbarajustes

Hola! Bueno, como dije, subo el primer Cap de una vez, antes de ir a la escuela pssss XD

¿Notas? Mmmmm... Vamos a dejar al capitán de la saga del relleno como de planta. Me temo que no hay suficiente tiempo para crear OC de más, entonces ignoremos lo que ocurrió con él después y supongamos que todo fue normal y viento en popa y ahora pertenece al círculo de capitanes del Gotei trece ¿Ok?

Se acabaron los POV ^^U

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos de los personajes y demás cosas que tomo prestadas y sin fines de lucro, a su respectivo autor.

* * *

_._

_Tiempo de ajustes y desbarajustes._

_._

_._

Hoy es jueves. Un día común en la Sociedad de almas que enmarca la rutina de todos los shinigamis. Esta mañana podía calificarse como monótona y casi aburrida; incluso entre los altos mandos se respira una atmósfera de demasiada tranquilidad. Pero bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar luego de tanto tiempo sin constantes y molestas amenazas de gente extraña y ebria de ambición que quiere tener el poder absoluto?

Sólo un cuchicheo interrumpe el desesperante silencio en una de las salas del primer escuadrón, donde han sido llamados los capitanes para discutir un "asunto oficial" mientras toman el té. Dicho cuchicheo es generado por dos de los miembros más antiguos de este círculo (después de Yamamoto, claro está): Ukitake y Shunsui.

—Es que tú no lo has visto últimamente, pero de verdad se ve… diferente.

— ¿Pero tanto? Así como lo cuentas parece que hasta se saltó la adolescencia.—Ambos sueltan a reír aprovechando la complicidad de la solitaria sala.

—Bueno, no es para tanto. Pero sí ha cambiado mucho, y eso que hace menos de 20 años aún parecía un niño. — logra articular Shunsui entre risas que calla bruscamente cuando la puerta se abre, dando paso al objeto de su curiosa conversación: Hitsugaya Toushiro. — ¡Ah! Mira, ahí viene. Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Ukitake miró realmente sorprendido al más joven de los capitanes.

—Qué inesperado… Tenías razón Kyoraku. Este periodo de inactividad le ha sentado de maravilla, es innegable el aumento en su altura.

—No nada más, si te fijas bien, su cuerpo se nota más… maduro. Es hasta preocupante, así como va, pronto las chicas lo van a voltear a ver y será muy popular entre ellas.

—Para mí es una lástima. Shiro Chan ha dejado de ser un niño.

—Es capitán Hitsugaya. ¡Y dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera! —Toshirou se alejó con su acostumbrada expresión seria, sin prestar atención a los indiscretos susurros de los otros dos shinigamis, seguramente quejándose de su temperamento o comentando sus cm más de altura.

Pero a todo esto, ¿qué si era un gruñón? De todas maneras él es el genio. Mientras todos los demás capitanes tenían todas sus habilidades al máximo para ocupar ese puesto, él no, ni siquiera tenía un Bankai completo aunque faltaba poco para perfeccionarlo y suprimir esa molesta limitación de tiempo, pero aun así ya era capitán. Eso es tener ventaja y mucha, seguramente llegaría más lejos que todos los demás… A parte, por fin había dejado esa apariencia de niño atrás.

Ante este pensamiento una sonrisa de superioridad, casi imperceptible, afloró en sus labios.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el resto de los capitanes ocupó un lugar de los dispuestos para la ocasión. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, el general dio por iniciada la sesión.

—Capitanes, hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos fuera de las juntas comunes de cada semana. Pero hay algo importante que comunicar, ha sido una decisión de último momento, y por eso se hace el anuncio en una reunión extraordinaria. —Hasta este punto había cierta emoción recorriendo las dos filas de shinigamis, después de tanta falta de acción, cualquier noticia llama la atención. —Aunque no ha habido ningún problema comparable con lo ocurrido en la batalla en Karakura, debemos estar preparados para las posibles eventualidades y emergencias, por lo que se han elegido nuevos capitanes para los puestos que están libres desde aquel entonces.

Ahora sí, ninguno de los presentes pudo contener una reacción por lo dicho. Nadie había escuchado ni un solo rumor, fue tan de repente que no se supo cómo debía sentirse uno.

— ¿Y por recomendación de quién entran? —alguien se atrevió a peguntar, tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

—De nadie, es una decisión que me he visto orillado a aceptar. Uno de ellos viene de la división de Kidoh y el otro fue trasladado de la guardia real, su asignación será automática.

¿Ah? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Simplemente habían sido impuestos? ¿Qué no se supone que para convertirse en capitán había que pasar periodo de prueba? Era un requisito. Sí, de esos como copia y original de todos los documentos imaginables para realizar cualquier trámite en el gobierno. A demás si alguien se saltaba ese paso dónde quedaba la autoridad de todos los demás shinigamis de Haori blanca, incluido el más viejo.

Hubo desaprobación general en la sala. Hasta Shusuke la última adquisición del Gotei 13 en materia de líderes se sintió decepcionado. Cuando él ocupó su lugar en el escuadrón 3, hubo cierta resistencia y ahora que era su oportunidad de estar del otro lado, resulta que todos tienen las manos atadas.

Pero nadie decía nada, porque era un hecho que la única persona que puede mandar al general Yamamoto era el rey… a saber si el asunto había llegado tan lejos.

Y es que sí, después de lo que pasó con la materialización de los Zampaktou, varias personas en la sociedad de almas comenzaron a cuestionarse la efectividad de los 13 escuadrones de protección. Tener problemas para mantener a raya tus propias armas puede llegar a causar una mala impresión.

—Mañana deberán presentarse con sus tenientes para el nombramiento oficial en la sala de reuniones.

La sala se vació en un abrumador silencio. Todos los capitanes notaron el enojo que había causado en el general la asignación de los nuevos capitanes. Sin embargo, un capitán en específico parecía no darle la misma importancia: el del décimo escuadrón. Toshirou caminaba hacia su oficina con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación. Si bien su preocupación se relacionaba con la noticia que les acababan de dar, el enojo del viejo general lo tenía sin cuidado. La inquietud que le oprimía el pecho se podía expresar en una sola frase:

"_Momo tendrá un nuevo capitán"_

_._

* * *

.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de las instalaciones del Gotei 13

.

Todos los días Hinamori Momo, hacía exactamente lo mismo: se levantaba y arreglaba para entregarse de lleno al trabajo que suponía ser teniente de uno de los escuadrones de la sociedad de almas.

Sin embargo cuando tu escuadrón registra un 25% de su actividad normal, resulta que ese trabajo es más que escaso. Por lo que la pobre chica tenía tiempo libre de sobra. Tiempo que no se daba el lujo de desperdiciar durmiendo, paseando por ahí, o simplemente viendo el techo de su oficina, bueno, de vez en cuando dibujaba algo… pero no era nada comparado con las malas costumbres de su mejor amiga: Rangiku Matsumoto.

Quien en ese momento estaba recostada, descansando plácidamente en el sillón de la oficina.

—Rangiku… ¿está bien que estés aquí?… quiero decir, ¿Shiro no se enojará? —La teniente del escuadrón diez se sentó en el sillón para poder ver a su amiga.

—Momo, no te preocupes. No sabe que estoy aquí, es más ni siquiera él está en la oficina. Resulta que lo mandaron llamar, junto con todos los capitanes, pensé que sabrías… —Matsumoto quiso morderse la lengua en cuanto las últimas palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ella no tenía capitán?

—No, nadie me dijo. — Momo se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba su amiga. —Oh, no te preocupes, en estos tiempos casi no me entero de nada.

Un silencio pesado se dejó caer en el pequeño cuarto, Hinamori suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso, ya hasta se había habituado a hacerse cargo de su escuadrón sola. Al menos contaba con el apoyo de todos sus subordinados, ninguno se había retirado de allí. Lo único que lamentaba es que no se habían hecho más que tres ingresos en los últimos dos años.

—Dime, ¿hoy qué vas a hacer? —Matsumoto se acercó a la chica para llamar su atención.

—Pues en cuanto termine este reporte iré a entrenar. —Siempre era lo mismo, Momo no quería descuidar sus habilidades, no tanto por la posibilidad de perder su puesto de teniente si estas se deterioraban, sino por todo el escuadrón 5, no quería que se sintieran decepcionados por un líder… no otra vez. Y muy en el fondo Hinamori tenía la esperanza de poder desarrollar su Bankai pronto.

— ¡Cómo! Oh, si yo tuviera tu suerte y pudiera salir de la oficina sin ningún problema, haría lo que se me antojara. —Rangiku fingió una extrema indignación que hizo reír a la shinigami más joven.

—Pero aunque tengas que estar en la oficina te sales, y haces lo que quieras.

—Sí… bueno, como sea. Hoy vamos a salir Momo.

Contrario a los deseos de Rangiku, ese día no fueron a un bar. Pero Momo aceptó encantada tomar un poco de té en casa. Así que Tobiume descansaba junto a Haineko en la mesa de centro, y las dos mujeres disfrutaban de su bebida mientras platicaban animadamente.

—Recuerdo que siempre me hacía sentir bien. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Gin me conocía mejor de lo que yo misma me atreví a pensar.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

—…Sí, sería como si te separaran del capitán Hitsugaya, estoy segura de que no podrías olvidarlo tan fácil. Aunque te dieran algo para borrar todos tus recuerdos.

—Cierto, jamás podría olvidar a Shiro chan.

—Por cierto, nunca te he preguntado qué piensas del cambiazo que dio hace poco.

—Ah, sí, se ve más alto… pues pienso que está bien, así dejarán de molestarlo por su estatura ¿no? —Toshirou Histugaya parecía ser el único que había cambiado con el paso de los años desde que Aizen se declarara un traidor oficial. Los demás shinigamis tenían un tipo de evolución lenta en cuanto a modificaciones físicas.

—Mira tú si que eres ahorrativa en esto de las palabras. ¡Claro que se ve más alto! Pero eso no es todo, ¿no has notado que luce más atractivo? Con esa apariencia física se ve mayor que tú, si yo lo viera en el mundo mortal no le calcularía menos de 19 años, lástima que eso aún es demasiado joven para mí…

—¡Rangiku!

—¡Te sonrojaste! Eso significa que si te habías dado cuenta. No me mires así, sólo estoy bromeando, de todas maneras creo que ustedes dos se verían muy bien juntos. — Momo sentía la cabeza hervir, las palabras de su amiga la había abochornado en serio, eso de que alguien pueda leer tus sentimientos sin necesidad de que haya palabras de por medio a veces resultaba molesto. Lo peor es que Rangiku usualmente tenía razón.

Ella seguía pareciendo una chica recién desempaquetada de la preparatoria, lo moldeado de su figura era exageradamente disimulado por el uniforme de shinigami, así, el único cambio notable desde que había entrado en el Gotei 13 era que ahora su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, pero como por lo general lo ataba y guardaba en su accesorio color azul, nadie había dicho nada al respecto, sólo Rangiku estaba al tanto de esto y se la pasaba regañándole por su falta de "feminidad", y de tanto en tanto la incitaba a dejar su oscura melena suelta.

Pero de lo demás nada. Nada de nada, todos eso cambios que promete la edad se habían iniciado paulatinamente en sus años en la escuela de Shinigamis, agregando un poco de pronunciación a sus curvas femeninas, obviamente estaba muy lejos de tener el despampanante contorno de su mejor amiga. Ok, tal vez no tenía el cuerpo de una mocosa de primaria, pero definitivamente sabía que aún le faltaban algunas proporciones para llegar a la apariencia de una mujer adulta o estudiante de universidad, por lo menos.

—Dime Momo ¿cómo era el capitán Hitsugaya cuando eran niños? —La voz de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Tú también lo conociste cuando aún vivía en el Rukongai.

— No hablo de su aspecto, quiero saber cómo era cuando estaban juntos, dudo que hasta contigo tuviera esa cara seria que siempre trae, supongo que jugaban o algo ¿no?

— Pues… en realidad Shiro chan siempre ha sido muy serio. Y me acuerdo que cuando estábamos juntos nunca quiso jugar, ni nada, bueno, se la pasaba molestándome, supongo que eso cuenta como algo divertido, por lo menos para él; además siempre se estaba quejando de que lo abrazaba o de que le acariciara el cabello, pero no lo podía evitar, es blanco, me recuerda a un conejo… Ah, no le digas eso.

—Lo que acostumbrábamos a hacer era ver el cielo desde el pórtico de la casa, entonces estaba tranquilo y la abuela nos llevaba sandías. —Hinamori parecía respirar nostalgia en ese momento. —Y él siempre me quitaba varias rebanadas que me tocaban.

—A veces creo que eres rara… si se portaba así contigo, por qué seguías regresando para visitarlo.

—Pues porque él es mi amigo. Y ya sabes cómo es, le cuesta trabajo demostrar lo que siente.

—Ah…

—Sabes, extraño mucho esos días, y también a la abuela. Me acuerdo que ella era muy amable con los dos, Shiro se dejaba acariciar el cabello cuando ella lo hacía; siempre nos tuvo mucha paciencia, sobre todo a mí, cuando tenía un problema me ayudaba a resolverlo… En este momento un consejo suyo me haría mucho bien.

— Sabes que si tienes un problema puedes decírmelo a mí, no existe algo que la gran Matsumoto no pueda resolver. Suéltalo, ¿qué te aflige?

—Pues no es algo tan complicado, bueno, más bien es todo. Digamos que a estas alturas de mi existencia, creo que es lo que necesito, algo así como un giro completo, un cambio de aires.

— ¿En qué has pensado? —preguntó Rangiku bebiendo lo último de su té.

—La verdad… en un capitán. Alguien deberá ocupar el cargo, a mí me falta mucho para lograr un Bankai decente y más para poder usarlo en una batalla, yo no puedo ser la líder del escuadrón 5. Entonces viendo las posibilidades, un capitán no me vendría mal, quien sea.

—No digas eso tan a la ligera, que tal que terminas con un capitán como Renji. — Hinamori soltó una carcajada por la idea que le daba su amiga. —Lo digo en serio, él ya tiene el bankai y en los últimos años ha demostrado tener control sobre él.

—Entonces entrenaría como loca para poder derrotarlo y hacerme capitán yo misma.

Estuvieron juntas hasta que se hizo de noche. Matsumoto sabía que su capitán estaría molesto porque se había ausentado todo el día, y le daría muchísimo trabajo, que nunca haría pero se la pasaría encerrada en la oficina con él, por lo que no vería a su amiga en un par de días.

Camino a casa, Rangiku le dedicó un último pensamiento a quien consideraba la shinigamis más tierna de toda la sociedad de almas.

"_Momo, después de la traición de Aizen lo mínimo que mereces es que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad… así que ten cuidado con lo que deseas."_

.

* * *

.

La teniente ya estaba lista para dormir. Luego de que su mejor amiga se fue, levantó y lavó las tazas de que habían ocupado, se dio un baño rápido y se puso una de las pijamas con estampados de animales que Rukia le había obsequiado, productos del mundo mortal, sólo se trenzó el cabello para no tener que cepillarlo al día siguiente.

Pero justo cuando estaba por meterse a su futón, alguien tocó a la puerta. Resignada suspiró y fue a abrir. Aunque ella podía reconocer a cualquier persona que se acercara con poner atención a la esencia de energía espiritual que despedía su cuerpo, resultaba algo tedioso tener que concentrarse nada más para jugar a las adivinanzas, más a estas horas de la noche.

Así que al abrir la puerta se sorprendió bastante de ver quién resultó ser su visita.

— Hola Hinamori. —El joven capitán de la división diez, se encontraba recargado en el marco de su puerta, con ese porte serio que lo caracterizaba, para colmo con su uniforme arreglado y la espada colgando, se veía más formal y atractivo que de costumbre.

"_y yo, en la pijama más infantil de todo mi guardarropa"_

— ¡Hitsugaya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé que es muy tarde pero… ¿puedo pasar? —Momo se regañó mentalmente por su falta de cortesía, pero es que de verdad no se esperaba este encuentro.

—Ah, sí claro, lo siento pasa. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, o de comer, o algo? —Resignada y recriminándose no haber usado sus extraordinarias habilidades de Kidoh en ese momento, no le quedó otra opción que ignorar lo precario de su aspecto.

El chico se acomodó en el sillón que estaba frente a la mesita de centro e invitó a la chica a sentarse junto a él con una mirada, ella fue a ocupar el otro asiento.

—No te preocupes, sólo quería saber si tú… has visto a Matsumoto. — Aja, eso era todo lo que quería saber, aunque había visto salir a su subordinada media hora antes de la habitación de su amiga. La verdad necesitaba verla para calmar la ansiedad que le había causado la noticia de la mañana, pero eso es algo que uno no le dice a la gente cuando tiene el carácter de Toshirou y el puesto de capitán.

—Pues… sí. Perdóname Shiro chan, es que ella insistió en venir acá y yo tenía ganas de charlar con ella un momento, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y… por favor, no la regañes, fue mi culpa.- Para Toshirou, era obvio que ella se culpaba aunque Matsumoto hubiera sido la mente maestra de este plan, como siempre, pero el hecho de que Rangiku estuviera con Hinamori, lo tranquilizaba bastante.

—Está bien pero la próxima vez al menos déjame una nota. —y un almuerzo también. El chico no coordinaba bien sus pensamientos cuando ella lo miraba de manera suplicante.

—Sí, te lo prometo… oye Shiro chan. Rangiku me dijo que hoy habían sido llamados a reunión todos los capitanes y pues…

— Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Tú eres capitán… —"_y 2 más 2 son cuatro… bravo Momo, tu habilidad mental está dejando mucho que desear en este instante"._

—Aja, ¿qué con eso?

—Quería saber… si, pues si se había dicho algo sobre la situación de Hisagi y la mía. —Toushiro la vio fijamente evaluando qué le diría.

¡Sí Momo! La verdad es que estoy preocupadísimo porque me dijeron que ahora alguien estará al frente de tu división, lo que significa que vas a estar bajo las órdenes de un completo desconocido, y la idea de que sea un psicópata sádico que te explote hasta que des tu último aliento me está carcomiendo los sesos.

No, antes de admitir la preocupación con esas palabras, se hubiera congelado a sí mismo con su propio poder espiritual.

— Nada. —Toshirou se sentía culpable por mentirle a su amiga, aunque fuera sólo por omisión, pero órdenes son órdenes… ¿o no? Bueno, la verdad qué mal podría hacer si le decía a su amiga lo que habían anunciado en la dichosa reunión.

—Ah. —La chica bajó la mirada algo decepcionada, pero todo pensamiento coherente que tuviera se fue muy lejos cuando se dio cuenta de que el capitán tenía el cuello de su uniforme un poco más abierto que cuando estaba de pie, dejando a la vista parte del trabajado pecho masculino, en el que se marcaban ligeramente los músculos a causa del ejercicio.

De pronto, la parte de la conversación que tuvo con Ran en la que admitía que Toushiro ya no se veía más como un pequeño la golpeó en la cabeza, lo cual provocó el regreso del sonrojo delator.

"_No debería estar pensando estás cosas cuando él está frente a mí… ¡No! Es que yo no debería estar pensando en estas cosas y ya, hace poco dije que iba a dejar de pensar en él como algo más que un amigo… Me pregunto si más abajo…_"

— ¿Estás bien? — Hinamori dio un saltito por la sorpresa y miró a su amigo sin entender su pregunta. —De pronto te has quedado quieta y tienes la cara algo roja.

— ¡Sí! — quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había perdido viendo el cuerpo del chico. —Lo siento…

— Bueno Momo moja camas, es tarde y mañana será un largo día. —Rápidamente le chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. — Descansa.

—Sí tú también. —Para cuando terminó de hablar, él ya se había ido. —Ojalá vengas a visitarme más seguido…

Momo se sintió extrañamente sola. Para ella la relación con Toshirou se había estancado, en un punto en el cual lo veía lejano y no tenía idea de qué hacer para que de menos las cosas fueran como antes.

"_Si todo sigue igual terminaré volviéndome loca"_

Sin más, Hinamori Momo se fue a dormir.

.

Continuará

* * *

.

Ah, Pues bueno, prometo subir un cap cada semana, a menos que de verdad no pueda por causas de fuerza mayor. Ahí sí, ni modo.

Ahora, dejen un comentario, seguro que así me es más fácil escribir lo que sigue *_*

Gracias por leer.

Suerte


	3. Abriendo la lata de gusanos

Ok, acá estamos con el segundo capítulo... Hoy no hubo escuela, ¿pueden creer mi buena suerte? entonces me iré al cine con mi Beta Reader... raro.

Bueno, estaba divagando. Ahora sí. Mmm creo que sería bueno decir un par de cosas antes de empezar, primero Gracias! a las chicas que dejaron comentario, de verdad eso me hizo el día ^^. Dejen más, una escritora feliz es una escritora constante y que termina sus historias XD.

Y segundo... esta historia es para Momo. No tanto un HitsuHina, ok, eso sí viene en el paquete porque queremos ver a la chica feliz, pero en realidad la trama se sentrará en ella. Así como en otra pareja que no resistí a poner Gin y Ran.

Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Se acabaron los anuncios XD. Podemos comenzar el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

_Abriendo la lata de gusanos _

¿De verdad se veía tan mal?

Según ella las cosas ya se habían calmado y no había de qué preocuparse. Los primeros años fue normal, comprensible y hasta cierto punto había dado las gracias por la preocupación que todos mostraron por ella cuando ocurrió lo de… Aizen y compañía. Luego de la batalla de Karakura, estuvo poco más de un año en estricta rehabilitación física y psicológica; cuando pudo regresar a sus actividades casi de manera normal, las constantes miradas y concesiones de los otros shinigamis le hacían imposible olvidar lo que había pasado. La hacían sentir diferente, débil.

Cuando salía de su oficina porque tenía que ir a una junta, alguna cosa oficial donde deben estar todos los tenientes o simplemente para ir a su casa, llamaba la atención tanto que por momentos pensaba que había un Hollow detrás de ella o que había olvidado ponerse alguna prenda de ropa (muchas veces verificó que esto no pasara con un pronunciado rubor en la cara).

Así pasaron casi diez años. Diez largos años en lo que no pudo hacer nada para pasar desapercibida en los lugares más concurridos del Gotei 13, eso estuvo a punto de enloquecerla, al grado en que consideró usar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza con dos hoyitos para sus ojos como una opción viable.

Por eso ahora veinte años después del "asunto A" (como le decían ella y Ran), pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina cuando no tenía que entrenar. Como hoy, que trataba de averiguar qué tenían los sillones para que Rangiku no se levantara tan fácil una vez que se acostaba.

La chica recordó la noche anterior. Ran era la única con la que se sentía cómoda. La lástima de los trece escuadrones de protección era una carga muy pesada.

Momo creyó estar en deuda con Matsumoto al principio, pero en las últimas dos décadas, se habían vuelto aún más cercanas de lo que eran; y cuando Momo mencionó algo sobre regresarle el favor, Ran sólo respondió: "no me debes nada, para eso están las amigas". Con esas palabras la chica se sintió bien de manera sincera por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

Aunque también había contado con el apoyo de Kira y Renji, estos al momento de entrar en materia emocional no se distinguían por ser especialmente hábiles, sin embargo; siempre la hacían reír, como el tiempo en el que estaban en la academia de shinigamis.

Incluso Hisagi con sus esporádicas visitas al escuadrón 5 la animaban mucho; él era como un hermano mayor, desde que los años de estudiantes habían sido verdaderamente cercanos, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Y claro, también estaba él…

Toushiro no la visitaba muy seguido y sus estancias eran exageradamente cortas para el gusto de la teniente (como la visita sorpresa de la noche anterior), pero no importaba mucho, porque sólo necesitaba que él le dijera: "Buenos días Hinamori", o que la viera con sus ojos verde agua para que ella tuviera una sonrisa en la cara toda una semana. Bueno, siendo sinceros con el simple hecho de sentir el reiatsudel chico acercarse, ella era capaz de oír el latir de su corazón dentro del pecho.

Pero Toshiro es capitán y Momo no puede ir a su oficina con un plato de sandías e invitarlo a comer en el techo de su división mientras miran el atardecer, por más que quiera. La chica suspiró de nuevo.

A propósito, ¿Qué rayos pasa con eso de los suspiros? Era algo raro, como si pensar en Shiro le trajera problemas para respirar… quizás el plan de desenamorarse de él, no estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Aún la perturbaba recordar su comportamiento de aquel momento en su habitación, ver a _Shiro chan_ como un chico, no era algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda, y vamos, que para colmo la verdad no estaba segura de cómo hacer para manejar eso…

El sonido característico de un suave aleteo llamó su atención, y rápidamente se levantó para buscar el origen de ese ruido.

Ante la atónita mirada de la teniente, una mariposa negra entró por la ventana de su oficina y voló hasta ella. Momo extendió una mano por inercia para que el insecto descansara allí, y le entregara el mensaje que de seguro era para ella. Hacía mucho que no se veían mariposas demoníacas por la división 5. La pobre chica trató de controlar su emoción lo mejor que pudo para escuchar…

"Teniente Momo Hinamori, se requiere su presencia en la sala de reunión del primer escuadrón. Repórtese inmediatamente."

La joven shinigami estaba estupefacta, la mariposa salió por donde llegó y Momo apenas alcanzó a tomar su espada y colocarse su banda que la distingue como teniente antes de salir corriendo en dirección al primer escuadrón con una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría en su pecho.

* * *

.

Habían llegado los nuevos y como el asunto era oficial, cada teniente estaba de pie detrás de su capitán, en representación de los trece escuadrones, salvo por algunas excepciones: escuadrón 4, 5, 9 y del escuadrón 10 Matsumoto, cuyo capitan consideró prudente mantener alejada del nombramiento usando como pretexto el trabajo de oficina.

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban demasiado ocupados realizando un meticuloso escaneo de los recién llegados…

Lo primero que pasaba por la mente de quien conocía a Susu Himawari es que era una chica tan delgada que de seguro una mínima corriente de aire la levantaría del suelo y tan frágil que al caer se rompería como una figurita de porcelana. Su tono de piel "papel bond" sugería un delicado estado de salud equiparable al de Ukitake; sin embargo, Susu era sana, el carmín en sus labios que hacía juego con el rubor natural en sus mejillas lo demostraba.

Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado, lo llevaba suelto a la altura de sus hombros, con una banda azul para mantenerlo alejado de su rostro, la cual hacía juego con sus ojos. El otro accesorio que se le veía era un anillo con una piedra del mismo color; a pesar de estar usando el uniforme reglamentario de shinigamis, se notaba lo fino de su figura.

—Mi nombre es Susu Himawari, es un placer conocerlos. —La nueva capitana del escuadrón 5 se presentó. Su tono de voz denotaba un exquisito sentido de la cortesía, el cual adornaba coquetamente con una sonrisa amable.

¿Y de verdad una mujer así iba a dirigir a todo un escuadrón de dioses de la muerte? Porque para chicas frágiles en el Sereitei, basta y sobra con Momo. Vaya par que resultarían estas.

—Hola, yo soy Koos Tori. ¿Cómo les va? — ¿Y este?

Este para efectos prácticos, era el otro nuevo, cuya ruda apariencia irónicamente tranquilizaba a los líderes del Gotei 13. Tal vez la sonrisa amable y los anteojos lo alejaran considerablemente del look _psyco killer_ maca Kempachi, a pesar de que tuvieran la misma altura, pero definitivamente la espalda ancha y los brazos musculosos aseguraban que era un hombre fuerte. Ese porte de "conozco por los menos treinta formas de matarte pero si no me provocas podemos ser amigos" no se conseguía así como así. Su piel morena hacía juego con el cabello negro, rizado; y los ojos color café hacían un cuadro curioso que recordaba al chocolate.

— Capitana Himawari. —El capitán de la tercera división llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala y la aludida no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando todas las miradas volvieron a estar sobre ella… pues no, muy feroz no es. —Mi teniente ha insistido en que le solicite a usted que… pues, que elija otro teniente para el escuadrón 5.

Tras esas palabras cierta incomodidad alcanzó a cada shinigami en la sala. En especial al de apariencia más joven. Toushiro no se lo podía creer. ¿Kira? ¡Kira quería que Hinamori fuera sustituida! La furia se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, y justo cuando iba a soltar su enojo con algún comentario mordaz hacia Shusuke, la suave voz de la nueva capitana resonó en toda la habitación como un murmullo apretado, casi venenoso.

—Capitán Shusuke le recuerdo que mi nombramiento ya es oficial y eso significa que todo, absolutamente todo lo que se refiere al escuadrón 5, lo decido yo. El único que puede meterse es el general, no estoy aquí para cumplir los deseos personales de su teniente. Por su bien antes de darme consejos sobre qué hacer con mis subordinados, controle a los suyos.

¿Pero en qué momento la dulce muñequita de cristal se había convertido en una _dominatrix_?

El pobre capitán tuvo que tragar grueso.

—Lamento importunarla, era sólo una sugerencia…— Parecía ser que a cada palabra, el enojo de Susu aumentaba.

—Cuando necesite una sugerencia se la pediré, mientras tanto ¡Agradecería que se mantuviera lejos de mis asuntos!

—Susu cálmate— El capitán Tori decidió interrumpir la discusión, tomando a la chica por los hombros. Debía ser incomodo para sus nuevos colegas ver a la recién llegada en un ataque de ira —Discúlpenla, está algo nerviosa por el cambio.

— ¡Estoy calmada! Es sólo que no me gusta que cuestionen lo que hago o no antes de que siquiera lo piense. ¡No me disculpes con los demás! ¿Y por qué hace tanto frío?

Ahora fue el turno de Toshiro de ser el centro de atención. En cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se tranquilizó para moderar su energía espiritual, que se había descontrolado al punto de bajar la temperatura de la habitación. Aún estaba seguro de qué le había ocurrido, si bien en la academia había aprendido a manejar su reiatsu, el dominio sobre su poder se distorsionaba cuando tenía sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Y ahora tenía miedo. Sí miedo, de se que te provoca dolor arriba del ombligo y sudor en las manos.

Ok, él aún no lo sabía y si lo averiguaba nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba asustado porque no sabía "_qué podría pasar si la tierna Momo se quedaba bajo las órdenes de esa…_"

Un momento. ¿De cuando acá Hinamori se había convertido en la "Tierna Momo" en sus pensamientos? Cuando su mete quería, le jugaba bromas muy pesadas, vaya momento para ponerse de sentimental.

—Capitanes ha sido suficiente. No toleraré…—La puerta de la sala se abrió, y el viejo general soltó un suspiro exasperado. — ¿Ahora qué?

Pues ahora Hisagi y Hinamori querían volverse invisibles. Pero bueno, el cosmos según Momo, nunca había sido muy amable con ella.

—Teniente Hinamori Momo de la división 5 y Teniente Hisagi Shuuheide la división 9 reportándose. —Gracias a todas las almas del Rukongai, Hisagi tenía más agilidad para asuntos oficiales que ella en momentos de tensión.

—Ah, por fin llegan. Capitanes, retírense. Tenientes, acérquense.

Ambos tenientes se quedaron quietos mientras sus superiores y los demás tenientes salían. Discretamente Hinamori elevó su mirada, ligera como el humo tratando de buscar a su mejor amigo. Cuando logró localizar los ojos de Toushiro, la mirada aguamarina parecía expresar algo más allá del fastidio, como tratando de decir algo, eso comenzó a preocupar a Momo. Luego de soltar un suspiro, el chico sólo hizo un gesto de enfado. Quizás la teniente había empezado a imaginar cosas, tal vez estaba tan desesperada por recibir más atención del chico que sus alucinaciones visuales se hacían cada vez más vívidas.

—Vamos Momo. —Hisagi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Conforme avanzaba, Hinamori sentía que el nivel de ansiedad en su cuerpo aumentaba drásticamente. A lado del general, pudo ver a dos personas, una alta y fuerte y otra bastante menudita, quienes vestían como cualquier otro shinigami… ¿Y si en realidad ellos estaban allí como capitán y teniente? ¿Y si era relegada de su cargo? O peor ¿Y si era expulsada del Gotei 13?

"_Tranquila Momo recuerda aire adentro, aire afuera. Desmayarse no es lo más recomendable para dar una primera impresión._"

—Bien, iré al grano. Así que no quiero interrupciones. A la capitana Himawari le fue asignado el escuadrón 5 y a menos que ella decida lo contrario, su teniente será Momo Hinamori. En el caso de la división 9, el capitán Tori será quien esté al frente, y su segundo al mando será el teniente Hisagi Shuuhei. El nombramiento se hace efectivo de inmediato. Mañana les llegará el resto de sus uniformes y deberán presentarse con sus demás subordinados.

¿Y ya? ¿Así como así? Vamos, que Momo pensó que habría un poco más de ceremonia en el asunto, quizás no algo tan elaborado como un súper banquete en el escuadrón 1 pero por lo menos creyó que se quedarían todos los tenientes y capitanes… Además, no se le había escapado el "a menos que ella decida lo contrario" cuando dijo que ella era la teniente del 5to. escuadrón.

Hinamori pudo comprobar que en las instalaciones del escuadrón 1 había grillos, pues su agudo chirrido, era lo único que se podía escuchar.

—Es un honor conocerlos. —El teniente reaccionó primero inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y su pequeña amiga lo imitó tan rápido como pudo para no echar a perder la formalidad del cuadro.

—Es un placer para nosotros. —En la voz del capitán Tori se colaba una burbujeante risa… al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo. —Bueno general si no hay otro asunto que tratar, nosotros nos retiramos.

El viejo Shinigami dio su consentimiento para que todos se fueran con un cansado asentimiento de cabeza. Los capitanes salieron, seguidos de sus nuevos tenientes.

Este día pintaba para largo, y cada vez se ponía más interesante.

Una vez afuera Susu y Koos se despidieron al igual que Hisagi y Momo, para después dirigirse a sus respectivos escuadrones.

Hinamori se mantuvo callada todo el camino, ella iba delante por insistencia de su nueva superior, pero alcanzaba a escuchar las frases cortas que decía Susu, las cuales sugerían que era la primera vez que visitaba el Gotei 13. Cuando por fin llegaron, pasaron directamente a la oficina, teniendo la suerte de no hallar a nadie en su camino.

—Vaya, no pensé que estuviera tan lejos, ni que fuera tan complicado, de no ser por ti de seguro me hubiera perdido, hace muchísimos años que no me paraba por acá, creo que la última vez fue cuando salí del la escuela de shinigamis, y eso ya tiene más tiempo del que me gusta admitir… ¡Uf!, eso ya no importa, mejor no nos perdamos en divagaciones innecesarias y dime ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Momo tuvo que separar las palabras en su mente poco a poco, daba la impresión de que esta mujer poseía un botón de "rápido" que se activaba al momento de hablar, y para colmo siempre parecía estar a punto de reír, lo cual dificultaba un tanto el que la teniente comprendiera bien las oraciones.

— ¿Perdón? Pues tengo la lista de subordinados, misiones y formatos de reportes para…

—No, no hablo del trabajo, los asuntos de la oficina pueden esperar una tarde más ¿no crees?, yo estaba refiriéndome a cómo quieres pasar el día de hoy; digo, técnicamente lo tenemos libre y si vamos a estar pegadas todo el día, todos los días de ahora en adelante, creo que debemos tratar de llevarnos bien, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¡Ah! Y no te asustes por lo de pegadas, es sólo un decir.

—Como sea, yo no sabía si serías chico o chica, así que no pude preparar nada para hoy, me avisaron de la transferencia hace como dos días, ¿Puedes creerlo? Para mi eso es una falta de consideración un tanto grave, pero no había mucho que hacer, el cambalache estaba hecho y la verdad me emocionaba un poco cambiar de trabajo, antes estaba en La división especial de kidoh, pero eso es otro tema. En cuanto nos presentaron yo pensé en…—Si existía ese botón de "rápido" seguro debía haber otro que dijera "pausa" y Momo quería encontrarlo pronto. La voz de Susu había perdido sentido y en su mente sólo se registraba un _blah blah_ generalizado imposible de descifrar. —… ¿qué te parece?

—Yo… bien. — ¿Bien? Ajá, pero si ni había escuchado nada.

—Bueno, entonces siéntate acá y empecemos. Espero que seas muy buena en este juego, porque nadie me ha derrotado en varios años y siempre estoy en busca de un buen retador.

Momo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Himawari ya estaba acomodada en el sillón y tampoco vio cuando había sacado el paquete de cartas que estaba en la mesa.

* * *

.

Al salir de la primera división el capitán Hitsugaya se fue a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y trató de concentrarse en el montón de papeles que debía leer y organizar. La palabra clave de esta situación es _trató _porque la verdad no podía sacar de su mente la escena de la junta de capitanes que protagonizó Susu Himawari esa tarde.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de saber qué estaban haciendo las dos shinigamis más importantes de la división 5 en ese instante, pero él no era capaz de ir y aparecerse por allí sólo porque tenía curiosidad.

Debía pensar en un plan.

Sin embargo; para su mala suerte, complicando más las cosas, Matsumoto no había parado de hablar desde su llegada. Quejándose de la horrible mañana que tuvo encerrada bajo llave en esa oficina sin hablar con nadie. Al poco tiempo su parloteo cambió de tema; Toshiro sabía que su teniente le había pedido… algo, no había escuchado bien qué, pero de seguro tenía que ver con su horario de salida; como todos los viernes.

Únicamente respondió con un "No" claro y fuerte. Por su lado, Matsumoto intentaba por todos los medios de convencer a su capitán de que la dejara salir temprano, sin tener grandes avances en la tarea, ya que Hitsugaya ni siquiera la veía a los ojos, estaba demasiado ocupado perdido en un informe (el mismo desde hacía varios minutos).

—Pero capitán hoy es viernes… hoy salgo con los chicos a charlar un poco. — El chico comenzó a prestarle atención a su teniente, quizás pensar en otra cosa le haría bien.

—Dirás a Beber. —Al menos la estaba escuchando.

—El Sake sólo alegra más las cosas, no es el punto de nuestras reuniones. —La chica se mostró ofendida por la supuesta corrección de su capitán.

— Matsumoto, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada, por lo menos ten la decencia de quedarte a trabajar hoy.

—Pero ayer fue diferente, fui a ver a mi mejor amiga. Esas ocasiones son especiales, una especie de llamado que ninguna chica puede ignorar; además escapa a cualquier entendimiento masculino. Y hoy es algo que hago regularmente.

—No me importa Matsumoto.

—Pues debería, porque no sé hasta cuando podamos vernos de nuevo todos, hoy me llegó el rumor de que habrá un nuevo capitán en la división 9. ¿Usted sabe algo de eso capitán? —Toshiro lo meditó un momento y por primera vez consideró que las habilidades comunicativas de Rangiku podían llegar a ser útiles.

El entrar y salir de algunas oficinas de Gotei 13 es algo que esa chica no tenía el cuidado de controlar entonces podría enviarla con cualquier pretexto y ella recabaría toda la información que quería oír, que necesitaba saber.

—Sí, hoy se presentó el nuevo capitán de Hisagi. Y también hay un nuevo capitán en la 5ta. división. —Sin previo aviso el joven capitán se vio hundido en su silla de trabajo por los brazos de su teniente que lo tenían agarrado por los hombros con una fuerza casi dolorosa.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, sentado aquí, como si nada? —Hitsugaya no entendía muy bien qué había pasado, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Rangiku había olvidado hablare de "usted".

— ¿Y según tú qué es lo que debo hacer? —Respondió guardando la calma tanto como le fue posible.

— ¡Decirme todo lo que sabes del capitán de Momo!

—No hay mucho que decir, es una mujer, amable, agradable pero sabe darse a respetar. —La apática respuesta de Toushiro apagó toda la emoción que había en ella, así que soltó al chico, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el escritorio.

— ¿Y tiene dos ojos y una boca, no?

—Ignoraré tu sarcasmo. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo necesito que vayas a la división 5 para… darle a la capitana, los protocolos de…

—Ahórrate los pretextos, sé que por dentro tienes tanta curiosidad como yo de saber cómo le va a Momo con esa mujer. —La teniente no dio tiempo a su superior de decir nada más, sólo se levantó y corrió hacia la salida—No te preocupes, regresaré con información antes de ir con los chicos.

Sin más la Rangiku desapareció de la vista de Toushiro.

Y luego de 40 minutos de espera… no pasó nada. ¿Qué tanto tiempo necesita uno para enterarse de algo y regresar a contárselo a otra persona?

Ya casi no había nadie en las oficinas la mayoría de la gente había salido por el descanso vespertino, a comer, a entrenar, o a tirarse en el pasto; realmente era un tiempo para darse un respiro y el silencio que se había acomodado en la oficina estaba enloqueciendo al pobre chico.

Vaya desconsideración de Matsumoto dejarlo esperando tanto tiempo.

Hitsugaya respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la 5ta. división; al menos ya tenía un pretexto creíble: estaba buscando a esa floja que se decía su teniente. Pero una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina, escuchó la voz de las tres shinigamis que estaban dentro, sin saber bien por qué se quedó quieto.

—No Rangiku, de verdad no me parece que sea alguien atractivo. —Hinamori, tan dulce como siempre.

— ¿A pesar de los brazos? —Esa sin duda era Matsumoto y por lo visto la charla era de interés estrictamente femenino, por lo que, el resignado capitán comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su oficina.

—A pesar de eso. Hisagi es sólo mi amigo, si fuera algo diferente sería mi hermano.

—Es una lástima. Ahora que lo conozco creo que ustedes podrían hacer una linda pareja. Pero si dices que sólo es tu amigo no hay nada que hacerle. —Esa voz difícil de reconocer, era la de la nueva. — ¿y dime hay alguien que ya haya robado tu corazón?

— ¡Ah! Momo estás toda roja. Apuesto a que sé quien es. —Toshiro no pudo reprimir una ligera exclamación de sorpresa, jamás pensó que Momo estuviera interesada en alguien. Ahora sí tenía razones de más para escuchar el resto de la conversación, regresó sobre sus pasos lo más silencioso que pudo y esperó.

—Yo… pues—Dentro de la sala, Momo se sentía acorralada, ya había quedado en evidencia y eso de mentir en cuanto a quién le gustaba rara vez le salía bien.

—Espera linda—Susu bajó su mano de cartas y habló fuerte hacia la entrada— quien esté tras la puerta haga el favor de pasar, es muy descortés estar oyendo conversaciones ajenas a escondidas.

El capitán de la décima división se sintió como un niño de seis años al que atrapan con la evidencia de su última travesura. Aún tenía tiempo suficiente para alejarse con un shumpo, pero para su mala suerte la capitana de la 5 ya había abierto la puerta, dejándolo a la vista de las otras dos chicas.

— ¡Shiro chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Continuará._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Ya saben el próximo viernes subo el tercer capítulo... lo de los brazos de Hisagi me dio muchísima risa, lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo ¿se imaginan a Momo comentando algo sobre el físico de su amigo?

Mucha suerte en el fin de semana ^^


	4. Confesiones disueltas en té

Hola! Bueno, acá con el capítulo de la semana. ¿Notas? Creo que hoy no hay nada.

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

_Confesiones disueltas en té_

— ¡Shiro chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hinamori se sintió morir, estuvo a 3 milímetros del precipicio y destrucción total; sabía que Toushiro no era tonto, se daba cuenta de que ella sentía algo más allá del puro e infantil sentimiento de amistad que había caracterizado su relación hasta entonces. Pero una cosa es que lo supiera por resultado de conjeturas propias y otra que se enterara por una confesión casi firmada con sangre.

—Vine por Matsumoto— había que reconocerle al chico su autocontrol y sangre fría, pues la seriedad y el aplomo con el que actuó, a pesar de haber sido expuesto como un fisgón, fueron poco realmente sorprendentes.

— ¡Capitán, era usted quien nos espiaba! — Matsumoto no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—No lo creo Rangiku, seguro que estaba afuera por que oyó hablar y no quiso interrumpir ¿cierto?

—Así es— Toshiro aprovechó la salida fácil que le daba la capitana, y muy cauteloso no agregó nada más.

—Comprendo que espera regresar a la oficina con su teniente, pero ¿no le interesaría unirse a nuestra partida de Póker?

—Nada de eso Susu, es hora de comer— El capitán Tori apareció detrás del albino seguido de Hisagi, dando un respiro a la pequeña teniente, por ahora podía estar tranquila. —Capitán jamás permita que ella lo engatuse jugando cartas, es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

—Siempre arruinando la diversión Koos. Bueno, no hay nada que hacerle, pero sería un honor que usted y su teniente nos acompañaran capitán Hitsugaya.

Una llamita de esperanza se encendió en el pecho de Hinamori, hacía varios años que no compartía ni un dulce con el chico, y la perspectiva de comer en compañía suya, la ponía feliz, más después de la mañana que había tenido.

—Nos encantaría ¿no capitán? — ¡Bien Rangiku! Ese era el tipo de apoyo que necesitaba de su parte en estas situaciones.

—Matsumoto… supongo que está bien. —Y esa seca respuesta hizo que la llama de Momo comenzara a sacar chispas.

—En marcha entonces. Shuuhei dice que hay un lugar muy bueno cerca de aquí, donde suelen reunirse los capitanes para comer.

— ¡Perfecto! ustedes adelántense, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con el capitán Hitsugaya, seguro que él sabe cómo llegar.

¿Hablar? ¿Qué clase de asuntos podrían tener ellos dos? Según Momo sólo había dos posibilidades: que hablaran de asuntos oficiales y llenos de protocolo (cosa un tanto improbable), o que su charla se centrara en ella.

A pesar de querer permanecer junto a los dos capitanes, con la mirada de Susu sobre ella, se levantó y salió con el resto del grupo que se había formado; moviéndose despacio y tranquila, aunque por dentro los nervios se la estaban comiendo. Sin más opciones, aguantó y fingió que todo estaba bien.

Una vez solos, Himawari fue al grano.

—Hinamori me ha dicho que ustedes fueron muy cercanos en su niñez.

—Es cierto.

—Entonces supongo que debe conocerla bastante bien.

—Últimamente no hablamos, si quiere saber más de Hinamori debería preguntarle a ella o en su defecto a Matsumoto.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que ellas son muy unidas. Pero en realidad estoy interesada en el pasado de mi teniente. Verá, cuado aún estaba en la academia de artes espirituales, se envió un equipo para reclutar nuevos elementos, en la lista, ella ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares; sin embargo declinó de la propuesta ¿sabe por qué? Tengo la impresión de que la razón era su antiguo capitán, y dado lo que ocurrió hace veinte años, creí prudente preguntarle a alguien más.

Así que la mujer no era tan impulsiva cómo Toshiro pensó. Menos mal, porque si tocara ese tema con Momo sería terrible para la pobrecilla.

—Además, —continuó Susu— he leído los archivos de la batalla de Karakura y sé a grandes rasgos lo que pasó cuando el ex capitán Aizen traicionó a la sociedad de almas, pero eso no es suficiente para saber el vínculo que tenía Momo con él.

El chico suspiró, tomó asiento y comenzó a contar lo que sabía al respecto

* * *

.

En el camino, Hisagi escuchaba las anécdotas que contaba su capitán animadamente, Rangiku recreaba libremente la pupila admirando el físico de su amigo de bares; cuyos brazos como dijo, le parecían de antología. Mientras Momo caminaba con las manos entrelazadas y apretadas delante del pecho, estaba más que consternada cosa que su mejor amiga notó.

—¿Estás preocupada de lo que puedan decirse?

—Yo no… Sí. —No tenía caso mentirle a Ran

—No sufras, se ve que tu capitana es buena persona, pero bastante distraída, no creo que lo sepa y, si lo sabe no expondrá tus sentimientos de buenas a primeras y menos con el chico que te gusta.

— ¡Rangiku! Yo nunca he dicho que él me guste o algo… Soy muy obvia ¿cierto?

—A veces, sobretodo cuando tratas de esconderme algo, pero si me lo dices muchas veces me tomas por sorpresa. — ¿Así o más vergonzoso? — Como sea, deja de preocuparte. Estoy casi segura de que la capitana Himawari no tiene idea, deben estar hablando de otras cosas, y mi capitán es demasiado despistado para esto, tengo la impresión de que a lo mucho sospecha algo.

Uf, vaya consuelo. ¿Si el sospechaba y no hacía nada es porque no estaba interesado? Además era decepcionante enterarse de que había estado callando algo que su amiga ya sabía y quién sabe desde cuando.

— ¿Y si lo sabías por qué no me dijiste?

—Es lindo ver cómo haces para ocultarlo. —Momo suspiró derrotada, esperaba poder fiarse de las palabras de su amiga y que nadie más hubiera notado eso.

—De todas maneras ya no importa, temo que seremos amigos de la infancia para siempre, lo mejor es que olvidemos ese asunto. —La expresión de la pequeña teniente demostraba lo mucho que le dolían sus propias palabras; pero antes de que Rangiku dijera algo, Hisagi se acercó a ambas.

—Momo ¿estás bien?

—Si Hisagi, no te preocupes. Es que han sido muchas emociones para un día.

—Lo sé, pero las cosas por fin están mejorando. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo, pequeñita. —el teniente pasó una mano por la mejilla de su amiga, quien no se extrañó, como si esa caricia fuera normal, casi cotidiano; gesto que Matsumoto vio claramente. Ya después Hablaría con Momo sobre esto.

Por ahora el interés general era comer.

La comida pasó – para suerte de Momo – sin mayores complicaciones, una vez que llegaron los dos capitanes, se convirtió en un momento muy ameno y hasta agradable. Cada teniente se sentó frente a su superior, así que al menos pudo lanzar miradas fugaces al objeto de su deseo. Sin embargo; ya para el momento final cuando todos disfrutaban de una taza de té, la capitana Himawari decidió que era el momento para meter su cuchara hasta el fondo en los asuntos de su teniente.

—Hinamori tengo un obsequio para ti. —entregó una caja de regalo a Momo quien al abrirlo, sacó un lindo accesorio para el cabello: un broche rosa en forma de flor.

—Muchísimas gracias, pero no era necesario.

—Al contrario, creo que te hace mucha falta; querida no sé cómo soportas el peso de tu peinado. Suéltate el cabello.

—Es lo que siempre le digo, pero nunca me hace caso. — Matsumoto no entendía que ella era una teniente, ¡no participante de un concurso de belleza!

— ¡Ran! Por favor no digas eso. —Al final de cuentas Hinamori aceptó resignada el presente. — Procuraré usarlo.

—Creo que el rosa te quedaría muy bien

—No es cierto, te molesta que ella también use azul.

—Cállate Koos, le estoy regalando algo y tú lo estás echando a perder. Se lo obsequio porque me parece que le quedaría, además si al final no nos quedamos juntas, al menos me gustaría que tuviera un lindo recuerdo de mí.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — Toshiro por fin dejó esa cara de apático al escuchar las palabras de Himawari. Por su parte Momo sintió un hoyo en el estómago y la comida amenazando con regresar por donde había entrado… ¿Acaso si la iban a relegar de su cargo?

—Bueno es que para empezar no sé si realmente se vaya a quedar como mi teniente, porque antes de llegar me dieron su expediente y dice que eres notablemente diestra en Kidoh.

— ¿Diestra? Momo es toda una maestra de Kidoh, he visto que hace cosas que le costarían trabajo a un capitán.

—Rangiku, no es para tanto. —Momo agradeció que el comentario de su amiga provocara cierto rubor en la cara, de esta manera nadie notó lo pálida que estaba.

—Precisamente por eso antes de venir el capitán me pidió que te propusiera un traslado. ¿No estarías interesada en ingresar a la división de Kidoh? con tu habilidad seguro que llegas a ocupar un puesto muy alto.

¿Ese era el verdadero plan de Himawari? ¡Llevarse a Momo lejos del Gotei 13! Era algo que Toshiro no esperaba. ¿Y si aceptaba? Realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que Hinamori fuera trasladada pero ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata ¿con qué argumentos podría él decirle que permaneciera en su puesto de teniente?

De cualquier modo recompuso su acostumbrado gesto de fastidio y se hundió en el último trago de su bebida, a estas alturas fría. A veces Hinamori era demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta de sus propias habilidades, lo cual irritaba al chico de sobremanera.

—Es una oferta que no puedo aceptar, mi lugar está en el escuadrón cinco. Sin embargo si usted considera a alguna otra persona más apta para ocupar el puesto de teniente yo comprenderé…

—Calma querida, no te estoy despidiendo o algo así, sólo te comento que la división de Kidoh aún está interesada en ti por órdenes de mi antiguo superior, eso no significa que quiera que te vayas. Para mi es mejor que te quedes en la división como teniente, me siento muy a gusto contigo y sabes bien cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar. Además al general Yamamoto no le haría mucha gracia si te fueras allá… ignoren lo último que dije, se supone que no debía comentar nada.

Entonces el gran general no la consideraba una inútil después de todo. Hinamori se sintió estúpidamente feliz, quizás él reconocía su valor como elemento de Gotei, pero el resto de los shinigamis no, sea como fuere, en definitiva ese comentario era una ganancia enorme. Toshiro notó el cambio de humor de su amiga y respiró tranquilo.

Luego de eso no se dijo nada más y cada quien regresó a su oficina. Excepto por Hinamori y Rangiku, la primera había recibido permiso o más bien orden de su superior de tomarse el resto del día, Himawari se quedaría en la oficina leyendo un manual de protocolos que le había dado el capitán de la décima división, o algo así; y la segunda simplemente ignoró el "te espero en la oficina" que su capitán le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Y terminaron en casa de Hinamori, como la noche anterior.

—Se te ve muy bien, deberías traerlo de manera permanente. — Sugirió la mayor de las tenientes cuando terminó de arreglar el cabello de su amiga en una media coleta con su nuevo broche.

—Tal vez, será cuestión de acostumbrarme.

—Oye ya que estamos solas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. —Matsumoto traía esa expresión que decía "Me dirás todo o te lo sacaré a golpes" y que Momo había aprendido a temer.

— …Dime

— ¿Qué se traen Hisagi y tú entre manos?

—Nada, ya te dije que sólo somos amigos.

—No, él y yo somos amigos y nunca me ha acariciado la cara como a ti en la tarde… Pero si quieres no me digas, puedo imaginarme muchas cosas. —Rangiku sonrió de manera perversa, sabiendo que con eso su amiga terminaría por contarle hasta los más escandalosos detalles.

— ¡Está bien! Te digo, te digo, pero no des rienda suelta a tu imaginación. —Respiró profundo para armarse de valor antes de hablar— Cuando él era mi sempai en la academia de artes espirituales yo… le dije que me gustaba.

— ¡Wow! Hinamori, no sabía que eras capaz de algo así, que chica tan osada resultaste.

—Sí bueno, aún me arrepiento de eso, porque él me rechazo diciendo que me veía como una hermana pequeña y aunque fue amable; me dolió, me sentí tonta y decidí que nunca más haría algo como eso. De todas maneras terminamos como amigos y ahora no siento nada más allá de cariño por él, igual que por Kira y Renji.

—Que historia tan tierna Momo, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Ya que lo sabes, olvídalo ¿quieres?

—No, pero prometo guardarte el secretito. Y hablando de olvidar… ¿De verdad quieres olvidar a mi capitán?

Nadie como Rangiku para soltar las preguntas personales de manera directa.

—Pues sí, no le veo mucho caso a pensar en eso. Creo que no siente nada por mí.

—No seas ingenua, es obvio que tú le importas demasiado, seguro que tienes una oportunidad; creo que están hechos el uno para el otro. Y él es un buen chico, dudo que encuentres otro igual.

—No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. Pero ni siquiera tú estás convencida de que sea algo seguro, no me atrevo a arriesgar nuestra amistad, aunque a veces parecemos más extraños que amigos. ¿Y si me rechaza igual que Hisagi en aquel entonces?

—Pesimista. Pero es cierto, no estoy segura de qué pasa por su cabeza. No importa Momo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Hinamori sólo sonrió. ¿Qué sería de ella sin Ran?

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

—Vamos eres la chica más codiciada de los trece escuadrones de protección, qué digo de los escuadrones, de toda la sociedad de almas, pero nunca te he visto con alguien.

—Eso es otra cosa Hinamori. Yo me divierto coqueteando un poco, pero no me interesan en serio.

—Es por él ¿no? Por el ex capitán Ichimaru— Rangiku nunca lo había negado, pero Momo tenía una manera de decirlo que por alguna extraña razón la hacía sentir pequeña y desprotegida.

—Si lo sabes, no me lo preguntes. Quizás otro día tengamos tiempo para esas penas, por ahora si no tienes Sake, de menos deberías traerme té.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

.

Había pasado un mes desde el ingreso de los nuevos capitanes a los trece escuadrones de protección y en la división 5 las cosas estaban marchando más que bien, por fin había trabajo para los shinigamis de su escuadrón, y esa tarde en específico Momo recibió una noticia a su parecer fabulosa.

— ¿Una misión fuera de la sociedad de almas?

—Sí, solas tú y yo. Pensé que nunca pasaría.

— ¡Estupendo! Quiero decir… me parece excelente. —En ese tiempo, Hinamori y Himawari se habían acomodado muy bien, y por momentos la teniente tenía lapsus de expresiones espontáneas, a causa del alegre vínculo recién formado con su capitana.

—Toma aquí están los detalles— Susu le tendió un oficio donde se explicaban los pormenores de la misión.

— ¿De reconocimiento? Pero si es de reconocimiento se pueden enviar shinigamis de menor rango ¿no?

—Sigue leyendo, se pone interesante.

— ¡En Hueco mundo!

—Sí, al parecer se ha registrado mucha actividad anormal en el mundo humano y existe la posibilidad de que se relacione con Hueco Mundo. Según el general nos eligieron a ambas porque podemos controlar nuestra energía espiritual para pasar desapercibidas. Partimos mañana, prepara una capa.

Hinamori salió de su oficina pero antes de ir a casa para preparar su equipaje (si es que a una capa se le puede decir así), decidió darle la nueva noticia a su mejor amiga, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Toshiro, pues hacía semanas que no lo veía.

Llamó a la puerta de la oficina en la división 10. Pero nadie respondió, así que pasado un momento, abrió la puerta de forma silenciosa y entró en la habitación. Hubiera pensado que estaba vacía de no ser por el par de pies que sobresalían, recargados en el brazo del sillón.

Ran se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Decidida se acercó al mueble, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar al capitán de la décima división tomando una siesta vespertina en lugar de la teniente.

Lo más sensato, pensó Hinamori, era volver sobre sus pasos e ir a arreglar todo para la misión de mañana, pero ya habría tiempo para eso y la cautivadora imagen del capitán durmiente parecía atraerla inevitablemente.

Tan apacible, como un niño. Momo notó que tenía la frente tensa, hasta en sueños permanecía serio, aún así el acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho, lo hacían ver tranquilo además tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Sin saber bien porqué, al notar esto último, la chica se ruborizó.

Con mucho cuidado se arrodilló a un lado, para estar cerca de la cabeza del chico. Estaba mal, lo sabía pero no podía contenerse. Despacio, pasó su mano por el suave cabello blanco, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Shiro chan dormía como piedra.

Así con una seguridad impropia en ella se inclinó sobre él, luego de apartar dos mechones de su rostro, dejando el camino libre, deslizó la mano hacia su mejilla de la forma más delicada que pudo. No lo creía, ¡de verdad lo iba a hacer!

Sólo quería algo simple, un pequeño roce, y como iban las cosas, si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, nunca podría besarlo; en definitiva era el momento perfecto. Contuvo el aliento y se acercó más, podía sentir la respiración de Toshiro en su cara; faltaba poco. Cerró los ojos, el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que temió ser descubierta. Pero estaba tan cerca, había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse para atrás.

Sus labios apenas habían sentido la deliciosa y húmeda suavidad de la boca masculina, cuando de la nada fue sujetada de la muñeca con fuerza, obligándola a romper el contacto con la mejilla del chico. Abrió los ojos aterrada temiendo encontrar lo peor. Allí estaban, esos ojos aguamarina que la miraban confundidos.

Toshiro había despertado.

— ¿Hinamori?

Continuará.

* * *

¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Lo besó! ¡Lo hizo! Wiiii, ¡Alguien abra el champagne! Hay que celebrar.

Ok, primero me calmo y después doy las gracias ^^ a todos los que dejaron comentarios desde el prólogo: Reeneesmee (que bueno que te guste, con pijama de Momo incluida), cOnfii-momo (me alegra que lo disfrutes) Noa-san (gracias por los buenos deseos) divprince, Vampire Cullen Alice, Hessefan.

Suerte en el fin de semana, nos leemos el siguiente viernes.

¿comentarios? ^_^


	5. Quizás el inició, quizás un tropiezo

Sólo tengo algo que decir: Wiiiii este capítulo me gusta mucho ^^ Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo y me reí hasta morir, espero que lo disfruten.

Y: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su autor, Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Quizás el inicio, quizás un tropiezo_

.

— ¿Hinamori? —de todas las cosas estúpidas que Momo había hecho en su vida, está era la peor.

¡Por Dios! Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que él no despertaría, ¡Si es un capitán!, un guerrero entrenado cuyos sentidos obviamente siempre están alerta.

—Hitsugaya yo… lo siento de verdad, estaba buscando a Rangiku y estabas dormido y yo… yo… lo siento, en serio; No era mi intención… despertarte. — El chico liberó su mano y se sentó en el sillón. Instintivamente Momo buscó la puerta con la mirada, lista para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. —Bueno Shiro chan; tú vuelve a dormir, yo buscaré a Ran en otro lugar.

La teniente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de alcanzar a tocar siquiera la puerta, la voz de Toshiro llena de autoridad, la detuvo. Le recordó aquella ocasión en que él estaba en el mundo humano y habían hablado por medio de una pantalla.

— ¡Hinamori! Ven aquí. —Esa orden la hizo regresar a donde estaba antes. —Siéntate. —Ella obedeció, pero como si su amigo tuviera lepra, se alejó lo más que pudo, terminando en el extremo contrario del mueble.

Estaba perdida, lo sabía. No había manera de salir enterita de esta, y todo por no controlarse. Pero es que se veía muy lindo ¿no? Y sus labios eran seguro eran suaves ¿no? (sí lo eran) Y si no lo hacía ahora quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad ¿no?

—Momo, mírame y responde sinceramente, ¿estabas besándome? — ¡No! Es que ella pasaba por un periodo de canibalismo y le habían entrado ganas de comerse la lengua del capitán. La teniente sabía que su amigo no era muy hábil para estas cosas, pero ¡cómo era posible que preguntara algo tan obvio!

—Lo lamento— Dijo por fin viendo el piso, su voz salió tan bajita que pensó que él no la habría escuchado; pero al contrario, Toshiro pudo oír a la perfección y la respuesta de su amiga lo enfureció ¡Por qué seguía disculpándose! Así en un movimiento más violento de lo que pretendía la tomó de la cara para obligarla a verlo.

— ¡Te dije que me miraras! ¡Deja de decir que lo sientes, estúpida! Si tanto te arrepientes ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste? —Eso fue lo último, la gota que derramó el vaso, Hinamori había alcanzado su límite. La fuerza casi dolorosa con la que sujetaba su rostro y las palabras bruscas, confirmaron su temor. Toshiro estaba enojado con ella, después de todo lo que había costado que se sintiera de verdad perdonada por su mejor amigo, luego de haberle atacado con su espada, la chica llegaba y lo arruinaba en menos de cinco segundos.

Sin poder contenerse más, la teniente comenzó a llorar, haciendo su vergüenza más grande.

En cuanto a Hitsugaya, se sintió como una especie de monstruo por haberla orillado al llanto. De inmediato aflojó su agarre y con la otra mano comenzó a secar las lágrimas de Momo.

— ¡Ya! tranquila. No debí gritarte. — La poca gentileza de esa frase y la caricia que la acompañaba era uno de los gestos más dulces que el chico había tenido con ella desde que se conocían.

La cara enrojecida y la respiración irregular estropeaban bastante el aspecto usualmente tierno y delicado de la teniente. Toshiro sabía lo vulnerable que estaba en ese instante, justo lo necesario para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Sabía lo arriesgado de la idea, pero las acciones anteriores de Hinamori eran la señal que esperaba para hacer lo que deseaba.

Más calmada, Momo vio sorprendida cómo él se acercaba peligrosamente, igual que ella hizo minutos antes. ¡La iba a besar! estaba segura. No todo se había echado a perder, tenía una oportunidad. Nuevamente el corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado y muchas cosas le pasaron por la mente, para su mala suerte y sin saber la razón, el pensamiento que se formó con mayor nitidez en su cabeza fue…

"HAKUFUKU"

Él sólo alcanzó a ver el ligero resplandor violeta que irradiaban los ojos chocolate antes de caer inconsciente sobre Hinamori, provocando que ambos terminaran en el suelo estrepitosamente, quedando ella debajo del cuerpo del capitán.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. — La teniente intentó levantarse, pero quitarse al chico de encima fue más difícil de lo que pensó pues su crecimiento no sólo se había manifestado en centímetros, sino también en kilogramos.

Luego de un rato en el que estuvo peleando con el peso muerto de Toshiro, logró rodar en el piso hasta quedar sobre él. "Al menos no se pude poner peor" pensó completamente equivocada, porque en esa fracción de segundo la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Rangiku entró.

— ¡Capitán, ya traje los papeles…! —Lo primero que vio la dejó helada, Momo, la dulce Momo estaba enredada con su capitán en una posición que podía ser todo menos inocente. — ¡No quise interrumpir, disculpen! —Matsumoto dio vuelta y salió tan rápido como pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡No! ¡Ran regresa! —Luego de un momento en el que no obtuvo respuesta, agregó— ¡Oh vamos!, sé que sigues tras la puerta. No es lo que parece, y necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Segura? —Hinamori se levantó e hizo entrar a su amiga.

—Segura, ayúdame a recostarlo en el sillón otra vez. —Entre las dos mujeres, lograron levantar al chico y una vez que lo dejaron como Momo lo había encontrado, salieron corriendo y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un local de té que solían visitar.

Sentadas en una mesa, ordenaron algo de comer y comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido en la oficina de la décima división.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? Entro a la oficina y encuentro al capitán en el piso desmayado, contigo encima y en una posición que -la verdad-, te hacía ver como una acosadora.

— ¡No lo digas así! Yo… si te lo cuento no me lo creerías. —Lo mejor era dar la versión resumida de los hechos, recordar los detalles la enervaba mucho. —Fui a buscarte, no estabas, Hitsugaya estaba dormido y… para no hacerte las cosas largas, intenté besarlo, se enojó, luego intentó besarme y yo lo dejé inconsciente con el Hakufuku.

— ¡Que él qué! ¡Y que tú qué!

—Por favor, baja la voz. Mira, no sé por qué lo hice, pero él se enojó mucho y luego me asusté, cuando me dí cuenta ya había perdido la conciencia por el Hakufuku, fue como un reflejo. Soy una tonta

Matsumoto soltó la carcajada de su vida.

—Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

—No tienes que decirlo, lo sé. ¿Podemos dejar esto entre tú y yo? — la cantidad de secretos que Ran le guardaba a Momo se acrecentaba de manera alarmante y desde el punto de vista de la pequeña teniente era algo desalentador, solía ser muy callada y discreta con sus cosas.

—Sí, dudo que al capitán Hitsugaya le haga mucha gracia que más gente sepa que lo dejaste inconsciente. ¿Crees que tarde mucho en despertar?

—No lo sé; pero le puse demasiada energía al conjuro, entonces es probable. Si tengo suerte cuando despierte pensará que todo fue un sueño.

— ¡No! Hinamori ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

— Al parecer no igual que tú.

—Es lo que hemos estado esperando. ¡Lo sabía! Es obvio que él también está enamorado o por lo menos siente algo por ti. Ay, cómo me encanta tener razón. —Matsumoto de verdad estaba fascinada con la idea y más entusiasmada que su amiga por el reciente acontecimiento. — Es el momento preciso para empezar a actuar, siguiendo mis consejos te aseguro que caerá rendido a tus pies.

¡Uy!, eso era una alerta roja fase cinco. Momo sabía que Rangiku tenía muchísima experiencia en el complicadísimo arte de coquetear con chicos y enamorarlos hasta hacerles perder la cabeza, pero ella era prácticamente un "_Sex symbol_" y Hinamori estaba al tanto de su propio físico: se sabía linda, pero no guapa y menos sensual. Para colmo carecía del mínimo de seguridad en sí misma para plantearse ir y hacer algo semejante a seducirlo. Es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo haría para ver de nuevo a Toshiro a la cara, si es que lo volvía a ver.

—Pero tú no viste lo enojado que estaba ¿y si no quiere volver a verme?

—Cálmate ¿quieres? Si él te quería besar es por algo. Ya deja de ser tan pesimista chica.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Yo diría que una confrontación directa es lo mejor— primero muerta, en definitiva. —pero como sé que la simple idea te pone mal, la mejor opción es esperar a que él dé el siguiente paso.

Vaya, eso no alegraba ni tantito a Momo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de que él se decidiera a hablar; tiempo que obviamente ella padecería llena de incertidumbre y preocupación. Por un segundo la idea de la confrontación directa no sonaba tan aterradora.

—Supongo que no hay más que hacer. —Soltó finalmente resignada.

—Esto es lo más divertido que he oído en días. Pero dime ¿Para qué me buscabas? — Hasta ese momento Momo recordó cual era el objetivo oficial de su visita a la división diez y la emoción perdida regresó hasta ella.

— ¡Mañana tengo una misión fuera de la Sociedad de Almas!

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Oye, ya que estarás un rato en el mundo humano podrías traerme…—Antes de que Rangiku continuara Hinamori decidió interrumpirla y sacarla de su error.

—Es que no es en el mundo humano… es en Hueco Mundo.

Matsumoto torció la boca y guardó silencio, sopesando las implicaciones de la misión que al parecer Momo no había visto aún.

— ¿Irá la capitana Himawari? —Si su pequeña amiga iba sola, y terminaba cerca de "Las noches", los recuerdos de Aizen podrían afectarla nuevamente.

—Vamos las dos a un reconocimiento. Y no pongas esa cara, estaré bien; deberías alegrarte por mí, hace más de una década que no tengo una misión fuera de aquí.

—Tienes razón. Esto amerita un brindis ¡Traigan sake! —Hinamori suspiró, su amiga no tenía remedio.

Después de comer, Momo estaba más tranquila. Se despidió de su Rangiku, quien tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con los otros tenientes, amigos usuales de bar, para seguir celebrando un rato más.

Por su parte Hinamori regresó a casa, hizo su equipaje y se fue a dormir… o por lo menos lo intentó, porque conciliar el sueño con semejantes nervios era casi imposible; estaba sumamente turbada por la misión del día siguiente y el beso de la tarde anterior. Así, la teniente dio vueltas y vueltas en su futón, se quitó las mantas, luego se enredó en ellas, y pasada la media noche, estando a punto de levantarse en busca de algo útil que hacer, la sintió. Clara y definida, la inconfundible energía espiritual de Toshiro se acercaba.

No sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue fingirse dormida. Entonces cerró los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su respiración fuera calmada o por lo menos regular, y recostándose de lado, dando la espalda a la dirección de donde percibía al chico, esperó.

Segundos después la ventana se abrió y el capitán Hitsugaya se sentó en el marco para ver a Momo dormir.

Contrario a lo que ella esperó, Toshiro no la despertó, de hecho ni siquiera se acercó a su futón (y conste que no esperaba obtener una segunda toma del encuentro en la oficina para corregir los errores). El chico permaneció quieto.

—No logro entenderte. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa por tu cabeza Hinamori? —Fue lo único que dijo luego de un rato que a Momo le pareció abrumadoramente eterno. Y sin más, tan cauteloso como llegó, el capitán se retiró.

Decepcionante.

Ella no encontraba otra forma de describir lo ocurrido. Ok, reconocía el avance que esta incursión nocturna representaba, él sí estaba interesado de alguna forma en saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Pero ¿de qué servía si sólo hablaba con la Momo dormida?

Frustrada y cansada, la teniente por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

.

Hueco Mundo era tal y como lo describió Renji: obscuro, algo frío y plagado de arena hasta el tope. En una palabra: aburrido. Eso desanimaría bastante a cualquiera que tuviera que llevar acabo una misión allí.

Por si fuera poco, además del deplorable escenario; el general Yamamoto había ordenado que el desempeño de Momo y su capitana fuera seguido de cerca por el capitán Kuchiki con un "_espejo __rastreador" _que permitía seguir de cerca todos sus movimientos como si fueran una imagen reflejada, cortesía del escuadrón doce. La curiosidad de algunos shinigamis hizo que la audiencia presente en la oficina del sexto capitán fuera bastante. Así, sentados en el suelo estaban los tenientes amigos de Hinamori: Rangiku, Renji y Hisagi, con sus respectivos capitanes sentados detrás de ellos en el sillón de tres plazas.

De todas maneras Momo estaba muy feliz. Miraba todo cuanto aparecía en su campo de visión con una fascinación casi infantil. Caminaba detrás de su capitana, quien no dejaba de quejarse de los montones de arena que se metían en sus zapatos.

Ambas se movían cuidadosamente, con su energía espiritual llevada al mínimo a fin de pasar desapercibidas. Ninguna estaba segura de qué buscaban, pero podían sentir el flujo de una enorme cantidad de partículas espirituales concentrándose en un solo punto, allí se dirigían.

El lugar era enorme, por más que se movían sentían que no avanzaban gran cosa. Entonces bastante molesta, Susu decidió que era prudente tomar un receso.

— ¡Basta, basta! ¡He tenido suficiente! Estoy cansada, no hemos comido y tengo arena hasta en el cabello. ¡Momo, tomaremos un descanso!

—Pero capitana, cada vez falta menos y sería peligroso que alguien nos encontrara…

— ¿Y quién nos podría ver? Si no te has dado cuenta, desde que llegamos aquí ¡no hemos visto a nadie! Además no podemos determinar a que distancia estamos de… lo que sea que buscamos. —sin mayor ceremonia llegó hasta el suelo en la posición tradicional, sentada y más calmada agregó— Nos hará bien tomar un respiro querida.

Antes de que Hinamori pudiera agregar algo, el celular en su bolsa sonó.

—Teniente de la quinta división Hinamori Momo al habla.

—Desde la sociedad de almas, Teniente de la décima división Matsumoto Rangiku.

— ¡Ran!

— ¡Hola Momo! Quiero decir… Teniente. Estamos al tanto de su situación, pero no podemos autorizar un receso, según las lecturas del escuadrón doce, el origen de la anomalía está a 1.24 millas hacia el norte desde su posición. —A manera de fondo, Hinamori podía escuchar que Renji gritaba algo como "Dile que no sea floja".

— Está bien, seguiremos en esa dirección. —En un tono más bajo aprovechó que era su amiga con quien hablaba. —No sabía que tú estuvieras viéndonos también.

— ¡Cómo iba a perdérmelo! Además mi capitán insistió… No me mire así capitán. Momo tengo que colgar, ah el capitán Kuchiki y el capitán Tori mandan saludos…—Luego de eso la comunicación se cortó. La pequeña teniente se sobre saltó al saber que Toshiro la estaba viendo en ese instante, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso. Estaba de Misión.

—Tenemos que seguir ¿cierto? —Hinamori sólo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Espero que se estén divirtiendo… ¡Espías! Ustedes seguro están cómodos y bajo techo ¡Nosotras estamos a la intemperie!

—Ya sólo quedan 1.24 millas al norte.

—Al menos íbamos en la dirección correcta. Me molesta mucho saber que nos observan por ese estúpido espejo.

Capitana y teniente de la quinta división siguieron andando, y luego de medio Kilómetro por fin pudieron verlo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Allí, desde el suelo se extendía una enorme desgarradura vertical hasta el cielo, cuyo interior se veía de color rojo.

—Parece una garganta, pero es demasiado grande y no es negra. Espero que los demás lo puedan ver.

—Vamos Hinamori. Ya casi llegamos.

Caminaron el trecho restante en silencio y lo más rápido que les fue posible. Cuando llegaron a un lado de la supuesta garganta, ambas sintieron cómo su energía espiritual era drenada lentamente. Hinamori lo rodeo a una distancia que consideró segura, y confirmó que desde cualquier ángulo se veía igual, no había derecho ni revés de esa cosa.

—Voy a tocarlo. —La capitana extendió su brazo e introdujo la mano en la desgarradura. De inmediato fue lanzada a varios metros de distancia, con los dedos algo chamuscados. — ¡No lo toques! Quema. Pero hay que ver si le afectan los ataques.

—Intentaré algo. —Momo se colocó en la posición correcta y respiró profundo. — Hadou numero treinta y uno "Shakkahou".

La esfera de energía llegó hasta el extremo inferior de la abertura, fue absorbido sin mayor problema, a pesar de que haber tocado parte de la orilla. Sin embargo; casi al instante, Momo pudo ver cómo el lugar donde había entrado su ataque volvía a la normalidad, parecía que estuviera cicatrizando.

Sorprendida la teniente cometió el mismo error que su capitana, tocó el borde recién sellado y terminó a lado de su superior con los dedos igualmente humeantes.

—Creo que ya tenemos mucho que informar. Regresemos a casa Hinamori.

Mientras tanto, su observador oficial, Byakuya Kuchiki, daba cuenta de su opinión sobre el desempeño de las otras dos.

—Una más imprudente que la otra, sí que son una pareja notable. —Renji sabía que eso eran buenas noticias para Hinamori, el reporte de su capitán sería positivo.

* * *

.

Cuando regresaron a la sociedad de almas, ya era de noche. La mayoría de los shinigamis se había retirado hacía varias horas. Himawari tenía órdenes de presentarse en el primer escuadrón para dar el informe correspondiente al general hasta el día siguiente, así que fue junto con su subordinada a al división cuatro; donde luego de ser atendidas por las quemaduras y heridas, ambas chicas se fueron a dormir.

Aún con lo descompuesta que se veía, Hinamori consideraba que había sido una gran misión, ya después le contaría a sus amigos cómo había sido y de paso le preguntaría a Ran qué había dicho Toshiro sobre ella y… sobre el beso aquel.

Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía pensar en él, pero eso no evitaba que un notorio rubor se extendiera por su cara.

Al llegar a su casa Momo vio un papel atorado en su puerta, tenía escrito su nombre por un lado… ¡Una carta! ¿Y si era de Hitsugaya? Muy emocionada, sin usar su mano vendada, la teniente guardó su carta entre los pliegues de su uniforme y entró. Nada más encendió la luz, extendió el papel.

"Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, excepto por lo de tu brazo, pero es que ¿a quién se le ocurre? Bueno, gajes del oficio.

Mañana me cuentas todo. Descansa.

Ran"

Hinamori sonrió, igual y la nota no era de él, pero saber que su amiga se preocupaba por ella, le producía un calorcito agradable en el pecho. Guardó la carta en el librero. No contaba con muchos ejemplares, pero durante su recuperación no podía hacer muchas cosas aparte de leer, por lo tanto se hizo de una pequeña colección de libros.

— ¡Por fin en casa!

Su vivienda era pequeña, contaba con dos habitaciones, una cocina miniatura y un cuarto de baño. Aún con ese reducido espacio, no notó que su mejor amigo estaba dentro del apartamento hasta que salió de su recámara e ingresó a la sala, donde estaba ella.

—Bienvenida de vuelta Hinamori. — ella dio un grito por el susto. Estaba exhausta y en Hueco mundo había perdido mucha energía espiritual, entonces no sintió la presencia del chico hasta estuvieron frente a frente.

—¡Hitsugaya! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Cómo entraste!

—Tomé la llave de Matsumoto, la guarda en la oficina. —En su momento darle una copia a Ran había sido una buena idea, pues a veces olvidaba dónde dejaba su llavero, pero ahora de verdad se arrepentía.

—Ah… pues, ¿quieres algo de tomar o comer…?— ¿Qué hacía ahí? Momo no tenía idea de qué podría suceder ahora.

—No… Te lastimaste tonta, ¿fue grave? —El capitán había pasado un buen rato esperando la llegada de su amiga y estaba bastante preocupado por la herida desde que vio cómo se la había hecho.

—No, no es muy serio, en un par de semanas estaré bien. — Hinamori estaba muriendo por dentro. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento si él no decía algo del beso. Entonces reuniendo todo el valor posible, dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente al verlo allí. —Supongo que quieres hablar de eso…

— ¿Eso? —Toshiro sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero verla así de agobiada lo incitaba a torturarla un poco. Optó por hacerse el pacienzudo.

—Sí, lo ocurrido ayer… en tu oficina.

—Ah, eso. Y dime, ¿específicamente te refieres a cuando me besaste o a cuando usaste el hafukufu? —Hinamori se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza, completamente avergonzada. —No te mortifiques, no vengo a hablar de eso contigo. Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

Como se estaban dando las cosas la chica podía apostar a que le pediría que se alejara de él y lo dejara en paz. Nunca más podría verlo a los ojos. Una estupidez tan grande no tenía remedio. Sólo esperaba oírlo de Hitsugaya.

—…Dime. —Aguantando el dolor por el nudo en su garganta, la teniente se las arregló para evitar que su voz se quebrara al hablar.

—Esta vez reprime tus ganas de dejarme inconsciente. — Hinamori no hubo comprendido bien esas palabras cuando sintió los labios de Toshiro sobre su boca.

Los brazos del capitán la tomaron de la cintura y la jalaron hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos, de esta forma la chica pudo sentir el acelerado latir del corazón masculino golpeando su propio pecho.

Momo se permitió elevar una mano hasta el cuello de Toshiro, dejando en el camino una tímida caricia a lo largo de su espalda, al mismo tiempo levantó su rostro, haciendo más sencillo el contacto para él, quién interpretó el gesto como aprobación y comenzó a acariciar los labios de la chica con su lengua; ella no pudo evitar abrir la boca, dándole completa libertad y dominio sobre el beso.

Los movimientos de Hitsugaya estaban llenos de fuerza contenida, evidenciando la pasión que empezaba a recorrerlo por dentro.

Al separarse, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, las mejillas de Hinamori, ligeramente teñidas de rojo, la hacían ver realmente tierna a los ojos del capitán. Sonrió satisfecho y le dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse.

—Descansa, ya hablaremos después.

Sin más, Toshiro abandonó el departamento, dejando tras de sí a una Momo algo confundida, pero eso sí, completamente feliz. En definitiva ese había sido un excelente día.

Esa noche Hinamori fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará.

* * *

.

Aaaaaahhhh uuuuuu la besó uuuuuuuuuuu. *Suspiro* Que lindos!

Bueno, pues muchas gracias a las chicas que dejan comentarios, Reeneesmee, Noa-san, Nara Yasmin, Hessefan (aunque tu comentario esté en cap 2) y me (que minimalista tu nick, me agrada ^^).

Gracias por leer. Tengan un lindo fin de semana, hasta el próximo viernes. Besos


	6. Fugaz como una estrella

Hola! Estoy oyendo "Orange" de Lil'B, amo esa canción!

Hoy no hay muchas notas para iniciar, quizás... ¡Estoy en finales! Lo detesto grrrrrrr. Bueno, no están acá para oír mis quejas. Disfruten el capítulo.

Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por favor, si lo hicieran... bah, no importa) Todos los derechos a su autor: Tite Kubo

* * *

_Fugaz como una estrella_

_._

_"__No fue un sueño, ese beso fue real. No lo imagine, yo… ¡Oh, no! Otra vez. Voy a necesitar un juego nuevo"_

Esta era la tercera taza que Hinamori rompía en la mañana, todo porque era incapaz de concentrarse en algo tan sencillo como servir correctamente el té. ¿Pero cómo se supone que iba a pensar en otra cosa? Si al cerrar los ojos se formaba la imagen de Toshiro en su cabeza y aún tenía la sensación suave en sus labios.

De no ser porque uno lo hace de manera inconsciente, la chica de seguro olvidaba respirar.

Se recargó en una de las paredes de su pequeña cocina y lentamente se dejó caer hasta terminar sentada en el piso. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Para empezar no podía negar que ese beso significaba algo… más bien mucho; sin embargo, ¿qué significaba exactamente? Y bueno, aquí entre nos, Momo nunca imaginó que su amigo de la infancia pudiera besar así, tan suave y a la vez intenso, demandante, dominante. Todo fue preciso, con una maestría tal que parecía tratarse de alguien con mucha experiencia… ¡Bah! Era imposible pensar en Shiro chan como un experto en besos por fuerza de ensayos. En cambio, ella no había sabido bien a bien cómo responder. Su primera vez fue totalmente diferente, sólo pegó su boca a la de Hisagi, y eso sí, completamente cerrada. Además él la había apartado casi de inmediato. La verdad jamás pensó que la lengua de alguien pudiera ser así de útil para algo diferente a comer un helado.

Por si fuera poco, las palabras de Hitsugaya le dejaron un hueco en el estómago desde que las recordó. "Ya hablaremos después" ¡Qué era eso! ¿Una promesa, una advertencia, una amenaza o simplemente lo primero que se le ocurrió al capitán para poder salir de allí? Y también quedaba otra cuestión, cuándo se llevaría acabo esa charla. A ella le hubiera gustado aclarar todo en el momento, pero el shock fue demasiado y apenas pudo coordinar sus movimientos para llegar a su cama.

Para terminar había una última duda rondado su mente; por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí misma, no se atrevía a dar por sentado que Toshiro también disfrutó el beso, a pesar de haber sido él quien lo inició y profundizo.

Hinamori parecía estar hecha para el masoquismo mental.

¡Uf! Treinta minutos sin poder servirse una taza de té, la idea de un desayuno decente estaba totalmente descartada. Para colmo, debía presentarse en el primer escuadrón en menos de una hora para dar el informe de la misión junto con su capitana.

— ¡Momo, abre! — Cuando la teniente pudo dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos embrollosos y volvió en sí, la puerta de su pequeño departamento estaba cerca de ser derribada por su mejor amiga

—Ya voy—rápidamente la chica se puso en pie y fue a atender.

—¡Vaya Hinamori! Hasta que me escuchas, llevo más de 5 minutos llamándote.

—Lo siento, no te oí. —Rangiku entró y de inmediato se instaló en el único sillón de la sala, estaba bastante ofendida por haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo afuera. Sin embargo; al ver la venda en el brazo de Momo, olvidó su enojo.

— Por cierto, cómo sigue tu mano, el capitán se preocupó y… ¿qué tienes?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Estás rara, algo tienes.

Esto era de esperarse, Ran podía olérselas desde lejos. Quizás Hinamori sí era un tanto obvia cuando tenía alguna preocupación, aún así la chica había aprendido a ser muy discreta; mas para ser sinceros por disimulada que fuera, para Matsumoto era como si lo trajera escrito en la frente.

Seguramente terminaría enterándose, y quizás sus consejos serían útiles en este instante. La teniente de la décima división tenía muchos talentos ocultos, con algo de suerte, resolver las dudas amorosas de Momo estaría incluido en su currículum no oficial.

—Bueno, sí hay…—Nada más dicho esto, Rangiku comenzó a gritar de alegría y emocionada alzó a Hinamori en un abrazo efusivo de una fuerza tal que estuvo a punto de sacarle el aire.

— ¡Cuéntame!

— ¡Está bien! Pero primero prométeme que no vas a gritar otra vez.

—Prometo intentarlo. —Eso ya era un avance. Ambas chicas se sentaron en el sofá.

—Pues ayer, cuando regresé…

— ¡Ah, viste mi nota!

—Sí, fue un lindo detalle, muchas gracias. Bueno, ayer cuando regresé a casa, entré y él estaba aquí.

— ¡Qué, aquí adentro!

— ¡Ran! Deja de interrumpir

—Sí, lo siento. Continúa.

—De acuerdo. Sí, estaba aquí dentro, ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia. Me asusté mucho, pensé que seguía enojado por lo de su oficina— Hinamori aún se sentía mortificada al recordar ese vergonzoso momento. —Pero nada más me preguntó cómo estaba mi brazo y después…

— ¿Después…?—Rangiku estaba deshaciéndose de las ansias que sentía por saber el final del encuentro, y por el trabajo que le costaba a su amiga el decirlo, seguro era información muy jugosa. Cuánta razón tenía.

—Me besó. —Tal y como Momo temía, la reacción de su amiga fue demasiado explosiva. Una vez que Matsumoto pudo calmarse, tomo a la chica de los hombros y la vio fijamente. La expresión grave y seria de la mayor puso completamente nerviosa a Hinamori.

—Detalles querida, todos y cada uno.

— ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? Ya has besado a chicos antes, seguro te imaginas cómo fue. —El rubor que se extendía por toda la cara de Momo sólo logró acrecentar la curiosidad de su amiga.

—Al menos dime cómo te sentiste, ¿te gustó?

— ¡Ran! —la joven respiró profundo y rendida, decidió contarle todo. — La verdad sí, pero me sorprendió muchísimo, no pensé que Hitsugaya supiera besar, de hecho me sentí muy torpe cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura y… Ay, no me hagas decirlo. Mira, nada más me besó, pero siempre estuvo claro quien mandaba de los dos.

—O sea que fue algo más cercano a segunda base y no un juego de niños. Ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado. — aún siendo su teniente, Matsumoto nunca supo de alguna chica, tal vez sospechaba de una específicamente, pero jamás tuvo confirmación de algún acercamiento que sirviera de entrenamiento previo. — ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Se fue.

— ¡Cómo!

—Así de simple, me dijo "Ya hablaremos después" y se fue.

—Vaya chica, que hombre tan complicado te has buscado, nos ha dejado sin palabras a ambas. Según yo tardaría más en hacer su primer movimiento. Como sea, tendrás que contarme todo lo que pase cuando hablen. Ahora tenemos que ir al primer escuadrón, ya se hace tarde.

La junta de capitanes fue una tortura total para la pequeña teniente. Como era de esperarse al dar su informe habló de frente al general, de pie al centro de la sala, rodeada por todos los capitanes y a menos de dos metros de Toshiro. Necesitó hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para lograr referir todo lo visto en Hueco Mundo sin que su voz sonara como el chillido de un ratón.

Cuando terminaron de contar los hechos, Momo se sintió relativamente relajada, sólo era cuestión de esperar. La junta llegaría a su fin, con la deliberación adecuada, luego podría irse a la oficina y comer algo. Sin embargo; las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pues de un momento a otro todo se complicó hasta lo impensable.

De entrada, la desgarradura en Hueco Mundo resultó estar conectada con la ciudad de siempre: Karakura, donde también era visible y absorbía la energía espiritual de las personas. Por suerte, el ataque de Momo había afectado ambas aberturas, por lo tanto se había decidido trabajar desde el mundo humano, un enorme alivio para Himawari y su teniente; la verdad no les hacía nada de gracia regresar al arenero aquel, y menos por tanto tiempo, pues aún con el apoyo del capitán Kurotsuchi, quien había trabajado en un invento bastante útil para la ocasión, cerrar el enorme hoyo les tomaría meses.

Aún con eso, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, hasta que el capitán Tori sugirió que el trabajo se dejara en manos de la división de Kidoh, cosa extraña, pues Susu y Koos parecían conocerse desde mucho tiempo atrás. Cuatro capitanes más estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta del capitán, incluido el líder del décimo escuadrón.

El enojo de la capitana Himawari no se hizo esperar. Ese hombre, cuestionando su capacidad y la de su teniente fue algo imposible de tolerar para Susu.

"Se supone que esto es responsabilidad del Gotei trece, entonces las únicas que haremos esta misión somos nosotras. Y si tienes dudas sobre mis habilidades o las de mi teniente, te sugiero que prepares tu espada ahora mismo"

Obviamente una amenaza tan abierta no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes en la sala, menos para el teniente de la novena división; el cual, viendo a la quinta capitana desenvainar su zanpakutoh, se colocó delante de su superior, interponiéndose en el camino de Susu, con la mano en la empuñadura de Kazeshini, listo para entrar en acción de ser necesario.

Allí fue cuando Momo perdió la compostura, al ver a su superior siendo amenazada despertó en ella sensaciones olvidadas hace muchos años. No supo cómo controlarse y a grito de "No toques a mi capitana" atacó a Shuhei con el poder de Tobiume liberado en shikai.

Finalmente ambas chicas fueron arrestadas, puestas en celdas contiguas a esperar el veredicto final.

—Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto pequeña. —La teniente escuchaba a la perfección la voz de Himawari, a pesar de estar separadas por una pared.

—No importa, de hecho está bien, los tenientes estamos para proteger a nuestros superiores.

—Pero te veías tan seria y valiente, esto es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho por mí. —Momo se sintió en verdad halagada por esas palabras, según ella, sólo había logrado ponerse en ridículo frente al círculo de capitanes y tenientes del Gotei trece… otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Seguramente nos quitarán la misión.—Hinamori estaba emocionada, sólo en dos ocasiones había viajado al mundo humano y le hacía mucha ilusión ver de dónde sacaba Rukia cosas tan raras y divertidas, además Ran contaba maravillas de allí. — Dudo que sea algo muy grave, y ese estúpido esposo mío es incapaz de enviarnos a prisión para siempre. Nosotros solemos provocarnos de esa manera, yo olvidé en dónde estábamos.

— ¿Su esposo?

—Sí, Koos y yo estamos casados. — La teniente no se esperaba nada parecido, pero cuando iba a preguntar algo más al respecto, Rangiku entró en el corredor donde estaban las celdas.

—Capitana Himawari, teniente Hinamori, les tengo buenas noticias.

— ¡Nos vas a sacar de aquí!

—Todavía no, pero es algo mejor… ¡Nos vamos a Karakura!

Sorprendente pero cierto. Se había decidido que la capitana de la quinta división y su teniente serían las encargadas de llevar a cabo esta misión… Más dos tenientes como protección –vigilancia según Susu- puesto que había un par de detalles extra: trabajarían de noche y durante el día su energía espiritual sería sellada por completo, al punto en que les sería difícil ver Hollows, ya no digamos pelear con alguno.

Matsumoto y Abarai se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para acompañarlas y con la aprobación de sus respectivos capitanes, el curioso equipo se conformó.

Siete horas después, una vez cumplido el tiempo reglamentario de su arresto, las dos mujeres fueron liberadas. Al exterior del edificio, esperaba el capitán Koos y la teniente Rangiku.

—No me toques, ni me hables, es más: no me mires. Y esta noche duermes en el sillón Tori. —dicho esto a su esposo, Himawari se despidió de su subordinada. —Te veo mañana en la oficina antes de salir al mundo humano, querida. Gracias por acompañarla a casa Rangiku.

Sin más las dos tenientes se sentaron en una banca que estaba a orillas del camino.

—Ten Hinamori, se ve que mueres de hambre. — ¡Sí! Ran siempre pensaba en todo, le tendió un pequeño paquete con bolas de arroz, un jugo y una pera.

—Gracias Rangiku.

—De nada. —Momo devoró los onigiris y el jugo desapareció en un parpadeo. —Oye, a que estás emocionada por la misión. Según los cálculos del capitán Mayuri, durará cerca de 10 meses.

La chica más joven casi se atora con el primer trocito de fruta. ¡Eso era casi un año! ¿Y se supone que estarían en el mundo humano tanto tiempo? La emoción comenzó a convertirse en angustia por la simple idea.

— Hinamori, Matsumoto.

— ¡Hitsugaya!

— ¡Capitán! —Toshiro se había acercado de forma tan sigilosa que las sorprendió a ambas. Por poco las mata del susto.

—Matsumoto vete a casa, yo acompañaré a Hinamori. —Momo sintió cómo las dichosas bolas de arroz amenazaban con salir por su boca disueltas en el jugo, hasta sujetó su abdomen para calmarse. ¿Los dos solos, ahora?

—Pero capitán…

—Es una orden. —Ni qué decir, Rangiku se despidió de su amiga y se fue… a buscar a Renji para ir a un bar.

Estaba atardeciendo y el clásico color naranja del Sol a esas horas jugaba con el tono de piel de la teniente durazno, haciéndolo ver más terso y besable a juicio del joven capitán, quien se sentó a lado de Momo, poniéndola de verdad nerviosa. Como no supo qué más hacer la chica se entretuvo comiendo su pera.

—Dame un poco. —Toshiro hablaba en un tono de voz juguetón, tratando, a su modo, de calmar a su amiga. Ella lo vio a los ojos y rápidamente alejó su comida de él.

—No, es mía. Rangiku me la trajo y todavía tengo hambre. —Por un momento olvidó la ansiedad provocada por la cercanía del albino.

Por su parte, él aprovechó la longitud de sus brazos y sin mucho esfuerzo alcanzó la mano de Momo y la cubrió con la suya, sujetándola con fuerza. Entonces, acercándola a sí mismo le besó la mano en el dorso para luego darle una mordida a la pera. El jugo de la fruta se escurrió entre los dedos de ambos y en una actitud desconocida hasta ese entonces por ella, Toshiro se encargó de quitarlo con un movimiento de su lengua.

Hinamori sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera transformado en gelatina.

—Está dulce. — "_Y tú estás loco_"

¿Dónde estaba el Shiro chan de Momo? El tierno y gruñón. Este nuevo Toshiro era demasiado para ella… aunque, la verdad le gustaba y mucho (con todo y lo indecente de sus acciones), pero no tenía idea de cómo comportarse. —Ven aquí "moja-camas"

La mágica atmósfera se perdió por completo. ¡Cómo se le ocurría llamarla de esa forma en un momento así! Hinamori estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero toda protesta se fue muy lejos cuando él la besó. Era verdad, el jugo de la pera era dulce, pero sabía mejor en la boca de shiro chan.

De forma suave él se inclinó sobre la chica hasta casi recostarla en la banca. El calor irradiado por el cuerpo masculino adormilaba los sentidos de Momo, y con la guardia así de baja, no pudo reprimir un leve gemido, que escapó cuando la parte redondeada de su pecho se presionó contra el torso del capitán. Era la primera vez en su vida que Hinamori se sentía así, era burbujeante y delicioso; no entendía cómo ese pequeño roce, le provocaba un curioso calorcito en la parte baja de su abdomen ni por qué su respiración se hacía irregular.

Sin embargo; ella sabía que algo no estaba bien. Juntando todo el autocontrol posible, la teniente puso una mano en el pecho del capitán y lo empujó, terminando el contacto.

— ¡Qué haces!

— ¿No te gusta? —Vaya pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que le gustaba. Toshiro disfrutaba mucho ponerla en este tipo de situaciones, le parecía enternecedor.

— ¡No! ¡Digo, sí!... Ah, no es eso. Estoy confundida. Dijiste que hablaríamos y… —De pronto a Momo le fue imposible seguir hablando, y sin poder controlarse estornudó.

—Anda, vayamos a mi casa, es tarde y comienza a hacer frío. —Ambos se levantaron y Hitsugaya se quitó su Haori para cubrir a la chica. A pesar de estar en los últimos días de primavera, por las tardes aún enfriaba bastante.

—Pero…

—Deja de quejarte y camina. —Bueno, a Hinamori se le hacía más fácil tratar con este Toshiro. Obediente, avanzó junto a él.

—Gruñón. —Por fin las cosas se estaban componiendo… O eso pensó Momo justo antes de que un balón de futbol se estrellara en la cara de su amigo, quien terminó en el suelo, sujetándose la nariz y bastante molesto.

Entonces Momo la vio. Corriendo hacia ellos, venía una shinigami que no conocía. Tenía el cabello negro y aparentaba unos dieciocho años. Era bonita. La extraña se detuvo a dos pasos de donde se encontraba el estropeado capitán y su acompañante.

— ¡Toshiro! Por fin te encuentro. — Él la miró extrañado un instante, para luego preguntar.

— ¿Karin?

* * *

.

Matsumoto se sentó decepcionada en el escritorio de Renji. La división seis estaba completamente vacía. De su amigo pelirrojo no había señal alguna y el capitán kuchiki solía retirarse temprano, una vez terminado el papeleo del día.

Ahora Rangiku no sabía si buscar a Kira o simplemente irse a casa. Se hundió más en la silla e impulsándose con un pie hizo que el mueble de oficina diera vueltas, parecía una niña pequeña.

¿Qué hacer?

La silla se detuvo y desde el nuevo ángulo Matsumoto pudo divisar el "_espejo rastreador"_ usado para vigilar a Momo y a su capitana en Hueco mundo. Según su creador, el capitán de la doceava división, sólo era necesario concentrarse en la persona y así el espejo la encontraría en cualquier parte, mostrando la imagen de lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Un artefacto un tanto perverso para el gusto de la teniente, pero bastante útil. Y ahora, sabiendo cómo funcionaba, la tentación era muy grande.

Se acercó a el.

Estaba absolutamente sola, nadie se enteraría de que había usado el espejo, técnicamente en este instante era capaz de espiar a cualquier persona que conociera. "¿_Cómo le estará yendo a Momo con el capitán?_ _Debería echar una miradita para asegurarme de que están bien. Sí, es mi deber como su mejor amiga… además ella nunca me cuenta los detalles" _

Sentada frente al curioso espejo, Rangiku se concentró cerrando suavemente sus ojos y suministrando energía espiritual al artefacto para activarlo. Recordó la cara de Momo al momento de comer sus onigiris, luego había llegado el capitán Hitsugaya y ella se había asustado. Siempre le gustaba aparecer sin avisarle a su amiga. Entonces la mente de Matsumoto comenzó a divagar un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, Toshiro tenía un mal hábito parecido al de Gin, de hecho era igual que Ichimaru pero al revés, sin decir nada uno llegaba y el otro se iba.

"_Gin_"

Genial, lo había echado a perder, tendría que empezar a concentrarse de nuevo. Ichimaru había muerto en la batalla de Karakura. Nunca vio su cuerpo, supuso que como el resto de los fallecidos en esa guerra, se había desintegrado en miles de partículas espirituales. Le dolía pensar en eso y no preguntó a nadie cómo había sido. A la fecha era un misterio para la teniente, prefería pensar que había muerto rápido, sin dolor, y por qué no, pensando en ella. Abrió los ojos muy frustrada.

Pero, si técnicamente ya no existía, ¿entonces por qué el espejo estaba funcionando? Una ligera bruma comenzaba a diciparse en el cristal. Aterrada se alejó un poco, no sabía qué encontraría. ¿Una tumba en Hueco mundo? Quizás la empuñadura o partes de Shinsou.

La imagen se hizo nítida por completo. Pero no tenía sentido.

Sentado a la mesa de un establecimiento en el mundo humano, estaba Gin, completo, tranquilo, a salvo. Sin un rasguño, como si nada hubiera pasado, bebiendo lo que parecía ser vino y vistiendo igual a cualquier mortal de por ahí.

Las manos de Rangiku se aferraron al marco del espejo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos, le costaba trabajo respirar. No podía ser cierto, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Ichimaru dejó su copa en la mesa y abriendo sus zorrunos ojos, la vio.

—Hola Ran.

Matsumoto cortó con el hilo de energía espiritual necesario para activar el espejo y la imagen se desvaneció por completo, dejando en su lugar el reflejo de ella misma, muy consternada y confundida.

Continuará.

* * *

Apreciados lectores, temo decirles que este es el último capítulo que subiré...

...

¡A que susto!. No es cierto, pero ahora estoy en finales y mi beta también, no estoy segura de poder tener el siguiente capítulo para el viernes que viene; no se preocupen, tardaré a lo más una semana extra. Si lo tengo antes prometo subirlo. Lo siento, pero prefiero tardar un poco y subir algo decente.

Ok, las notas finales de este asunto.

"Momo, Toshiro, Karin"

Bueno, a mi parecer es como bastante obvio ¿no? Y vale, yo sé que es una idea antes usada por varias personas (personalmente recomiendo leer la versión de esta situación relatada en "Frozen Peaches", es fabulosa) pero me dieron ganas de tener la mía... A ver cómo sale XD No entren en pánico esto es un HitsuHina, sólo buscamos meterle algo de emoción, por lo que también les pido que aguanten tantito si de pronto lo siente medio angst (espero que no se me pase la mano).

Oh! y Gin ya hizo su aparición... pobre Matsumoto.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios, se irán al cielo ^^: MOMO CHAPPY (alias Tobiume kabuki), LiinMomo, divprince (ya verás, aunque no es el punto central, esa cosa ayuda mucho en la trama ^^), Noa-san (gracias).

Nos leemos después. Mucha suerte.


	7. Marcando los lìmites de propiedad

Por fin, tenemos la versión Beteada de este cap... y de los que siguen también! Bueno, recuerden que esto no se acaba hasta que Momo tiene a Toshiro. Pero para ello Momo necesita un poco de seguridad en sí misma. Así que habrá de pasar por algunas cosas antes.

Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Marcando los límites de propiedad.

— ¿Karin?

—Vaya Toshiro, ahora sí tienes pinta de capitán, te ves muy bien. Ya quita esa cara de espanto, sé que viste un fantasma; pero técnicamente tú también eres uno ¿no? — El capitán se levantó mientras Karin reparó en la presencia de Momo. —Hola, soy Karin Kurosaki, amiga de Toshiro, ¿tú quien eres?

—Ella es Hinamori Momo, teniente de la quinta división y… mi mejor amiga. — El título con que Shiro chan la presentó, desilusionó profundamente a la chica.

Si hace un par de semanas alguien le hubiera preguntado a Momo si era celosa, se hubiese reído y dado un rotundo "No" como respuesta, y habría sido completamente sincera. Pero ahora, a menos de dos minutos de conocer a Karin Kurosaki todo era diferente.

—Es un placer Kurosaki…— "_Sí, cómo no. Tu mejor amiga. Hace un instante estabas sobre mí, besándome… los amigos no hacen eso._"

— ¿Qué haces aquí, y vestida así? — Momo de pronto se había vuelto invisible, porque la presencia de la niña, ahora más bien joven, que conoció durante su estancia en el mundo mortal hace más de dos décadas, tenía a Hitsugaya tan sorprendido que no podía poner atención a otra cosa.

— ¿No es obvio? Soy una shinigami. Vamos, invítame a cenar algo y te contaré todo. — Ay no, esto no estaba dentro del plan. Hinamori estaba al borde de un colapso. ¿Quién se creía ella para tratar así a Toshiro? ¿Y por qué él lo permitía? En ningún momento se escuchó el acostumbrado "¡Es capitán Hitsugaya!"

—No puedo, acompañaré a Hinamori a casa. — ¡Vaya!, hasta que se dignaba a recordar quién era su acompañante esa noche. La chica pudo respirar tranquila un par de segundos.

—Es una teniente; seguro se sabe cuidar sola, además estamos dentro de los límites del Gotei trece ¿no? —¡Rayos! Ese sí era un buen punto. Pero no se trataba de si podía o no llegar sola a casa, la cuestión aquí giraba en torno a ver quién se ganaría la compañía de Toshiro las siguientes horas. Hinamori apenas estaba pensando en un argumento coherente cuando Karin se dirigió a ella. — ¿O necesitas que te acompañemos a casa?

Maldición, no había salida alguna, Kurosaki estaba decidida a permanecer junto al chico el resto de la tarde, ese "acompañemos" era prueba de ello. Para colmo esa propuesta le molestaba bastante, no era una niñita indefensa a la que se debe llevar de la mano para que no se pierda.

Algo indignada, Momo optó por comportarse de la forma más diplomática posible.

—Por supuesto que no. No hay problema, puedo regresar a casa sola. Se ve que ustedes tienen mucho que platicar y yo tengo que preparar mis cosas, mañana salgo de misión. Nos vemos después, Kurosaki fue un placer, Hitsugaya.

Hinamori salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, sin dar tiempo a su amigo de decir o hacer algo, de hecho no quiso ni ver hacia atrás. Corrió como nunca en su vida. El camino a su hogar lo hizo en tiempo récord y una vez en casa tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento. Sus manos temblaban tanto que casi tira sus llaves al momento de abrir su departamento.

Fue hasta que estuvo dentro y con la puerta cerrada que se sintió a salvo. Ridículo e inexplicable, en realidad nadie la perseguía, entonces ¿por qué estaba huyendo? La impresión de ver a esa tal Karin no podía se tanta ¿o sí?

Sea como fuere, una vez en casa y relativamente relajada, vio que todavía tenía puesta la Haori del capitán de la décima división. Se la quitó y la sostuvo frente a sí misma. Olía a él.

Era un aroma diferente del que recordaba, antes su Shiro chan tenía sobre sí una fragancia que remitía a la sandía y en su cabello a yerba fresca, era una sensación clara, tierna, casi infantil. Pero ahora la prenda que abrazaba, si bien conservaba la esencia natural de Toshiro, esta había cambiado y mucho; el olor de la fruta estaba por completo desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaba un tenue aroma a madera, quizás por la duela de entrenamiento, pensó Momo, combinado con una ligera pizca de té verde y menta. Le gustaba. Podía considerar la Haori como un pequeño tesoro. Al menos se había llevado un recuerdo esta tarde.

"_¡Vaya consuelo, eh!_ _Ella se queda a cenar con él y yo regreso a casa con un trapo. Soy una tonta"_

Y a todo esto ¿Quién era ella?

Karin Kurosaki… ¡Kurosaki! Claro. Era una de las hermanas del legendario shinigami sustituto. Rukia le había comentado algo de ellas. Pero eso no explicaba cómo se conocían tan bien Toshiro y la chica Kurosaki.

Él nunca mencionó nada… bueno cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, Hinamori llegaba a la conclusión de que Hitsugaya se guardaba muchas cosas para sí. Esto sólo era otro punto para agregar a la lista, justo debajo de Kusaka, el otro posible portador de Hyorinmaru. En aquel entonces; cuando ese shinigami robó el sello del rey, ella estaba en coma, pero al despertar escuchó los rumores y Rangiku fue quien terminó contándole todo. Total, eso ya era harina de otro costal.

¡Ran! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Seguramente ella sabría la verdad. Miró su reloj, 9:30. Lo más probable es que su amiga estuviera en un bar o con algo de suerte, preparando su equipaje. Buscarla no era una buena idea por donde se viera. Resignada a pasar una terrible noche, invadida por la curiosidad, decidió esperar a mañana. A primera hora iría con Matsumoto a averiguar de una vez por todas qué se traía esa chica con Shiro chan. Al menos hoy podía distraerse haciendo su maleta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento que solían visitar los capitanes, al dueño le costó trabajo identificar al joven albino que entró acompañado por una linda chica. Sin embargo, ya de cerca, yendo a su mesa para tomar la orden, se dio cuenda de quién era el muchacho.

— ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! No sabía que era usted, es raro verlo sin su Haori. —él sólo gruñó, desaprobando el comentario sobre su aspecto.

—Traiga té y dango.

—Enseguida señor. — No había duda, ese mal humor era marca Hitsugaya.

Mientras esperaban, Karin fue al cuarto de aseo para lavarse las manos, cosa que agradeció Toshiro, el pobre necesitaba un respiro.

En otras circunstancias la aparición de la chica Kurosaki le hubiera agradado bastante, pero ahora no representaba más que un peligro para sus planes; las cosas con Hinamori no iban muy bien. Hoy, su expresión al despedirse denotaba tristeza. A decir verdad Hitsugaya se sentía bastante culpable y deseaba profundamente ir a casa de Momo, hablar con ella y ¿por qué no? Saborear sus labios una vez más.

Eran tan suaves, del tamaño adecuado, rellenos, carnositos… Resultaba inevitable querer besarlos cada vez que los veía. Por eso esta tarde no había resistido la tentación al verla comer esa fruta, además, aun recordaba con deleite la sensación del delicado físico femenino presionado contra el suyo. Necesitaba más, quería hacerla sentir y desear, tocarla como nunca antes lo habían hecho –estaba seguro de ser el primero-.

Cuando su amiga regresó a la mesa recuperó el porte lo mejor posible, pensar en el cuerpo de Momo aceleraba su corazón y despertaba sensaciones peligrosamente agradables en él.

Una vez solos y con la comida, Toshiro comenzó con su interrogatorio.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Como todo el mundo: morí.

—Pero…

—Cuando cumplí diecisiete años enfermé, duré poco más de seis meses en el hospital antes de morir.

—Lo siento. —El capitán no supo qué más decir.

—No lo hagas; no sufrí mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve sedada y después de fallecer me quedé en Karakura varios años, con Ichi-ni y Yuzu. Vine aquí hasta que fue necesario, entonces estuve un rato en casa de los Kuchiki con Rukia y luego entré a la academia de artes espirituales. En realidad acabo de ser enviada al Gotei de protección. Creo que eso lo resume todo. Bueno, pero dí algo hombre.

—Pues, hace más de veinte años que no sabía nada de ti, es toda una sorpresa verte aquí.

—De hecho son dieciséis años, para ser exactos, ¿ya olvidaste que tú y Matsumoto fueron a la fiesta cuando cumplí catorce? — La chica hizo una suave pasusa para luego agregar en un susurro sus últimas palabras— Yo recuerdo que la pasamos muy bien.

Hitsugaya abrió mucho los ojos, obviamente recordaba la dichosa celebración, fue el día en que la pequeña Kurosaki empezó a ser tratada como una señorita y la primera vez en que Toshiro besó a alguien… entre otras cosas. Ese tipo de experiencias no se olvida tan fácil.

—Casi no lo recuerdo. — Mintió lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo; la chica captó de inmediato su reacción y sonrió victoriosa.

—Es toda una pena que no hubieras vuelto al mundo humano después de eso.

—Soy un capitán, suelo estar ocupado. — Hitsugaya necesitaba un plan para evitar que las cosas se complicaran más, y hasta ahora la mejor opción era mantener a Karin alejada hasta haber aclarado todo con Momo para evitar malos entendidos. El siguiente paso era averiguar su escuadrón, y mantenerse alejado de la división en cuestión— Dime ¿en qué división te colocaron?

—En la tuya por supuesto. — El capitán suspiró, esto iba de mal en peor.

* * *

— ¡Ran! —Momo llevaba varios minutos afuera de la casa de su amiga.

Entre preocupada y enojada buscó la llave de repuesto detrás de la plaquita donde se podía leer "Matsumoto". Como estaba floja, era el escondite perfecto.

Cuando logró entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa, la escena que veía no tenía sentido en ese día y horas precisas: Rangiku estaba en medio de su sala, completamente a obscuras y rodeada de muchas botellas, intentando levantarse.

— ¡Hinamori, mucha luz! ¡Cierra, cierra! —La chica se asustó un poco por el grito de su amiga, pero reaccionó cuando Ran resbaló y terminó tirada en el piso. Cerró la puerta evitando que el sol se colara por ahí.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? —Momo se acercó a la otra teniente y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—No grites ¿quieres? No me siento muy bien, necesito recostarme. —Después de aquella visión donde Gin la saludaba con su característica sonrisa, Matsumoto no supo qué hacer, por lo tanto regresó a casa y bebió un trago para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, otro para tranquilizarse; uno más para pensar bien las cosas y… ok los demás tragos no tuvieron tanto sentido, pero habían estado muy buenos.

Más o menos eso recordaba. Entonces su memoria daba un salto trasatlántico hasta esta mañana, cuando Momo la despertó golpeando su puerta brutalmente y gritando su nombre con un micrófono.

Hinamori no dijo nada, el olor a alcohol que despedía la mujer explicaba todo. Llevó a Rangiku a su cama, luego de recostarla y dejarle un paño húmedo en la frente, regresó a la sala, arremangó su uniforme, levantó su cabello y se puso a limpiar.

La casa de Matsumoto era muy parecida a la suya, la única diferencia era que esta tenía dos habitaciones extras, una donde solía quedarse a dormir cuando Ran organizaba "una noche de chicas" con ella, y la otra donde la teniente mayor guardaba toda su ropa. Una colección exagerada desde el punto de vista de Momo y mínima al gusto de la dueña. Siendo sinceros el guardarropa de la pequeña teniente se reducía, además de los uniformes, a tres "_outfits"_ diurnos y cinco pijamas, todas obsequios de Rukia, quien la consideraba una muñeca viva para vestir a su antojo.

No tardó mucho en juntar las botellitas y ponerlas en una bolsa para tirarla, pero limpiar las manchas pegajosas de licor del suelo –esperaba que fuera licor- le llevó más tiempo. Menos mal que su maleta ya estaba hecha, así podría ayudar a Rangiku a preparar su equipaje.

Dos horas después, con la casa limpia, Ran un poco menos cruda y dos tazas de café soluble, Hinamori se permitió abordar el tema que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza desde ayer.

—Oye Ran ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— La mayor asintió despreocupadamente. — ¿De dónde conoce Hitsugaya a Karin Kurosaki? — Al oír tal pregunta Rangiku estuvo a punto de escupir el café que tenía en la boca.

— ¡De dónde conoces tú a Karin! —Esa reacción duplicó la curiosidad de Momo.

—Ayer nos la encontramos después de que tú te fuiste.

—Pues mi capitán y yo la conocimos en el mundo mortal poco antes de la aparición de los espada. ¿Cómo que ayer se la encontraron?

—Sí, se fue a cenar con Hitsugaya y yo me…. —antes de terminar la frase, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su relato. Ran se estaba levantando, pero al ver su cuerpo tambalearse Momo prefirió atender. — Deja, yo voy. Aún te ves algo amarilla.

—Gracias. —La verdad desde que oyó el nombre de Karin, su estómago comenzó a revolverse con mucha fuerza, tanto que salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

— ¡Ya voy! — Nada más abrió la puerta, el corazón se le fue a los pies. — ¡Kurosaki!

— ¡Hola! ¿Hinamori, cierto? ¿Está Matsumoto? —"_Tranquila Momo, tranquila, no sé que quiera con mi mejor amiga, pero esta vez no pienso ser yo la que se marche._"

—Está un poco… indispuesta. — Como para confirmar sus palabras, el ruido de la mujer en cuestión volviendo el estómago llegó hasta ellas.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces aprovecho que te veo, quería disculparme por lo de ayer—. ¿Ah? Hinamori no se lo podía creer, igual y esta chica no era malvada después de todo

—No te preocupes…

—Es que hacía mucho que no veía a Toshiro y ¿sabes? Cunado yo estaba viva fuimos bastante cercanos. —Cierto, no era malvada, era perversa.

— ¿Ah sí? — Momo no era tonta, sabía muy bien de qué hablaba, el tono sugerente en la voz de Karin dejaba muy en claro de qué iba esa insinuación. Aún así la teniente prefirió guardar la apariencia y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Sí, me sorprende que no te haya contado de mí, siendo su mejor amiga es natural que hablen de todo ¿no? — Uy, eso era tocar fibras sensibles a la primera. Aunado a esto la joven Kurosaki tenia una forma de hablar bastante ruda a comparación de la de Hinamori, era directa y segura, lo cual intimidaba un poco a la chica durazno. — Tal vez él no te dijo, pero nosotros aprendimos muchas cosas juntos y pues ahora viendo lo mucho que ha crecido me gustaría seguir aprendiendo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al diablo con la apariencia

—No, nunca me contó nada, pero es que sólo hablamos de cosas importantes. —Ese era uno de los comentarios más mordaces que había dicho en su vida. De alguna manera Momo se estaba sintiendo humillada, sólo faltaba que Kurosaki le pidiera ayuda para conquistar a su Shiro chan.

—Es normal que la gente guarde cosas para sí no te parece. Mira, tal vez tú no lo veas así, pero la verdad Toshiro es muy apuesto tuve mucha suerte al entrar en su división. —Momo supuso que su cara estaba más pálida que nunca, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. —Bueno, luego pasaré a visitar a Matsumoto. Cuídate Hinamori.

Sin más Karin se alejó, dejando a una Momo sumamente abatida. La teniente cerró la puerta y llegó corriendo al cuarto de baño, donde Rangiku se encontraba lavándose los dientes.

— ¿Quién era?

—Era ella, Kurosaki

— ¿Karin, qué quería?

En un atropellado discurso, Hinamori le dio los detalles de su conversación, haciendo gran énfasis en los perturbadores detalles que incluían al capitán de la décima división, así como las diferentes hipótesis surgidas en su mente. Rangiku escuchó atenta y al fin pudo atar algunos cabos que estaban sueltos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Vaya, ya decía yo que esos dos se traían algo.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¡Por qué no me dijiste!

—Sólo sospechaba, no tenía caso decirte teorías sin fundamento en algo tan… delicado, no quería preocuparte. —Uf, excelente momento para tener el pudor de guardarse sus ideas.

—Soy una tonta. Jamás debí besarlo, ese día en su oficina eché todo a perder, ahora no podré verlo a la cara. Lo mejor es olvidar todo esto y dejarle el camino libre a…

—A ver, cálmate pequeña. Esto no es el fin del mundo, él ha demostrado sentir algo más que amistado por ti, dudo que eso cambie de la noche a la mañana. Además no sabemos su parte de la historia, quizás mi capitán ya no esté interesado en ella.

—Y quizás yo fui un sustituto en tanto ella llegaba aquí o qué se yo, ahora Hitsugaya podría fijarse en ella.

— ¡Hinamori, ya basta! Estás diciendo puras incoherencias. Debes hablar con él, decirle tus sentimientos y ver su reacción. No te des por vencida a la primera de cambios. —Momo respiró más tranquila, Ran siempre sabía poner las cosas en perspectiva. —Además, tienes a su teniente de tu lado. Soy tu mejor amiga y te apoyaré en todo.

—Muchas gracias Ran.

—No es nada, pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, ayúdame con el equipaje, partimos a las siete y ya casi es medio día.

Luego de ayudar a Rangiku con la selección de prendas para llevar a la misión, Hinamori fue a su oficina; se encontró con su capitana y ambas delegaron las tareas correspondientes a los subordinados para evitar problemas durante su larga ausencia.

Al fin, media hora antes de salir, los cuatro shinigamis elegidos para el viaje estaban listos frente a la puerta que conecta a la sociedad de almas con el mundo humano. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Susu decidió que era tiempo de conocer más a Renji, el otro teniente con quien conviviría diez meses. Entre tanto Matsumoto aprovechó para hablar con su amiga.

—Deberías hablar con el capitán antes de irnos

—No. No sé qué decirle y no tengo ganas de verlo en este momento, además él no me ha buscado. Según yo lo más sensato sea dejar todo como está, con el tiempo ambos lo olvidaremos y estaremos como antes. —La chica se sentó sobre su maleta bastante decidida a no moverse más que para ir al mundo humano.

—Bueno, has lo que quieras. Pero ten en cuenta que no volveremos hasta dentro de muchos meses. Al menos deberías despedirte ¿no crees?— Momo la miró pensativa. Asintió despacio, aunque no le gustara admitirlo Ran tenía un buen argumento. Con más confianza la teniente mayor agregó— Y de paso decirle lo que sientes, así irás más tranquila a la misión.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Pues estaré aquí para ayudarte a recoger todos los pedazos rotos de tu corazón y tendrás diez meses lejos de él para recuperarte del golpe. Y si te corresponde serás feliz y la espera de casi un año valdrá la pena a nuestro regreso. Como sea, si le dices, no pasarás todo ese tiempo sumida en la incertidumbre.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor es poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez.

—Pero apresúrate, nos vamos en veinticinco minutos. —Hinamori no perdió tiempo y corrió en dirección a la décima división.

* * *

El capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba trabajando en su oficina. Y aunque los informes se llenaban con precisión y rapidez, cada determinado tiempo le costaba trabajo concentrarse para leer siquiera una línea, pues a su mente llegaba la imagen de Hinamori marchándose sola a casa, con su haori puesta y a punto de soltarse a llorar. Toshiro suspiró pesado, dejando escapar de su boca el nombre de la chica.

Hoy la pequeña teniente se iba al mundo humano por un amplísimo periodo de tiempo. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para su partida. ¿Y si iba a verla con pretexto de desearle buen viaje? Así al menos las cosas no quedarían tan tensas entre ellos dos.

Alguien golpeo la puerta, llamando su atención. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Rápidamente se levantó y abrió.

Que desilusión tan grande se llevó al ver de quién se trataba. Allí donde debería estar la mujer que amaba, estaba su amiga y nueva subordinada: Karin Kurosaki.

—Hola Toshiro ¿estás ocupado?

—Un poco. Pasa, ¿qué necesitas? —Por mucho que le decepcionara la presencia de Karin ahí, era su amiga y ella no tenía la culpa de los recientes acontecimientos, por lo tanto Hitsugaya no podía ser descortés. Se recargó de su escritorio de frente a la puerta, la chica cerró tras de sí y avanzó hacia el capitán

—Nada, sólo pasé a saludarte y hablar un rato contigo. — Se detuvo a dos pasos de él.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Los sentidos de Hitsugaya se pusieron alerta, la mirada de kurosaki no le inspiraba mucha confianza y con tan poco espacio entre ellos se sintió acorralado.

—Pensándolo bien, preferiría no hablar. — Dicho esto, Karin cerró la distancia que los separaba, apoderándose de la boca de Toshiro, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y con algo de fuerza lo jaló hacia sí misma, obligándolo a inclinarse sobre ella. El capitán no supo cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba algo así. Una vez recuperado del impacto, tomó a la chica por la cintura para apartarla, cortó el contacto tan rápido como pudo; pero al levantar la vista, lo que vio lo dejó helado e hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Momo estaba en la entrada de su oficina, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, como para no caerse y la otra cubriendo su boca. Los ojos chocolate, muy abiertos lo miraban fijamente, el cabello oscuro se veía opaco y el color de su piel era de un blanco fantasmagórico. El encuentro visual duró menos de un segundo. La teniente se dio media vuelta y se alejó a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¡Hinamori! ¡Momo espera! —Hitsugaya quitó a Karin de su camino bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera irse, ella lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

—Toshiro ¿qué te pasa?

— ¡Karin, por qué hiciste eso! —La chica no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Porque quería, y cálmate ya. No es la primera vez que te beso.

—Tengo que irme. — Hitsugaya se soltó del agarre y salió tras Hinamori. Era más veloz que ella, seguro le daría alcance antes de que se fuera.

La energía espiritual de la chica, era apenas perceptible; por lo que Toshiro terminó por dirigirse a donde se encontraba la puerta Senkai. Al divisar la colina donde se podía ver el punto de salida al mundo humano gritó "Momo" pero no recibió respuesta.

Sus cálculos fueron errados. Cuando llegó al portal, este estaba cerrado y de la chica que amaba no había ni rastro.

Continuará

* * *

Bueno ya está. La versión corregida. Hmmm dudo que alguien se haya metido a leer entre semana, pero si sí, les adelanto algo lindo. ¡Ya está listo el siguiente cap! Así que nos vemos el viernes sin falta.

Besos


	8. Un golpe para drenar el corazón

¡Hola! Acá con el capítulo de hoy. Bueno, advierto que las cosas se pueden poner un poco lentas a apartir de aquí, pero así está pensada la historia, siento que es mejor darle tiempo a los personajes y no acelerar las cosas. Prefiero llevar todo bien y despacio; no rápido pero mal planteado.

Por cierto... el miércoles es mi examen profesional! Me gradúo chicos y chicas! ahh! estoy super emocionada y nerviosa y feliz y... ah, ah! Bueno, me calmo. Deseenme suerte (en serio).

Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes y definitivamente tampoco los millones que obtiene como ganancias. Todos los derechos a su autor.

Nos vemos en las notas finales.

* * *

Un golpe para drenar el corazón

Se había terminado. Su pequeña aventura de amor con su amigo de la infancia había durado un parpadeo y la forma abrupta en la que llegó a su fin le supo demasiado amargo. Pero la bofetada había servido y de mucho. El hecho de que Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba fuera de su alcance entró en ella brutalmente, está vez no intentaría cambiarlo.

Mientras corría de regreso a donde estaban su capitana, Rangiku y Renji. Momo se llevó una mano al pecho, pudo sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón y se sorprendió un poco, le era extraño que el pequeño órgano no se detuviera con este sufrimiento tan agudo. Una lágrima anunciaba el inminente llanto; como pudo aguantó la respiración y controló exitosamente sus ganas de sollozar. Limpió la solitaria gota salada y buscó la más tranquila de sus expresiones, reprimiendo cualquier muestra de sentimiento lo mejor que pudo, en el instante preciso en que sus compañeros de viaje la vieron.

—Hinamori ¿dónde estabas? —Abarai se mostraba algo impaciente.—La puerta no estará abierta para siempre.

—Lo siento Renji, pero ya estoy lista, podemos irnos.

— ¿Estás bien, qué ocurrió? — Rangiku arrastró dos maletas y puso el resto en la espalda del pelirrojo mientras comenzaban a caminar. Susu fue la primera en cruzar, seguida del sexto teniente.

—Nada, no estaba en su oficina, mejor regresé antes de que se hiciera realmente tarde. — Hinamori empujó a su amiga dentro de senkai y antes de seguirla volteó un momento.

"¡Momo! "La voz de Toshiro se escuchaba peligrosamente cerca, por un segundo la joven pensó en quedarse allí, esperarlo. Pero algo en ella –quizás miedo o cansancio- la impulsó a desaparecer de la sociedad de almas, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Llegaron a una calle solitaria, empezaba a oscurecer. Ran sacó un papel de su escote y leyó.

—Avenida de las campanas número siete.— Alzó la vista y encontró el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la calle. — ¡Ah! Debemos estar cerca, esta es la avenida correcta.

Anduvieron en silencio un rato, hasta topar con una linda casa de dos pisos y un jardín algo amplio. La capitana sacó las llaves, luego de entrar todos botaron el equipaje en la sala.

—Ya era hora de que la sociedad de almas tuviera un lugar aquí para hospedarse en misiones largas. —Renji se sentó en uno de los sillones, dando el visto bueno a su nueva casa.

—Así no estarás en calidad de arrimado en la tienda de Urahara. —Matsumoto aún recordaba el tiempo que pasó en ese mundo antes de la guerra de invierno. Dentro de todo había sido divertido. — ¿Y los gigais?

—El capitán Mayuri dijo que estarían en el segundo piso, aclaró que son modelos nuevos y debemos cuidarlos mucho. — Susu estaba muy emocionada viendo la cocina. — Hay tres habitaciones para nosotras allá arriba y un cuarto para el teniente Abarai abajo. Ahora guarden sus cosas y luego pónganse el gigai, quiero ir a cenar algo.

Regresaron de la cena alrededor de las diez de la noche. Cada quien se retiró a su respectivo dormitorio.

Rangiku se puso su pijama y cuando se sentó en la cama para cepillarse el cabello, vio el celular rosa de Hinamori. Era raro que ella olvidara estas cosas, solía ser sumamente responsable. Lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó la pantalla "12 llamadas perdidas". El número le parecía bastante familiar. Trató de recordar por un momento…

¡El número de la oficina! Pero allí sólo estaba el capitán. Antes de que Matsumoto pudiera poner en orden sus ideas, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por Momo.

—Ran— La llamó en un susurro apenas audible.

—Hinamori, ¿qué está pasando?, en tu celular hay…

—Sí lo encontré en su oficina, estaba besando a Karin.

—Ay, Momo. —Matsumoto fue incapaz de disimular su sorpresa. Se puso en pie, tomó a su amiga de los hombros y esperó.

— ¿Ya puedo?

—Sí. — En ese momento Hinamori se dejó ir en llanto, sus sollozos no eran tan altos pero las lágrimas corrían por su rostro en cantidades industriales. Rangiku la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que la pequeña teniente escondiera la cara en su cuello.

—Matsumoto, traje dos botellas de contra…bando. — Renji entró en el cuarto con muchos ánimos, sin embargo, al ver a su amiga llorando de esa forma, sus ganas de beber se fueron muy lejos. — ¿Momo, qué tienes?

El pelirrojo dejó las botellas en el suelo y se acercó a las dos mujeres, de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, hubiera dado la media vuelta para dejarle con su sufrimiento, a que resolviera sus problemas sentimentales por si sola. Pero estamos hablando de Hinamori. Muy en el fondo esa chica significaba mucho para él; su amistad era más profunda de lo que demostraban a simple vista, ella estuvo a su lado en algunos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida; incluyendo cuando Rukia eligió a Ichigo.

Momo intentó explicarse, pero su voz salía quebrada y terminaba diciendo cosas ininteligibles. Rangiku sintió el teléfono celular vibrar, lentamente apartó a Hinamori de su cuerpo y le indicó a Renji que la abrazara. Este obedeció y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Su pequeña amiga se aferró a él, arrugando entre sus manos la tela de su playera y empapándola irremediablemente.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Ran salió de la habitación y una vez en la sala contestó la llamada. —Teniente de la décima división, Rangiku Matsumoto al habla.

— ¡Matsumoto, por fin responde alguien! Tengo que hablar con Hinamori, ponla al teléfono —La voz del capitán Hitsugaya se escuchaba bastante frustrada y preocupada. La mujer dudó un momento, sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero debía mantenerse firme.

—No.

— ¡Cómo! Matsumoto no estoy jugando. Comunícame con Hinamori ahora ¡Es una orden!

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no dejaré que hables con ella, por lo menos por ahora, Hinamori está muy alterada.

— ¿Está bien, qué te dijo?

—A mi regreso aceptaré cualquier castigo que considere adecuado por desobedecer sus órdenes capitán. Disculpe. —Sin más Rangiku cortó la llamada y posteriormente apagó el teléfono. Regresó a su cuarto en un abrumador silencio.

En la cama, sus dos amigos estaban recostados, Hinamori aún lloraba en el pecho de Renji, quien la miraba preocupado y le decía que dejara de lloriquear o se deshidrataría, la verdad no tenía idea de qué más decirle.

—Ran— Momo la llamó entre lamentos. —Ven. —La teniente mayor ocupó el espacio libre en el colchón y se acostó, apretándose contra la espalda de la pequeña. Luego de un rato, arropada por el calor de sus amigos, la chica durazno se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, era sábado. Hinamori despertó, recordó y mejor se volvió a dormir.

* * *

El entrenamiento del décimo escuadrón era, por lo general, uno de los más rigurosos. El joven capitán siendo claramente estricto en ese sentido, mantenía la condición física de todos sus subordinados con sesiones de ejercicio un tanto exigentes, aún así, la mayoría ya estaban acostumbrados (quien no se adecuaba era enviado a otra división).

Sin embargo; en las últimas semanas el capitán albino había experimentado una serie de cambios de humor algo obvios, a veces estaba feliz y casi parecía sonreír, y en ocasiones, era mejor no molestarlo para nada, pues eso podía constituir el fin de la existencia de quien lo buscara.

A pesar de eso, la vida de la tropa parecía no verse afectada… hasta ese lunes.

Ese día en específico, el líder del escuadrón diez había rebasado los límites de lo mortal e inmortalmente posible. Todos los shinigamis a su cargo tenían más o menos la misma idea en mente: Toshiro se había vuelto loco.

Las rutinas de ejercicio habían sido más rudas, hasta el punto de volverse exhaustivos y muchos shinigamis llegaron a desfallecer durante las horas de entrenamiento. Pero la pesadilla apenas comenzaba; pues al iniciar los enfrentamientos "uno a uno", el capitán despachó a más de treinta contrincantes en menos de una hora. Su expresión feroz ahuyentó al resto de los dioses de la muerte.

El único que le hizo frente, cometió la estupidez de mencionar algo sobre la teniente del escuadrón cinco y su probable conexión con el humor del capitán. El encuentro fue exageradamente breve… Cuando el shinigami en cuestión saliera de las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón seguramente pediría su traslado a cualquier otra división.

Después de eso, Shiro chan decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar en el papeleo de la semana.

La verdad Hitsugaya estaba furioso, un poco con Karin, otro poco con Momo y bastante con Matsumoto, pero a quien deseaba matar en serio era a sí mismo; él se consideraba el único culpable del horrible desenlace de aquel viernes en que la teniente se fue de misión.

Si hubiera actuado diferente, su relación con Hinamori tendría otro rumbo –romántico seguramente-, de ser más maduro, habría tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentar sus sentimientos. En conclusión, era un cobarde. Vaya utilidad de capitán, tan sólo su shikai cambiaba el clima y aterraba a los enemigos, pero temblaba al pensar siquiera en la dulce amiga de su infancia.

Ciertamente amaba a Momo, eso ya lo tenía asumido desde hacía varios años, el porrazo emocional se dio cuando apenas entrando a la Academia de artes espirituales, le contó a Kusaka sobre ella y la abuela. Entonces su amigo le dijo con toda convicción que su "mejor amiga" lo había flechado y él ni por enterado.

Como era de esperarse el albino respondió el comentario de forma agresiva, pero la verdad había sido dicha; lo demás es historia, su percepción de Hinamori fue cambiando a la par que el peliagudo y singular sentimiento se arraigó con fuerza en él. Ahora ella se había convertido en una mujer bella a sus ojos, por dentro y por fuera. Y, agregando más delicia al cuadro Toshiro estaba hecho un joven bastante atractivo para los cánones de la sociedad shinigami: alto, varonil, apuesto y fuerte. Todo un hombre, sí señor.

Porque ya era un hombre y no un niño ¿cierto? Siendo sinceros, la apariencia no es suficiente.

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, la verdad lo golpeaba de peor manera en la cara: lo único maduro en él era su cuerpo, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo asustadizo, con miedo de acercarse a la gente, mostrarse tal cual era y entregarse por completo. Y Momo estaba sufriendo por eso.

Se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que había desperdiciado la iniciativa de Hinamori. Hacía más o menos dos semanas, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca gracias a que ella se atrevió a besarlo y ahora… De menos, ya no tenía ninguna duda, la chica que amaba le correspondía.

—Capitán Hitsugaya… aquí está lo que me pidió. —Uno de los shinigamis con menor rango del su escuadrón, llegó a su oficina cargando un plato con cinco trozos de sandía.

—Ah, sí, déjala en la mesa de centro y retírate. —el chico obedeció en completo silencio.

Una vez solo, Toshiro dejó el papeleo en su escritorio y se sentó en el sillón a comer su fruta.

El verano estaba comenzando y con ello, las altas temperaturas afectaban al mundo mortal igual que a la sociedad de almas, a estas alturas las tardes finalmente se hacían cálidas. Así, lo fresco de la sandía calmaba un poco al irritado capitán, y el dulce sabor le trajo a su memoria esos días de su infancia pasados en el Rukongai. Sacó las semillas de su boca y las dejó en el plato. En otro tiempo, se hubiera divertido lanzándoselas a la chica durazno en pleno rostro; hoy, solo en su oficina, no tenía sentido ver las pequeñas pepitas como proyectiles.

Miró el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo. Después de su fallido intento de contactar a la tierna teniente (y la espantosa conversación con Matsumoto), se había resignado a aceptar la cruda realidad: tendría que buscar otro modo de comunicarse con ella.

No estaba tan preocupado como uno pensaría, pues el hecho de que Hinamori estaría a su lado por siempre, era algo imposible de cambiar. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo, pero en definitiva no existía otra opción. Por mucho que detestara la frase, creía firmemente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no había alguien mejor que él para su Momo, ni en este ni en otro mundo. Envidiable la seguridad del capitán en sí mismo.

Era diferente, lo que vivió con la chica Kurosaki y los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran completamente distintos a los que le causaba Hinamori, no sabía explicarlo, y estaba seguro que de ponerse a desmenuzar esa intrincada red de sensaciones que distanciaba el lugar de Momo del de Karin en su corazón. No se sentiría muy cómodo cuando estuviera de frente a su amiga, por eso ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo por buscarla luego de ese encuentro en el que ella pretendía reavivar asuntos ya pasados para él.

Terminó sus rebanadas de sandía y con decisión renovada comenzó a idear un nuevo plan para acercarse a Momo, ya se le ocurriría algo. Después de todo Toshiro Hitsugaya era conocido por ser un genio ¿no?

* * *

Rangiku regresaba a casa en un taxi, después de pasar todo el día en las variadas tiendas del mundo humano. Resultaba impresionante la fascinación de la mujer por comprar. Al menos no se trataba sólo de ropa; también había incursionado en los locales de maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios y discos. Esta era la menara más sencilla que tenía a la mano para distraerse, pues su primera semana de misión había estado llena de altibajos.

Uno de los primeros percances que la teniente debió enfrentar, fue acostumbrarse a usar gigai todos los días, si no te lo ponías correctamente, picaba y mucho; el problema era que ni ella ni su equipo estaban seguros de cómo hacer para rascarse el espíritu.

Por si fuera poco lo nuevo del modelo elegido para esta misión le molestaba en gran medida. Para salir del cuerpo falso, sólo se necesitaba ponerse en el pecho un sello parecido al de shinigami sustituto, a diferencia de las acostumbradas almas modificadas en píldoras. Este método dejaba al gigai tirado e inanimado, por lo tanto uno debía cuidar la posición en la que dejaba su contenedor, si la postura era extraña o extrema al introducirse nuevamente dolían los músculos. O sea, era como tener un cuerpo real. ¡Peste total! Y teniendo en cuenta que el sello para capitanes y tenientes no era lo mejor del mejor del universo, Matsumoto requería de largas sesiones de compras e idas al salón de belleza para distraerse.

Y, a pesar de que tratara de ignorarlo, no estaba segura de cómo sentirse con respecto a la posibilidad de que Gin estuviera vivo y en ese mundo. Por más que lo negara, tenía una vaga esperanza de encontrarlo.

Con todo, debía admitir que a Momo le había ido peor; estaba de verdad preocupada por su mejor amiga, llevaba días sin hacer otra cosa que trabajar en la misión y dormir. A duras penas comía. Trató de animarla en un principio, llevándola de compras… craso error, ok, su guardarropa había aumentado, pero ella seguía igual de apagada que antes.

Incluso dejando fuera el conflicto entre ella y el capitán Hitsugaya, su panorama era más negro, la estancia de la pequeña teniente en el mundo humano, había sido controlada hasta en el tope, con un par de herramientas muy curiosas para intervenir su poder.

Tal y como se dijo desde un inicio, su energía espiritual estaba sellada casi por completo. Había quedado exenta del incómodo sello para cruzar la puerta Senkai, usualmente obligatorio para altos oficiales del Gotei trece, no obstante; se le colocó un regulador en la muñeca, a simple vista parecía un reloj, y su función consistía en evitar el uso de reiatsu mientras el alma portadora lo acumulaba. De esta manera, al llegar la noche y salir del gigai, capitana y teniente del escuadrón cinco, podían aguantar la constante succión de energía de la desgarradura.

De no ser por el reloj, seguramente se desmayarían de cansancio luego de dos días trabajando. Sin embargo el mantener esos niveles energéticos tan bajos, provocaba una "ceguera espiritual", por llamarlo de algún modo. Las dos maestras en kidoh, eran incapaces de ver almas, Hollows o Shinigamis por igual cuando estaban dentro del gigai. Al parecer los contenedores eran una copia casi exacta de los cuerpos humanos: no hay poder suficiente, no ves muertos.

Por mala suerte, el poco reiatsu que tenían libre, ayudaba a dejar intacta su escucha. En un asunto esquizofrénico, ambas mujeres podían oír las voces de los espíritus invisibles para ellas. Era siniestro, ¡para volverse loco!

Afortunadamente este fallo se había subsanado con la compra de dos iPods, aparatito a que la teniente durazno parecía bastante acostumbrada… Resultó ser que la música electrónica en su modalidad "dance" no le molestaba, el "pop" era entretenido y lo "clásico" relajante. El proceso fue largo, pues los primeros días el reproductor tenía un funcionamiento incomprensible (al fin y al cabo era de otro mundo), para el fin del tercer día, Momo podía usarlo decentemente y ya una semana después, manejaba el artefacto como toda una mortal moderna común. Un iPod no iba a poder más que ella. Además debía traerlo consigo siempre y sólo encenderlo en caso de escuchar a alguien y no poder verlo.

Al menos la misión marchaba viento en popa. Sólo trabajaban cinco horas diarias, de media noche en adelante. La dinámica se englobaba en una sola palabra: zurcir. El fabuloso invento del capitán Mayuri, era un hilo de kidoh. A grandes rasgos, el trabajo era manejar el hilo con técnicas de artes demoníacas y unir las orillas.

Después, tenían tiempo libre. Para Matsumoto y Abarai, esta misión eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida, lo único que hacían era actuar como guardaespaldas de las otras dos cuando remendaban el hoyo ese. Aunque sí habían sido atacados, casi dos veces por noche, en general era una labor fácil.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a su residencia temporal, Rangiku pagó y caminó hasta la entrada.

—Que bien, ya quería llegar a casa. — estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó música, cuyo volumen iba aumentando poco a poco.

Se le hizo bastante raro, antes de irse por la mañana a la plaza comercial, dejó a Momo sola y dormida. La capitana Himawari dijo que iría al supermercado por los ingredientes para la comida de la semana y se llevó a Renji para cargar.

Esto no tenía sentido, entró rápidamente y puso sus innumerables bolsas, en la sala de estar. Ya en el interior, era fácil reconocer la canción que sonaba a varios decibeles: "Man! I feel like a woman". Matsumoto se extrañó más todavía, de los últimos discos que había adquirido, el que contenía dicha pieza era de sus favoritos, por lo tanto era celosamente guardado en su habitación. Entonces ¿por qué la grabadora del segundo piso lo estaba reproduciendo?

Subió las escaleras tan veloz como fue capaz y se detuvo frente a la puerta de donde provenía el escándalo. El cuarto de Hinamori.

El volumen era tan alto que no se preocupo por ser silenciosa, era imposible oír hasta los propios pensamientos, abrió despacio. Y nada, pero nada, la hubiera preparado para lo que halló dentro.

De pie, sobre la cama dando la espalda a la puerta, estaba su mejor amiga bailando (brincando más bien) al ritmo de la música, llevaba el pelo suelto y vestía una playera rosa, unos jeans, sus tenis nuevos y un sombrero vaquero propiedad de Renji, para completar el _look country _que sugería la canción. Momo tenía un cepillo de cabello en la mano a fin de simular un micrófono, y movía los labios de modo que la voz de Shania Twain parecía salir de su boca.

Cuando la canción llegó una vez más a la parte que decía "_Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady…_" Hinamori bajó de la cama de un salto, y movió la cadera de una forma que intentaba ser sensual. Para el siguiente verso, se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Matsumoto, sólo hasta ese momento fue conciente de su presencia.

— ¡Rangiku! —Toda la inspiración se fue en menos de un segundo, la pequeña teniente volvió a ser la misma, cohibida, tímida y ahora avergonzada de sí misma. Con torpeza Momo dejó el cepillo sobre la cama y corrió a poner pausa a la música, cortando con todo el ruido. Luego levantó el sombrero de su amigo y se detuvo frente a Ran. —Yo…

—No expliques. —Matsumoto dio media vuelta y bajó a la sala nuevamente. En otras circunstancias esta situación le habría divertido hasta matarla de risa, pero con los recientes acontecimientos, estos ataques de locura que tenía su amiga la asustaban un poco.

—Espera Ran…— Hinamori la siguió, necesitaba asegurarse que su amiga no diría nada con respecto al embarazoso momento. "_Lo que hacía falta, ahora no sólo me tendrá lástima por lo de Hitsugaya, sino que también pensará que estoy loca_"

— ¿Has perdido la razón o qué te pasa? Alguien pudo verte desde el Gotei trece, pensarían que vinimos a jugar. —Momo no había pensado en eso, pero no era como para comprometer la misión, sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco. — Además, en la mañana eras una especie de trapo deprimido y hace un minuto estabas bailando ¡Nunca te había visto bailar! —Dicho y hecho, Rangiku consideró la posibilidad de que Momo fuera bipolar, tuviera una doble personalidad o algo así.

—No he perdido la razón, no es como si hubiera planeado esto. No había nadie en casa y cuando me di cuenta ya traía puesto el sombrero de Renji… No le digas. Además no pensé que te molestaras si tomaba tu disco. —Luego de una pausa agregó. — ¡Y sí bailo! Pero nada más cuando estoy sola, me da pena que me vean.

—Si bailas o no, no es el punto. Momo, te quiero mucho, en serio, pero me preocupas bastante. Sinceramente, tienes demasiado tiempo libre y si no encuentras algo que hacer durante el día tal vez termines por deschavetarte totalmente. Necesitas ocuparte y pronto.

Antes de que Momo pudiera decir algo en su defensa, la puerta de la casa se abrió. La capitana Himawari entró seguida de Renji. Nada más escuchando la última frase, la mujer se dio el lujo de meterse en la conversación de las otras dos inquilinas.

—No te preocupes Matsumoto, ya he pensado en eso. Hinamori te acabo de matricular en una academia de arte. — La pequeña teniente tragó grueso.

Continuará

* * *

Como dice Moderatto... Síiiiiiiiii, ya lo veía veniiiiiiir!

Bueno, Creo que es como necesario que Momo se recupere, hasta ahora su vida ha sido dolor tras dolor, puro sufrimiento. Y pues como ya había dicho este fanfic es para ella, por eso se centra en su historia, poco a poco su panorama mejorará. No se preocupen, también le daremos su vuelta a Toshiro para ver cómo está. Sí, lamento decir que sí, estos dos van a pasar un ratito separados, pero al estar de verdad enamorados ni se siente.

Muchas gracias a los que dejan comentarios:Reeneesmee, EtSuKo-DoNo (gracias por reconocer el esfuerzo de cuidar la forma y que bueno que te gusta el contenido); Emina Hikary (ya ves, así van las cosas. Ni modo); nana (estrictamente, Hitsugaya fue de Karin en su momento ¿no? Pero no desesperes, Toshiro ya pensará en algo para arreglar este despapaye); Hinamori-Hitsugaya (Wow, te la aventaste de una sola? y te gustó, jaja que bien.);sakuritaa.014 (no te preocupes, esto lo termino de publicar seguro, la historia me encanta, ¿cómo podría abandonarla?); MrCarhol (Me metí a tu perfil, me sorprende de forma grata que estés leyendo esta historia a pesar de que la pareja no figura entre tus favoritas. Gracias. Y claro que todo sale bien para Momo! al final... esto sólo es un trago amargo, pero se pasa pronto); LiinMomo (Ammm, no, Karin también está enamorada, si hace las cosas así es por amor y porque es su forma de ser. Y Hitsugaya no tiene la culpa, así que... nop, no haremos sufrir demás al chico.)

oh, estoy viendo caricaturas (¿han visto el corto de pixar "presto"? está buenísimo. Me encantan los conejitos) Y ya debería salir de la cama XD pero no importa, hoy mi clase empieza hasta las cuatro ^O^ Aunque termina a las ocho -_- Pero la verdad me encanta ese curso, además veo a mi Beta y ella siempre trae buenos chistes jeje.

Bien, nos leemos el siguiente viernes. De verdad deseenme suerte en mi examen... Como todo saldrá bien ¿qué tal un doble capítulo para celebrar? Se los dejo como propuesta para que lo piensen.


	9. El azar de la vida mortal

Bueno, creo que dejaré las notas listas desde hoy... pues, es martes y estoy a unas horas de mi examen pro XD tengo nervios pero espero que todo salga bien bien ^^U... digo, tengo un año trabajando en esta investigación, ya fue aprobada por los sinodales ya está todo. Fiu, de verdad estoy verviosa ¿verdad? jeje.

Bien, aclarando cosas... creo que nada, bueno, quizás que, creo haber logrado buena empatía con Momo, por eso tanta mala vibra a la pobre de Karin. Y los comentarios los responderé en el cap siguiente. De todas maneras nos leemos en las notas de abajo.

Bleach no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

El azar de la vida mortal

Estar triste era cansado. Y Momo había vivido bastante triste durante los últimos años. En ese tiempo aprendió que hay diferentes formas de tristeza con un amplio abanico de manifestaciones del gris sentimiento y podía presumir de conocer la mayoría. Por lo tanto sobra decir que estaba harta de sentirse así.

Por el momento la única manera que había encontrado para sentirse mejor, era tratar de olvidar esa melancolía, pensar en otra cosa.

Así su visita al mundo humano se convirtió de algún modo en un escape, había muchas cosas nuevas para ella, tenía todo un mundo nuevo por explorar (literalmente). Quizás fuera esa la razón de que aceptara, más o menos de buena gana, la orden-propuesta de su capitana de asistir a una escuela. También quería resarcir el daño causado por el espectáculo que protagonizó el día anterior frente a Ran. Pensar en eso, aún le provocaba náuseas. No había actuado con mala intención, sólo estaba jugando, sin afán de molestar, pero como siempre, terminó haciendo el ridículo. Al menos Abarai no comentó nada sobre el sombrero.

—Es aquí Hinamori. — La voz del pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos bajaron del autobús y comenzaron a caminar.

—Gracias por acompañarme Renji.

—No importa, además de no haber venido, es posible que te perdieras. — Seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a moverse en el mundo humano. — Fíjate bien, te bajas y avanzas dos calles hacia allá, después das vuelta a la derecha, de ahí camina para adentro hasta encontrar la calle… ¿cómo era?

—Moras.

—Sí, moras. Creo que toda la manzana pertenece a la escuela, a la mitad de la cuadra está la entrada. No hay pierde. — Momo trató de memorizar todas las indicaciones, mientras seguían caminando. En pocos minutos dieron con el lugar.

"Instituto Karakura de Arte Clásico y Moderno"

—Bueno, ya llegamos. Para regresar vuelve sobre nuestros pasos, en la avenida donde nos dejó el transporte hay un puente, lo verás enseguida, crúzalo y a dos pasos hay una parada donde pasa otro autobús, es el único y te deja cerca de casa. ¿Tienes el dinero?

—Sí.

—Vale… pues, buena suerte. Si de todas maneras te pierdes, puedes llamarme al celular y vendré a buscarte. —Renji de verdad se preocupaba por su despistada amiga.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. — El chico asintió y se fue del lugar. Una vez sola, Momo se armó de valor para entrar a su nueva escuela.

Al interior encontró la recepción y a una joven que al verla se le acercó.

— ¿Señorita Hinamori?

—Sí. — La teniente se extrañó, no pensó que la estuvieran esperando.

—Genial, mi nombre es Marina, estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida… ¡Bienvenida! Hoy puedes andar por la escuela para que veas las clases, ya mañana te incorporarás a la que elijas. Toma, este es un mapa y detrás están escritos los horarios. Si necesitas algo, puedes volver a la recepción y yo te ayudaré.

Momo asintió y se puso a caminar hacia el interior del instituto, estaba muy emocionada con la perspectiva de aprender algo nuevo.

La escuela era grande, tenía un enorme patio central y varios edificios y construcciones de un solo piso dispersos por ahí. Hinamori miró el mapa, las clases más cercanas eran de teatro y canto.

"_No y no. Tengo pánico escénico, seguro me desmayo en plena función; y por mucho que Hisagi, Renji y Ran digan que soy afinada, me considero cantante de bañera._"

Descartando ambas opciones, se adentró más en el instituto, el siguiente lugar era la escuela de danza.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver que toda la construcción era como una pecera con cuartos. Se podía ver el interior del edificio desde fuera, pues en lugar de paredes externas, había vidrio; podría decirse que estaba forrado de ventanas. Eran tres pisos. En un aula del primero, pudo ver a una chica practicando ballet, parecía una muñeca, de esas que tienen los alhajeros. La bailarina comenzó a ensayar, poniéndose en puntas con una facilidad impresionante. Fue entonces que la chica durazno pudo ver las zapatillas.

Inconscientemente bajó la vista hacia sus propios pies. Tenía sus tenis nuevos, unos Converse negros que le gustaban mucho. Toda su vida había usado zapatos tradicionales de madera o iba descalza. A estas alturas le sería imposible meterse unas zapatillas como esas y ya no digamos elevarse de esa forma para pararse de puntitas.

Además, la vida en el Gotei trece, estaba llena de entrenamientos, batallas, golpes y ejercicio, después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo se había hecho fuerte; no tenía un físico lleno de músculo como el de la mayoría de los capitanes (estaba realmente lejos de parecerse a Kempachi… incluso a Soi Fong); sin embargo, aún siendo de las chicas más delgadas de los trece escuadrones, ya había dado a cambio de su condición física, la posibilidad de llegar a los extremos de finura y delicadeza exigidos en la danza clásica.

Estaba por irse a la siguiente clase, cuando la bailarina agitó la mano desde donde estaba para llamar su atención. Con señas le indicó a Hinamori que se quedara quieta. La teniente obedeció y al poco rato la chica salió y llegó hasta donde estaba. De cerca era más bonita.

—Hola, ¿vienes a inscribirte? — Su voz era curiosamente aguda

—Hola, sí, pero aún no me decido por una clase. Bailas muy bien.

—Gracias, me llamo Eleana, ven, ¿quieres conocer la escuela de danza por dentro?

—Soy Momo, no es necesario que entre, la verdad creo que esto no es lo mío.

—Vamos, será divertido. Puedes venir a los ensayos, aunque estés en otra clase.

Finalmente Momo accedió, parecía muy entretenido. Siendo guiada por Eleana, llegó hasta un auditorio donde había un letrero que decía "El lago de los cisnes". La bailarina le explicó a grandes rasgos el argumento de la obra y le dio un papelito donde estaba escrito un resumen. Entraron en silencio para no interrumpir. Hinamori ubicó rápidamente la parte que se estaba representando.

Allí, la pobre princesa que tenía una maldición sobre sí, veía al príncipe bailando con el malvado cisne negro y jurándole amor eterno sin poder hacer nada.

A la teniente le fue muy fácil identificar a los personajes en su vida real. Toshiro obviamente era el valiente príncipe del triángulo amoroso. Por otro lado, Odette, la pura princesa maldecida por el hechicero, era Karin. Por desgracia Hinamori se veía reflejada en el papel del cisne negro, Odile. Pues su rol era interrumpir con el amor de los otros dos. Hacía algunos días que Momo había llegado a la conclusión de que quien debía estar a lado de Hitsugaya, era Kurosaki.

La escena fue interrumpida por el profesor y Hinamori aprovechó para despedirse de Eleana, agradecerle su ayuda e irse a la siguiente clase: Dibujo y pintura.

Cuando encontró al profesor, este le habló de un modo que no le gustó. "No cualquiera puede entrar, se necesita el mínimo de talento y no creo que usted lo tenga señorita". Momo ardía de indignación. El hombre le dio un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz HB. Ella hizo un rápido dibujo de una mariposa demoníaca con todo detalle.

Al terminarlo, el profesor la corrió de allí. La teniente durazno se hubiera sentido mal de no ser por la última frase dicha por el hombre "Niña, ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe si dibujas maravillosamente? Ve a buscar una clase donde puedas aprender algo". Pero había un problema. Ya no quedaban más clases. Escultura, fotografía y música no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Caminó sin rumbo un rato, hasta encontrar un edificio cuyo nombre no halló en el mapa. Movida por la curiosidad, entró.

El interior era amplio, hacía frío, estaba muy iluminado y se podía oír una suave canción de fondo. En los extremos de la habitación había varias gradas, dispuestas a modo de que un buen número de espectadores apreciaran lo que ocurría en el centro; donde una barda de contención de un metro de altura impedía a Hinamori distinguir de qué se trataba todo este lugar.

Se acercó y pudo ver una extensa superficie de liso hielo. De inmediato lo comprendió, ¡Era una pista de hielo! Nunca había visto una, pero Rukia le comentó de estos lugares.

Estaba de verdad intrigada cuando una nueva canción comenzó y una joven mujer ingresó a la pista, moviéndose al ritmo de la música de forma delicada, pero patinando con una fuerza impresionante.

Momo quedó fascinada, los giros, saltos y piruetas, todo le parecía armonioso. La música cambió de ritmo y con ello la patinadora se elevó una vez más en el aire con un magnífico salto, sin embargo, al momento de caer algo salió mal y la mujer terminó sentada en el hielo.

— ¡Estás bien! — En un reflejo Momo gritó, llamando la atención de la patinadora.

—Sí, no te preocupes. — La mujer se levantó y patinando llegó hasta la orilla más cercana a la teniente. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy nueva, estaba buscando una clase y… terminé aquí.

—Pues esta es la pista de hielo, aquí se imparten las clases de danza sobre hielo y patinaje artístico.

—No viene nada en el mapa

—Lo sé, es que en realidad esto es un deporte, pero estaba el espacio y el instituto no se opuso. Hemos tenido bastante éxito, pero ahora todas nuestras patinadoras están fuera, es un año de muchas competencias. Por cierto, mi nombre es Amanda. — Extendió una mano frente a Hinamori quien respondió el saludo. — Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, te interesa aprender?

—Mi nombre es Momo y yo… no creo poder hacer todo eso, no soy tan ágil.

—No es muy difícil, ¿quieres intentar? —Momo se lo pensó un momento… ¿qué podía perder?

* * *

Rangiku disfrutaba de un café a las afueras de un centro comercial. La misión a la que fueron enviados, le parecía tediosa y no podía acelerarse el proceso, así no tenían otra opción que esperar. Una lástima, ella hubiera preferido un poco más de acción.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien puso a un lado de su rostro un ramo de rosas. Detestaba cuando los vendedores querían hacerla comprar a la fuerza.

Sin prestar mucha atención, la teniente alejó las flores con la mano tratando de seguir concentrada en lo suyo. Pero quien las ofrecía era de verdad persistente y esta vez puso el ramo frente a su cara. Un poco molesta, ella volvió a quitarlas

—No gracias, no necesito flores. —Cuando el ramo fue acercado a su rostro tanto que casi se mancha con el polen, miró a quien la fastidiaba. Se quedó atónita.

—Pero señorita, si no las acepta, se pondrán tristes y morirán.

Increíble, Gin Ichimaru, ex capitán y traidor de los trece escuadrones de protección a quien hacía muerto, estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole unas rosas. Matsumoto no estuvo segura de cómo reaccionar. Estaba completamente anonadada, por un lado muy feliz de verlo vivo, sano y salvo y por el otro, quería retorcerle el pescuezo. Sus neuronas no podían llegar a la sinapsis. El impacto fue tan grande que luego de un par de segundo en silencio, la teniente tuvo que inhalar profundo, había dejado de respirar y ni siquiera notó cuando.

— ¿Tantos años y no dices nada? — Gin amplió su sonrisa al ver la reacción de Ran.

—Gin… eres tú. —Eso había salido en un tono ambiguo, ni pregunta ni afirmación, de hecho la chica estaba como muerta y apenas podía mantener la concentración para no desmayarse allí mismo.

—Definitivamente mi querida Rangiku. —Matsumoto se puso en pie para quedar casi a su altura. Algo temblorosas, Ran llevó las manos hasta la cara del hombre frente a ella y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, apenas sintiendo el contacto de su piel con sus palmas, como para confirmar que este Gin era real.

Estaba fría, la piel de Ichimaru siempre tenía baja temperatura según recordaba.

Él permaneció quieto, disfrutando de ese suave roce y esperando el despertar del explosivo carácter de la mujer; el cual, no tardó mucho. Pues en un corto arranque de furia, Ran tomó la taza con el café que estaba bebiendo y lanzó en contenido a la faz de Ichimaru. Quien alcanzó a concentrarse lo suficiente y justo a tiempo para no gritar por lo caliente del líquido. Dejando ver como única muestra de su dolor, un espasmo que tensó todo su cuerpo.

Ese acto llamó la atención de todos lo presentes en el local. Para Rangiku, sentirse observaba la cohibió un poco. Rápidamente dejó el importe de su consumo en la mesa, agarró su bolsa de mano y salió de allí.

Podía sentir el corazón en las sienes, su rostro estaba teñido de un carmín fuerte, que se propagaba por su cuello, casi hasta llegar a su escote.

Luego de caminar dos calles se empezó a calmar y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba segura de que Gin aparecería de nuevo, pero ese hombre era más impredecible que la muerte misma, probablemente tardaría otras dos décadas en acercarse a ella otra vez. De no ser por la furia que le provocaba el recuerdo de sus usuales abandonos (los dos últimos siendo específicos), ella estaría saltando de alegría. Ran era un desorden emocional completo. Maldita ambivalencia.

Se sentía estúpida, tantos años llorando, sufriendo, (bebiendo) por él, porque estaba muerto, una vez más se había ido; pero ahora era definitivo y no existía forma de alcanzarlo. Era el final trágico de la historia de amor perfecto… y este lo arruinó todo, regresando como si nada, luego de veinte años. Y ni hablar del pasado, toda su relación, echada a perder por un ideal que ella nunca alcanzó a comprender del todo.

Con todo, estaba vivo y eso le bastaba para perdonarlo. Por mucho que le pesara a quien le pesara. El poder que Gin tenía sobre ella era abrumador, y parecía acrecentarse con los años.

— ¿Ya te calmaste? —El ex shinigami preguntó en voz alta, a una distancia prudente.

—Quizás. —La teniente lo había escuchado detrás de ella, se giró, pero no vio a nadie.

— ¿Si me acerco vas a agredirme de nuevo? —Colocándose detrás de ella, esta vez susurró las palabras en su oído.

—No lo sé, te lo mereces. —Estaba casi acostumbrada a sus juegos, él solía confundirla con facilidad, cambiando de posición mientras hablaban y haciendo preguntas que ella por lo general no podía responder.

—Es verdad. —Concedió aparentemente dócil. —Pero también es cierto que tu único deseo ahora es que te tome entre mis brazos, Ran.

¡Dios era tan cierto! Pero Rangiku es una mujer de categoría, así que no se dignó a responder. Ichimaru medio divertido, medio molesto con su actitud, se atrevió a rodear su cintura con un brazo. No obtuvo ni resistencia ni aceptación. Ella permanecía inmóvil.

Estaba consciente de lo cauteloso que debía ser. Matsumoto era como una fiera que si no sabías como acariciar, podía volverse contra ti con un zarpazo mortal, y ella conocía todos sus puntos débiles.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de la mujer, inspiró profundo, llenándose del aroma femenino, fresco y sensual. Despacio posó su boca en la piel suave, tan tersa.

—Te extrañé demasiado Gin. — Y con un "yo también" mudo e implícito en sus acciones, él se dejó arropar por la suave esencia que había añorado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Toshiro estaba a punto de cruzar el límite de la decencia según su criterio. Sin embargo, sus acciones eran por completo justificables, llevaba casi tres semanas (veinte días y contando para ser exactos) sin saber nada de Momo; seguramente cualquiera actuaría igual si pasara por la misma situación. Además, esta era su última opción.

Viendo lo difícil que sería hablar con ella por teléfono, optó por una charla de cuerpo presente, era en definitiva lo mejor, para dar por terminado este embrollo, antes de que se acrecentara y enredara más.

Muy seguro de sí mismo, fue a exponer su petición ante el general Yamamoto, omitiendo los detalles íntimos del asunto tanto como le fue posible.

Esa audiencia fue breve. Al terminar de hablar, Toshiro esperaba que se le concediera el permiso para bajar únicamente el tiempo necesario para encontrar a Hinamori y hacerle entender que la amaba. La simple respuesta del General fue: "Capitán Hitsugaya el Senkai no puede ser abierto por nimiedades, aún siendo para un capitán". Obviamente, el albino ya había contemplado esta negativa en su plan, y rápidamente modificó la demanda un poco: ¿qué tal usar la pantalla mediante la cual hablaron meses antes de la guerra de invierno?

El general lo miró fijamente, tratando de no estallar. Parpadeó dos veces y luego le pidió al líder del escuadrón diez que se retirara, pues ninguno de los dos podía perder tiempo en rollos de chicas.

Regresó a su oficina sin agregar nada, dándose cuenta de que las vías legales, quizás no resultaran tan útiles en esta ocasión. Tiempo de pasar al terreno de las acciones clandestinas. Total, no era la primera vez que actuaba de forma independiente al Gotei trece. Y si era por Hinamori, bien valía la pena cualquier castigo. No obstante, aún no hallaba un método para contactar a la chica durazno; él no tenía forma alguna de hacerse oír, y cada vez resultaba más urgente saber de ella. La última imagen que tenía en su memoria era de verdad desoladora. Estaba muy preocupado, pues la fragilidad emocional y mental de Momo era algo que constantemente inquietaba al capitán desde que ella despertó del coma.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que el hablar podía esperar. Necesitaba verla, saber cómo se encontraba, si estaba bien, entonces sería capaz de dormir un poco más tranquilo; si aún la veía triste, abriría la puerta Senkai con sus propias manos, aunque eso le costara su puesto de capitán o incluso de shinigami.

El nuevo plan fue trazado en segundos, y tratándose de él, seguramente la ejecución sería perfecta.

Al terminar la jornada laboral de ese día, Toshiro espero el tiempo que consideró necesario. Cuando todos en su división se retiraron, él se dirigió a las instalaciones del escuadrón seis. La luz de la oficina estaba encendida, algo inusual, pues el capitán Byakuya detestaba alargar sus horas de trabajo. El joven se agazapó en uno de los jardines para evitar ser detectado. Momentos después, vio al capitán Kuchiki salir de allí y marcharse rumbo a su residencia. Entonces Hitsugaya entró en acción.

Hábil y silencioso, se coló al interior de la oficina principal. Tal y como lo planeó, se encontró sólo y con el "_espejo rastreador_" a su disposición.

De pie frente al artefacto, se concentró en la imagen de Hinamori, su cabello largo y suave, ese dulce olor a durazno con vainilla, y sus grandes ojos chocolate. El espejo comenzó a funcionar dejando ver lo que Momo hacía justo en ese instante.

Apenas se estaba despertando y, como siempre, levantarse constituía una proeza descomunal para la linda chica. Hitsugaya sonrió, desde que eran pequeños Hinamori tenía problemas para salir de la cama, decía que su futón la abrazaba, impidiéndole ponerse en pie. Otra persona apareció en la imagen. Matsumoto comenzó a zarandear suavecito a la chica, viendo que no funcionaba, pasó a hacerle cosquillas; Momo reía por el ataque, pero aún se cubría la cara con sus mantas, entonces el capitán vio cómo Rangiku tomó a su amiga del tobillo y literalmente la sacó de la cama. Sin embargo, en cuanto fue liberada, Hinamori se infiltró de nuevo a las cobijas.

— ¿Te crees muy lista, no? —Rangiku sonrió, se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó una placa bastante gruesa de color crema, en un rápido movimiento destapó a Momo y presionó el pequeño objeto contra su pecho. De inmediato la pequeña teniente fue expulsada del Gigai.

Haciendo un Mohín de disgusto con la nariz, Momo se alisó su uniforme de shinigami. Hitsugaya sintió un gran alivio, la chica se veía mejor, por lo menos ya no estaba llorando y parecía estarla pasando bien por allá. Por un momento envidió la capacidad de Matsumoto para hacer reír a Hinamori.

—Ran no es justo, hiciste que mi cuello quedara torcido.

—No te quejes, ya casi es hora de irnos.

—A penas son las once, pude haber dormido diez minutos más. Además nuestra hora de salida es en cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? —Curioso, pensó Toshiro, ¿quién desayuna a eso de las once de la noche? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de los integrantes de ese curioso equipo, todo era posible. Volvió su atención al espejo.

—Hoy desayunaremos después, cuando volvamos. Así que debemos apresurarnos. —Matsumoto ignoró las protestas de su amiga y sólo le acomodó la cabeza al cuerpo artificial. Después, aprovechando que había espacio, se acostó al otro lado de la cama salió de su propio gigai con el mismo procedimiento.

—Listo, ya podemos bajar

—De acuerdo. Oye ¿Por qué siempre que vamos de misión dejas tu gigai junto al mío?

—No sé, nos vemos lindas dormidas una junto a la otra, como si fuéramos hermanas.

—Si tú lo dices…

De pronto la luz de la habitación donde estaba Toshiro se encendió, sorprendiéndolo al punto de casi causarle un paro cardiaco. Completamente tenso, miró alrededor. En la entrada estaba el capitán del décimo escuadrón, mirándolo con una actitud crítica. El chico se puso rápidamente de pie y terminó el contacto de energía espiritual, con eso el aparato dejó de funcionar, la imagen se disipó por completo

—Capitán Kuchiki, yo…— "yo qué" no tenía idea de qué decir, ninguna excusa sería lo suficientemente buena para justificarse y salir bien librado.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, no sabía que tuviera inclinación por las prácticas Voyeuristas.

Genial, no sólo era visto como un sucio espía que se colaba a las oficinas ajenas a deshoras, ahora también aparecía ante el sexto capitán como un salido.

Continuará.

* * *

Uf, me costó bastante hacer la parte de Gin y Ran, son una pareja demasiado complicada, con todo me gustó el trabajo que hice entre ellos, me parece creíble.

Dejo el sig capítulo, como lo prometí ^_~


	10. Encuentros crujientes, relleno agridulce

Ay, ya pasó todo, se terminó y creo que salió bien, no me desmayé y mi desayuno permaneció en mi estómago wiiiii. En una semana me dicen con cuánto pasé, y estoy tan contenta que simplemente celebraré con mi Beta yendo a comer algo (hamburguesas probablemente)

Ammm Bueno, Pues este capítulo lo disfruté muchísimo, los personajes casi respiraban en mi hombro para ver qué escribía xD Además esto ya comienza a complicarse (sí, más).

Bleach no me pertenece

* * *

Encuentros crujientes de relleno agridulce

Hinamori regresaba a casa luego de pasar toda la mañana entrenando. Eran poco más de las doce y media cuando el autobús de siempre la dejó a tres calles de casa. Caminaba despacio, sus tenis (ya no tan nuevos) se sentían raros en sus pies, la suela lisa era un cambio muy fuerte luego de pasar casi cinco horas sobre la cuchilla de los patines.

Un gato se cruzó en su camino y le maulló un par de veces. Momo se detuvo y sacó un sobre de comida especial.

—Hola Kinich. — Lo saludó y dejó el contenido del sobre en un platito que estaba pegado a una pared. —No sé cómo puede gustarte esto, tiene un olor muy desagradable.

El gato le ronroneó y se talló contra sus piernas un par de veces antes de atacar su plato de comida. Hinamori dejó la maleta con sus patines y su ropa de entrenamiento en el suelo y se sentó cerca del gato para verle comer. Desde que comenzó a ir casi diario con Amanda a la academia de arte, el pequeño felino se había acostumbrado a verla pasar por allí, y la chica decidió alimentarlo de vez en cuando. Ahora, luego de casi tres meses, obviamente ambos se habían encariñado.

—Sabes Kinich, Amanda dice que estoy mejorando muy rápido, si sigo así, probablemente en dos semanas comencemos a trabajar en una rutina. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! —La entrenadora, con su experimentado ojo crítico, aseguraba que pocas personas tenían tanto talento para este deporte.

El hecho de tener un físico ya fortalecido por su vida de shinigami, ayudó a no tener que concentrarse en desarrollar determinados músculos, sino en aprender los movimientos básicos. Al principio parecía demasiado sencillo, luego de aprender a mantener el equilibrio en los patines, siguió impulsarse, virar y… ok, la primera vez que frenó fue gracias a la barda de contención, pero luego de un par de días, podía mantenerse patinando alrededor de la pista sin ningún problema durante un respetable lapso de tiempo. Los giros, apenas los dominaba y se seguía mareando con mucha facilidad, pero no cabía duda, sería toda una maestra en menos de un año.

Tenía un régimen de ejercicios bastante exigente, pasaba de lunes a sábado, de seis y media a las doce del día en la academia. Calentaba durante treinta minutos y después el resto del entrenamiento era dentro de la pista. Tomaba un pequeño receso a las tres horas y al finalizar regresaba a casa.

—Jamás pensé que me llegara a gustar tanto patinar. — Eso no era del todo verdad, el patinaje artístico no era algo que le apasionara profundamente, resultó ser una actividad disfrutable, pero la razón real de que fuera con tanto gusto a la pista seis días a la semana y pasara sonriendo casi las cinco horas y media de entrenamiento, era el elemento básico número uno: el hielo.

La sensación de deslizarse, ligera por la superficie congelada, le daba tranquilidad y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la baja temperatura y las veces que terminaba teniendo contacto piel con hielo (en caídas sobretodo) le recordaban a Toshiro. Un sencillo vínculo con el recuerdo del chico que amaba locamente.

Porque aún lo amaba, y mientras más tiempo pasaba separada de él más se le hacía evidente que jamás lo dejaría de querer.

Agradeció mucho que su horario se apretara tanto, pues de esta forma estaba tan ocupada que casi no tenía tiempo de pensar en él. Sus días se iban en: misión, comer, patinar, comer, ayudar con las labores domésticas, dormir y comer antes de irse de nuevo a cumplir con su deber de shinigami. Incluso los domingos, días que tenía completamente libre (no debía zurcir ni ir al patinaje), los pasaba con todo el equipo. Se ejercitaban con peleas entre ellos, se enfrentaba a Renji, Ran y a su capitana. Pero el resto del día, los cuatro se dedicaban a descansar.

Así pues llevaba semanas dándose el lujo de evitar pensar en el capitán del décimo escuadrón. Por el momento se aferraba a la idea de que ellos dos seguían siendo sólo amigos, y los acercamientos pasados no fueron más que un juego, sin embargo; tenerlo en su mente, aún la ponía feliz y sobre una nube. Y al mismo tiempo, le creaba un hoyo en el corazón. Qué difícil es querer.

No obstante, por mucho que le desagradara, era un hecho que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarlo. Al regresar a la sociedad de almas, seguramente terminarían hablando frente a frente.

Bien, para Momo sólo existían dos opciones: decirle que lo sentía o decirle lo que sentía. Aunque sonara parecido, ambas posibilidades, desencadenaban escenarios por completo diferentes. La primera idea, disculparse; significaba darse por vencida definitivamente, olvidarse de Toshiro y su historia juntos, adiós amor. Y claro, también debía despedirse de su amistad. Pues tomando en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos y el carácter del capitán, la relación entre ella y su Shiro chan terminaría en el pasado. Un panorama muy desalentador.

Por otro lado, la segunda opción tampoco le presentaba un desenlace sencillo. Hablar con la verdad y exponer sus sentimientos después de ese beso entre él y la chica Kurosaki, era un acto de valentía del cual no se creía capaz. Y allí sí no había vuelta de hoja. Terminaría jugándose el todo por el todo en un solo movimiento. Cómo le hubiera gustado tener más seguridad en sí misma.

Hinamori se levantó, le dijo adiós al gato y mientras seguía pensando, retomó su camino a casa.

Sus dos amigos y la capitana estaban al tanto de la situación. Matsumoto se sentía un tanto responsable, pues ella la había presionado ese día para ir a la oficina de Hitsugaya y despedirse. Susu se portaba de forma maternal pero práctica, por eso decidió darle terapia ocupacional y Renji… Ah Renji; el pelirrojo era un tanto rudo -más bien bruto- para dar su opinión, en pocas palabras, decía que Momo era una tonta y estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pues según él, Hitsugaya vivía sólo para la chica durazno.

Recordar el argumento de Abarai, le daba a Momo un poquito de más confianza. El apoyo de su amigo era invaluable (aunque podía haber seleccionado mejores palabras para expresarse).

Hinamori suspiró de nuevo, faltaba menos de una calle para llegar. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar; tal vez este tiempo separados sirviera para algo…

"_Pero si ha sido de mucha utilidad, venir al mundo humano ha sido genial, y este rato en que no hemos tenido ningún contacto me ha servido para alcanzar tranquilidad y paz, centrarme, pensar en mí misma y lo que quiero, ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. _

_Shiro chan ya no es la prioridad en mi cabeza. ¡Exacto! Hitsugaya, ya no tengo que pensar en ti todo el tiempo._

_Es más, estar al tanto de lo que haces ya no es una prioridad, me tiene sin cuidado que Karin esté en tu división, ah, y ni me importa que Ran no esté allí para vigilarla y mantenerla a raya. Creo que estoy madurando… ¿no?" _

Sí, claro.

Lo cierto era que Hinamori moría por enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos en el escuadrón diez. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Toshiro? ¿Aún estaría pensando en ella?

De pronto una idea peligrosa pasó por su cabeza…

"_¿llamarlo por teléfono a la sociedad de almas?"_

¡No! Eso era algo impensable, pero… ¿y si funcionaba? ¡Ay, cómo se le ocurría pensarlo! Bueno, podía verlo como una prueba. ¡Sí! Para tantear el terreno y de paso medir su temple, si lograba llamarle con una actitud adulta y mantenerse serena, estaría a un solo paso de poder enfrentarlo en vivo y a todo color. Podría decir que sólo quería saludarlo, saber cómo estaba.

"_A quién engaño, sería el milagro del milenio y pudiera hacer semejante locura"._

—_Bienvenida a casa señorita Momo durazno._ — Hinamori dio un respingo cuando esa voz familiar la llamó. Ese era Milki, un niño que recién había fallecido. El espíritu del pequeño había sido atraído a la residencia provisional de los cuatro Shinigamis, y aunque aún pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su casa real, donde sus padres todavía lamentaban la pérdida, en sus ratos libres (que eran muchos), solía visitar a los misteriosos dioses de la muerte.

Hinamori nunca lo había visto, pues para cuando salía del gigai, él ya estaba lejos. Sin embargo; se daba una idea de su imagen, gracias a Renji, quien le dijo a su amiga que el niño tenía aproximadamente unos diez años, vestía un overol de mezclilla, una playera verde y unos tenis iguales a los de Momo pero del color de la camiseta; como dato extra, el pelirrojo comentó que Milki poseía una cadena –por desgracia para la teniente- alarmantemente larga. Entonces no sería enviado a la sociedad de almas pronto.

La primera vez que escuchó al niño, a la chica durazno casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, hasta ese entonces ningún espíritu de Karakura le había llamado por su nombre. Ran quien se encariñó rápidamente con él, se encargó de poner a Milki al tanto de todo, quienes eran, cómo se llamaban y qué hacían allí. Sin dar detalles por supuesto.

—Milki, vete a casa, sabes que no me gusta hablar con gente que no veo. — La teniente habló mientras se colocaba los audífonos de su iPod y encendía el aparato. De inmediato entró a casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mala suerte para la teniente; de haber escuchado al niño, se habría evitado uno de los episodios más escalofriante de su vida.

Subió hasta su habitación y luego de dejar los patines fue a buscar a Rangiku para ir a comer ramen como cada lunes. Abrió la puerta y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amiga abrazando a Ichimaru Gin, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda por encima de la ropa.

Momo no lo entendía. Todos los sentimientos generados por lo hechos ocurridos hace veinte años se precipitaron sobre ella en menos de dos segundos, desde la traición de su ex capitán, pasando por su supuesta muerte, la herida que Aizen le dejó en el pecho, la guerra de invierno, la pelea contra las tres arrancar locas y el capitán Yamamoto defendiéndola junto a todos lo demás tenientes. Tanta angustia presionada en su pecho, se manifestó en un pequeño gemido imposible de reprimir, llamando así la atención de Ichimaru, quien levantó la vista y amplió su característica sonrisa al cruzar miradas con Hinamori.

Rangiku se giró rápidamente, al ver a la pequeña teniente se asustó, pero cuando iba a decir algo Momo reaccionó.

— ¡Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupada! — Hinamori cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, temblaba, ya se estaba híper ventilando, trató de no pensar, tener su mente en blanco. Caminando tan rápido como pudo se alejó de allí.

Oh, cielos.

Dentro de la habitación Matsumoto estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que su amiga: al borde de un ataque de nervios. Por otro lado, Gin, sumamente divertido tomó el rostro de Rangiku y la besó para sacarla del trance en que parecía sumida.

Él tenía una idea de cómo era la niña, Gin podía asegurar que Rangiku únicamente necesitaba pedirle que no dijera nada para que su relación estuviera a salvo. Esa tontita, tenía un extraño sentido de la lealtad, y atesoraba los vínculos con sus amigos más que cualquier otra cosa. Con todo, Ichimaru reconocía la fuerza de esa chiquilla, había superado cosas muy duras en el pasado, y por ello se merecía el poquísimo respeto que Gin le tenía. Obviamente todavía llegaba a considerarla una estúpida la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Cálmate y ve tras tu amiguita, la tonta casi se desmaya al vernos. — Luego de reírse de Momo, besó a Matsumoto de nuevo a modo de despedida. —Te veré después. —Sin más, el ex capitán salió por la ventana. Rangiku más tranquila suspiró, si algún día Gin le decía a donde iba, seguramente esa sería la última vez que lo viera.

Bien, una crisis a la vez.

Cuando su amiga la encontró, Hinamori se hallaba en el jardín bajo un árbol, hincada cerca de las raíces, lo abrazaba fuertemente, tenía los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida. Seguía temblando. Con mucho cuidado Matsumoto se acercó, trató de rodearla con el brazo, pero nada más alcanzó a tener un ligerísimo contacto, pues Momo se alejó de ella bruscamente.

—Está vivo, eso significa que Aizen también — Su voz apagada sonaba como metal oxidado. Estaba aterrada. —Otra vez no…

—Hinamori…—Empezó Rangiku sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir, al sentir la cercanía de la mujer, Momo se aferró con más fuerza al árbol. — Hinamori tranquilízate por favor. Sé que esto parece algo muy malo, pero déjame explicarte. Aizen no está vivo, eso terminó hace mucho. Gin me lo dijo. —Escuchar el nombre de los dos traidores hizo que la chica durazno volviera en sí.

— ¡Cómo lo sabes! ¡Cómo te atreves a confiar en él! ¡Se fue, te dejó! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? —Esas palabras fueron demasiado directas para Matsumoto, pero ver que Momo se movía y hablaba era considerado un progreso muy bueno. — Debemos avisar a la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¡No! Hinamori, no lo hagas. —Rangiku se estremeció al ver la convicción de Momo. — Por favor, sé que entiendes lo que significa para mí que Gin esté vivo.

Era cierto, lo entendía. Ella conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Matsumoto, y se sentía como una traidora al pensar en correr a la sociedad de almas para contar todo, el papel de soplona no le gustaba, más si eso afectaba a Ran.

—Pero se supone que estaba muerto, no entiendo por qué está aquí. Ran, tengo miedo. — la dulce chica no supo cuando inició el abrazo en el que envolvía a la teniente mayor. Con este gesto, la mujer confirmó que Momo guardaría el secreto para ella.

—Lo sé, pero confía en mí. Eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te pondría en peligro, ni siquiera por Gin. Si esto llega a ponerse peliagudo no dudes que yo misma terminaré con todo. — Correspondiendo el abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña teniente, quien rió muy bajito, tranquilizando así a la mayor. — ¿ya estás mejor, te has recuperado del shock?

— ¿A cual de todos te refieres? ¿Ver a Ichimaru vivo, verte con un hombre o que ese hombre sea el mismo ex capitán Ichimaru? —Momo no pudo evitar impregnar un algo de humor en sus palabras. Con los años había aprendido que esta era una de las pocas maneras en las que podía manejar los momentos de tensión.

—Pues, con alguno de esos me conformo. — Ambas chicas rieron más divertidas, lentamente le cuerpo de Hinamori dejó de temblar por el nerviosismo y los únicos espasmos de su cuerpo se debían a la risa. Pasado un momento terminó el contacto. —Oye Momo ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

* * *

Cinco meses, dos semanas y contando, era el tiempo que Hinamori llevaba en el mundo humano y él sin tener noticias suyas. Ahora el capitán Hitsugaya regresaba de dar el informe de la última misión a la que fue enviado, esa tarde no se pasaría por el escuadrón, necesitaba descansar. Estaba exhausto, apenas había entrado en su oficina un par de veces en los últimos meses y ahora, por fin podría dormir en su propia casa. El general Yamamoto se tomó la molestia de mantenerlo ocupado después de la audiencia privada que el joven capitán solicitó, para asegurarse de que no cometería alguna locura.

Al menos, con tanto trabajo estaba ocupado y así se salvaba de dos cosas: la zozobra causada por pensar en Momo y encontrarse con el capitán Kuchiki.

El sexto capitán no había dicho nada después de la noche en que lo atrapó en su oficina, Hitsugaya estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano terminaría por increparle algo. Después de todo, él había roto varias reglas al entrar en su oficina de esa forma, y Kuchiki era conocido por castigar severamente a quien se saltaba alguna norma.

Afortunadamente, Byakuya fue discreto, nadie más se enteró de la incursión nocturna de Hitsugaya, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba del todo. Era mejor ser cauteloso.

Cuando pudo observar la entrada de su residencia, vio una figura desconocida de pie cerca de la puerta. Intrigado el chico se apresuró, y en poco tiempo fue capaz de distinguir de quien se trataba. Suspiró pesado. Bueno, como decía la abuela, al mal paso darle prisa. Siguió acelerando su caminar hasta plantarse frente al otro shinigami.

—Capitán Kuchiki. —Su voz seguía teniendo el tono serio y seco acostumbrado.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, espero no importunarlo con mi visita, pero hay un asunto que necesito tratar con usted personalmente.

—Por supuesto. Pase por favor. —El joven capitán abrió la puerta y dejó a su invitado pasar primero. La luz solar aún iluminaba el interior de la casa. Su vivienda era austera, pero pulcramente cuidada y ordenada, más que admisible para el gusto del refinado capitán Kuchiki, de hecho podía sentirse cómodo en el lugar.

El noble se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y esperó a que Toshiro dijera algo.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—No, muchas gracias.

—Bien, entonces, ¿de qué quiere hablar? —Vaya, así era el joven siempre, directo y sin disimulos. El mayor asintió y respondió con la misma actitud.

—Hábleme de la teniente Hinamori. —Toshiro se quedó pasmado. Pensó que el noble vendría a recriminarle su acción pasada, a decirle lo decepcionante y deshonroso que eso era para el Gotei trece o incluso a pedirle que renunciara a su puesto por lo indecoroso de aquel incidente. Pero ¿esto? Con todo, se las arregló para mantenerse centrado y aparentemente inalterable.

—Ella es… mi mejor amiga desde mi infancia, es muy importante para mí. —Dudó por un momento si debía continuar o no, agregar algo podía empeorar las cosas y consideraba improbable que al noble le interesaran sus enredos amorosos. Viendo la incomodidad del chico, Byakuya lo animó a seguir.

—Prosiga por favor, tenga por seguro de que no tengo motivos para juzgarlo en ningún modo y nuestra charla es de carácter estrictamente privado.

Hitsugaya torció la boca, nunca había hablado con alguien sobre Momo, ni siquiera con Matsumoto, a pesar de la constante insistencia de la mujer. Jamás pensó que otra persona lo pusiera en esta situación, y menos pasó por su cabeza que el capitán del escuadrón seis lo hiciera sentir en confianza.

No supo bien a bien qué fue, quizás su vulnerable posición frente al noble, o lo cansado de la última misión; o tal vez, simplemente fue la necesidad de hablar. Sea como fuere, algo hizo clic en él y Toshiro se permitió sacar una parte de sus sentimientos.

—Ella es todo. —Nadie podría imaginar el trabajo que le costó al formal y reservado capitán soltar esa pequeña frase.

— ¿Todo? —Cuestionó irónico su acompañante. El albino resopló de manera ruidosa, las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, luchando por salir de su boca, sólo por un momento fue capaz de expresarse.

—Sí, para mí significa demasiado, no sé cómo describirlo. Si Hinamori no estuviera, yo encontraría la manera para dejar de existir, le da un sentido claro a mi estancia en este lugar. —Se detuvo un momento antes de decir lo último, inhaló profundo para agarrar valor. — sencillamente… la amo.

—Me parece que es usted muy joven para hablar de amor. —Esa opinión enfadó un poco al joven.

—Podrá parecerle lo que sea, pero amo a Hinamori, sé que ella me corresponde y haré todo lo posible por tenerla a mi lado el resto de la eternidad. —Kuchiki lo miró como analizándolo, poniendo de verdad incómodo a Toshiro, pero una vez llegados a este punto, Hitsugaya no se dejaría intimidar.

—Estoy intrigado, ¿por qué razón estaba usted espiándola desde mi oficina?, el otro dato que poseo es que solicitó al general Yamamoto que abriera el Senkai para usted, pero eso no es suficiente para sacar una conclusión acertada y no deseo arriesgarme a crear una versión errónea de los hechos, sólo supongo fue para ir tras ella. — El chico se sintió completamente avergonzado.

—Las cosas entre nosotros no están muy bien en este momento. —Toshiro bajó la mirada sin darse cuenta, y con este simple gesto, Byakuya pudo ver el verdadero sufrimiento del chico. No pensó que las condiciones fueran tan complicadas.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, mañana salgo en una misión que durará poco más de un mes. A mi regreso, haga el favor de ir a la mansión Kuchiki, hay algo que me gustaría proponerle.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Sea paciente. Por lo pronto quisiera que tuviera esto. —Byakuya le extendió un pequeño pañuelo doblado, en cuyos pliegues Toshiro encontró una llave. — Abre la cerradura de mi oficina, procure ser más discreto que la vez anterior.

Dicho esto el capitán Kuchiki se retiró. Mientras Toshiro trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido y encontrar el significado de la llave que sostenía en la mano. Probablemente había hecho un amigo y en estos momentos, era una de las cosas que le harían bien, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Por lo pronto podía respirar tranquilo, tenía un permiso extraoficial para ver a Hinamori y eso valía toda la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Se relajó desparramándose en el sillón, sabía que lo más adecuado era ir a su cama para descansar, pero habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y de una intensidad desmedida. De todas maneras cerró los ojos procurando serenarse; un poco de meditación le haría bien luego del ajetreado día. Se puso en pie y justo en el momento en que iba comenzar a caminar para el cuarto que tenía acondicionado para meditar, su teléfono celular sonó.

Luego de su estancia en el mundo humano, le habían permitido conservar el aparato, cuya fuente de energía eran las partículas espirituales que pululaban por la sociedad de almas, gracias a su abundancia, la batería nunca se descargaba.

Se extrañó bastante, pocas personas conocían el número. Se apresuró a atender, tomó el aparatito entre sus manos y miró el número en la pantalla, acrecentando su sorpresa. ¡Era el celular de Momo! No cabía duda, luego de marcarlo tantas veces desde la oficina terminó memorizando todos los dígitos.

Sus dedos temblaban por la emoción, cuando levantó la tapa del celular contestando así la llamada, impaciente por oír la voz de la chica.

— ¡Hinamori!

—…Hitsugaya—En las dos últimas letras, la voz de la teniente comenzó a quebrarse.

—Momo ¿estás bien? He tratado de llamarte para explicar lo que…—Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, los sollozos de su amiga lo hicieron guardar silencio, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando ella lloraba, aparentemente ni siquiera por teléfono. —Hinamori…

—Lo siento, no debí llamar. Perdón. —La chica durazno tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo notable para que sus palabras fueran entendibles entre los gemidos y suspiros causados por las lágrimas. Se sentía una tonta, por fin se había dado cuenta de la tontería que recién cometió ¡Llamarlo! Pero si no podía pensar en él sin que su corazón se estrujara. Cortó la llamada rápidamente, dejando a Toshiro con un sentimiento complicado, entre la tristeza y la felicidad; meditar ahora le sería imposible y las cosas con Momo parecían estar en un delicado equilibrio, moverlas podía constituir una catástrofe inconmensurable e irreparable, decidió que lo mejor era prepararse para dormir.

En el mundo mortal, Momo no dejaba de repetirse lo tonta que había sido. Primero por robar el número del celular de Rangiku, luego por hacer la llamada y finalmente por colgar de esa manera. Bueno, de menos esta vez estaba sola y nadie fue testigo de su valiente idiotez; eran las últimas horas de la tarde, tiempo en el que ella y su equipo solía dormir para estar listos a la hora de la misión.

"_Soy una tonta, una tonta sin remedio._"

Podía decir lo que fuera, pero muy en el fondo, el oír la voz de Hitsugaya la emocionó al punto de querer estar a su lado y sentir sus besos de nuevo en los labios. Además las escasas palabras del capitán le habían reconfortado tanto como un chocolate caliente en medio de una fría tormenta. ¡Quería explicarse! ¡Tenía intención de recomponer las cosas! Quién sabe si a grado de amistad o más allá, pero el interés existía y eso entusiasmaba a la pequeña teniente.

Apagó su celular para evitar tentar al destino y ocultándose bajo las sábanas, Momo se dedicó a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Continuará

* * *

No sé si alguien lo notó, pero esta es la primera vez que Toshiro habla de Momo, hasta ahora sólo habíamos leído sobre sus pensamientos. Y bueno, el capitán Kuchiki me pareció el más adecuado para ir y darle una manita al peliblanco. Considerando que él también agarró e hizo todo por amor, lástima que su amor esté… muerto.

Por cierto ¿qué opinan de mis títulos? es como algo a lo que le pongo coco ^^jajaja. A mi Beta le fascinan ^^ Pero ustedes ¿qué piensan?

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios: Reeneesmee (sí, la verdad Renji y Ran son como geniales, por eso los elegí para esta tarea de apoyar a Momo); LiinMomo (jajaja, gracias por las buenas intenciones y deseos... no bebo, pero podemos sustituir el sake); nana ( ¡No vamos a lincharla! jajajaja eso me pareció tan dulce, pero no, te prometo que recibe su merecido más adelante); MrCarhol (jaja, todo salió bien, gracias por los buenos deseos. Ya viste, estrictamente no es una disciplina artística pero siento que el patinaje fue LA OPCIÓN ^O^); Noa-san  
(Qué tal, no te preocupes, que bueno que te pusiste al corriente)

Por último Angeldarla! Mi beta! jejeje ya te metiste a ver la historia completa ^O^ Soy felíz (si con acento).

Nos leemos la próxima semana. Suerte, un beso y gracias por leer.


	11. Pescando trozos de felicidad

Hola! ¿me extrañaron? jajajaja

Bueno, hay algo que me gustaría comentar, sé que no es el espacio pero... estoy algo tristona -_- por más que me pongo a oír "Here comes the sun" no más no me animo T.T Creo que hasta tengo una nubecita gris personal. Sé que igual no les importa pero waaaaa necesito un apapacho XD Algo que me alegra es que hoy publico! ^^ eso siempre es como lindo. Además veo a mi beta y ella seguro hace algo para que deje de estar triste... aunque sea darme un golpe XD. Así que demos paso a lo bueno: ¡el capítulo de hoy! Acá entre nos es como de mis favoritos, ya verán por qué jiji.

Bleach no me pertenece, pero si Tite Kubo me lo quiere regalar lo aceptaré gustosa ^O^. Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Pescando trozos de felicidad

—Gin, hay algo que quiero saber. —Rangiku caminaba tomada del brazo de Ichimaru, disfrutando del una mañana como una pareja de mortales. El hombre ladeó la cabeza, pero mantuvo su rostro inalterable, dejando a Ran continuar. — ¿Qué pasó? Digo, ¿cómo es que sobreviviste, por qué pudiste verme cuando te busqué a través del espejo? ¿Por qué tienes un cuerpo y dónde está shinsou?

—Ran, ¿acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Gin…

—No, no mi querida Rangiku, por tu bien y el de Haineko es mejor no decirte. Protejo tu gatuna integridad. — Terminó la frase con una risa burlona, provocando a la mujer; sin embargo ella decidió atacar desde otro ángulo.

—Hinamori me dejó pensando en algo. —Gin no disimuló su curiosidad por la mención de la pequeña teniente, así escuchó atento. — Si tú estás vivo, ¿Aizen…?

Dejó la pregunta morir en el aire, era obvio de qué iba todo esto. Ichimaru se detuvo, a pesar de que su sonrisa permanecía constante en su rostro, se notaba el aura seria que comenzaba a rodearlo. Miró al cielo un momento antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Ran, su sonrisa se relajó un poco pero sin llegar a perder la característica curvatura.

—Lo único que te diré es que Sosuke está muerto. Si estoy vivo es gracias a Shinsou. De los detalles no sabrás nada, porque no es de tu incumbencia preciosa gatita.

—Pero…

—No Ran, que te baste con saber que sigo vivo. —Rió bajito y terminó por escurrirse fuera del interrogatorio. —Por cierto, tengo algo para ti. Sacó de las bolsas de su chaqueta una pequeña figura de papel, Matsumoto extendió la mano para recibirla.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un pájaro.

— ¿Para qué quiero un pájaro de papel?

— ¿Quién dijo que es para ti? —La teniente lo miró extrañada. —Es para tu amiguita.

— ¿Para Momo, por qué?

— ¿Celosa? —Rangiku iba a decir algo, pero Gin adelantándose la besó profundamente. —No te sulfures, eres la única mujer en mi vida. — Distraídamente miró su reloj de bolsillo, desconcertando bastante a la teniente. —Ahora tengo que irme. No olvides darle su ave a la niña.

— ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

—Cuando el viento sople a tu favor otra vez. — Gin le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia quién sabe donde. Rangiku suspiró, siempre era lo mismo. Resignada miró el reloj de su teléfono celular, apenas eran las once; tenía tiempo de sobra para darse una vuelta por el salón de belleza.

* * *

—Momo levanta más la pierna, ¡ya lo tenías hace un momento! — La voz de Amanda sonaba un poco molesta según la chica durazno, pero coordinar al momento de hacer un "camello" donde tenía que estar sobre una sola pierna, y luego pasar a un "sit" bajando prácticamente su cuerpo hasta el hielo mientras giraba era casi imposible.

Para colmo después de eso se supone que debía estirar su cuerpo completamente y terminar en un "Scratch", el giro más rápido de su rutina en el que giraba sobre su patín derecho rápidamente, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás. Para finalizar debía llevar las manos paulatinamente hacia el pecho, imprimiendo mayor velocidad al movimiento. Por supuesto, las vueltas no podían interrumpirse ni por un segundo.

Trató de atender la indicación de su entrenadora, y levantar su extremidad hasta dejarla paralela al hielo, pero con esto su velocidad disminuyó. Frustrada, la chica se detuvo por completo.

—Lo siento, pero es muy difícil pasar de un giro a otro, no puedo juntarlos.

—Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, los giros se unen por sí solos, es un movimiento fluido, así parece que estás atorada. —El celular de Amanda sonó, avisando la llegada de un mensaje. —Mira relájate, tengo que ir a una junta de maestros, pero no tardaré.

La entrenadora salió de la pista rápidamente. Una vez sola, Momo se deslizó lentamente por el hielo. Su rutina estaba casi lista; la sucesión de giros, constituía la parte casi final, pero al parecer también era una prueba descomunal para su capacidad de concentración.

—Estoy atorada ¿verdad? — Hinamori pensó seriamente en las palabras de Amanda. "_Pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Si nada en mi vida está fluyendo_". Llevaba poco más de siete meses en el mundo humano y lo único que iba avanzando eran dos cosas: la misión y su rutina, o así era hasta hace un instante.

El trabajo oficial estaba casi listo, más o menos en dos meses terminarían de cerrar la abertura en este mundo, exterminando toda amenaza para la ciudad. Cuando la misión llegara a su fin le costaría despedirse de Karakura, de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado al lugar; además tampoco volvería a ver a Kinich el gato. También debería decir adiós al patinaje artístico y a las tardes de películas con Renji, Ran y Susu.

"_Pero bueno, no todo es tan malo, regresaré a casa, volveré a tener un horario de sueño normal, una dieta más saludable, y un entrenamiento decente con todos los del escuadrón. ¡Ah! y podré ir a las termas junto con Ran. Extraño mi casa y la oficina también. Quiero ver a mis amigos, Hisagi y Kira, y muero de ganas por ver a Shiro chan…" _

Ups, ese pequeño pensamiento fue producto de un deseo de verdad puro. En cuanto Momo cayó en cuenta de lo que había pensado sacudió su cabeza y empezó a ensayar la sucesión de giros, como tratando de escapar de esas ideas. Pero todo el mundo sabe lo difícil que resulta para ella controlar su mente cuando sus pensamientos se relacionan con el décimo capitán.

¿Cuánto tiempo más huiría? Irremediablemente en dos meses lo vería, y hasta ahora nada había cambiado desde su llegada al mundo humano: ella seguía dolida, asustada y enamorada, mientras que él… ¿qué? Los sentimientos de Toshiro hacia ella eran un completo misterio. Por otro lado el brevísimo acercamiento telefónico que se atrevió a hacer varias semanas atrás, alivió en ella el sentimiento generado por la última imagen que se llevó de la Sociedad de Almas, donde Toshiro besaba Karín. Una alegría mínima.

Su voz grave y profunda, dirigiéndole palabras de preocupación, fue suficiente para hacer a Hinamori replantearse su posición en este embrollo y más aún, en el universo.

Luego de varias noches sin dormir y días sin comer bien, la chica por fin se había dado cuenta de algo: ella era Momo Hinamori, teniente del escuadrón cinco, una experta en artes demoníacas, sobreviviente de la guerra de invierno. Había salido victoriosa de muchos pruebas; pasó su infancia en uno de los distritos más paupérrimos del Rukongai, con la mano en la cintura declinó de un puesto en la división de Kidoh dos veces; superó un trauma psicológico de proporciones mayúsculas, se recuperó de un coma, sacó a flote a todo su escuadrón en los años que no hubo capitán, soportó la lástima de todos los shinigamis; y claro, lo más importante y sorprendente, después de todo eso, aún podía sonreír.

Cuanta fuerza se necesita para seguir caminando luego de ser desarmada en tantas ocasiones. Con eso en mente, Momo decidió que ya era tiempo de ser feliz. Sí, tendría que luchar por ello, pero teniendo en cuenta su escabroso pasado, ganarse el amor de Toshiro era pan comido. ¡Sí señor!

Estaba tan sumida en su madeja de pensamientos que perdió la conciencia de los giros que había hecho, comenzaba a marearse. Pero estaba de verdad decidida y contenta. Se paró al centro de la pista y comenzó a girar; cuidó que los movimientos fueran correctos y trató de imprimirles elegancia, y como por arte de magia todo se hiló solo, la misma inercia de las vueltas, daba impulso para la siguiente posición.

La puerta se abrió, Amanda estaba de regreso y vio fascinada la limpia ejecución de la rutina de Momo en su parte final. Cuando la chica durazno se detuvo, la entrenadora aplaudió emocionada.

— ¡Excelente! De esto estoy hablando. Déjame verlo completo, desde el crescendo en la música, inicia con el "_Loop_". —Momo trató de recuperar el aliento, todo le daba vueltas y tenía algo de nauseas, pero con una sonrisa casi brillante, inició desde donde Amanda le pidió. — ¡Bien! Buena caída, sigue así pero estiliza más los brazos.

Hinamori se sintió ligera, graciosa y bonita mientras ganaba velocidad sobre los patines. Cuando comenzó a dar vueltas tuvo la impresión de que tenía lo necesario para hacerlo de forma perfecta, así, muy segura de sí misma se dejó llevar.

Obviamente, cuando Momo pensaba que el universo estaba a su favor, algo pasaba que la dejaba con un mal sabor de boca; pues al terminar la rutina, el mareo se había acrecentado a tal punto que sólo pudo llegar a la orilla de la pista y sujetándose de la barrera de contención vació el contenido de su estómago e intestinos, dejando sobre el hielo su desayuno a medio digerir. Toda la elegancia se perdió en el vómito.

Eran las ocho y media cuando Amanda la envió de regreso a casa.

No se sentía tan mal físicamente, pero prefirió hacer caso de la sugerencia y retirarse a descansar. De todas maneras el progreso había sido impresionante, de hecho, la entrenadora le dio una dirección para que mandara a hacer su traje; pues en poco tiempo podrían presentar la rutina en una función privada, para las autoridades de la escuela y la familia de Hinamori. ¡Genial! Al menos tendría tiempo de presentar su trabajo ante alguien. Le daría gusto que Renji y Ran la vieran.

Llegó a casa alrededor de las nueve y cuarto. No había nadie, ni siquiera Milki parecía estar cerca. Así que para no aburrirse, Hinamori aprovechó el tiempo libre para hacer las labores domésticas.

* * *

Toshiro se movió incómodo frente a la puerta de la mansión Kuchiki antes de llamar. Al poco rato, un sirviente abrió y al verlo le pidió que lo siguiera, pues le estaban esperando. Fue guiado hasta una sala donde el capitán del sexto escuadrón estaba tomando una taza de té.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, gracias por venir.

—Capitán Kuchiki… ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —El joven no se sentía muy cómodo estando allí sin saber por qué. Si bien estaba agradecido por el favor anterior, eso no significaba que confiara plenamente en Byakuya.

—Camine conmigo, el jardín de la casa Kuchiki es de los más hermosos de la sociedad de Almas. —El mayor se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín interior. Era un espacio de colores intensos que inspiraba tranquilidad, las tonalidades rosas y blancas de las flores en los árboles contrastaba con el suelo verde sin romper la armonía natural. —Cuando yo era joven como usted, conocí a una mujer del Rukongai.

Hitsugaya se mantuvo callado, había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero como le parecía algo privado y nunca se había distinguido por ser curioso. No le gustaba que los demás se metieran en sus asuntos, y se mantenía alejado de los asuntos ajenos. Sin embargo, la súbita mención de la historia lo atrapó por completo.

—Se llamaba Hisana. Ella murió hace varios años, pero el tiempo que compartimos ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Supongo que la única razón por la que no busqué la manera para dejar de existir fue por la petición que me hizo de proteger a su hermana, eso le dio un sentido claro a mi existencia después de que Hisana falleció.

Toshiro se ruborizo al escuchar el argumento con el que explicó sus sentimientos por Momo. Agradecía mucho el relato, de verdad; casi tanto como la llave con la que pudo entrar a la oficina y ver a Hinamori varias veces mientras el capitán Kuchiki no estuvo. Pero necesitaba saber a dónde iban, se daba la idea de que la misteriosa propuesta del noble se ligaba a su situación con la teniente durazno, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver caminar entre cerezos y ciruelos con contactar a Momo.

Con todo, se armó de paciencia para guardarse sus preguntas. Luego de un rato de caminar en completo silencio se detuvieron frente a una puerta bastante alta.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es la puerta senkai de la familia Kuchiki. Sólo las familias nobles tienen derecho a poseer una entrada privada al mundo humano. —El mayor de los capitanes dejó que el joven atara los cabos por sí solo. Cuando un gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Toshiro, Byakuya le extendió un papel y abrió la puerta, indicándole al albino que entrara. —Tienes dos horas, entonces abriré la puerta de nuevo y si no regresas, deberé dar aviso al General de tu desaparición. Espero lo comprendas.

—Gracias, capitán Kuchiki. —Hitsugaya se apresuró a cruzar la puerta sin mirar atrás.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Una vez del otro lado se halló frente a una casa de dos pisos con el número siete cerca de la reja que daba al jardín. Miró el papel que le dio Byakuya, era la dirección correcta, sin duda. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se acercó a la entrada. Se concentró para sentir las energías espirituales cercanas… limpio. Únicamente era perceptible la tenue presencia de la chica durazno. El siguiente paso era infiltrarse al interior.

Ayudado por un árbol, ingresó a la casa desde una ventada del segundo piso que encontró abierta. Había bolsas y cajas por todas partes, además de montones de ropa y basura de dulces; seguro era la habitación de Matsumoto. ¡Era un desastre! Cauteloso salió de allí en silencio. Se dirigía a otra habitación cuando escuchó ruido en la parte inferior de la casa. Sigiloso, bajó las escaleras despacio, aunque desbordaba ansiedad y emoción por estar cerca de Hinamori, no se permitiría echar a perder todo por un arranque de impulsividad. Una vez en el primer piso, escuchó la voz de Momo cantando una canción irreconocible. La dulce voz lo guió hasta donde estaba la chica.

La pequeña teniente había terminado de hacer casi todas las labores domésticas del día, de hecho sólo faltaba lavar, y para hacer las cosas más llevaderas, decidió usar su iPod mientras limpiaba. Las prendas ya estaban dentro de la lavadora, ahora debía agregar jabón líquido y echar a andar la máquina.

Toshiro se sorprendió bastante al verla vestida con ropa humana, llevaba unos jeans y una playera rosa con un conejo, iba descalza, hacía tanto calor que era la única manera de mantener sus pies frescos; su cabello parecía estar más largo. Hitsugaya sabía por la ocasiones que la vio (espió) con ayuda del "espejo rastreador", que ella era incapaz de verlo o percibir claramente su energía espiritual. Así, el chico se deleitó libremente con la imagen de la chica en esas prendas, ligeramente ajustadas; lo estrecho de su cintura se complementaba de manera delicada con la leve anchura de su cadera.

El capitán estaba tan absorto, delineando la silueta femenina con sus ojos, que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la repisa de donde Momo pretendía tomar el detergente. La chica se acercó peligrosamente a él; Toshiro se hizo para atrás, evitando el contacto, sin embargo chocó contra el apagador, encendiendo la luz. Hinamori abrió mucho los ojos y después gritó bastante molesta.

— ¡Milki! ¡Deja de hacer travesuras! — Hitsugaya aprovechó el desplante de enojo para alejarse un poco, Momo apagó la luz y tomó la botella de jabón líquido. Había estado cerca. Ahora el joven capitán se preguntaba dos cosas: ¿quién rayos era Milki? Y ¿…Podría tocarla? En realidad Hitsugaya no sabía que tan sensible era el gigai al toque de un espíritu. El chico siguió atento los movimientos de su amiga, y cuando esta ya había vaciado la cantidad de detergente adecuada se puso detrás de ella, extendió una mano y dejó una caricia sutil en su mejilla.

Hinamori lo sintió, una cálida sensación en su rostro, seguido de un escalofrío. De la impresión, la botella de jabón resbaló de su mano, manchando su pantalón; afortunadamente la teniente la pudo atrapar antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

"_E__stoy sola, de verdad estoy sola__;__ Milki pudo hacer lo del apagador, pero jamás se atrevería a espantarme de esta forma y en esta zona no hay más espíritus, de hecho si los hubiera Ran o Renji habrían recibido una señal en su celular y ya estarían aquí, seguro lo que sentí es producto de mi imaginación. ¡Dios, cálmate Momo!" _

Respiró profundo un par de veces e hizo un gran esfuerzo para sentir energías espirituales aledañas. Nada. Tapó el detergente y miró su estropeado pantalón. Convencida de que era la única alma en casa se retiró la prenda, la puso en la lavadora con el resto de la ropa y puso a andar la máquina; dejando (sin saber) a Toshiro sin aliento y con la boca abierta. La indumentaria mortal le sentaba de maravilla, pero sin ropa, Momo resultaba verdaderamente apetecible para el gusto masculino.

Ignorante de la impresión que provocaba, Hinamori subió a su habitación seguida de cerca por el albino. Faltaba bastante para la llegada del resto del equipo. ¡Uf! Tenía tiempo libre, pero ni idea de cómo ocuparlo. Se sentó en su cama, se quito los audífonos y miró hacia ambos lados en una actitud sospechosa. Toshiro podía notar la ansiedad de la chica, como si tuviera un secreto que moría por contar. Entonces Momo se acercó rápidamente a su armario y buscó en el último cajón inferior con emoción contenida. Allí en la parte más oculta de su closet, estaba su pequeño tesoro. Como si se tratara de algo sumamente preciado, sacó la haori del décimo capitán, que había obtenido el día en que se dieron un beso por segunda vez. Hitsugaya no lo podía creer.

La chica regresó a su cama con la prenda entre sus manos, se sentó y hundió la cara entre los pliegues de la tela, aspirando profundamente. La intensidad del olor comenzaba a disminuir, pero aún era percibido por la enamorada teniente. El albino se sintió muy conmovido por la escena de amor desplegada ante sus ojos. Fascinado se colocó detrás de ella, sentándose en la cama, en el espacio entre su espalda y la cabecera.

—Me gustaría que fuéramos como Ran y él; con todo, Ichimaru siempre se las ha arreglado para estar con ella. —Toshiro no entendía, seguro no había escuchado bien, ¿Ichímaru? Pero él llevaba muerto muchos años. Hitsugaya no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque haciéndose ovillo, Momo se recostó en la cama, y usando la haori como manta, dejó la cabeza a pocos centímetros del chico. —Shiro chan, tengo sueño.

Eso, escuchar su nombre en un susurro adormilado, de la boca de la mujer que amaba, terminó por quebrantar las reservas del capitán. Recostándose cerca de ella, se dedicó a gozar de la calidez femenina. Estaba feliz. Siguió el acompasado respirar de la chica, dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad del dulce sueño de fragancia durazno.

Las dos horas fueron un parpadeo según la percepción de Shiro chan. Renuente, se levantó de la cama y se retiró su haori. Teniendo cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de Hinamori intercambió las prendas. Seguramente no era la primera vez que la chica la tenía cerca de su cuerpo, pues Hitsugaya notó el exquisito aroma de la teniente en la tela al momento de ponérsela de nuevo.

—Cuídate Moja camas, te estaré esperando. —Le dedicó una última mirada a Momo antes de salir por la ventana, para regresar a la sociedad de almas según lo pactado con el capitán Kuchiki.

— ¡Toshiro! —Momo despertó abruptamente. Tenía la impresión de haber oído la voz del capitán. Pero como temía, al mirar a su alrededor se encontró sola — ¿Shiro chan?

Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, ya pasaba de medio día. Era mejor esconder de nuevo la haori antes de que alguien llegara. Momo se sintió extraña, esa tarde en especial no paraban de ocurrir cosas raras. Tomó la haori entre sus manos para guardarla. ¿Era su imaginación o el olor de Toshiro estaba más fuerte que antes? Vaya, la nostalgia le hacía pensar cosas raras. Se acercó al armario, regresó la prenda al rincón más alejado del último cajón y aprovechó para ponerse otros pantalones. Luego de cerrar la puerta del clóset se puso en pie despacio, estaba siendo observaba, lo sabía, la mirada era casi tangible y deseaba sacudírsela de la espalda, pero detrás de ella sólo estaba la ventana. Cuidadosamente se viró. Tenía razón, alguien la veía sentado en el marco de su ventana.

— ¡Capitán Ichimaru! —Gritó. Al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato. Comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Hinamori! —El hombre imitó su gesto de espanto y gritó a modo de burla. Por un momento la miró pensativo, con la boca torcida y el ceño fruncido, profundizó su sonrisa antes de dirigirse a ella de nuevo.— Dado que traicioné a los trece escuadrones de protección es incorrecto que me des el título de capitán y puesto que eres cómplice de mi secreta existencia, dejaré que me llames Gin de aquí en adelante.

La teniente durazno estaba asustada. Ichimaru entró a la habitación y se acercó a ella, arrinconándola contra la puerta del armario. Poniendo ambas manos a lado de su cabeza le cerraba cualquier vía de escape.

—Aléjese por favor. —El temblor de la chica aumentó. Sólo con ver el rostro de Gin, sensaciones desagradables y recuerdos dolorosos se reavivaban en su interior.

—Muñequita, es adorable ver el miedo que me tienes. —Con una mano Ichimaru acarició la mejilla de Hinamori. Tenía la piel muy suave, de verdad parecía un durazno.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Rangiku no está, y no sé en donde se encuentra. — Quería que se fuera, no soportaría tanta tensión por mucho tiempo. Gin se alejó un poco, y Hinamori se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Inhaló profundo para calmarse.

—Lo sé, en realidad te estoy buscando a ti muñequita. — El escalofriante hombre le regaló una mirada pícara mientras se sentaba en la cama. — ¿Sabes? llevo un par de horas afuera, pero supuse que estarían ocupados y no quise interrumpir.

— ¿De qué habla? Estoy sola… ¡eso no significa que no me pueda defender! —La pequeña teniente estaba mintiendo, con su energía espiritual llevada casi a cero y Tobiume guardada con su ropa, era como cualquier chica humana, indefensa y frágil.

— Si quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho ¿no te parece? —Dejó que su voz se tiñera de ironía sin embargo; algo le molestaba de verdad. Las palabras de la chica no tenían mucho sentido, y como era entretenido molestarla decidió preguntar más. — Pero dime, ¿cómo que sola, muñequita?

—…sí. Soy la única en casa. Deje de llamarme muñequita, por favor.

—No, "muñequita" te describe perfectamente, es tan fácil jugar contigo. —Gin soltó una suave risa que a Momo le pareció extrañamente cálida. Ichimaru no podía creer que la chica ignorara la visita del joven albino— ¿Sabes? A veces me parece increíble lo tonta que puedes llegar a ser. Pero qué remedio muñequita, sólo vine a dejarte un encargo.

Hinamori vio atenta y sin bajar la guardia como el hombre sacaba algo de su chaqueta y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche. Le costó un poco distinguir de qué se trataba.

— ¿Un pájaro de papel? ¿Para qué?

—Se suelen colgar del techo, Dáselo a Rangiku cuando la veas, ella sabrá qué hacer. —el excapitán se puso en pie y se apoyó en la ventana, sentado en el marco, extendió una mano a modo de despedida. — procura abrir más tus ojos, Muñequita.

Momo agradeció su soledad profundamente. Se tiró sobre la cama y se abrazó a sí misma para reconfortarse. Volvió a encender su iPod y colocándose los audífonos, prefirió no pensar en su reciente encuentro con el excapitán Ichimaru.

* * *

Como siempre, Rangiku fue a despertar a Hinamori para ir a la misión. Pero para su sorpresa, Momo no estaba dormida. De hecho parecía estar esperándola, sentada en su cama, sonrió al verla entrar. Matsumoto sentía el ambiente algo diferente a las noches anteriores quizás un poco pesado; de todas maneras prefirió ignorar eso, quería aprovechar este momento a solas para cumplir con la petición del exshinigami. Con cuidado le dio a su amiga la figurita de papiroflexia.

—Momo, Gin te envía esto. —La pequeña teniente se extrañó bastante recibió el pájaro y le mostró a su amiga la figura gemela que ella tenía en la otra mano.

—Ran, él vino en la mañana y me dio uno igual para ti. —La mayor comprendió de inmediato el mensaje que traían los dos pájaros, se sintió muy feliz. — ¿Qué significa?

—Es una forma de hacer las paces contigo y supongo que está agradecido porque no lo delataste. —Hinamori vio atenta las dos figuras y suspiró. Quería demasiado a Rangiku, de menos lo suficiente como para soportar la presencia de Ichimaru cerca de ella.

—Espero que nunca más quiera agradecerme otra cosa. Por mucho que lo ames, es el hombre más siniestro que he conocido en mi vida. —Las dos tenientes rieron, al ser cómplices de un secreto de verdad peligroso, era bueno saber que no estaban solas.

— ¿Dime qué tal tu día hoy? ¿Pasó algo interesante además de la visita clandestina de mi chico?

—Ya sabes, lo normal. Y si es lo que estás preguntando… no, sin señales de Shiro chan.

Continuará

* * *

Giselle: Wow… Me gustó mucho este cap. De verdad lo disfruté, digo no es como algo muy diferente de la línea que venimos manejando peeeeroooo está como nice, tiene un poco de todo y fue como genial eso de "Muñequita" uuuuuuuuiiiiii, otra vez "Muñequita" uuuuuuiiiiiii jejeje

Darla: Y ahora qué pasará? Yo disfruté la escena de la guacareada jajajaja me la imagine toda propia yéndose a una orilla con ojos de huevo sacando todo el contenido. :P

Jajaja, me dieron ganas de dejar las notas de mi beta y mías XD ¿acaso no somos un amor?

Bueno bueno, díganme sinceramente qué opinana del Gin Ichimaru que planteo, ¿está muy lejos del real? ¿y qué hay de su relación con Ran y su relación con Momo? Estoy conciente de que él no andaría diciendole a Momo: Oye pequeña, gracias por no delatarme, qué te parece si apartir de ahora nos hacemos amiguitos? Ah y si quieres te doy un par de consejitos para que conquistes a Shiro chan. quieres un dulce? (WTF!) Pero me parece importante que ellos dos tengan por lo menos un acercamiento, si son las dos personas más importantes para Ran, sería lindo que por lo menos no se detestaran. Y bueno, no creo que Gin sea alguien malo en el fondo, sí perverso, pero no malo.

Bueno pasemos a los comentarios. Los que son muy largos los responderemos con mensaje privado ¿ok?. Ojo, que esas personas de verdad gracias ^^ me hicieron sentir útil ^O^ (sí, así de triste estoy, de hecho los reviews evitaron que me tirara al llanto):

MrCarhol: Lo que puedo decir es que tú comprendes el punto que trato de defender. EtSuKo-DoNo: Vaya y yo que pensé que Byakuya era perfecto para la tarea, pero al parecer eso sacó de onda XD, al menos la gente está abierta a la posibilidad. Reeneesmee:Es Gin, y aunque la considera tonta, también le da su lugar ^^,LiinMomo: suerte, Noa-san:sí, puedes llamarme Gise. Itz3lita: Duerme tranquila, no abandonaré la fragilidad. divprince: no te preocupes, falta poco para que Karin reciba su merecido XD. Emina Hikary, Ale Whitlock: opción 1, estoy loca, lo admito.

Suerte en el fin de semana ^^ Se cuidan y nos leemos el siguiente viernes. Besos 


	12. Momento de tomar las riendas

Hola!

Ya me siento mejor, ya no estoy triste ^^ y como hoy fue el último día de clases wiiiiiii puedo dormir mucho, comer mucho y ¿por qué no? escribir mucho XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los animos y los buenos deseos.

Aclarando cosas... Bueno, la rutina de Momo, no existe, seguro la combinación que propongo o es súper común o es imposible de hacer, jejeje, yo nunca le he dado al patinaje artístico a esos niveles, so... no hay video de alguien haciéndolo, peeeerooooo está la canción que elegí para su rutina: Keep Breathing, de Ingrid Michaelson. Si alguien tiene mucha curiosidad puede meter esos dos datos al buscador de youtube y ya, escucharán la canción que me pareció adecuada para Momo patinadora (demonios, eso sonó como si se tratara de una barbie)

Bleach no me pertenece, (si lo hiciera eso me daría mucho poder y una yo con poder, es una yo peligrosa) todos los derechos a su autor Tite Kubo.

* * *

Momento de tomar las riendas

—Bien, empecemos de una vez. Ya sólo nos faltan tres semanas de esto y ¡volveremos a casa! —La capitana Susu extendió la otra hebra del hilo especial para que su teniente lo tomara. Luego de tantos meses haciendo lo mismo casi a diario, los movimientos de ambas mujeres salían de forma inconsciente.

Hinamori recibió la otra punta del hilo de Kidoh y manejándolo con su propia energía espiritual, comenzó a zurcir la parte superior de la desgarradura; faltaba poco, menos de la décima parte. Por otro lado Rangiku y Renji se mantenían preparados para atacar en caso de ser necesario. Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado, cuando algo que nunca habían visto ocurrió. La abertura jaló el hilo, absorbiéndolo por completo.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Antes de que la capitana pudiera terminar la pregunta, una tremenda ola de energía las empujó con mucha fuerza lejos de allí.

Momo no pudo asirse de algo a tiempo y la magnitud del impulso era tanta que la única manera en la que se detendría, sería impactándose contra algún edificio. Seguro iba a doler. No obstante; contrario a lo que pensó fue detenida con un contacto suave. Renji se había colocado detrás de ella y con su propio cuerpo comenzó a frenar a su amiga, contrarrestando con un shumpo la potencia con que la chica salió disparada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Cuando se detuvieron por completo el teniente soltó a Momo, gracias a él lograron parar evitando estrellarse en algún lado, y terminar como moscas aplastadas. Abarai se mostró preocupado por su pequeña amiga. Ahora que la había sentido tan cerca de sí, se dio cuenta de lo menudito que era su cuerpo… si no la atrapaba hubiera tenido que recoger papilla de durazno.

—Sí Renji, estoy bien. Gracias. — Momo se arregló el uniforme, y ambos regresaron a la zona de peligro. Donde Susu y Ran miraban fascinadas al espacio vacío en el cielo.

Allí, donde hace menos de un minuto estaba un "hoyo" ahora no había nada. Ni rastro de la abertura. Esa peligrosa anomalía se había compuesto abruptamente en su última fase y con esto su trabajo podía darse por concluido. Aparentemente algo había funcionado como catalizador, acelerando la cicatrización de la desgarradura.

El equipo regresó a casa rodeado de un aura de celebración bastante apagada. Estaban contentos, sí, pues todo su trabajo había valido la pena, pero todos traían una cara de funeral muy obvia. Eran las diez de la mañana y ahora los tres tenientes esperaban en la sala, con el gigai puesto a que la capitana terminara de hablar con el general Yamamoto, a quién habían llamado para reportar lo sucedido esa madrugada. Nadie hablaba, tenían una extraña sensación, por un lado querían regresar a casa y por otro permanecer en el mundo mortal un rato más. De todas maneras no les quedaba otra opción que esperar el veredicto final.

—Bueno chicos, el general Yamamoto ha confirmado todo, ya no hay problema aquí ni en Hueco Mundo. Las órdenes son regresar a la Sociedad de Almas en tres días.

¡Tres días! Eso era un chiste ¿cierto?

Sólo Renji se mostró moderadamente entusiasmado con la idea y con un ¡Fabuloso! Que sonaba cargado de sarcasmo se retiró a su habitación. Por su parte Hinamori y Matsumoto parecían estar en trance. Momo no tenía idea de qué debía decirle a Amanda para explicar su partida. Y hasta ahora su mejor idea carecía de sentido…

"_Lo siento, no podré seguir viniendo a patinar, todo tu esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho porque… bueno, resulta que estoy muerta desde hace varios cientos de años y soy un shinigam__. S__í, un dios de la muerte que se dedica a regular el paso de las almas y a proteger la vida humana entre otras cosas y verás, estaba aquí en una misión, pero ya terminó entonces debo regresar allá. Un placer conocerte, cuando mueras búscame."_

Con eso la entrenadora se burlaría de ella o se molestaría bastante, si es que le creía. Para colmo, hoy debía ir a recoger su traje y presentarse para un ensayo formal de su rutina. Por fin habían terminado el pequeño vestido, y con eso estaba a menos de una semana para presentarse en una función única ante los directivos de la Academia y sus amigos. Pero con este cambio de planes, todo se había ido al caño.

Por otro lado, Matsumoto; la pobre Matsumoto, se sintió morir. No estaba preparada para decirle a Gin "adiós", de nuevo. Tal vez podría verlo de vez en cuando, si lograba escaparse de la Sociedad de Almas para bajar al mundo mortal, pero él nunca le daba ni una pista de dónde encontrarlo, simplemente aparecía de improvisto.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo? ¡Por fin regresamos! ¡No más humanos! Y por fin podemos quitarnos estas estúpidas cosas que nos sellan el poder espiritual. ¡Por Dios, anímense! —La capitana tenía razón, la nueva orden también significaban cosas buenas. — Rangiku, quita esa cara, iremos de compras, tenemos tres días para recorrer de nuevo los centros comerciales, y ya llegan los avances de la temporada otoño-invierno. ¡Apresúrate!

— ¡Sí capitana! No hay tiempo que perder. —Matsumoto puso su mejor cara de entusiasmo, y poniéndose en pie comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación; no tenía sentido estar triste por algo que no tenía mucho remedio. Mejor disfrutar el tiempo restante, de todas maneras estaba casi segura de que Gin ya estaba enterado de todo. Parecía estar en todas partes. Miró a su pequeña amiga que parecía tener una nube de tormenta personal— ¿vienes Momo? Te hará bien distraerte

—No, iré por mi traje. Y luego a la academia. —Su voz sonaba bastante muerta.

— ¿Segura? Ya no tiene mucho sentido que lo pagues, cuando regresemos no podrás usarlo para salir.

—No importa, además quisiera ensayar la rutina con el traje puesto… aunque sea una vez. Y si logro hacerlo sin errores Amanda me obsequiará algo. —Esa recompensa prometida le hacía mucha ilusión, el trato era simple: con el traje, sin errores y ella podría pedir cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

—Está bien. Como quieras, si encuentro algo lindo para ti lo compraré. También para el capitán, no le he comprado nada y le hacen falta cosas…—Matsumoto había hecho la mención de su superior con toda intención obviamente, esperando ver una señal de alegría (o por lo menos de vida) en el rostro de su amiga. — Quizás unos tenis.

— ¿Hitsugaya? —El corazón de Momo se aceleró, el gran encuentro se acercaba. Y aunque había decidido no darse por vencida, aún no tenía una estrategia para acercarse a su amigo y alejar a Kurosaki, se supone que esta semana le pediría ayuda a Ran para idear un plan decente. ¡Uf! ¿Por qué las cosas siempre se le complicaban?

—Sí, mi capitán se apellida Hitsugaya. ¿Recuerdas? —El tono insinuante de Rangiku hizo que Momo se ruborizara. Casi no habían tocado el tema desde… ese día. Hinamori sólo habló al respecto una vez, para comunicarle a sus dos amigos que sentía haberlos preocupado tanto, y que había decidido defender su amor por el joven capitán a su regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. Esa tarde hubo una fiesta improvisada.

— ¡Ran no te pongas de pesada!

—Está bien, lo siento pero es que ya y como decidiste que no te dejarías vencer por Karin, pensé que sería bueno recordártelo ¿ya sabes qué vas a hacer?

—No… —Matsumoto puso un gesto de preocupación algo exagerado; luego, comenzó a gritar. Hinamori acostumbrada a estos desplantes, se quedó pensando en la intensión de su amiga de llevarle algo del mundo mortal a Toshiro.

— ¡Qué! Pero Momo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Oh, esto es un estado de emergencia, cuando regrese de ir de compras, nos pondremos a idear un plan.

—Oye Ran ¿de qué numero tienen que ser los zapatos de Shiro chan? — Matsumoto había sido ignorada por completo, pero la pregunta la sorprendió lo suficiente como para no molestarse.

— ¿Ah? Pues del seis. Pero seguro todavía crecerá un poco, cada día está más cerca de alcanzar la talla de Hyorinmaru ¿recuerdas los pies de la zampakuto? Yo no, pero eran grandes sin duda, bueno, todo él era enorme. Quizás el capitán termine por parecerse bastante a él. Menos mal que tú no te pareces tanto a Tobiume, la niña era tan plana como una tabla de surf. Calma, calma, no hace falta que me mires de esa forma. Bueno chica, nos vemos en la tarde. —Sin otra palabra la teniente mayor fue a su habitación para arreglarse antes de salir con Susu.

Mientras tanto Momo yacía desparramada en el sillón, se sentía un poco abrumada. Y pensando que quizás una charla con Renji le subiría los ánimos, fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

—Renji ¿estás ocupado?

—No, pasa. —Hinamori entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí; su amigo estaba echado en su cama entreteniéndose con una consola portátil. Puso en pausa el juego para poner atención a la pequeña teniente. — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Bueno es que desde que llegamos no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos y quería saber si tú… si quieres acompañarme por mi traje para patinar. Podemos comprar un helado en el camino— Renji hubiera preferido una cerveza, pero él no corrompería a su pequeña amiga, de eso ya encargaría Matsumoto.

—Seguro, no es como si tuviera algo más interesante que hacer y Roxas puede esperar. —El pelirrojo apagó el aparato, se puso en pie y tomó su chaqueta, antes de seguir a Momo fuera de casa.

El vestido de patinaje, lo habían mandado a hacer con una amigo de la entrenadora, quien vivía en una zona algo alejada de Karakura, y para llegar allí, los dos tenientes tomaron un tren. Era lunes, inicio de semana y por la hora, casi nadie viajaba en el mismo vagón que ellos. Aprovechando el momento a solas, Renji decidió que era tiempo de hablar con su amiga sobre esos molestos asuntos del corazón. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, estas cosas simplemente no se le daban.

—Hinamori…— Se atoró. Era un completo inútil en el rol de hermano mayor dando consejos. Hisagi era quien tenía el don para hablar con las chicas en un sentido fraternal, cuanta falta le hacía su sempai en este instante. Momo notó de inmediato lo extraño que se estaba comportando su amigo, y como solía hacer, comenzó a molestarlo para que se relajara un poco.

—Abarai…—A Renji le molestaba en exceso que la gente lo imitara a modo de burla. La provocación de la chica sirvió para que su nerviosismo desapareciera. Más tranquilo pensó en una manera de abordar el escabroso tema.

—La noticia de que regresamos te cayó como una cubeta de ladrillos. No entiendo por qué, si verás al capitán Hitsugaya de nuevo.

— ¡Renji! —Fue el turno de Momo para sentirse incómoda. No era lo mismo hablar de chicos con su mejor amiga, chica igual que ella, que con su amigo, hombre al fin y al cabo. Aunque quizás un enfoque masculino ayudaría bastante.

— ¿Qué? Tienes muchas ganas de verlo y sin duda él te extraña.

— ¿Tú crees? —Momo se dejó reconfortar por las palabras del pelirrojo.

—¡Ay Momo! El chico lleva décadas babeando por ti, tiembla al verte y cuando le hablas casi sonríe; sólo que es demasiado torpe como para acercarse… No le digas que hablé de él en esos términos. Me mataría. —Renji suspiró, la parte pesada de la conversación se cernía sobre él. — Lo que quiero decir es que… No comentas el mismo error que yo. Los Kurosaki luchan por lo que quieren contra viento y marea, y si te rindes o bajas la guardia perderás a Hitsugaya como yo perdí a Rukia.

—Renji. —Hinamori aún recordaba con pesar el día en que Abarai llegó a su departamento hecho una piltrafa, olía a licor y estaba llorando. Jamás lo había visto llorar. Era de noche y llovía. Lo hizo pasar de inmediato y él le pidió perdón, diciendo que no quería ser una molestia, pero no sabía a donde más ir. Por más que Momo le preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo, lo único que logró sacarle fue una triste frase: "Rukia ama a Ichigo". La chica no insistió más y únicamente se dedicó a consolar a su amigo.

—No pierdas tu tiempo con dudas y miedos. El capitán Hitsugaya te ama de verdad.

—Gracias. —Momo aceptó las palabras de Renji como un tesoro.

—Sí… bueno, de nada. No vayas a mencionar nunca esta conversación, a nadie, ni siquiera a Rangiku ¿de acuerdo? —Tratando de romper la tensión del momento, agregó distraídamente— ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—No, de hecho ya nos pasamos por una estación, pero me dio pena interrumpirte. — Renji se ruborizo y Momo tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Bajaron en la siguiente parada.

* * *

Toshiro detestaba profundamente las juntas semanales. Eran una completa molestia, rara vez se trataban temas de verdad relevantes. Por lo general sólo tenía que escuchar el acostumbrado sermón "somos el Gotei de protección y nuestro deber es… blah blah" y al final los capitanes se ponían al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos no oficiales, era una pérdida de tiempo. No obstante; tenía un buen presentimiento este lunes. Por la madrugada, había sentido una extraña onda de energía que sacudió a la Sociedad de Almas, y no era el único que la notó, entonces, esto podía constituir una noticia importante dentro del Gotei Trece.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿está enterado ya de lo ocurrido en el mundo humano hace unas horas? —Byakuya, que solía dirigirle la palabra más a menudo en los últimos días, le dio alcance y caminó junto a él entre los pasillos de la primera división.

—No capitán Kuchiki. No he escuchado nada al respecto.

—Al parecer el equipo de la capitana Himawari ha completado su misión con éxito y regresará en poco tiempo. —Toshiro no pudo reprimir una pequeña muestra de alegría que escapó en forma de sonrisa cuando escuchó esas palabras. —Es mejor apresurarnos, el general Yamamoto debe estar listo para la reunión.

Confirmado. Hitsugaya se sentía feliz al terminar la junta, por primera vez se alegró de asistir a esas aburridas reuniones. Ahora, solo en su oficina, disfrutaba de un jugoso trozo de sandía a modo de celebración. ¡Tres días! En tres días vería a su Momo y esta vez al verla no se contendría, la besaría y le dejaría muy en claro sus sentimientos por ella. Estuvieran donde estuvieran, así fuera a la vista de todos los shinigamis del Gotei Trece. Incluso frente a todo los capitanes o el general mismo, incluso frente a… ¿Karin? La euforia que lo invadía se esfumó en un parpadeo. No había hablado con su amiga ni siquiera se había preocupado por buscarla.

El capitán Kuchiki le hizo otro enorme favor interviniendo de manera oficial entre ellos, solicitando a la nueva shinigami como elemento en su escuadrón, Toshiro sólo había firmado el oficio donde daba su consentimiento y ya; la chica Kurosaki no figuraba más entre las filas de su escuadrón. Hitsugaya se sentía responsable de varias cosas ante ella, después de todo tampoco se dedicó a indagar las verdaderas intenciones de Karin, ni tuvo la atención de explicarle qué estaba pasando entre él y Hinamori.

Armándose de valor, el décimo capitán dejó su fruta en la mesa de centro y se dirigió al escuadrón seis para buscar a su amiga.

Fue fácil localizarla, estaba entrenando en uno de los campos dispuestos para eso en la sexta división. Su espada descansaba recargada en un árbol, mientras ella practicaba diferentes hechizos de las artes demoniacas.

—Bakudou número cuatro: Hainawa—Su voz era fuerte, la posición era casi correcta, pero de sus manos no lograba salir ni un ápice de energía.

—Tu espalda debe estar completamente recta, sino, cortas el flujo de energía.

—No necesito tus consejos gracias. —Estaba molesta, enfadada, enojadísima. Tanto que ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a ver a Toshiro cuando reconoció su voz.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Con todo el capitán necesitaba arreglar su relación con la chica Kurosaki en la medida de lo posible.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Karin tomó su espada dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo; al oír la profunda voz de Hitsugaya no se atrevió a moverse, tal vez había una oportunidad, después de todo, la teniente Hinamori llevaba meses en el mundo humano. Quizás gracias a ese tiempo alejado de ella, el chico habría aclarado sus sentimientos, con un poco de suerte, a favor de la chica Kurosaki.

—No quiero que las cosas terminen así entre tú y yo, eres una amiga importante. —Era una "amiga", ese simple estatus la hacía rabiar.

—Pero yo sí quiero que esto termine así, dices que soy importante pero no lo suficiente como a mí me gustaría. — Hitsugaya frunció el ceño un tanto molesto. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre decían líneas tan complicadas de comprender para él? ¿Suficiente?, ¿a qué se refería con suficiente?— Ya dilo, dí lo que sientes por esa chica.

—Escucha yo… Amo a Hinamori, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de apreciarte. —Los engranes de la cabeza de Toshiro comenzaban a girar y con ello, un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, comenzaba a incomodarse, mucho. Kurosaki se dio vuelta para verlo de frente. ¿De verdad el capitán era tan denso que no entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo por él?

—Gracias por tu aprecio, pero no me interesa tenerlo, me enamoré de ti, una amistad no me basta. —Listo. Karin siempre era directa, nada de rodeos al momento de hablar.

— ¿No podemos seguir siendo amigos? Olvidar lo que pasó hace poco y en el mundo humano hace años. —Toshiro no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de cómo rechazar a alguien, nunca había tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Todas las mujeres que eran atraídas por su físico, se alejaban en poco tiempo al descubrir su peculiar carácter. ¿Qué debía hacer con los sentimientos de Karin?

—No, yo te sigo queriendo y me duele ser tu amiga cuando amas a otra chica. — Karin sabía que era la última ocasión en la que vería a Hitsugaya, y sólo para no quedarse con el sentimiento preguntó algo que no la dejaría en paz si se lo guardaba. — Dime una cosa Toshiro, si Hinamori no estuviera, ¿tú y yo estaríamos juntos?

—Lo siento, pero no creo. Eres mi amiga y no te puedo ver de otra manera.

—Está bien, no te disculpes. De todas maneras eso ya no importa, regresaré a Karakura. El capitán Kuchiki me asignó como la shinigami oficial de la ciudad. Me voy mañana. —No dijo nada más, simplemente se fue de allí, sin permitir que Toshiro tuviera la última palabra. En menos de un segundo, su amistad se disolvió.

—Sé que harás un gran trabajo. Cuídate. —Habló en un susurro doloroso. Se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, es una sorpresa encontrarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué hace en mi división? —La voz de Byakuya lo regresó al presente.

—Quería saber si le interesa tomar una taza de té. —Quizás no era el motivo real de su presencia en el escuadrón seis, pero la compañía del noble era un refugio para tomarse un respiro emocional.

—Será un placer. —En una actitud de camaradería el mayor de los capitanes se atrevió a agregar su opinión sobre el aspecto del joven. — Es evidente su necesidad de hablar con alguien, sino dice lo feliz que le hace el regreso de la teniente Hinamori, probablemente comience a hacer el ridículo. Es algo tan indecoroso que no pienso permitirlo, por su bien, el de su escuadrón y el de Gotei Trece.

— ¡Capitán Kuchiki! —Toshiro se sorprendió por esa frase, pero no quería parecer un insolente, contestando con el censurable lenguaje que aprendió en el Rukongai. —Sí, es probable. —Con la idea del regreso de Momo, Toshiro soltó una leve risa mientras los dos capitanes caminaban hacia algún lugar donde charlar.

* * *

—Ni un error, ¡ni un error Hinamori! lo hiciste muy bien, la ejecución fue limpia en la técnica y elegante, muy emotiva en tanto al manejo artístico. Excelso. —Momo salía del vestidor con mejor humor que esta mañana. Luego de terminar de practicar la dichosa rutina con todo y atuendo oficial, Amanda la envió a cambiarse, para ir a una cafetería y celebrar con un capuchino. —El traje te quedó fabuloso, Fix hizo un magnífico trabajo. —Fix, era la mano maestra detrás de la indumentaria de Momo, un diseñador de modas que solía hacer los trajes para Amanda cuando ella aún iba a competencias.

—Muchas gracias, pero todo ha sido porque tú me enseñaste a patinar, realmente soy yo la que debe agradecerte. —Momo se sentía abochornada por los halagos de su entrenadora, rara vez recibía buenas críticas sobre su desempeño en otra cosa que no fuera Kidoh. —Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos. Dejé el traje en el vestidor.

—Está bien, puedes pasar por él antes de irte a casa, supongo que tu tía querrá verlo. —Hinamori había inventado que vivía con su tía Susu, a quién pensaba invitar junto con sus dos mejores amigos a la presentación privada. Antes de salir, Amanda recordó algo importante. — ¡Oh! Cierto, lo prometido es deuda, te obsequiaré cualquier cosa, ¿ya sabes qué quieres?

—Sí…—de hecho la chica había pasado todo el día pensando en eso. —Quiero unos patines para chico, del número seis y medio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres unos patines de chico?

—Son para un amigo… si son de medio uso no hay problema, los quiero para que podamos patinar juntos.

—Ay Hinamori, tú sí que eres rara, pudiste pedir cualquier otra cosa… pero bueno, si eso es lo que deseas eso será. Ahora vayamos a celebrar con algo de café.

Afuera llovía y hacía bastante aire, pero el calor de verano permanecía presente a pesar de las gotas de agua. Las dos mujeres caminaban sosteniendo su propio paraguas, la cafetería se encontraba a menos de dos calles de la Academia, y según Amanda los lates y capuchinos de allí eran insuperables. Momo esperaba que fuera cierto, porque el viento comenzaba a desesperarla bastante.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de aire las empujó de frente y a la chica durazno le arrebató su sombrilla, la cual voló bastante lejos. Hinamori corrió tras ella, no era suya, el paraguas era uno de las nuevas adquisiciones de Ran, no podía permitirse perderlo. Amanda tenía sus propios problemas, pues su sombrilla se había volteado por la fuerza del viento. Estaba tan ocupada tratando de arreglarlo que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Momo se separó de ella.

Cuando por fin le dio alcance, el paraguas estaba en medio de la calle, Hinamori se agachó para levantarla, por lo tanto no pudo ver a tiempo el auto que venía a exceso de velocidad.

El impacto fue rápido, todo duró menos de un segundo. Fue elevada por el golpe del vehículo y al caer no era capaz de moverse. Al principio dolía mucho, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, el malestar disminuía. Tal vez por la adrenalina del momento, tal vez era alguna función que tenía el gigai al recibir un daño de este tipo, quien sabe. Sea como fuere, Momo agradeció la sensación de adormecimiento que recorría su cuerpo desde los pies y que poco a poco fue llegando hasta su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, en su mente pudo ver los rostros de sus amigos, mientras recordaba las cosas que le gustaban de ellos; la textura suave del cabello de Ran entre sus dedos cuando la peinaba, la voz desvergonzada de Renji cantando alguna canción en el Karaoke, la mano áspera de Hisagi acariciándole la mejilla, el delicioso sabor de los postres que preparaba la capitana Himawari, y el olor a té verde y menta de Shiro chan, sus labios suaves y esos ojos aguamarina que siempre le quitaban el aliento. Cada imagen era tan clara y las sensaciones tan vívidas que por un momento olvidó lo que había ocurrido.

Alguien la estaba llamando, debía responder, tratar de no desmayarse; pero estaba tan cansada, que en lugar de aferrarse a los recuerdos o a la voz de Amanda, se dejó llevar por el blanco estupor de la inconsciencia.

La entrenadora llamó a una ambulancia, que en pocos minutos llegó trasladaron a Momo a un hospital cercano, donde fue llevada de inmediato a una evaluación de emergencia, para decidir si debía ser intervenida de alguna manera. Mientras tanto Amanda estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y preocupación. Por suerte, al poco tiempo un médico fue a buscarla.

—Es que no tiene sentido, es como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno, su cuerpo no tiene heridas internas y no encontramos más que un par de rasguños que requieren de sutura, pero su condición es más que estable. Los paramédicos dijeron que estaba inconsciente cuando llegaron, pero en este momento ya está despierta. Jamás habíamos visto algo así. De verdad es algo extraordinario.

—Entonces está bien.

—Físicamente sí, sólo hay un problema. No recuerda nada, ni nombre, edad o algún dato básico de identificación. Seguramente sufrió un traumatismo que le causó amnesia. No sabemos de qué tipo es, pero con la suerte de esa chiquilla, será algo temporal. Debe tener un ángel guardián muy bueno, porque el accidente que vivió era para estar al borde de la muerte. Por ahora usted debería ir a verla, está muy asustada porque no sabe ni quién es. Si tiene manera de contactar con sus familiares, sería bueno que llegaran pronto.

Amanda atendió la indicación del doctor. Marcó a los teléfonos que traía Momo en su celular, a la primera que pudo contactar fue a su tía, Susu, en una atropellada sucesión de frases le explicó lo ocurrido, le dio su ubicación y colgó; luego se dirigió a la habitación donde la joven descansaba. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido…

Al entrar se sorprendió bastante de ver a la chica sentada en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza. Hinamori la miró expectante, su rostro era como una hoja en blanco.

— ¿Momo? —no hubo reacción alguna cuando escuchó su nombre. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que la chica durazno dijera algo. Y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca dejaron a Amanda sin respuesta alguna.

— ¿Qué es Momo?

Continuará

* * *

Jajajajaja! "¿qué es Momo?" Jujujuju. Errrrr ¿qué decir? Bueno, yo sé que esto es un cliché, pero de los más usados y comunes, a mí no me gustan mucho a menos que estén bien hechos y no me atrevo a decir que podré llevar este a buen puerto así de buenas a primeras, a ver cómo nos va. Y ya con nuestro humor acostimbrado puedo decir otra cosa al respecto: Es un cliché ¿Y? queda y se ve bonito.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios:LiinMomo, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, cOnfii-momo (Una persona que escribe como escribes no puede ser taaan miserable, so, try to smile), MrCarhol (Vaya, que bueno, porque luego los diálogos se me complican un poco), Reeneesmee (sí, bueno... no son amiguitos, pero de que se llevan mejor, se llevan mejor más adelante), mariLy'UH (Te doy la bienvenida y claro que me alegra saberlo), Ale Whitlock (jajaja, sí, por eso es de mis favoritos, esa visita me parece muy linda), EtSuKo-DoNo (lo de los pájaros se me hizo como exagerado, pero no encontré otra manera de que esos dos se llevaran mejor), Noa San (gracias, no es por la historia, sí necesitaba que le patearan el trasero a alguien, pero mi Beta ya se encargó de eso, so... no te preocupes, gracias por el apoyo). Y... Momo Chappy: Tienes razón, soy una mala persona y lo acepto, no había escuchado la canción, entonces llena de culpa fui a buscar el comentario donde me recomiendas la rola y... ¡Lo perdí! no lo encuentro lo juro ¿puedes dejarme el título? Juro por todos los conejitos del mundo que en cuanto abra internet y tenga el titulo la busco. Perdón. T.T

Bueeeeno, nos leemos la siguiente semana. Un beso enorme y mucha suerte.

Giselle


	13. De vuelta a la vida

Hola estrellitas lectoras!

Hoy me siento con el humor de Anita la huerfanita... Seguro que hay sol mañana! (de hecho no, sería hoy, por fin ha salido el sol ^^)

Estoy cantando Uy, que bueno que no me escuchan gritar por toda la casa, hasta el perro se fue a esconder XD (es en serio) Bueno sólo quería decirles que gracias, por hacer de esta historia algo lindo de compartir. Por ustedes queridos lectores sigo publicando. Se les quiere ^_^

Por otro lado quizás notaron los cambios... primero, mi cambio de seudónimo... pues bien: Akerovny es el definitivo. Inventé el de "Giselle Girasole" pero no más no me quedaba, entonces decidí volver a lo clásico (soy Akerovny desde hace siglos). Si les causa un poco de molestia a los ojos (dicen que se ve como raro), pueden llamarme Kiki, simplemente Kiki (chan o san, a según el gusto de cada quién). Y segundo, he decidido no permitir más comentarios anónimos, nunca hago las cosas sólo por que sí, hubo una razón... como sea. Muchas gracias por la comprensión. Bueno, habiendo aclarado lo aclarable, pasemos al cap de hoy. ¡Qué emoción!

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor. (Pero si me perteneciera seguramente Shiro chan y Momo chan hubieran perdido juntos la virginidad hace síglos). XD

* * *

De vuelta a la vida

— ¿Qué es Momo?

—Tú eres Momo, ese es tu nombre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues me duele la cabeza, y no estoy segura de qué pasó, ¿quién es usted? —La mujer se acercó despacio para no espantarla más, se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de la chica. Ella se sintió cohibida por el toque.

—Tranquila, yo soy Amanda. Soy tu entrenadora.

— ¿Mi entrenadora? ¿Entrenadora de qué? Espere. ¡Entonces usted sabe quién soy! Por favor dígame algo de mí, lo que sea, lo que sepa. Los doctores me hacen preguntas y en mi mente no hay más que espacios en blanco.

—Tu nombre es Momo Hinamori, tienes diecinueve años. Eres patinadora artística y yo soy tu entrenadora.

— ¿Momo… Hinamori? Que nombre tan curioso.

* * *

Matsumoto tenía una opresión en el pecho, estaba de verdad triste. Después de pasar un tiempo en un centro comercial con la capitana, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era tratar de reanimarse con compras, estaba demasiado afligida, y poniendo como pretexto un supuesto malestar estomacal, emprendió el camino a casa. Su superior, no dijo nada, prefirió quedarse y aprovechar la tarde en un salón de belleza.

La teniente caminaba por un parque, con la cabeza baja, cargando sus tres bolsas de ropa y accesorios, esperaba poder ver a Ichimaru una vez más antes de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, abatida, se sentó en una banquita que estaba debajo de un árbol.

—No entiendo de que te preocupas, si sobreviviste a mi supuesta muerte, sobrevivirás a un tiempo apartada de mí. —La voz de Gin la sorprendió detrás de ella. Rangiku se giró reconfortada. ¡Sí, un deseo de estrella fugaz! Eso era ser favorita de los dioses.

—Gin. ¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que te enteraste? —Como respuesta el hombre levantó los hombros, pretendiendo que no tenía idea, mientras se acercaba despacio a la mujer y tomaba asiento a su lado. — Entonces dime cómo supones que nos veremos cuando regrese al Gotei Trece, porque yo no encuentro una solución viable.

— No sufras preciosa. Infiltrarme a la Sociedad de Almas esporádicamente, no supone ninguna complicación para mí. —Rangiku se sintió feliz por esas palabras. Llegados a este punto, la teniente no tenía intensión de ponerse a descifrar el plan de Ichimaru.

—En realidad comienzo a pensar que no existen complicaciones para ti. — Gin se quedó callado, ni siquiera parecía haber prestado atención a la frase de la mujer. Miró hacia un punto lejano y por un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Matsumoto no supo cómo interpretar ese cambio de actitud, se mantuvo expectante. Cuando Ichimaru volteó a verla de nuevo, el celular de Ran sonó, y la sonrisa de Gin reapareció en su rostro, ensanchándose con creces. Ese gesto le dio a Rangiku un mal presentimiento; respondió la llamada sin mirar la pantalla. De inmediato la voz de la capitana Himawari se escuchó, parecía tener un ataque de histeria. Hablaba demasiado rápido y la teniente sólo pudo captar las palabras "Momo" y "Hospital".

— ¡Capitana cálmese por favor! No entiendo nada ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Hinamori tuvo un accidente! Está con la entrenadora, Renji ya va en camino y yo trato de encontrar transporte. Es el Hospital Central de Karakura, ve inmediatamente… ¡Taxi! —La llamada se cortó y Matsumoto entró en pánico.

—No puedo creer que tu amiguita tenga tan mala suerte. —El tono irónico de Gin demostraba cuanta gracia le hacía esta situación.

— ¡Gin! ¡Momo! Tengo que llegar al Hospital Central. — La teniente se levantó pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, su acompañante la tomó de la mano evitando que avanzara. Ichimaru se puso en pie despacio.

—Ven. Por hoy haré una excepción y te llevaré. — Guió a Matsumoto de la mano hasta una calle aledaña al parque, allí para sorpresa de la mujer, Gin se acercó a su motocicleta; se subió en ella y tendiéndole un casco a Ran le indicó con un gesto que ocupara el espacio libre detrás suyo. — Quita esa cara de extrañeza. ¿Acaso pensaste que camino a todas partes? —Rangiku enrojeció, de hecho sí, eso pensaba… obedeció las instrucciones de Ichimaru y en un instante ya estaban camino a su destino.

El trayecto fue breve, Rangiku estaba tan apurada que en cuanto se detuvo la motocicleta bajo en un movimiento, se quitó el casco para luego aventárselo a Gin, mientras corría al interior del Hospital. Ichimaru se retiró de allí pasando totalmente desapercibido, ya después visitaría sus dos tenientes favoritas.

Matsumoto avanzaba rápidamente por los corredores del lugar, sólo estaba pendiente de una cosa: la tenue energía espiritual de Hinamori. Caminaba con prisa y tanta seguridad que nadie la detuvo; siguiendo el rastro energético, llegó a una habitación de terapia intermedia. Abrió la puerta esperando ver algo terrible, a su pequeña y delicada amiga herida, llena de golpes y rasguños, pero al entrar se sintió aliviada de ver una escena muy diferente de la creada por su imaginación.

—Momo. —La chica estaba de pie frente a la ventana. Se giró al oír la voz de alguien, pero no reconocía a la mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta. — La capitana me dijo que tuviste un accidente, pero te ves bien, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Quién es usted, y de qué capitana me habla? —Rangiku se quedó fría. Una mano la sujetó del hombro, llamando su atención. Era la maestra de la escuela de Arte, quien la sacó de la habitación para hablar lejos de la vista de Hinamori.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —La teniente exigió una respuesta a la entrenadora.

— Tiene amnesia. — Amanda soltó la verdad cruda y dura, había pasado momentos muy angustiosos y la verdad, se sintió muy aliviada de ver allí a una persona que conocía a Momo mejor que ella. Llevaba una botella de agua que la chica durazno le pidió, aparentemente los conceptos básicos estaban intactos. — Supongo que usted es Matsumoto.

—Así es, soy la mejor amiga de Momo.

—Sí, ella me ha hablado mucho de usted…

— ¿Cómo que tiene amnesia? —Ran no entendía bien, ¿de verdad esto estaba ocurriendo? Nadie podía tener tan mala suerte ¿o sí?

—Eso es lo que dicen los médicos. Están muy sorprendidos por su estado físico, parece no tener ninguna herida grave, de hecho la única anomalía que presenta después del accidente es la falta de memoria. Aún no saben si es algo temporal, quizás pueda comenzar a recordar si le dan estímulos, pero nada que la altere. Hasta ahora he tratado de responder a sus preguntas, pero hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ella; no sabe cuánto me tranquiliza que haya llegado. —Tal vez Amanda estaba tranquila, pero Matsumoto casi sufre un desmayo allí mismo.

— ¿Qué le ha dicho exactamente? ¿Qué sabe de sí misma? —Preguntó en un susurro que denotaba su terror. De pronto comenzó a sentir nauseas.

— Pues sabe que su nombre es Momo Hinamori, tiene diecinueve años, vive en Karakura con su tía y tiene dos mejores amigos, usted y Abarai. Sus padres viven en el extranjero y tiene un exacerbado gusto por el chocolate. Es poco pero, tiene suficientes datos para darse una idea a grandes rasgos de quién es. —Matsumoto abrió mucho los ojos, eso hubiera sido una buena noticia de no ser porque… ¡Todo era mentira! De hecho el dato más verídico (aparte de su amistad con Renji y con ella) era su exagerado gusto por el chocolate. ¡Oh, por todas las almas del Rukongai! Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Amanda pareció no notar la reacción de la teniente y continuó hablando.—Le he dicho que vendrían a buscarla. Espero que a usted sí la recuerde.

Dicho esto las dos mujeres entraron en la habitación. Hinamori no apartaba la vista de Ran, quien quería arrancarse el cabello de frustración y consternación.

—Momo, ella es Matsumoto Rangiku. —Amanda trató de romper la tensión del momento presentándole a su amiga.

— ¿Rangiku…?— Hinamori buscó algo familiar en la mujer, pero no hubo nada. — Lo siento; sigo en blanco. ¿Quién es usted exactamente?

—Soy tu mejor amiga desde hace años…—Matsumoto se sintió muy extraña cuando la pequeña teniente la llamó "usted". Por su parte Momo no dijo nada, esto de no recordar era realmente molesto.

En ese instante, Amanda recibió una llamada que duró pocos segundos y al cortarla sólo se disculpó, le entregó una bolsa con las pertenencias de la chica a Ran, puso la botella de agua en una mesa y diciendo "debo retirarme, suerte" dejó a Momo sola con esa mujer exageradamente voluptuosa y su supuesta mejor amiga. Ninguna estaba segura de qué decir; sin embargo, la curiosidad de Momo la ayudó a ignorar la incomodidad que sentía.

—Disculpe, Rangiku ¿usted qué sabe de mí? — ¡Maldición! Matsumoto estaba en un aprieto muy grande, ¿qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿O era mejor continuar con la mentira para no alterar a Momo?

—Pues… casi todo, llevamos años de conocernos, pero es mejor esperar a que Susu y Renji lleguen, así hablaremos todos. — Se apresuró a buscar en la bolsa que sostenía algo para distraer a su amiga, ¡Su celular, bingo! Allí había muchas fotos de los últimos meses; le tendió el agua a la pequeña teniente y se dispuso a contarle las circunstancias en que fueron tomadas cada una de las imágenes, evitando dar a Hinamori la oportunidad de hacer preguntas difíciles de responder. Por su parte la chica durazno se relajó un poco, había sido una tarde muy agitada, pero la presencia de Matsumoto la hacía sentir bien. Después de todo, igual y sí eran amigas.

Al poco rato los otros dos integrantes del equipo Himawari llegaron y eso constituyó el fin de la sesión de fallidos reconocimientos para Momo, por fin saldrían del hospital (aunque con desaprobación de varios médicos). No todo había salido tan mal, pues su tía era amable, algo rara pero muy dulce. Abarai por su parte le parecía un chico tierno, algo torpe al momento de hablar y Matsumoto resultó ser alguien genial, divertida, alegre… lo único que le molestaba de la mujer, era la marcada pronunciación de su figura, tanta voluptuosidad la cohibía; así, al hablarle, prefería ver a otro lado.

Bueno, la preocupación de todos parecía genuina, por lo tanto ir a casa no fue tan traumático como ella pensó. Al llegar, Ran la llevó a su habitación, donde se entretuvo viendo sus pertenencias, mientras en el piso inferior de la residencia, los tres shinigamis conversaban sobre su nuevo problema.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No recuerda nada! —Renji se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Ese no es el punto, el verdadero problema es que cree estar viva. Tenemos que decirle pronto. —Rangiku ocupó el espacio libre a lado de Renji en el mueble.

—De hecho más que pronto, desde el hospital llamé al general Yamamoto. Está más que molesto, quiere que volvamos ya, lo único que conseguí fue una extensión de tiempo, tenemos hasta mañana en la tarde para llegar. —Susu se mantuvo de pie, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para permanecer quieta.

— ¿Pero cómo le vamos a decir que está muerta?, es algo un poco delicado. —Ran no quería hacer pasar a su amiga por otro momento difícil y traumático… otra vez.

—Tengo una idea, la sacamos del gigai, así a fuerza se da cuenta.— Renji usualmente elegía la vía bestial para terminar los asuntos de golpe, y según él, su amiga aguantaría esa noticia, confiaba en la fuerza interna de Momo. Sin embargo, ni Susu ni Ran estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Renji, eso la pondría nerviosa, no debemos alterarla. — La capitana no permitiría tal atrocidad, pero tomaría en cuenta la sugerencia para usarla en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Qué sugieren entonces, que le demos un té de tila mientras le decimos? No hay manera de soltarle la verdad suavemente. —Abarai tenía un buen punto, ninguna de las dos mujeres estaba preparada para responder; de todas maneras no importó mucho, pues en ese momento toda la discusión quedó olvidada, porque Hinamori llamó su atención desde la escalera.

— ¿De qué verdad hablan? ¿Y por qué hay una espada en mi closet?—Sujetaba a Tobiume con fuerza contra su pecho y los veía como molesta y asustada, presentía que había algo terrible que le ocultaban. Nadie se atrevía a responder. Momo se acercó y decidió sentarse en el único sillón libre, mientras presionaba con la mirada a los otros tres shinigamis. — ¡Bueno, digan algo!

—Momo…—Inició Rangiku. — verás, no todo lo que sabes hasta ahora es verdad.

— ¿Qué tanto es mentira? —preguntó con cautela.

—Pues, la mayor parte. —La capitana vio a Matsumoto titubear y si esto ya se había roto, mejor que tronara bien, así decidió intervenir y empezar a contar la verdad.

—Básicamente todo. Yo no soy tu tía, tus padres no viven en el extranjero, y no eres una chica de diecinueve años, de hecho no eres humana. Ah, y no vivimos en Karakura.

— ¿Ah? ¿Entonces qué soy una especie de Alien?

—No, eres una shinigami, todos nosotros lo somos. —El pelirrojo decidió tomar parte en la conversación, pues incluso él consideró poco sutil la manera de hablar de Susu. — Eso significa que todos estamos muertos, venimos de la Sociedad de Almas, donde tú eres teniente de una de las divisiones de los escuadrones de protección.

— ¿De verdad esperas que te crea Abarai? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.

—Sí, es mi nombre, y no, no pensé que me creerías a la primera, pero para eso tengo este útil artefacto. —Renji sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón la placa para expulsarla del giagi, se acercó rápido a ella y la puso en el pecho de la chica, quien no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, por lo que no pudo reaccionar para evitar el contacto.

— ¡No, Renji espera! — Cuando Matsumoto logró agarrar la mano del teniente, ya era muy tarde y Momo estaba fuera del cuerpo artificial. Obviamente el grito de terror que soltó Hinamori se oyó en todo Karakura. Sin perder tiempo Ran salió también de su gigai y trató de calmar a su amiga. La décima teniente llegó a la conclusión de que ni en este ni en otro mundo, existía un ser capaz de igualar a Renji Abarai para echar a perder los momentos de tensión emocional, poseía una brutalidad impecable.

—Momo cálmate, por favor. — La chica durazno no dejaba de ver con horror al que creía su cuerpo real tirado en el piso de la sala; al oír la voz de Ran se giró para verla, como estaba en las mismas condiciones su terror se duplicó. —Deja de gritar, mira no queríamos decírtelo así.

— ¡Oh diablos! ¡Tú también estás muerta! ¡Es verdad no soy humana! ¡Abarai nos mató!—Matsumoto resopló esta sería una tarde muy larga.

Explicarle a Hinamori quien era realmente, no fue muy difícil, luego de ver que su cuerpo no era su cuerpo y que todos traían un uniforme igualito, la teniente durazno estaba lista para creerles... casi todo. Según esta fantasía que al parecer era su vida o más bien muerte real, la espada era suya, y tenía nombre, con personalidad incluida. Los shinigamis estaban organizados en un sistema militar, específicamente trece escuadrones, ella era la segunda al mando del quinto. Y… bueno, se daba una idea general de lo que era el Gotei Trece y los deberes de un teniente. Todo muy sencillo.

La verdadera complicación llegó cuando su tía… no, su capitana, le dijo que era un as en Kidoh. Improvisaron en el patio trasero un área de entrenamiento y Momo demostró una vez más estar hecha para él. Si bien tardó menos de una hora en reaprender a controlar su energía espiritual y menos de tres intentos para hacer un hechizo completo y sin errores, hubo uno en específico que provocó algo inesperado.

—Hadou número treintiuno "Shakkahou". — La esfera de energía salió de su mano e impactó contra un árbol, al ver eso Momo se quedó muy quieta. Como quien prende una luz, en la cabeza de Hinamori un switch se puso en "ON" y pudo recordar algo. Parecía tratarse de una película, pues frente a ella pudo ver varias paletas de tiro, un cuadro blanco con un círculo rojo al centro. A su lado había algunos chicos que vestían un uniforme igual al de los shinigamis sólo que en color rojo y azul… Su uniforme era rojo en la academia. ¡La academia! Y en esa práctica Renji falló estrepitosamente dejando en claro que las artes demoníacas no eran lo suyo.

—Momo, ¿estás bien? El pelirrojo se acercó a ella por un lado y la tomó del hombro.

— ¡Renji! ¡Te recuerdo! ¡Estudiamos juntos en la academia y siempre has sido un idiota para el Kidoh! Ya lo recuerdo, luego nos hicimos tenientes. Yo te di la banda cuando asumiste el cargo.

— ¡Cómo que un idiota! —Abarai estaba sorprendido, Hinamori nunca se había dirigido a él de esa forma, se llevaban un poco pesado en esos años de estudiantes, pero nunca así; por suerte, alcanzó a darse cuenta de la importancia de esa oración antes de golpear en la cabeza a su amiga por imprudente. — ¡Momo me recuerdas!

— ¡Momo recuerdas algo! Eso significa que esto no es permanente. — Rangiku se lanzó hacia Hinamori, estrujándola con fuerza en un abrazo muy efusivo. Ese pequeño recuerdo alegró mucho a los cuatro shinigamis, relajando bastante el ambiente.

Ya cerca del anochecer, la pequeña teniente descansaba en el jardín, sentada debajo de un árbol, aprovechando el tiempo en digerir la información recién adquirida. Según su capitana, mañana regresarían a la Sociedad de Almas, su verdadero hogar. Estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía qué encontraría allí; seguro más gente que no recordaba. De todas maneras sus amigos le aconsejaban que no pensara en eso y mejor se concentrara en acercarse a su espada, averiguar de nuevo su nombre y prepararse para usarla otra vez en batalla. Lo demás se daría solo.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien llamó su atención desde la acera contraria. Era un hombre alto y su piel, increíblemente blanca hacía juego con el curioso color claro (casi albino) de su cabello. Era raro, la característica más llamativa del desconocido, era sin duda su expresión facial, recordaba a un zorro; ojos cerrados y sonrisa profunda, casi macabra. El extraño se acercó a ella y desde la barda del jardín le habló. Momo se limitó a mirarle, algo le decía que no corría peligro, a pesar de la angustia que sentía por esa mirada aguda.

—Hola muñequita, veo que sobreviviste.

—Yo… creo que me confunde. —Algo de todo esto resultaba familiar, pero no podía identificar ni al extraño ni darse una idea de si era amigo o enemigo.

—No necesitas de mí para confundirte. —A Gin le encantaba hacer juegos de palabras, y la pequeña rió por su broma. Eso era nuevo. Sintiendo que la chica comenzaba a tenerle un poco de confianza agregó en un tono divertido. —Tu nombre es Momo Hinamori, eres una shinigami y teniente de la quinta división allá en el Gotei Trece de protección. Tu mejor amiga es Rangiku Matsumoto, te gusta el chocolate, detestas la oscuridad y tienes problemas para salir de la cama cada mañana. —Wow, eso era más de lo que ella sabía de sí misma hasta hace poco, quien fuera este sujeto, la conocía bastante bien. Si sabía tanto de ella seguro era un buen amigo ¿no?

— ¿Quién eres tú, también eres un shinigami? Es que perdí la memoria y no estoy segura de quién es quién. —La chica durazno se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda para empezar a tratarlo de forma familiar. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas esperando una respuesta. Gin saltó la barda y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo fui hace mucho. Mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru, antes era capitán del escuadrón tres. No te preocupes si no te acuerdas de mí muñequita, quizás sea mejor así por ahora. Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, hoy parto a la Sociedad de Almas…

—Nosotros nos vamos mañana, ¿por qué no viajamos juntos? —Gin tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por la propuesta de Momo.

—Temo decirte que eso no es posible muñequita, porque se supone que yo no existo. —Hinamori tenía una sensación muy peculiar en el pecho cada vez que él la llamaba "Muñequita" ¿Por qué un apodo tan cariñoso le producía escalofrios? De todas maneras le parecía un forma tierna de referirse a ella... le gustaba.

—Ah, entonces supongo que no le puedo decir a nadie que te he visto.

—Así es muñequita, esta charla es un secreto entre tú y yo. Pero bueno, que no he venido a platicar. Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Es un regalo? —Ichimaru sacó de su chaqueta una libreta chiquita y se la dio.

—Sí, es un obsequio, lo he guardado desde hace mucho y creo que eres la persona indicada para tenerlo. Esto contiene las notas de tu antiguo capitán, encontrarás muchas técnicas de pelea, todos los hechizos de Kidoh conocidos, de uno al noventinueve, y algunos desconocidos, desarrollados por él mismo y por otras personas. También se incluye una manera bastante fácil de usar Eishohaki y sellos para influir en el flujo energético de cualquier ser. Quizás te sea útil ahora que regreses. —Momo veía la libreta muy impresionada, no entendió muchas de las cosas dichas por Gin, pero sonaba como poderoso. —Sólo mantenlo oculto, de todos, incluida Ran.

—Gracias, prometo cuidarlo. —La chica abrazó la libreta con fuerza.

—No es nada, muñequita. Cuando recuerdes quién soy procura no sufrir un ataque de locura. —El excapitán se levantó y saltó la barda para irse de allí, mientras se alejaba, Momo pudo escuchar su escalofriante voz que hablaba en un tono que no sabía si interpretar como amenaza o promesa. —Te veré después.

Hinamori se levantó y con mucho cuidado de no ser vista llegó hasta su habitación. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas así que abrió una y en lo más profundo de su interior guardo el cuaderno de notas. Ya después averiguaría quién era su antiguo capitán.

* * *

Era de mañana, en pocas horas ella y el resto del equipo regresarían a la Sociedad de Almas y tendrían que explicar esta complicación. Matsumoto no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría su capitán al enterarse del accidente de Momo, así que para distraerse se ofreció como voluntaria para cerrar los asuntos de su pequeña amiga en el mundo humano. Llegó en taxi hasta el "Instituto Karakura de Arte Clásico y Moderno". En la recepción le indicaron cómo llegar a la pista de hielo, caminó en silencio hasta dar con la puerta del lugar y antes de entrar respiró profundo y ensayó mentalmente la mentira, es decir, la explicación que daría a la entrenadora de Momo.

—Buenos días ¿hay alguien? Estoy buscando a la entrenadora Amanda.

—Sí, aquí estoy. — Del fondo de la habitación se escuchó la voz de la mujer que buscaba. Rangiku se acercó rápidamente. Cuando la encontró, la entrenadora estaba envolviendo una caja para regalo. — ¡Ah Matsumoto! me alegra mucho que haya venido. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Vine a decirle que la tía de Momo ha decidido que ella regrese con sus padres, entonces no creo que vuelva por acá. En la tarde sale su avión. —Bien, esa era la mejor excusa que lograron pensar entre todos los del equipo para explicar la partida de Hinamori sin levantar muchas sospechas.

—Sí, concuerdo con ella, es lo mejor para Momo. —Terminó de hacer el moño que adornaba el presente y se lo entregó a Ran. — Esto es un obsequio que le prometí antes del accidente, quisiera que se lo entregara. También tengo su vestido, no tiene sentido que yo lo guarde, es mejor que ella lo conserve, por si quiere practicar en algún momento.

—Yo le entregaré todo, muchas gracias. —Matsumoto no sólo estaba agradecida por el presente que la entrenadora le daba, sino por haber ayudado a Momo a sentirse bien consigo misma otra vez. —Usted hizo mucho por mi amiga, de verdad gracias.

—En realidad ella hizo todo, nunca había visto a una chica con tanta dedicación y fuerza para seguir adelante.

—Sí, Hinamori es excepcional.

* * *

El más joven de los capitanes del Gotei Trece caminaba con mucha prisa hacia la sala de reuniones en el primer escuadrón. Habían sido llamados a una junta no programada para discutir… algo, el mensaje no decía nada más. Muy en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo; faltaba un día para la llegada de Momo, y eso era en lo único que pensaba, de hecho el Gotei podía ser atacado y a él no le importaría mucho.

Llegó a la sala pocos segundos antes que el capitán Zaraki, eran los únicos que faltaban para comenzar la reunión. Pronto ocuparon su lugar, los demás capitanes hablaban bajo, el ambiente estaba inusualmente tenso. Fue entonces que Toshiro vio que Momo se encontraba en el centro de la sala junto con todo su equipo, estaba entre Abarai y Matsumoto, quienes la tenían sujeta por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla, mientras que la quinta capitana estaba al frente de los tres tenientes lista para hablar.

—Bien, ya que se encuentran todos, comencemos. —El general Yamamoto habló y con ello toda la habitación quedó en silencio. — Capitana Himawari, explique lo ocurrido.

—Logramos el objetivo de la misión en menor tiempo que el previsto para llevarla a cabo, terminamos con bastantes Hollows, enviamos a varias almas hacia acá y… la teniente Hinamori perdió la memoria. — La voz de la mujer había comenzado llena de seguridad, pero al llegar a la última parte del relato, parecía hablar en susurros.

Toshiro se congeló, esto no podía estar pasando.

Continuará...

* * *

Paragüas Giorgio Armani Edición limitada deluxe, 25 Euros... Tratamiento de encerado especial del auto con el que te atropellan 52 Euros... Cuenta del Hospital luego del diagnóstico de amnesia 350 Euros... Llamar a tu amigo idiota y que tu mejor amiga te abraze por eso no tiene precio... Jajajajaja! Oh, lo siento, es un chiste que basé en un chiste que hizo mi beta cuando leyó este cap ^^

Bueno, aparentemente ahora la homogeneidad de opiniones se fue por un tubo, esto de la amnesia causó todo tipo de comentarios... a favor, en contra o que simplemente decían Qué! jaja, bueno, le seguiremos dando a esto. Ya ven no dura taaaanto con amnesia... bueno, recuerda algo por mínimo que sea.

Acá entre nos saben que los caps los hago de 9 cuartillas aprox (espacio sencillo) de pronto me dí cuenta de que de verdad es laaaaaarga esta historia. Y por cierto... ¡Tenía razón! Gin es... bueno, sin spoilers XD (cómo quiero al desgraciado cara de zorro! Ah! hasta me entraron ganas de besarlo! Dioses!)

Ok, pasemos a lo bueno, los comentarios! Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo y palabras a la historia. Ah y pues he decidido cambiar el formato de respuesta, así será fácil de leer:

Lia Vanderbilt: Taaaambién cambiaste tu seudónimo ¿verdad? o ¿acaso mi psicosis se está agudizando? Como sea. Muchas gracias por la invitación, me meteré a leer tu material, no soy fan, pero estoy deseosa de leer algo tuyo. Sobre lo de Karin. ¿Más? Ya sufrió bastante la chica Kurosaki... pero tal vez haga algo extra ^^

cOnfii-momo: Ahhhh pareciera que no me conoces luego de 11 caps. ¿Cómo van a tener un encuentro cursi? ¡No! me encanta que las cosas no sean sencillas jeje. Que bueno que esto sirvió para alegrarte, eso me hace feliz. Y calla, que ahora que estoy de vacaciones hasta me han entrado ganas de publicar 2 veces por semana... pero no, debemos aguantar -_-

mariLy'UH: Lo sé, esa plática me parece genial, no te preocupes hay más escenas parecidas adelante XD y pues sí... Renji sufrió bastante por el asunto IchiRuki, pero me parece como muy canon ¿no? digo en la serie se ve la inclinación de la chica Kuchiki... *suspiro* Que lástima. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, disfrutaré las vacaciones, lo prometo.

Hinamori-Hitsugaya: Seh... no te mueras de un infarto, lo prohibo, eres una lectora y debo conservarte con buena salud, pero a como terminó este cap, mejor relájate y toma un te ^^

EtSuKo-DoNo:Awwww que tierna, también te preocupas por los personajes. Yo si me lo esperaba porque... el cliché nació con la simple idea, y se quedó para el argumento, pero no pensé que fuera a ser así, eso me sorprendió. Creo que a Momo también. Y Karin es como más sensible y realista que Ichigo, Toshiro dijo que no... pues no, ella no le va a rogar a nadie ^^ Ah y de Gin ni sufras ni te acongojes, el hombre tiene mil trucos bajo la manga, como pudiste ver hoy. Estupido cuaderno de Aizen -_-

Ale Whitlock: Ya te envié un PM pero me gusta escribir el nombre de C/lector, Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, al final todo se resuelve. Y la parte de Renji es como la más nice, al parecer o.O

LiinMomo: Gracias por leer y bueno, le echo enjundia a los diálogos, a ver si me imagino a los personajes diciendo eso.

MrCarhol: Que bueno que te gustó, ya sé, ya sé, no sale la cara de Shiro chan como tal pero sí su impresión, ya en el siguiente cap le dará el soponcio XD y no puedo asegurarte que sea romántico pero ah cómo me divertí escribiéndolo. Y sí, una siempre termina sus historias antes de empezar nuevas... o por lo menos eso hago yo.

Tenshi No Ai: Jajaja sería divertido... sí lo es o lo sería, Toshiro no es muy hábil en eso... pero ve el lado bueno, Momo ya no se acuerda de lo de Karin, punto a su favor Jajajajaja XD

nana: Wow, yo no lo cinsidero tan bueno para eso pero muchas gracias, tus pocas palabras me sacaron una sonrisa ^_^

Hina. Momo -chan: Hola! bienvenida ^^

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos leemos la siguiente semana ^O^ Un beso y mucha suerte.

Kiki chan


	14. El que busca encuentra

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA! Acá de este lado del mundo. Jijiji ^^

Hoy no hay mucho que decir... so, let's start with the show!

Bleach no me pertenece (pero a que si lo hiciera, el HitsuHina dominaría el mundo) Todo los derechos a su autor

* * *

El que busca encuentra

— ¿Cómo exactamente fue qué ocurrió eso? —El general hablaba despacio, pero en su voz se denotaba cuan molesto estaba.

—Pues sufrió un accidente automovilístico; físicamente está bien, el único problema es su memoria. Los médicos humanos dieron el diagnóstico de Amnesia retrógrada. No sé cuál sea la opinión de la capitana Retsu. —La aludida dio un paso al frente.

—Luego de la evaluación médica, concordamos con lo dicho en el mundo humano. La teniente Momo Hinamori padece amnesia retrógrada. Sus recuerdos están en alguna parte de su mente, sólo requiere de tiempo para acceder a ellos de nuevo; su condición no es permanente y mientras más estímulos reciba le será más sencillo recordar todo. Por otro lado todos sus conocimientos básicos como necesidades fisiológicas y lenguaje están intactos. Sin embargo su criterio se vio un poco afectado, no está segura de cuáles son los lineamientos de comportamiento en diferentes situaciones. —Más de uno en la sala no comprendió la última parte de su diagnóstico, y la capitana bastante indignada tuvo que darse a entender mejor. —En una palabra, no sabe cuándo guardarse su opinión.

La pequeña teniente enrojeció y dijo algo en su defensa.

—Ya le dije que lo siento, pero es que de verdad no entiendo cómo no le estorba esa trenza tan grande, además si la pusiera hacia atrás como la mayoría de la gente quizás no tendría tanto calor. —Uf, la antigua Momo jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así a la capitana Retsu; era cierto, no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a la gente.

—Sí, no importa teniente. Sólo no lo mencione de nuevo. —Retsu regresó a su lugar con la acostumbrada expresión. Para algunos capitanes este comentario casi les saca la carcajada; pues más de uno se había preguntado lo mismo. Ahora el ambiente estaba más relajado. Incluso el general encontró divertida la sugerencia de Momo. No obstante, el anciano sabía que este asunto no terminaría aquí, debían resolver esto pronto. Estaba por retomar el habla cuando alguien le ganó la palabra.

—Sin memoria, no podemos asegurar que Hinamori pueda continuar en el cargo de teniente en la división cinco. —Kira llamó la atención de todos, sorprendiendo a más de uno con ese argumento. Era cierto, la utilidad de la chica durazno estaba en duda.

—Teniente Izuru, aunque sus palabras son ciertas, le recuerdo que los tenientes deben solicitar la palabra para hablar. Si la teniente Hinamori está exenta, es porque se trata de una situación especial, únicamente los capitanes pueden intervenir. —Con esas palabras, el capitán dejó a Kira callado y apocado en su lugar. — Antes de decidir si puede o no seguir en su puesto, primero debe contar con el apoyo de más de siete capitanes. ¿Quién considera que Momo Hinamori no puede permanecer como segunda al mando de la quinta división?

Tres manos fueron levantadas de inmediato. La primera del capitán Komamura, quien consideraba que la pobre chica ya había pasado por mucho y era mejor que renunciara a la vida de shinigami o por lo menos de teniente. La segunda del capitán Kurotsuchi que deseaba fervientemente estudiar la cabeza de Hinamori, el modelo de gigai había protegido efectivamente la integridad "física" del alma que contenía, sin embargo; había fallado en tanto a la defensa de la mente. Esto arrojaría datos muy jugosos. Y la última, del tercer capitán, Shūsuke quien no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, era mejor encontrar a alguien más como había sugerido su teniente. Yamamoto evaluó en silencio la situación. Menos el voto de Susu que obviamente se anulaba, daba un total de nueve.

—En vista de que cuenta con la aprobación de nueve capitanes. Hinamori tendrá una oportunidad para probar si es capaz de mantenerse como teniente. Deberá enfrentarse a alguien de su mismo rango. Si gana la batalla y durante esta da muestras de conservar técnica, poder y habilidades, permanecerá en el puesto. De lo contrario, será degradada a ser una oficial. —Era justo, en general podía decirse que todos estaban de acuerdo; como nadie agregó otra cosa, Yamamoto dio por terminada la reunión. — El encuentro será en una semana y hasta ese momento yo decidiré con quien deberá enfrentarse. Teniente Hinamori, necesito hablar con usted, todos los demás retírense.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo que los demás debían irse? Momo se sintió desprotegida cuando Renji y Ran tuvieron que salir. Aun así, mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo, si se trataba de demostrar que era digna de estar allí lo haría.

—General Yamamoto. —Esperaba haber recordado bien su nombre.

—Debería darte vergüenza causar tantos problemas al Gotei Trece. Sería más sencillo darle a otro shinigami tu puesto. —Aunque sus palabras eran un poco rudas, su tono de voz era más bien paternal, como si la estuviera regañando por haber robado un dulce. Hinamori se sintió turbada, le molestaba esa actitud.

—Lo siento. Pero si piensa que es más fácil sustituirme entonces ¿por qué me da una oportunidad para probar mi valía?— Yamamoto arqueó una ceja sorprendido, en verdad la chica durazno había perdido el criterio. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a cuestionarle. Suspiró derrotado, había un brillo en la mirada de Momo que le gustaba.

—Porque confío en que podrás redimirte ante los trece escuadrones de protección. Una vez alguien vio mucho potencial en ti, y aunque fue una persona que actuó erradamente llevando casi a la ruina a todas las divisiones, he de reconocer que no se equivocó en cuanto a eso. Mucha suerte. —Sin más, el general le indicó que se fuera.

A la salida del primer escuadrón Rangiku la estaba esperando. Su mirada era de preocupación y en cuanto vio a su pequeña amiga caminar hacia ella le preguntó con la mirada qué había ocurrido. Hinamori cerró ambas manos en puño y levantó los pulgares, diciendo con señas que todo había salido bien. Matsumoto respiró tranquila. Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba, de menos tenían una semana para preparar a la chica durazno. Eso sería suficiente tiempo para reconvertirla en una guerrera.

—Vamos Momo, todos nos están esperando. —La mujer llevó a su amiga de la mano hasta las instalaciones del escuadrón cinco, donde algunos capitanes la esperaban a petición de Himawari. Cuando llegaron, todos los presentes esperaban sentados en los sillones de la oficina. Hinamori se sintió cohibida por la presencia de tantos shinigamis. Con señas le preguntó a Ran de qué iba todo esto. —Bueno, creo que si te los presentamos de nuevo quizás puedas recordar algo.

—Sí Momo, no perdemos nada. —Renji le habló desde el fondo de la habitación. Ella respiró profundo y sonriendo asintió. Así el pelirrojo inició con las presentaciones correspondientes, llevando a su amiga frente a cada persona que señalaba. —Él es el capitán Kyorraku de la octava división, el capitán Ukitake de la treceava, el capitán Kuchiki… del sexto escuadrón.

— ¿Él es tu capitán? —Momo no se lo creía, Renji tenía un porte muy distinto al de su capitán, este era tan distinguido y fino, de hecho Abarai parecía un rockero a su lado; un motociclista sin clase o algo así. —Vaya, no lo pensaría posible.

Renji no entendía muy bien las palabras de Hinamori, pero presentía que era una especie de insulto hacia él. Matsumoto intervino y antes de que Abarai respondiera algo, continuó con las presentaciones. Se acercó al sillón donde estaban los otros tres invitados, incluido su capitán.

—Sí, ¿quién lo diría, verdad? Bueno; este de aquí es el capitán Tori, esposo de Susu. Él es Hisagi, su teniente; también lo conociste en la academia. —Tomó suficiente aire para pasar al último y más importante de los presentes para el objetivo de esta reunión improvisada. Jaló a Momo hasta dejarla de frente al décimo capitán. — Y él es el capitán Hitsugaya… —Todos la miraron expectantes, si había un estímulo capaz de destapar todos sus recuerdos seguro era este chico, ¿cierto?

— Hitsugaya, un placer… —Toshiro estaba serio, permaneció muy quieto bajo el curioso escrutinio de Hinamori. Por otro lado, la primera impresión de Momo se podía englobar en un solo pensamiento "_Perfecto_" ninguno de los otros capitanes le había parecido tan atractivo. Como fuera la chica durazno sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella y cuando se giró se molestó bastante de ver a todos estudiándola igual que un niño a una lombriz de tierra. — ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

—Nosotros crecimos juntos, por eso teníamos la suposición de que al verme recordarías algo. — Shiro chan se levantó y se puso a su espalda, tomándola de un hombro. Momo lo miró de nuevo. Era alto y su voz tan varonil, como para derretirse oyéndola. Oh, sí este capitán tenía algo. Por su parte Toshiro se sentía decepcionado.

—¡Ah! No, nada. Sigo en blanco. — De todas maneras Hinamori sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por el toque del joven albino. Esperaba poder tener recuerdos de él pronto.

—Nosotros nos retiramos.— El treceavo capitán se levantó y siendo imitado por los demás invitados se encaminó a la salida, Ukitake dio por sentado que la reunión tendría un saldo blanco. Si la primera impresión no había causado efecto alguno, por mucho que se extendiera el encuentro, no lograrían mucho.

—Muchas gracias por venir. —Susu estaba muy contenta por el apoyo que estos shinigamis le daban a su teniente. Sonreía aún a pesar del resultado de la reunión.

Antes de que el pequeño contingente de capitanes llegara a la puerta, Hinamori detuvo al superior de Renji jalando su Haori. El noble se giró un tanto molesto por esa muestra de poco respeto, sin embargo la expresión seria de Momo y la seguridad con la que hablaba lo dejaron intrigado.

—"Senbonzakura kageyoshi". — Byakuya la miró, aunque no se notara, estaba muy sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada, por lo que la chica agregó. — ¿Qué es eso? Lo veo y esa frase resuena en mi mente.

—Es el nombre de mi Bankai. — Kuchiki no dijo nada más, pero se encontraba atónito. ¿Cómo es que recordaba ese detalle de él y no era capaz de acordarse de quién era Toshiro?

— ¡Está funcionando! — Hisagi se acercó a su pequeña amiga y tomó sus manos. —Vamos Momo has un esfuerzo. Soy Hisagi, tú sempai de la academia. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Creo que sí. —Hinamori mentía, no había registros en los pocos recuerdos que tenía, de que ella conociera en ese tiempo a este teniente; pero tenía la esperanza de que si respondía afirmativamente él la soltaría. — Mira no sé. Esto es muy frustrante.

— ¡Sí! Por fin. —Rangiku estaba saltando de alegría, con suerte ella sería la siguiente a quien Hinamori reconocería. Su emoción era tanta que abrazó a la primera persona que encontró, para desgracia de Hitsugaya, él era el único cerca. — Esto ha sido un progreso fabuloso. Podemos irnos con la conciencia tranquila.

Después de ese curioso encuentro, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Bueno, todos menos Matsumoto quien decidió pasar la noche con Hinamori, pues estaba segura de que así su amiga la recordaría más rápido. Ambas llegaron a la residencia de la menor ya algo entrada la noche. Era en un edificio de dos pisos, con únicamente un par de apartamentos, ella habitaba en el superior. Al entrar a su vivienda, la pequeña teniente quedó fascinada. Todo era tan… ella, justo como lo imaginó, su hogar era cálido y acogedor; los muebles, puertas, cada parte del apartamento, parecía darle la bienvenida con voz muda. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Ran la miraba pacientemente.

Era pequeño, pero con espacio suficiente para sentirse cómodo. Caminó despacio hasta la cocina; abrió una de las alacenas y allí había una caja de avena. Sonrió mucho al darse una idea de qué encontraría en el interior, metió la mano… ¡Sí! Estaba llena con chocolates rellenos. Comió uno y lo sacó de su boca inmediatamente, estaban viejos, tendría que comprar nuevos. Se giró para ir inspeccionando la zona. Poco a poco algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente… tenues, titubeantes y en definitiva menos impactantes que los primeros.

"_Cuando me dieron mi departamento, no tenía más que la cama, me daba miedo y las ventanas se atoraban… alguien me dio una lámpara para pasar la noche, llovía y el techo tenía una goterita. El departamento de abajo nunca lo han ocupado, porque es aún más pequeño que este._"

Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa del centro. Esos dos muebles habían llegado juntos y después adquirió el librero. Miró los entrepaños, tenía pocos libros. No estaba segura de por qué, pero sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, por ello comenzó a leer. Sí, historias de mundos inexistentes o lejanos. Acercándose al librero leyó algunos de los títulos, tratando de hacer un registro mental; uno, dos, tres libros… algo llamó su atención, un papelito doblado que estaba recargado de los lomos. Con mucho cuidado y curiosidad lo extendió, ansiosa por averiguar su contenido.

"Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, excepto por lo de tu brazo, pero es que ¿a quién se le ocurre? Bueno, gajes del oficio.

Mañana me cuentas todo. Descansa.

Ran"

—Ran. —La nombró en voz muy baja, sólo para oírse decirlo y con eso arroparse en esa sensación familiar y burbujeante que antecedía a todos sus encuentros con Rangiku Matsumoto, su mejor amiga.

Uno tras otro los acontecimientos se presentaban desordenados en su cabeza: se vio a sí misma encerrada en una celda y desde afuera la décima teniente le tendió un papel. Luego ambas se encontraban celebrando algo en medio del bosque, chocando las palmas. Inmediatamente una Matsumoto muy ebria, en medio de su sala y con muchas botellas de sake alrededor le gritaba que cerrara la puerta. Por último Rangiku la abrazaba mientras ella se dejaba ir en llanto. A pesar del montón de imágenes, Momo fue capaz de captar una escena específica que le dio la certeza que buscaba; Ran y ella bebiendo té en esa misma habitación platicando bastante animadas.

— ¡Momo! —Por un instante la chica durazno se desvaneció, sus rodillas se doblaron y de no ser porque su amiga llegó a tiempo para sostenerla, se hubiera dado un buen golpe al caer.

—Ran… ¡Ran, sé quien eres! —Hinamori se aferró con fuerza a Matsumoto, hasta ahora ningún recuerdo le había causado tanta alegría. Por su parte, la teniente mayor estaba más que feliz por recuperar (al menos en parte) a su pequeña amiga.

* * *

Hinamori tomó impulso para poder saltar alto y así alcanzar la escalera que llegaba a la azotea. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan alejada del suelo? Y más aún, ¿por qué en este mundo no podía elevarse igual que en Karakura? Para colmo, debía hacer el mínimo ruido posible a fin de no perturbar el sueño de Ran. La chica durazno maldijo su estatura cuando falló el tercer intento, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Subir al techo de su casa era algo que hacía regularmente, según recordaba; entonces debía ser sencillo. Además, según le contó su mejor amiga, ella solía ir de techo en techo por todo el Gotei Trece cuando se le hacía tarde para llegar a algún lugar; el problema era que ahora no estaba segura de cómo concentrar su energía para saltar más allá de medio metro.

Por fin, al quinto intento Momo pudo subir las escaleras y, muy orgullosa de sí misma, se sentó en el tejado a ver la luna. Era una noche despejada y también podían apreciarse muchas estrellas, los puntos luminosos relajaban mucho a la chica, pero la luna le hacía sonreír, no estaba segura por qué al contemplarla sentía una suave paz recorrer su pecho. A pesar de estar concentrada en la blancura del astro, al sentir algo en el ambiente se distrajo bastante; recordando el entrenamiento relámpago sobre Kidoh y energía espiritual, supo que eso que captaba era la energía de alguien. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa sin saber la razón. Trató de ignorarlo, no obstante la sensación crecía a medida que ese alguien se acercaba. Ansiosa, se dedicó a percibir a fondo la agradable esencia espiritual.

Abrió los ojos cuando, sintiéndose envuelta en esa sensación tan deliciosa; escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a quién pertenecía esa energía espiritual tan peculiar. Nada más ni nada menos que al atractivo y joven capitán albino que había conocido esta tarde. ¿Qué rayos hacía en su tejado tan noche? Él la miraba serio, e ignorando la impresión de su amiga se acercó aún más.

—Hinamori. —La chica quiso sonreír y suspirar, esa voz le parecía de verdad sensual, si hubiera sido un cachorro, seguro movería la colita cada que le escuchara decir su nombre. Este momento a solas con él, en mitad de la noche la hizo sentir con ganas de probar su suerte y conocer más a fondo a este joven de ojos esmeralda que le aceleraban el corazón con una mirada.

— Capitán… ¿Hitsuyaga? —Toshiro cerró los ojos un tanto molesto, no sabía qué le irritaba más, si el error de Momo al pronunciar su apellido o la mención del titulo que lo antecedía. Jamás pensó que escucharlo de modo espontáneo por parte de la chica y sin tener que reprenderla por olvidar su grado militar, resultara tan doloroso.

—Es Hitsugaya. —Corrigió.

—Ah, lo siento. — Sonrió avergonzada, pero su voz salió segura y juguetona; el chico no la escuchaba así desde el tiempo en que vivieron juntos en el Rukongai, Momo en aquel entonces era una chica con una actitud más animosa y menos pasiva. De pronto ella estalló en risas y cuando se controló, agregó en un tono solemne. — Capitán Hitsugaya, prometo recordarlo, ¿quiere sentarse?

— ¿Estás segura? —Hitsugaya no sabía que tan mermada estaba la confianza que caracterizaba su relación antes del accidente, debía ser cauteloso.

—Sí, mi techo es su techo. Será bienvenido a sentarse acá siempre que desee. —El capitán rió suavemente y se sentó a un lado de la chica, quien en ese momento quedó fascinada con la sonrisa masculina y el alegre sonido. Este joven tenía un encanto natural que la atrapaba. Hinamori disfrutó de forma silenciosa la cálida proximidad.

— ¿Cómo estás? — El albino tenía un problema muy grande, pues el deseo de abrazar a Momo y besarla se acrecentaba con su cercanía, y controlar el impulso resultó más difícil de lo calculado cuando salió de su casa con dirección a la vivienda de la teniente.

—Bien, hace rato pude recordar a mi mejor amiga… ¿usted es su capitán cierto?

—Sí. —La chica durazno había olvidado todo, por lo tanto Toshiro no se sintió tan mal cuando ella no lo reconoció en el mismo instante en que se vieron por primera vez, pero saber que aún no lo recordaba a pesar de la mejoría en su condición, dolía.

—Y… —Un silencio ligero se acomodó entre ellos, Momo estaba ansiosa, quería averiguar más sobre el albino, pero no estaba segura de dónde empezar. Tenía pocos datos de su historia juntos; eran amigos de la infancia, ¡genial! Eso era un comienzo, pero ella no se creía que eso fuera todo. Een los ojos esmeralda había un brillo muy sutil que no sabía interpretar. En sí, el décimo capitán representaba un misterio que ella moría por develar. — ¿Entonces nosotros crecimos juntos?

—Así es, vivíamos en el Rukongai junto con la abuela.

— ¡Tenemos una abuela!

—Teníamos, falleció hace ya muchos años. —El chico hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella, se puso nostálgico. Por su parte, Momo supo que estaba yéndose por terreno escabroso, pero necesitaba indagar más.

—Oh… ¿cómo era?

—Muy buena y amable.

— ¿Y cómo nos llevábamos nosotros?

—Pues…—Toshiro se permitió esbozar una sonrisa sutil.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinamori estornudó y en un _deja vu _inesperado, él se retiró su Haori para cubrirla del frío. Todo parecía estar igual que ese día, justo donde se quedaron. Momo aceptó agradecida la prenda y se arrebujó en ella, no obstante, para sorpresa de Shiro chan un nuevo elemento fue agregado a la escena por la chica durazno, cuando de improviso ella se acercó a su cuerpo y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo recostó la cabeza en el hombro del capitán.

— ¿Pues? —Toshiro tuvo que esperar un momento para acostumbrarse a la nueva posición y lograr relajar el cuerpo.

— Yo solía llamarte "Momo moja camas" y tú a mí, "Shiro chan".

— ¡Qué! —A Hinamori le costaba trabajo pensar en ellos dos en esos términos. Sea como fuere, prefirió ignorar su propio apodo y centrar la charla en el chico. — Pero ¿cómo "Shiro chan"? Comprendo que haga alusión a su cabello, pero si usted es mayor que yo…

—No, en realidad soy menor que tú por algunos años y no siempre fui más alto.

—Vaya… pero me imagino que hace mucho dejamos de tratarnos de esa manera, según los lineamientos que me dieron ya no es apropiado que yo lo llame así, capitán.

—No, no es apropiado. —"_Pero es lo correcto, moja camas_" Toshiro no se atrevió a decir nada más. Tenía deseos de hacerle recordar a fuerza de besos quién era él y lo mucho que ambos se amaban. Pero temía que algo saliera mal y el pequeño acercamiento de hoy terminara por echarse a perder. Lástima, de haber seguido sus instintos, quizás esa noche habrían terminado aún más cerca… pues Momo quería averiguar pronto si los labios del capitán eran tan suaves como se veían. Pasado un momento en que los dos disfrutaron de la mutua compañía, Hinamori se levantó, por mucho que deseara permanecer más tiempo así, debía hacer algo muy importante esa misma noche y nadie más podía verla.

—Bueno capitán, es tarde y mañana empieza el arduo entrenamiento para la prueba. — Hitsugaya suspiró y se levantó, mientras Momo se quitaba su haori y la tendía para que él la tomara.

—Sí, necesitas descansar. — Se volvió a poner la prenda, revisando que no se viera muy desaliñado, alisó los pliegues; Hinamori observó paciente cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la mirada de la chica durazno atrapó la suya, la sonrisa femenina conservaba su pureza particular. De pronto la chica se acercó a él y levantándose ligeramente en puntas le dio un beso en forma de despedida; ella perfiló su rostro para encontrarse con la mejilla del capitán; sin embargo, el contacto de los labios de la teniente terminó por darse peligrosamente cerca de la boca de Shiro chan, para ser exactos, en la comisura de los labios. Toshiro se sorprendió, pero fue capaz de reaccionar antes de que Momo se alejara de su cuerpo y, envolviéndola con sus brazos, la atrajo más hacia él. Ella correspondió el abrazo muy despacio y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, escondiendo su cara a pocos centímetros su cuello, él se estremeció un poco por las cosquillas que la suave respiración le causaba.

El aroma del capitán era embriagante, fresco e intenso, tenía la sensación de que era algo a lo que estaba profundamente acostumbrada. Así Momo aspiró profundo, deleitando sus sentidos una vez más. Sonrió feliz, el error de cálculo en tanto la ubicación de sus labios fue por completo intencionada, sólo para medir la reacción de Histugaya, y gracias a eso podía darse una idea de hacia donde debía dar el siguiente paso. Quizás sería prudente preguntarle más a Matsumoto, seguro ella tenía mucha información útil, y probablemente accediera a ayudarla en algo, aunque Momo no sabía si fiarse de esa esperanza, también estaba la posibilidad de que Ran se negara.

—Eres una tonta, me has tenido preocupado. —Toshiro no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Hinamori rió de buena gana por esa frase, ¿era una tonta? Tal vez, no lo recordaba, pero si él estaba preocupado, era por algo más allá de una amistad infantil, sin duda. El tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a ella, lo delataba.

—Espero poder recordarlo pronto capitán es usted muy extraño pero divertido. — Las actitudes de este chico eran un tanto raras. Se separó y ambos descendieron del techo.

Ella esperó a que el joven capitán estuviera fuera de su vista para volver al interior de su apartamento, estaba muy contenta por el encuentro clandestino recién ocurrido. Ya encontraría la manera de repetirlo, sólo era cuestión de averiguar dónde vivía su amigo de la infancia o en su defecto la ubicación de su oficina.

Suspiró pesado, de su rostro desapareció el gesto de alegría siendo sustituido por un semblante extremadamente serio, era momento. Luego de asegurarse que Rangiku dormía, regresó a la sala y encendió una pequeña lámpara que daba muy poca iluminación. Sintiendo la ansiedad de alguien que hace algo en secreto, abrió el cierre de uno de los cojines de su sillón, del interior sacó el cuaderno de notas de Aizen Sosuke y extremadamente intrigada comenzó a leer.

Continuará...

* * *

Chan chan chan chan! Wooooowwww que cosas ¿no? eso de cuadernín me ha dado una risa que no vean... No pues sí, menos mal que yo sí sé qué pasa después, sino, tendría una especie de ataque XD Lo bueno es que ustedes lectores tienen más temple y aguante que yo :D

*suspiro* que corto se me hizo este cap XD pero les juro que todos miden más o menos lo mismo. Es sólo cuestión de percepción.

Da igual pasemos a lo comentarios Wiiiii! no saben cómo me gusta leer sus opiniones. Muchas gracias, se le aprecia y se les pone mucha atención. Más a aquellas personas que cuidan su ortografía al momento de dejar su comentario ^O^.

Lia Vanderbilt : Pobre Karin, no siento que haya aparecido como un alma malvada y sedienta de la sangre de Momo, pero todo el mundo ha pedido que arda en las llamas del infierno por un tiempo al menos. La verdad no prolongaremos mucho el sufrimiento de la chica Kurosaki, pero sí le daremos su vuelta para ver cómo sigue^^. Ah de Gin ni te apresures, es un chico taaan raro, que ni yo me esperaba lo que hace en caps posteriores.

mariLy'UchiHitsu: "el hombre de la sonrisa eterna" wow, eso suena tan nice! ¿me prestas la frase? jijiji, no es cierto. Bueno, que el chico Gin siempre ha tenido ocultas sus intenciones, un pequeño fic no sería la exepción ¿no? Así que no puedo decirte mucho al respecto. Sip, en definitiva Renji debe robar cámara de vez en cuando, es un amigo fabuloso. Y como ves, la situación HitsuHina va viento en popa dentro de todo^^

MrCarhol: Ah! tú y tus lindos comentarios ^_ ^ nan! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia tan puntualita. Bueno, Renji me parece un super personaje, muy versátil el muchacho y pues sí, tener un amigo así en la vida real es de lo mejor XD (lástima, el mío se fue). Y pues Gin tiene muchos secretos, que no tenga el cuaderno de Aizen? vamos, el hombre lo siguió desde peque, algún recuerdo debía traerse ¿no? Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de Karin, aunque lo parezca XD

Ale Whitlock: So, ¿cómo ves? sé que sigue siendo el horroroso cliché, pero al menos me la estoy pasando bomba y "a mon avis" no quedó tan mal. Gin causó tal revuelo que ni yo me lo creo! pero que lindo, detesto que las cosas sean taaaan lineales XD y ya viste, le va bien a shiro chan con todo y todo.

cOnfii-momo: wiiii! mi feliz. Gracias por seguir tu historia (sigo en una nube) y gracias por seguir leyendo la mía. Lamento decirte que no hay tal cataclismo, las cosas llegan a un punto en que Aizen no importa... es lo único que te digo. Jeje -cambio spoiler de acá, por spoiler de allá- nah, no es cierto.

Hinamori-Hitsugaya: Jajaja, que bueno, has yoga, yo hago yoga todas las mañanas. Eso relaja la mente y el cuerpo XD Lo sé, Renji es genial, quiero mucho al chico, lástima que lo hice sufrir tanto con el asunto de Rukia (bu bu bu) Que mal que tus vacaciones han terminado... pero ve el lado bueno... errr cuando lo encuentre, velo muy bien^^

Hanonkurumi: Ah! que alegría verte por acá! no te preocupes por la extensión de los comentarios, los tuyos siempre me alegran mucho ^^. ¡HEY GENTE! SÍ ACÁ! ELLA FUE LA PRIMERA LECTORA DE LA FRAGILIDAD DEL UNIVERSO! ya, tenía que decirlo.

Hina. Momo -chan: Claro que tiene corazón... quién sabe de qué está relleno, pero tiene corazón. Gracias por los buenos deseos.

Momo Chappy: ¿ser visual...? ok. suerte en tu nueva escuela y no te preocupes por no haber comentado, ya te has puesto al corriente^^

Tenshi No Ai: gracias. Emm sí, hubiera sido pesado plantearlo desde allí.

Bien, eso es todo... Errr el miércoles es cumple de mi Beta! Ya es una niña grande, además ya va a presentar su examen pro! deseenle tanta suerte como me desearon a mí. Gracias.

Cuídense y que tengan linda semana. Besos.

Kiki chan!


	15. Decepciones e ilusiones chocolate

Hola!

No hay mucho que decir sólo... Que dedicamos la publicación de este viernes a cOnffi-momo, porque está desanimada y no me gusta leerla triste, mánden buenos deseos a su persona, a ver si sonríe un poco XD La escena de Shiro chan va para ti, porque al parecer este personaje te dicta qué escribir sobre él.

Por cierto, hoy hay un nuevo personaje! wiiii adivinan quién es? Viene para ayudar a Momo!

Bleach no me pertenece (pero si lo hiciera, sería muy feliz) Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Decepciones e ilusiones chocolate.

Siete de la mañana… o madrugada según Hinamori Momo.

— ¡Despierta dormilona! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya, arriba, arriba, arriba! —Momo escondió la cara debajo de su almohada. Maldita la hora en que aceptó la ayuda de Renji para reaprender a usar una espada. — ¡Hinamori levántate! —La voz del pelirrojo sonaba cada vez más molesta. Detestaba cuando era ignorado.

— ¡Momo! —Rangiku se unió a Renji y comenzó a sacudir a su amiga con fuerza para que se levantara. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos en la ardua tarea de sacar a la teniente durazno de la cama; sin tener grandes progresos hasta ahora.— ¿Acaso piensas pasar toda el día acostada?

—Quizás… ¿puedo?

— ¡No! — Ambos tenientes gritaron al unísono. Rangiku sabía que su ni tomaban medidas drásticas pronto, esto les llevaría hasta medio día. Así con la voz más autoritaria que encontró en su repertorio y le indicó a Renji qué hacer.

—Tómala de los pies. —Abarai obedeció mientras Ran lazó la almohada y cobijas muy lejos y sujetó a Momo de las muñecas sin darle tiempo suficiente para tener una mínima reacción. Con una señal de la mujer los dos amigos de Hinamori, la levantaron y sacándola de la cama, la llevaron cargando hasta la tina de baño; la cual ya estaba llena desde hacía tiempo. Allí ignorando sus protestas y sin más miramientos la dejaron caer. ¡Agresivos!

— ¡No, qué hacen! —La chica gritó al entrar en contacto con el agua. — ¡Está fría!

—Claro que está fría. Estaría caliente si te hubieras bañado hace media hora, como era el plan. —La pijama de Momo ya estaba empapada a estas alturas y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Indignada, saló del agua. Renji se ruborizó por la falta de ropa interior de su pequeña amiga. Desvió su mirada completamente avergonzado, mientras Ran seguía regañándola. —Ahora báñate de una vez. Te traeré ropa. Pero apresúrate. —Abarai salió del cuarto a toda prisa seguido de Matsumoto. Hinamori obedeció a regañadientes y bastante enfurruñada.

A las siete treinta, los tres tenientes ya estaban listos para trabajar. Llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento de la quinta división, pero Momo no sabía qué debía hacer; el pelirrojo no le permitió llevar su espada, y esto se supone que se trataba de reaprender a usar una zampaktou.

— ¡Hinamori! —El sexto teniente le lanzó una espada de madera que atrapó torpemente. —Muy bien, ¡En guardia! — Antes de poder darse cuenta, la chica durazno ya estaba lista para el combate; quizás esto no sería tan terrible como pensó. No obstante, en cuanto ambos encontraron sus espadas, la suya salió volando con el simple golpe. Abarai se golpeó la frente un tanto frustrado. Sí, imaginó algo así.

* * *

Susu se encontraba en la oficina, poniéndose al tanto de lo ocurrido en su escuadrón durante el tiempo que estuvo en el mundo humano. Nada muy importante, misiones menores y un par de situaciones que el tercer oficial supo manejar por sí solo, debía felicitarlo más tarde. Los papeles pasaron entre sus manos uno tras otro rápidamente y pronto llegó al último informe del día, lo leyó. Gruñó molesta, pues se trataba de una especie de lista donde se indicaban los pasos a seguir para destituir a un teniente y elegir a otro. Restando importancia al escrito, dobló la hoja para convertirla en un avión de papel que lanzó por la ventana hacia las afueras de la división.

¡Bien!, ningún asunto pendiente, podía tomarse el resto de la tarde. Quizás iría a buscar a Hinamori para ver cómo le iba con su entrenamiento de zanjutsu, esperaba que todo fuera rápido; extrañaba a la teniente, la oficina era aburrida sin ella. De todas maneras la capitana estaba emocionada, ya que en dos días continuarían con el entrenamiento de Kidoh e iniciarían con las técnicas avanzadas. Moría por llevar el potencial de la chiquilla a su máximo. Aplaudió un par de veces, contenta con esa perspectiva. Estaba por levantarse de su escritorio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante. — Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando el teniente de la tercera división entró a la habitación. —Ah usted… ¿qué hace aquí? —Kira se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz fuerte de la capitana Himawari. Aún así, sabía que era el momento perfecto para hacer las paces con la superior de Momo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Encontré esto afuera y supongo que es suyo. —Explicó mostrando el papel que anteriormente tenía forma de avión.

—Ah sí. Déjelo en la mesa y márchese. —Susu tomó cualquier papel de la mesa para evitar verlo, porque de verdad le molestaba la presencia del rubio.

—Claro… yo, también quería disculparme. —La capitana arqueó una ceja pero siguió fingiendo una lectura concentrada. Y habló con desinterés.

—Disculpado, ahora retírese. — Izuru se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando.

—Si no le molesta me gustaría esperar a la teniente Hinamori.

—De ser por usted ya no sería teniente y sí me molesta.

—Creo que me malinterpretó, yo sólo estaba preocupado por ella, Hinamori y yo somos buenos amigos.

— ¿Entonces por qué quiere sacarla de su puesto? —Para este momento Himawari ya había azotado el papel que supuestamente leía en la superficie de su escritorio. Mirando fijamente al chico rubio. Comenzó a levantar la voz, y con ello también el nivel de la discusión.

—Usted no sabe por todo lo que ha pasado, yo la conozco desde hace años, sé cuánto ha sufrido. ¡Necesita una vida más tranquila! —Kira comenzaba a alterarse igualmente. Tenía un doloroso sentimiento que le golpeaba el pecho. Necesitaba proteger la integridad de Hinamori, y no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, ella se había alejado con los años, y ahora se presentaba la posibilidad de cuidarla desde lejos, debía hacer todo lo posible por alejarla del Gotei Trece, del peligro… las personas hacen cosas estúpidas cuando su amor no es correspondido.

—No se atreva a levantarme la voz Izuru. Es cierto que no sé cuánto ha sufrido, pero la conozco mejor que usted; porque estoy segura de que puede superar esto. Además, le recuerdo que usted es un teniente, y sólo el general y yo tenemos podemos intervenir en los asuntos oficiales de Hinamori. ¡Ella no es responsabilidad suya!

—No, se supone que ella era su responsabilidad, y mire lo que pasó, ¡terminó pensando que estaba viva! — Susu ladeó la cabeza al imaginar una perspectiva externa de la escena. ¿Un teniente le estaba gritando sus deberes? ¿En su lugar de trabajo?

—Abandone mi oficina en este instante. —La capitana moduló su voz hasta llegar a un tono mesurado que descolocó al rubio.

—Usted… ¡No sabe lo que dice!

—Tú tampoco Izuru. —La inconfundible voz del capitán Hitsugaya se escuchó en toda la habitación, helando a Kira hasta la médula de cada hueso. El teniente se giró hacia la puerta; desde allí el décimo capitán lo miraba serio, pero estaba seguro de que el albino se encontraba al borde de la furia. —Una superior te ha ordenado que te retires. Obedece. — El chico rubio atendió la indicación en completo silencio.

—Yo sólo quiero protegerla. —Susurró antes de salir de la oficina bajo la fría vigilancia del capitán. Susu estaba sin palabras por la impactante intervención de Hitsugaya.

—Para eso estoy yo. Hinamori no te necesita. —Toshiro estaba conciente de que nadie había sido capaz de escuchar esas palabras, pero tan solo pronunciarlas para sí mismo le hacían sentir mejor. Entró a la oficina tratando de calmarse. Detestaba esa actitud de Kira, simplemente no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que él se acercaba a Momo, aunque fuera esporádicamente. — Capitana Himawari. ¿Hinamori…?

—Sigue practicando, pero le dará gusto saber que vino a buscarla. —El rostro de Hitsugaya se ruborizó ligeramente, por lo que la capitana agregó algo para calmarlo. —Por cierto muchas gracias por prestarme a su teniente para apoyar a Momo en el entrenamiento.

—Yo no… claro, no es nada. —Sí, Matsumoto siempre hacía lo que quería. Al menos en esta ocasión haría algo bueno con el tiempo que no pasaba haciendo sus deberes. —Bien, me marcho. —El joven capitán se retiró tan discreto como llegó, dejando a Susu con una sonrisa, de verdad era un chico tierno.

* * *

Momo caminaba con dificultad por una zona abandonada de la Sociedad de Almas, y un tanto retirada del Gotei de protección, estaba exhausta. Por un momento se preguntó ¿cómo se supone que alguien con su físico podía derribar a Renji en un enfrentamiento con espadas? Sencillo, no podía. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo; según sus cálculos estaba cerca. Hubiera preferido descansar un poco, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no sabía hasta cuándo podría estar a solas de nuevo, de hecho esta vez había escapado de sus dos amigos. Tenía el tiempo justo, tres horas de descanso, para buscar el lugar que describía el tal Aizen en sus notas. Leyó que allí le sería sumamente sencillo contactar con el espíritu de su espada, entre otras cosas.

Se trataba de una cueva detrás de una cascada. El camino se trazaba extrañamente desde su división… ¡qué suerte!, así podía seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Aunque el cuaderno debió ser escrito muchos años atrás, pues el paisaje había cambiado bastante, el rastro todavía era lo suficientemente claro como para no perderse.

En pocos minutos llegó al lugar… la cascada estaba seca, y la cueva tenía por entrada una grieta algo estrecha; pero seguro era la ubicación correcta. Con cuidado se introdujo en la caverna y, en el mismo instante en que cruzó la pequeña abertura pudo sentir el cambio en su propia energía. Era algo increíble, como si todo su poder espiritual se magnificara, además era capaz de sentir cada pizca de energía moverse en su interior, así como el suave intercambio que tenía con las partículas espirituales que se movían por todas partes, con la particularidad de que en el espacio de la cueva algunas se hacían visibles y luminosas, fluorescentes; iguales a luciérnagas. Ante su sorpresa la habitación rocosa era bastante amplia en el interior.

Asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, sacó el papel de entre los pliegues de su uniforme, donde había anotado las instrucciones de qué hacer en este lugar. Primero colocó una barrera de Kidoh, para evitar la fuga de poder y que la vieran desde el exterior. Posteriormente sacó su espada de la funda y la colocó en un espacio liso frente a la roca donde debía sentarse. Por último adoptó una posición para meditar, cerrando los ojos y cuidando su respiración, puso su mente en blanco…

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo, pues fue empujada por algo con fuerza, como si una burbuja de energía hubiera reventado frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó tan rápido como le fue posible. De pie sobre su espada había una niña algo rara que no conocía. Revisó con la mirada su indumentaria tradicional sin obtener algún indicio de la identidad de esta chica. Si la técnica había salido bien esta chiquilla era el espíritu de su zampaktou.

—Ya deja de verme así. ¿No vas a decir nada? Mira que tardar tanto en contactar de esta forma conmigo, digo, sé que tuviste ese feo accidente y que tu memoria se afectó aun más, ¿o fue todo tu cerebro?, tienes la expresión de alguien con retraso mental… —Dejó de escucharla. Esa voz le era más que familiar, como si escucharla fuera cosa cotidiana. Momo notó algo que le dio mucha curiosidad, en el cabello, la niña llevaba un broche muy parecido a… ¡Por supuesto!, ¡era idéntico a su shikai!

— ¡Tobiume! —Igual que en ocasiones anteriores, a la cabeza de Hinamori vinieron varias vivencias pasadas. Y así Tobiume regresó a su lugar en la mente de la teniente. Era su zampaktou, compañera de pelea y amiga. Claro, ese carácter era inconfundible.

—… Sí, ¡No me digas que también me habías olvidado! —Muy indignada la pequeña puso las manos en su cadera y frunció el ceño, esperando que la chica se disculpara.

—Pues sí, olvidé todo. Si no recordaba ni mi nombre, ¿qué te hace pensar que recordaría el tuyo? — ¿Ah? La espada estaba confundida, su shinigami no era así, bueno, sí era, pero nunca lo mostraba. Este tipo de frases las guardaba en su pensamiento, donde sólo ella tenía acceso de vez en cuando. En verdad Momo había cambiado después del accidente.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabes quien soy. —El espíritu, resignado tomó asiento delante de Momo, quien regresó a la roca donde antes estaba. — Y dime exactamente ¿para qué estamos aquí?

—Pues en este lugar es más fácil aprender a controlar la energía espiritual ¿no? —Tobiume asintió. — Tengo que entrenar para una batalla que se llevará a cabo en una semana, si gano me quedo con el puesto de teniente, si pierdo me degradan. Por otro lado no recuerdo mucho sobre cómo funcionan las zampaktous. Necesito tu ayuda. —La chica durazno se quedó callada un momento, pero si el espíritu y ella tenían una conexión ¿para qué le explicaba todo? — ¿No se supone que deberías saberlo?

—Lo sabría si nuestro vínculo no estuviera tan débil. En los últimos días apenas he podido sentirte. —Tobiume bajó el rostro con una expresión que oscilaba entre el fastidio y la tristeza. Sea como fuere, agradecía bastante el que su shinigami estuviera a salvo, por mucho que hubieran tenido problemas en el pasado, la teniente era sumamente importante para ella. Aun a pesar de detestar parte de su personalidad. — Es bueno saber que estás bien… Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo, tenemos mucho trabajo. Toma la espada y párate allí, ¿recuerdas cómo liberar el shikai?

—Más o menos. Dirijo suficiente energía espiritual a la espada y digo tu nombre ¿no? —La zampaktou alzó una ceja, esto podría tomar el resto de la tarde. Al menos en este lugar, podía estar en forma materializada sin problemas, y con la cantidad exorbitante de partículas espirituales podrían recuperar las habilidades de Momo rápidamente y sin causar mucho desgaste de ella.

—Sí, más o menos. De hecho tienes que decir la palabra correcta para activar la liberación: "Arde".

—Tobiume arde

— ¡Al revés! Es Arde Tobiume. De nuevo.

— ¡Arde Tobiume! —La espada adquirió su característica forma recta con algunas varitas que salían de la misma hoja de acero. Momo sonrió feliz, había conseguido liberar su shikai de nuevo. — ¡Lo logré! ¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues ahora, trata de llevar suficiente energía a la espada para que puedas lanzar un ataque. Es igual a cuando lanzas un ataque de Kidoh sólo que no usas tus manos sino la espada. ¿Lista? A mi señal Momo. —Tobiume se acercó a Hinamori y se puso detrás de ella, la tomó de los hombros y lentamente sincronizó el flujo de su energía con el de su shinigami. — ¡Ahora! —Ambas concentraron suficiente poder y el contorno del arma comenzó a brillar con un tono rosa fuerte; pocos segundos después una esfera de fuego se formó cerca de la hoja. E imprimiendo un poco de impulso, la teniente logró lanzarla hacia una pared de la habitación rocosa.

— ¡Ah! No fue tan difícil.

—Bueno, eso es porque estamos en un lugar donde no tienes que preocuparte por perder poder espiritual; pero tuviste muchos errores, hay que pulir la regulación de energía y el control, además hay como cinco ataque básicos que solías manejar a la perfección con los ojos cerrados. Si nada más tenemos una semana, será mejor darnos prisa. —La teniente torció la boca, le hubiera gustado aprovechar este encuentro con Tobiume para preguntarle sobre ella misma, pero la zampaktou tenía razón, primero debían concentrarse en salir victoriosas de la prueba de Yamamoto, ya después la interrogaría. — Además, si queremos continuar siendo tenientes, será mejor enseñarte un par de técnicas avanzadas.

— ¿Me enseñarás un ataque nuevo?

—No lo creo, en tu condición actual podrías hacerte daño. —Hinamori sonrió, no importa qué tan ruda pretendiera ser el juguetón espíritu, su naturaleza era amable.

El entrenamiento se prolongó bastante y luego de varias horas practicando las diferentes técnicas que Momo ya conocía con anterioridad, ambas chicas se sentaron a descansar un momento. Fue entonces que la pequeña zampaktou, con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro, decidió enterarse de cómo iba Hinamori en _ese asunto._

—Y… ¿Qué opinas del shinigami de Hyorinmaru?

— ¿Quién es Hyorinmaru?

—Ah, que no recuerdas nada… Es la zampaktou del capitán del décimo escuadrón.

— ¿El capitán Hitsugaya? —Tobiume se quedó sin habla, ¿desde cuándo "shiro chan" Se había convertido en "Capitán Hitsugaya"? — Pues es muy… capitán. —Sí cómo no, Momo podía decir lo que fuera, ella sabía que los sentimientos por el albino seguían intactos en el interior de su shinigami.

—Ya suéltalo, puedo percibir tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Di "el capitán Hitsugaya me gusta mucho y tiene un cuerpo que me hace babear". —Momo se ruborizó en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Tobiume!

— ¿Te atreves a negarlo? — El enrojecimiento de su rostro se desvaneció paulatinamente, meditó un momento en la pregunta de Tobiume. No podía negar que el capitán era capaz de erizarle el cabello con una sola mirada, y el contacto físico era cosa de otro mundo. Cuando la noche anterior recostó la cabeza en su hombro, ella simplemente quedó hechizada por el chico, la voz profunda y sensual, su aroma, su calor, incluso la energía espiritual del albino resultaba fascinante. Había pasado parte de la mañana recordando aquel abrazo con el cual concluyeron el encuentro nocturno, podía concluir que ese gesto significaba algo más que amistad o preocupación.

—No. —Concedió la teniente. —Pero su cuerpo no me hace babear.

—Pero sí soñar bonito. — El rubor de Hinamori reapareció de golpe, ¿o sea que Tobiume si podía ver sus sueños y pensamientos? Pero si fue un sueño… inocente. Bueno no, pero no fue intencionado, nadie puede controlar sus sueños. El espíritu estaba muy divertido con las reacciones de Momo. — Pues yo digo que vayas y hagas algo, el tipo es un adonis y según lo que yo recuerdo solían llevarse bien.

—Me llamaba "Moja camas"

— ¿Todavía no te perdona eso? Fue sólo una vez y ni siquiera habías entrado en la academia de Artes espirituales. Si no hubiéramos llegado a tener una conexión tan profunda ni yo me hubiera enterado.

—Oh por Dios.—Momo quería desaparecer, ya imaginaba el por qué del apodo, pero el hecho de que hubiera ocurrido hace varios años no lo hacía menos vergonzoso.

—Olvídalo y mejor aprovecha y acércate a él. Además la shinigami de Haineko… Rangiku, siempre ha metido la cuchara en esto, si le pides apoyo seguro que hace todo lo posible para ayudarte a estar con él, y ya a solas, tomas la iniciativa. —La chiquilla cerró los ojos y asintió con fuerza, convencida de que su plan era infalible… y quizás lo era, ella sabía lo mucho que el capitán, maestro de Hyorinmaru, amaba a su Shinigami.

— ¿Qué pretendes que lo bese como si nada?

—Sí. —Tobiume la miró como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hinamori abrió la boca impactada, pero después lo pensó bien ¿por qué no?

—Sí, quizás, podría funcionar. Sino, no pierdo nada, puedo decir que ese lapsus lo sufrí por la amnesia. O algo así.

—Pero la amnesia no te quitó lo fatalista. Te aseguro que él te corresponde, lástima; eres demasiado pasiva para dar el primer paso, eso puedo apostarlo, pero estoy segura de que él llevaría todo a un segundo nivel si tú inicias. — Momo escuchó atenta cada palabra de su zampaktou, ¿ella era pasiva? Tal vez por eso todos se extrañaban cuando actuaba de manera proactiva, diciendo sus pensamientos, o haciendo sugerencias. De una u otra forma la amnesia había cancelado los filtros que tenía para modular su comportamiento. Quizás era momento de tomar ventaja de eso.

— ¿Qué tal un ataque nuevo? —Preguntó con una actitud retadora.

— ¿Cómo? —El espíritu la miró confundida.

—Sí, si me atrevo a besarlo me enseñas otro ataque o una nueva técnica para la prueba. Sino, haré lo que tú digas y me las arreglaré con los hechizos de Kidoh y los ataques básicos que logre manejar. ¿Aceptas la apuesta?

—De acuerdo, te enseñaré una técnica nueva si logras besar al capitán, pero sino, te apegarás a lo que yo te enseñe. Bueno, volvamos a trabajar.

—Antes… hay un entrenamiento especial que encontré, explica cómo obtener una habilidad poco común entre los shinigamis y si practicamos en este lugar se supone que podemos conseguirla en un par de días. Quiero intentarlo. —La zampaktou la recorrió con mirada crítica. Consideraba esa posibilidad como algo arriesgado, pero si Hinamori estaba decidida, la apoyaría… como siempre. — ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien…—Tobiume tenía bastante tiempo preguntándose algo, y la atmósfera de complicidad que se había formado, le pareció la adecuada para soltar la cuestión. —Oye, quiero saber ¿cómo encontraste esa cueva?

—De un cuaderno de notas que perteneció a un tal Aizen Sosuke, de hecho allí también se detalla la técnica de la que te comenté. Quien me lo dio, dijo ese Aizen había sido mi capitán. —De haber tenido un cuerpo real, la zampaktou se hubiera desmayado allí mismo. ¡De Aizen! Y para colmo Hinamori no tenía idea de quién era él.

—Ay Momo. —La pequeña no se atrevió a decir nada, con suerte la teniente no recordaría nada hasta después de la prueba. Además si se trataba de las técnicas desarrolladas por ese hombre, el que fueran poderosas era algo casi seguro.

— ¿Qué? —Hinamori no comprendía el cambio de actitud del espíritu. — ¡Claro! Tus recuerdos están intactos y seguro estuviste conmigo cuando él fue mi capitán, dime ¿qué sabes de Aizen Sosuke?

—Sé lo suficiente como para decir te que es mejor dejarte averiguarlo por ti misma o por lo menos después, te repito que lo primero es superar esa prueba, luego nos ocuparemos de tu memoria.

—Pero…—Hinamori sabía que detrás del nombre "Aizen" se escondían muchas cosas que se relacionaban con ella, y la actitud de todos, reacios a decirle algo sobre él solamente acrecentaban su curiosidad

—Nada, será mejor apresurarnos, cada vez hay más cosas pendientes y menos tiempo. Será interesante trabajar en algo de ese cuaderno que dices. — Tobiume sabía que arriesgaba mucho al guardarse el secreto de quién era Aizen, además faltaba aclarar de dónde rayos había obtenido ella ese cuaderno. Pero hablar tampoco resultaba una opción viable, eso podía echar a perder la estabilidad mental de Momo y así seguramente perdería el enfrentamiento. Sólo quedaba esperar y confiar.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Tobiume! Jajajaja a que hacia falta su aparición ^_^ Y bueno, ya vieron qué tiene la dichosa libretita, nada muy importante, sólo técnicas... ¿verdad?

Pues muchas gracias a la gente que le dedica líneas a la historia. Sus comentarios me hacen creer que no estoy tan loca y que la historia es pasable y entretenida. Ah, mi beta dejó un comentario, pasen a leerlo, es como muy lindo (además de que me balconea un poco XD)

EtSuKo-DoNo: Sí, la verdad es entretenido. Igual y Momo está algo OoC, pero yo siento que esta se asemeja más a la Momo real, no la reprimida-causante-de-lástima. A ver qué pasa.

MrCarhol: Lo sé, es cruel ^^ Prrr creo que tienes razón, me es más fácil ver a Momo probando suerte con otros chicos, Shiro chan tiene un sello de durazno en la piel. Simple. No te preocupes por las deciciones de Tite, es su manga y hace lo que quiera, nos guste o no, pero siempre tendremos el fanfiction!

Lia Vanderbilt: Gracias! a mí también me parece que es como algo posible. Y la libreta sí que causó revuelo, ya verás cómo se pone XD

cOnfii-momo: Sí, deberías ser como yo en ese aspecto (nada más!) y publicar una vez por semana :P no es tan difícil como parece. Ah, no eres la única, mi cabello mide 70cm y también lo intenté... ¿cómo rayos no tiene calor? Bueno, yo técnicamente vivo solapa, so, nadie me vio más que el perro XD Suerte.

Hina. Momo -chan: Muchas gracias por considerarlo de tantas estrellas. Espero que te siga gustando.

mariLy'UchiHitsu: ¿de veritas, de veritas? Es que hay un one shot en el que he estado trabajando y la frase me ayudaría a completar el título. ¡Gracias! Por otro lado. Sí, soy malvada. Y te ubico bien, aún con el cambio de nick, de hecho trato de estar al pendiente de mis lectores ^^

Angeldarla: Shialeeeee me ruboricé por tus palabras. Gracias. Espero verte pronto, te extraño -_-

Ale Whitlock: Gracias por cuidar tu humor cuando dejas comentario. Pues a mí esta Momo me parece decente, digo, igual y no es Canon, pero a que cae bien y es creíble XD

Hinamori -Hitsugaya: Puess la libreta no tiene tantos secretos y no la veremos con tanto interés, así que no te apures.

Bien, eso fue todo. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, ya saben, son como dulces para el alma. Ah y la próxima semana... bueno, les comento en el sig cap.

Suerte y nos leemos el siguiente viernes.


	16. Deseos impertinentes, jugando con fuego

Holaaaaa

¿Qué creen? Mañana me voy de vacaciones! a Italia! Wiiiiii ejem. Y bueno, me voy por algunos días. Entonces comprenderán que me resultaría difícil publicar desde allá -sé que hay internet en todo el mundo pero voy en un tour, no creo tener mucho tiempo libre- Entonces, pensando en ustedes dejo este cap hoy y el del siguiente viernes lo subo mañana, antes de que salga para el aereopuerto. Recomiendo-solicito que a fin de no alterar el ritmo de lectura esperen hasta la semana que entra para leer la continuación de la historia, pero no se alarmen, si no pueden resistir la tentación no hay problema, los seguiré queriendo igual XD

Bleach no me pertenece (pero si lo hiciera, probablemente menos personajes morírían pero todos llorarían más al parecer) XD Todos los derechos a su autor

* * *

Deseos impertinentes, jugando con fuego

Rangiku se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa en compañía de Renji, bebiendo un poco para tratar de calmar su preocupación. Según el plan, después del receso los tres tenientes se verían en casa de Matsumoto para continuar con el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, a la cita nunca llegó Momo . La buscaron en su apartamento y en la quita división sin resultado alguno, los dos shinigamis regresaron al punto de reunión con la ilusión de ver a su pequeña amiga allí.

—No ha regresado… ¿Y si se perdió? ¿Y si alguien la atacó? ¿Y sí…? —Rangiku no podía controlar su imaginación, desde medio día Hinamori estaba desaparecida y ni Renji ni ella eran capaces de imaginar donde estaba, ni rastro de su energía espiritual, y menos de su presencia física. La décima teniente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por las elucubraciones que creaba.

— ¿Y si simplemente se encontró a tu capitán y se pusieron a jugar? —Dijo el pelirrojo de forma insinuante, le dio un nuevo giro a la conversación, dejando a Matsumoto sin palabras. Esa posibilidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Se removió incómoda.

— ¿…Tú crees? Quien sabe, ayer pasaron buena parte de la noche charlando en el techo. Pero Momo no sería capaz de dar ese paso así como así y menos sin consultármelo antes. —Sí, Rangiku podía tener el sueño pesado, pero su cuerpo estaba entrenado para despertar en cuanto sintiera la presencia de su capitán cerca, y fingir que seguía dormida. Una útil habilidad que usaba diariamente en la oficina.

—Pues la antigua Momo no, pero la Momo amnésica ya ves que anda haciendo y diciendo cosas que usualmente no haría. No te preocupes, además tal vez sólo necesita pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. —Él tenía razón, todo se podía esperar de Hinamori en este nuevo estado. —Mira de todas maneras estoy seguro de que regresará pronto y mañana podremos desquitarnos durante el entrenamiento.

—Oye sí, quería comentarte algo sobre eso. —Matsumoto se acercó al pelirrojo hasta quedar frente a él. Inspirando profundo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. — ¡Estás loco o qué te pasa! ¡Quieres matarla de cansancio! — Renji se había hundido en el sillón conforme los gritos de su amiga aumentaban de volumen, aturdido, sujetándose los oídos trataba de calmar el dolor interno de su cabeza. —Deberías ser más considerado. Ahora ve a buscar a Hinamori, no me importa si tienes que recorrer todo el Gotei, no vuelvas sin noticias de ella. ¿Entendido?

Las últimas palabras salieron de los labios sensuales en un susurro delicado… Abarai se limitó a asentir, por miedo a alterar de nuevo a Matsumoto, y como si estuviera frente a un animal salvaje devora-hombres, se levantó despacio y salió del apartamento con la esperanza de encontrar pronto a la teniente durazno.

Mientras tanto Rangiku se bebió el contenido de su pequeña copa en un solo trago. Que fastidio el mísero tamaño del contenedor, las porciones de licor que cabía allí eran mínimas, ni siquiera lo suficiente para disfrutar el sabor con una. La teniente se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar su botella pero detuvo su mano a medio camino. ¿Y la botella? Quizás esta vez sí había bebido mucho, no, dos botellas es un estatus de principiante para los niveles acostumbrados por la mujer; probablemente el licor estaba adulterado, sí eso debía ser. Estúpido Renji, ni siquiera podía comprar sake de calidad. Ran se levantó para ir por una botella, una de su reserva especial, esa que no tocaba más que en tiempos extremos; para celebrar, recordar, olvidar y en este caso para controlar los nervios.

Únicamente había conseguido dar un paso antes de detenerse por completo debido a la sorpresa, la copa que sostenía se deslizó fuera del agarre de su mano, golpeándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en varios pedacitos. Quedó atónita por la visión desplegada frente a ella. Gin estaba allí, ¡en su departamento! Como si él pudiera caminar libremente por la Sociedad de Almas y no fuera un peligro que le vieran con vida, recargado de una pared, vistiendo con un uniforme de shinigami y lo más importante que notó Rangiku, ¡con su botella de sake!

—Es sorprendente el poder que tienes sobre cualquier elemento del género masculino, preciosa. — La primera reacción de la teniente fue simple: tomó una de las botellas vacías que se encontraban en la mesa y la lanzó directo a la cabeza de Ichimaru, quien haciendo gala de unos reflejos sumamente veloces, se agachó a tiempo para esquivarla. El frasco se estrelló en la pared, compartiendo el mismo destino que la copa de Matsumoto. — ¡Qué te ocurre! Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta etapa en el mundo humano.

— ¡Lo siento! No sé qué me ha pasado, es que estoy muy nerviosa y pensé que otra vez se trataba de una alucinación o una fantasía, te lancé la botella para ver si eras real. —Matsumoto bajó la mirada avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo pueril de su argumento.

—Pues hoy estás de suerte, sí soy real. No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Gin suspiró y se acercó a la teniente, tomó una de las copas que se encontraban en un mueble cercano a la sala, sirvió un poco de licor, y lo bebió rápidamente; al terminar su trago ya se encontraba frente a Ran, y profundizando su sonrisa le habló al oído con una voz aterciopelada. —Así que sueles fantasear con mi presencia.

—Yo…—Rangiku sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara, concentrándose específicamente en sus mejillas, ¡rayos! Gin siempre la dejaba en evidencia. Respiró profundo para recuperar la compostura e ignorando la frase decidió llevar la conversación hacia otro lado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Y por qué no puedo sentir tú presencia?

— ¿No te alegras de verme? —el excapitán tomó a la teniente de la cintura de forma casi imperceptible, Ran disfrutaba de esa sensación, los brazos de Ichimaru sujetándola con una fuerza delicada que la enloquecía y despertaba en ella el impulso de presionar su cuerpo contra el de Gin y besarlo hasta hacerlo perder el aliento, la cordura y quizás algo más.

—Sí, claro que me da gusto verte pero…—Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, el grito de alguien llamándola desde afuera la interrumpió.

— ¡Matsumoto! —Que mala suerte, esa era la inconfundible voz de Hitsugaya.

— ¡Es mi capitán! — declaró Matsumoto en un susurró aterrado. La acalorada atmósfera se congeló en un segundo y Rangiku, al borde de un colapso, estaba convencida de que esté era el fin. Adiós secreto, adiós Gin y probablemente adiós a la sociedad de almas; si alguien la veía en compañía de Ichimaru, de seguro sería tratada como una traidora también y sería desterrada de allí… en el mejor de los casos.

Como siempre Gin parecía estar pasándola de maravilla, divirtiéndose a mares con la situación. Sin decir una palabra, levantó el rostro de Ran sujetando su mejilla en una caricia suave, sonrió mostrando sus dientes, pulcramente blancos y antes de que Rangiku pudiera entender algo, el exshinigami se esfumó…

Allí donde antes estaba, ahora había un espacio vacío, nada, como si jamás hubiera estado en ese lugar. La teniente estupefacta, se llevó una mano a la cara, tocando donde antes estuvo la mano de Gin. Sin estela de humo, sin los remanentes espirituales característicos del shumpo, sin luz o brillo mítico, sin nada de nada, simplemente había desaparecido.

— ¡Matsumoto abre! — La voz de Toshiro la regresó al aquí y ahora. El enojado capitán golpeaba de forma cada vez más insistente la puerta de su apartamento.

— ¡Ya voy! —Rangiku hizo pasar a su superior de inmediato. El capitán caminó al interior de la residencia y se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada, dando la vuelta para encarar a la mujer. Ella cerró la puerta y se giró sin decir palabra.

— ¡Hasta que atiendes! ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendías hacerme esperar? — El joven capitán la miró atento, había algo raro en su teniente. —Te ves un poco pálida ¿has estado bebiendo?

— ¿Eh? —Toshiro rodó los ojos exasperado y armándose de paciencia se adentró más en la vivienda de Rangiku, llegó a la sala y lo que encontró allí terminó por acrecentar su enojo.

— ¡Matsumoto, qué significa esto! —La teniente lo miró desconcertada, no entendía por qué estaba vociferando el joven y estaba demasiado pasmada por el inexplicable acto de desaparición efectuado por Gin hacía un instante como para interesarse de verdad en cualquier otra cosa. —Acabo de encontrarme con Abarai dice que Hinamori está perdida y tú en lugar de buscarla estás ebria, descansando en la comodidad de tu casa.

—No estoy ebria, y yo misma envié a Renji a buscarla. Si estoy aquí es porque alguien debe quedarse a esperarla ¿qué tal si regresa? —Uf, eso sí había estado cerca, menos mal que su habilidad para crear excusas mejoraba cuando tenía que actuar bajo presión, lo malo era que en esas condiciones también olvidaba controlar su lengua. —Además, al menos yo hago algo por Hinamori. Dice estar interesado en ella pero desde que regresamos no se ha esforzado mucho que digamos por acercarse a Momo, así ¿cómo pretendes que te recuerde?

—Yo…—Toshiro se quedó sin habla, su subordinada tenía razón; se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre; así, enojo se disolvió y fue sustituido por un sentimiento de vergüenza. Matsumoto notó esto y aprovechó para soltar el regaño que había planeado en el mundo humano.

—Tampoco puedes decir que tuviste mucho interés por buscarla en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, ella pasó esos nueve meses esperando a que bajaras a verla. Era lo mínimo después de lo que pasó con Karin o ¿crees que ya olvidé lo ocurrido el día que partimos? Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero de los dos yo soy quien cuida de Hinamori y si no me crees, te aseguro que yo nunca la he hecho llorar. Ahora, si quieres de verdad a mi amiga sal y búscala, tráela de vuelta y has algo para que te recuerde. — De pronto la teniente recordó a quién le estaba hablando. — Ah, si le parece capitán.

¡Maldición! Cuánta razón tenían las palabras de la mujer. Hasta ahora él se había mantenido a raya, alejado para evitar que Momo se distrajera; lo más importante era asegurarse de que ella siguiera siendo teniente, ya después se encargaría de hacer brotar toda su historia en la mente de Hinamori, sin importar cómo. Tenían asuntos pendientes, cuya resolución afectaba el resto de su futuro.

—Iré a buscarla, si tienes noticias de ella comunícate conmigo de inmediato. — Sorprendentemente el capitán hablaba en un tono obediente. Se dirigió a la puerta en completo silencio y fue hasta que estuvo a punto de salir que se dirigió de nuevo a su teniente, pero con su acostumbrada voz de mando. —Y no, no he olvidado ese día, ya que estás de vuelta, deberás cumplir con lo que dijiste y aceptar el castigo que yo considere conveniente por desobedecer mis órdenes, cuando Hinamori pase la prueba habrá mucho trabajo de escritorio esperándote en la oficina. Llega puntual.

El joven se fue rápidamente de allí y Matsumoto corrió el cerrojo de seguridad de su puerta, dio vuelta y se recargó en la entrada. ¡Qué suerte tenía! En otras circunstancias su capitán hubiera estallado de furia por sus impertinentes palabras. De verdad estaba enamorado, si se trataba de Momo, él pasaba por alto casi cualquier cosa… casi, ahora tenía toneladas de trabajo que hacer. No había tanto problema, de seguro encontraría la manera de escabullirse fuera de eso, como siempre.

Todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando el cuerpo de Gin la cubrió, empujándola contra la puerta y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Ran. Así como desapareció llegó.

—Tu amiguita está bien, si no me equivoco ya debe estar de regreso y el niño seguramente la encontrará antes de que llegue aquí. ¿No crees qué eres muy dura con él? —Matsumoto balbuceó cosas incoherentes haciendo que Gin se riera burlonamente. — ¿Qué ocurre, te comió la lengua el gato? ¡Oh! Ya sé, estás tan sorprendida que no puedes hablar. Está bien. Para lo que tengo planeado no necesitamos que haya palabras de por medio. —el excapitán jaló suavemente a la teniente hacia el interior de su apartamento, específicamente buscando el dormitorio.

* * *

El primer lugar al que Toshiro se dirigió fue al apartamento de Hinamori. Con dos saltos llegó al techo, donde se sentó y concentrándose buscó la energía de Momo. Nada. Parecía haber sido borrada del mapa, esto preocupó demasiado al joven, quien no se dio por vencido y aumentó su concentración, ampliando así la zona de búsqueda…

De pronto allí estaba. Tenue y lejana, la presencia de Momo era de nuevo perceptible, y para sorpresa de Hitsugaya, se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Toshiro más tranquilo esperó en su sitio la llegada de Hinamori. Luego de un par de minutos, la cantidad de energía espiritual de Momo se había acrecentado hasta el punto en que el chico estuvo seguro de que podría divisarla en cualquier instante. Estaba nervioso, el regaño anterior de Rangiku lo habían dejado con todos sus sentimientos y preocupaciones a flor de piel, temía que al estar cerca de la chica, su deseo fuera más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento o razón, no podría soportarlo, no después de haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Sin entender completamente su comportamiento, ocultó su presencia, bajando el nivel de energía espiritual que emanaba de sí y decidido, se sentó a deliberar de una vez por todas qué iba a hacer cuando tuviera Momo enfrente.

Hinamori caminaba pesado, se sentía a punto de desfallecer por el cansancio. Este día había sido uno de los más agotadores que recordaba, bueno, no recordaba muchos días, pero eso no disminuía en nada su fatiga. Para colmo estaba segura de que no podía dar por terminada la jornada, aún no, porque luego de su larguísima ausencia, le esperaba un aburrido regaño por parte de sus amigos, exaltando lo irresponsable de sus acciones. Seguramente ese regaño contendría el argumento "no estás interesada en prepararte para el enfrentamiento, sino quieres tu puesto de teniente renuncia, todo será más fácil", y aunque tenía la prueba de que había estado entrenando por su cuenta toda el día, prefería mantener en secreto la existencia del lugar donde Tobiume y ella habían estado practicando sus habilidades.

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo que pensó. Debido a la felicidad que sentía, al principio recorrió grandes trechos con su recuperado shumpo; sin embargo, la última quinta parte del camino lo hizo con una caminata norma, bueno más bien lenta y debilitada. Daba igual, lo primero que haría sería darse un baño, luego iría a casa de Rangiku, donde seguro sus amigos la esperaban hechos una furia. Que panorama tan negro.

En cuanto llegó a su residencia Momo no perdió tiempo y una vez dentro, dejó a Tobiume en su cama, buscó una muda de ropa interior y aventando su uniforme al suelo del apartamento se dio un reconfortante baño. Aunque le apetecía tomar un baño en la tina, requería de quitarse la desagradable sensación de suciedad de su cuerpo. El agua tibia corría por su piel, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse pero de inmediato cada uno de sus músculos se tensó, abrió los ojos de golpe. Había algo raro en el ambiente ¿Qué era eso? Nunca antes lo había sentido, una sensación conocida se entremezclaba con algo como… ¿agitación?, ¿angustia? Esperó un momento, con sus sentidos alerta, preparada para lo que fuera. Pasado un momento en que no ocurrió gran cosa, se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo que hacía.

Toshiro se encontraba fuera de la casa de Momo, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. Su respiración era acelerada, y sentía la garganta seca, juraba que sus manos comenzaban a derretirse, porque parecían estar a punto de convertirse en agua por lo mucho que le sudaban. Respiró profundo y una vez más se plantó delante de la entrada, levantó su mano para llamar y como en las tres ocasiones anteriores, sus nudillos no alcanzaron a rozar la madera de la puerta.

"_Vamos Toshiro, te costó mucho trabajo llegar a esta decisión, ya la tomaste y ahora debes enfrentar las consecuencias. Entra hazle entender a Momo la verdad y… bueno, lo demás se dará solo_".

Sí, como si fuera tan fácil. Ese maravilloso plan, no tenía mucha estrategia detrás, únicamente se valía de una premisa: besar a Momo y esperar su reacción. Lo más lógico según la mente de Shiro chan era que Hinamori reaccionara con un poco de histeria, gritaría y lo apartaría, quizás hasta llegaría a abofetearlo, pero llegados a ese punto sólo había dos opciones: la primera que la chica durazno lo recordara, así podrían aclarar todo y ser felices. La segunda, que ella no lo recordara y eso significaba que debía hallar otra manera de hacerla recuperar sus recuerdos sobre él mismo. Simple. Sí, lo demás se daría solo, el problema era llevar a cabo la primera parte del plan. Suspiró pesado, recargándose contra la puerta. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿20 minutos? Quizás más. Tal vez la mejor opción era seguir dándole tiempo al tiempo. Estaba por irse a casa cuando Momo abrió, provocando que Toshiro cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo.

— ¡Capitán está bien! —La teniente de inmediato lo ayudó a incorporarse, al tocarlo con las manos, todo se aclaró para ella. ¡Eso que sentía era la energía espiritual del capitán Hitsugaya! Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la sensación de angustia después le preguntaría a Susu, ella de seguro podría darle sentido. El joven se puso en pie rápidamente, y recompuso el aspecto de su uniforme y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí, estoy…— habló antes de que Momo pudiera preguntarle algo como ¿Qué hacía allí?, no obstante, su respuesta murió en el aire, pues se quedó sin palabras al notar el atuendo de su amiga. Tenía un vestido corto, rosa, extremadamente ceñido, de cuello alto y sin mangas, pero el conjunto se completaba con un par de guantes largos sin dedos, que se sujetaban por un hilo del dedo medio, estirando un triángulo sobre el dorso de su mano. La parte inferior terminaba en una falda con tiras, que le llegaban poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejando adivinar las líneas de un torneado muslo. El color era fuerte en la parte superior de la prenda y se iba difuminando conforme se acercaba a sus piernas, acentuando la delicadeza de su tono de piel. Toshiro se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos mirándola sin decir nada. — ¿por qué estás vestida así?

— ¿Ah, esto? Es mi traje de patinadora. —Momo se alisó la falda, mirándose con orgullo. — No hago nada, simplemente tuve ganas de ponérmelo. Ya sabe, uno no podría patinar con el uniforme de Shinigami, de menos se requiere de ropa humana.

— ¿Tu traje de qué? —la capitana Himawari le había contado el mismo día de su llegada que durante la misión Hinamori se dedicó a patinar en una escuela de arte, pero no había tenido más detalles. Ahora, al encontrarla con ese vestido, la curiosidad de verla patinar se acrecentaba… entre otras cosas, pues lo ajustado de la tela, daba a Shiro chan la oportunidad de admirar el cuerpo de Momo, despertando de nuevo en él un hambre masculina a la que aún no se acostumbraba.

—De patinadora. Antes de llegar aquí, solía patinar en hielo. Amanda decía que era muy buena, me mostró un video que guardaba en su celular, quizás no era la mejor del mundo o siquiera de Karakura pero me salía muy bien, aunque lo diga yo misma. —Toshiro se alegró de oírla decir eso, hacia tiempo que Momo no se jactaba de ser buena en algo. Su humildad se había agudizado con los años, hasta casi convertirse en menosprecio por sus propias habilidades.

— ¿Amanda?

—Mi entrenadora. —Toshiro vio la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Quizás podría saltarse la parte del acercamiento físico para usarlo como estímulo a fin de activar la memoria de Momo (aunque la perspectiva de besarla no le desagradaba, le daba un poco de miedo). Con suerte si la provocaba igual que cuando eran niños funcionaría.

—Así que según una humana, mi pequeña amiga de la infancia se ha convertido en una patinadora excepcional. No lo creo.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo que según una humana? ¿Está dudando de mis palabras capitán Hitsugaya? — Momo se sintió ofendida.

—Sólo Hitsugaya, Momo, y deja de llamarme "usted". —Eso la tomó desprevenida y disipó su enojo. La chica sonrió y asintió. El joven en la misma actitud retadora continuó. — Sólo digo que mientras no lo vea será imposible que logre creerlo. Demuéstrame que tan buena patinadora eres y retiraré lo que he dicho.

—Eso es injusto, en la Sociedad de Almas no hay pistas de hielo y todavía faltan meses para el invierno, es imposible encontrar un lugar para patinar aquí. Y dudo que el general me permita bajar a Karakura.

—Si resuelvo eso, ¿me dejarías ver cómo patinas ahora mismo?

—Por supuesto, es más te enseñaría, pero ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo? Tienes una un congelador gigante o algo así. —Toshiro la miró divertido. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sin decir nada, el joven capitán desenfundó su espada frente a la chica durazno quien lo vio aún más intrigada. Puso la hoja delante de ella, con el filo hacia su propio cuerpo, y concentrando una pequeña cantidad de energía comenzó a activar el poder de Hyorinmaru. Hinamori vio asombrada cómo en el metal comenzaba a formarse una delgada capa de hielo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una espada pudiera hacer algo así. Con cuidado, tocó el arma congelada. ¡Era real! Frío y sólido.

— ¡Pero cómo!, eso es increíble. — Antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera explicarle algo, las piernas de la teniente se doblaron y cedieron bajo su propio peso, el chico reaccionó dejando caer su espada y sosteniendo a Hinamori, a pesar de estar conciente, era claro que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.—Lo siento, al parecer eso se me está haciendo costumbre. —La chica se aferró a los brazos que le ofrecían apoyo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Toshiro la levantó y la dejó en el sillón de su sala con suavidad.

—Sí, es sólo que he estado entrenando todo el día y estoy un poco cansada. —Momo se sentó despacio y sujetó al capitán por la manga de su uniforme para evitar que se levantara. Él atendió la silenciosa petición y tomó asiento a lado de la chica.

—Eres una tonta, debiste decirme cuan cansada estabas; en otra ocasión me mostrarás cómo patinas. —Estaba tan nervioso que hablaba viendo hacia el frente, sin mirarla, el haber tenido el cuerpo de Momo entre sus brazos había despertado el deseo que trataba de controlar a toda costa.

—De acuerdo. — ¿Y ahora qué? Toshiro no sabía qué decir, hacer o pensar. Por fortuna Momo siempre tenía la respuesta correcta cuando él estaba tan confundido y no tenía idea de qué seguía. La chica se acercó a él de forma tierna y cautelosa, de modo que él no lo notó hasta que ella le habló. — Oye Hitsugaya.

— ¿Qué? — Giró su rostro para verla. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por la proximidad del rostro femenino, pues en ese mismo instante Hinamori terminó con la mínima distancia que quedaba entre ambos y cerrando los ojos, lo besó. Fue mejor de lo que Shiro chan recordaba, en las dos ocasiones anteriores él la había besado y aunque había sido sumamente placentero, ahora que ella era quien iniciaba el contacto, el resultaba delicioso para los sentidos del joven capitán.

—Nada. —Al terminar el roce de labios, ella respondió su pregunta bastante divertida. Esto era un verdadero avance, él había correspondido el beso a pesar de la sorpresa.

Las palabras empezaron a sobrar y Momo sin agregar más, dio rienda suelta sus deseos. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Toshiro y volvió a besarlo, moviendo los labios sobre la boca del chico, quien respondió al roce femenino sobre su rostro; llevando las manos hasta el cabello de la chica, acto seguido deslizó la punta de sus dedos hacia la orilla del vestido que cubría el cuello de Hinamori y en un provocativo roce comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia la espalda de la chica. Quedó maravillado cuando descubrió que el vestido estaba abierto en esa zona. Así dejó de pensar en lo que hacía, recorrió el dorso de Momo hasta hallar de nuevo el inicio del vestido y con una caricia atrevida introdujo su mano en el interior de la prenda, buscando los puntos exactos en la anatomía de la chica que la hicieran estremecer. Ella se sintió turbada pero siguió besando al albino con más confianza.

Sin poder contenerse, Hitsugaya jaló el cuerpo de la teniente hacia sí mismo, ella soltó una suave exclamación por las inesperadas acciones del chico, el cual comenzó a tener mayor dominio sobre el beso y explorando de forma más decidida la boca de Hinamori, dejó en claro lo mucho que él también necesitaba esto. De manera casi automática Momo se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Shiro chan, atrapó las caderas masculinas entre sus muslos y con una mano comenzó a tirar del cuello del uniforme, tratando de revelar más del deseable físico varonil. La respiración del capitán se hizo irregular. Ni en sus más atrevidas fantasías Momo se comportaba de esta manera, era sensual y apasionada, la rudeza de sus movimientos se contrarrestaba con su característica finura, creando una combinación que le hacía perder la cabeza… casi.

—Espera, Momo, lo siento pero esto no está bien. —Toshiro se detuvo en seco, retiró las manos del cuerpo femenino como si este quemara y la miró… ¿arrepentido?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está bien? —Hinamori no entendía el cambio en la actitud de Hitsugaya, ¿qué pretendía él ahora?, dejar en pausa este encuentro. Momo ignoró el desconcierto que se reflejaba en la cara de Toshiro y decidida a continuar, se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente, no obstante sus labios terminaron encontrándose con la mejilla del capitán, pues este había girado el rostro segundos antes de que ella lograra su objetivo. ¡Esto era el colmo! Indignada se levantó y Shiro chan sintió la pérdida del contacto como un balde de agua helada. —Fuera de mi casa.

—Momo. —Toshiro quiso golpearse la cabeza por estúpido. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado y ahora gracias a él, lo que ella había iniciado de forma espontánea, se había apagando. —No malinterpretes las cosas, necesitamos hablar antes de…

— ¡Ahora! —Por su parte Hinamori estaba colérica. No esperó a que el capitán Hitsugaya dijera algo, simplemente caminó hasta la entrada de su apartamento irradiando furia. Shiro chan nunca la había visto así. Abrió la puerta y aguardó con desesperada calma a que el chico obedeciera. — ¡Fuera!— Toshiro se sobresaltó por el grito de Momo quien viendo la lentitud del joven tomó el arma del capitán que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y la lanzó a la calle. — ¡Que te largues!

Hitsugaya no dijo nada más, era obvio que Hinamori no escucharía razones. Acomodando su uniforme salió del pequeño apartamento sin voltear a verla siquiera, el portazo que dio Momo fue lo último que escuchó. Levantó a Hyorinmaru del piso, la colocó de nuevo en su sitió y muy molesto comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la casa de la chica que amaba.

Continuará...

* * *

Zaz! he de ser sincera, yo, kiki, Je, Akerovny, I, Io, no me esperaba esto, pero de pronto fue como si Momo dijera "ah! y tengo que ser dulce después de esto? ni ma**" y por eso quedó así. Que puedo decir, se me alebresta la muchacha, pero creo que tiene derecho, y pues le di chance de hacer lo que se le antojó (además estaba tan enojada que yo misma temí por mi entidad como escritora sino me sometía a los designios de Momo chan). Sólo en este cap. Y antes de que alguien comience a gritar ¡OoC! como poseso, quiero que recuerden algo, la chica es fuego puro por dentro, ya ven cómo reaccionó luego de ver el "cadáver" de Aizen hecho brocheta en una pared. Nos remitimos más o menos a esa actitud. Tanto en el momento en que echó a Shiro chan hecha un demonio de ira como al momento errr pasional que le antecedió.

OK, he releído el cap... no les puedo pedir que sobrevivan a la tentación toda una semana, lo reconozco, yo no podría hacerlo. Pero sería lindo que dejaran comentarios por separado, ya que en el capítulo siguiente sí da un paso notable esto... (y no, aún no! sean pacientes, pronto recupera la memoria)

Ahora... los comentarios!

Lia Vanderbilt :Tobiume me cae super bien, y pues siento que capta esa partede Momo que ella tanto reprime XD

MrCarhol: Sí! tú también lo ves de esa manera, Tobiume es el reflejo del alma de Momo, tons pues Momo es así en el fondo ^^ La verdad no había llegado a la conclusión de que Tobiume quiere a Hyorinmaru, pero pues igual, si sus shinigamis se quieren ¿por qué no? jejeje. Oh, gracias por darte esa escapada, lo aprecio mucho ^^ Un beso y disfruta lo que reste de vacaciones...

cOnfii-momo: Ah, pues ya ves, para eso están las amigas virtuales XD y bueno, para serte sincera a mi la actitud de Kira me repatea el hígado cien veces... y su peinado agh! por eso sus sentimientos por Momo (no son correspondidos, justicia divina!) no tienen el mismo seguimiento que los de Karin en el fic. ]Y seh, ese par, Tobiume y Momo son geniales jijiji. Ojalá ya estés mejor.

arreint y miaka-ichiruki: Hola! unos ojos nuevos por acá... bueno, pues ni sufras ni te acongojes, casi todos los viernes publico, a menos que haya algo que me lo impida, como el siguiente viernes, pero bueno, supongo que ya leíste cual es el plan de emergencia. Yo sé que se me van algunos errores, pero bueno, me esmero y soy de la idea de que errar es humano (pero echarle la culpa a alguien más es más humano todavía, así que es culpa de mi Beta XD). Espero verte en caps subsecuentes.

Hinamori-Hitsugaya: Que bueno que te ha gustado... ¡Vivan los chocolates! ¡Y los conejos también! jejeje me llevo mi conejo de peluche a Italia XD

Chibi Hotarubi: Jajaja, sí... tienes razón, como que de pronto se me carga mucho la mano con el drama y el angust. Pero Tobiume es como la onda no? Y bueno, no importa cuántas veces cambie uno de nick, el HitsuHina es imposible de desaparecer de nuestro interior... ¡También soy Fan de Basilisk! Lloré al final... soy una chillona.

Bueno, mañana subo el que sigue. Besos


	17. El arte de ser alguien

Hola!

Seguramente estás leyendo esto en sábado verdad? Bueno, no importa, igual y de regreso del viaje (aunque es lunes cuando llego... creo) subiré otro cap XD

Oh, Dioses, estoy tan nerviosa... Son 11 horas y media de vuelo!, del primer vuelo x.X Puedo dormir 6, 8 si me esfuerzo... pero es un avión, no es muy fácil dormir allí. Llevo dos libros para entretenerme, son portátiles (300 hojas c/u apróx) seguro me los termino en el aereopuerto y en el vuelo... prrrr deseenme suerte.

Bleach no me pertenece, pero si lo hicieran, tendría un Jet privado y así el viaje seguro sería más placentero, todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

El arte de ser alguien.

Hinamori cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un pijama y guardando su lindo vestido con excesivo cuidado. Se sentó en el sillón para tratar de calmarse… entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, así como de sus pasadas acciones.

"_No, a ver, ¿qué acaba de pasar?, recapitulemos: él vino a buscarme, yo lo besé, él me correspondió y llevó las cosas un nivel más… (Poco más y me quita el vestido). Luego una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto a este se le ocurre convertirse en un caballero, justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor… Con razón lo he echado de esa manera."_

Era verdad, la actitud de Hitsugaya dejaba muchas incógnitas en la mente de Momo. Sin embargo, ella no podía escapar del sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza que la embargaba en este instante, por mucho que el comportamiento del capitán la hubiera hecho sentir humillada y confundida. El suyo tampoco había sido el más maduro del mundo. A pesar de haberla tratado como un caballero, ella lo había corrido de su casa. Le gritó, tomó su espada y la lanzó a la calle.

"_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Y si no desea volver a verme. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? A quién engaño, más bien, no estaba pensando. Bueno al menos ahora sé que él sí siente algo más allá de amistad por mí. No importa cómo, pero me aseguraré de aclarar esto con Hitsugaya, a__ú__n__ si debo ir yo misma a buscarlo primero"_

Sí, después de semejante escena Momo tenía por cierta una cosa, Toshiro no se acercaría a ella de buenas a primeras, como si nada hubiera pasado, no se veía de ese tipo de chico. ¿O sí? ¡Rayos! Ahora se daba cuenta de otra cosa, su pérdida de memoria seguía intacta. Entonces no podía darse una idea, por mínima que fuera, de cuál sería el siguiente paso del capitán. Maldita su suerte, ¡maldita tres veces! Ahora no tenía muchas opciones, por mucho que ansiara ir, disculparse con él y solicitar a su vez una muestra de arrepentimiento junto con una explicación, tenía algo pendiente de qué ocuparse. Algo muchísimo más grande: la prueba para permanecer en su puesto como teniente.

Derrotada, echó su cabeza para atrás, dejándola caer en el respaldo del sillón. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse tanto?

Alguien llamó a su puerta. No podía ser nada bueno. La energía del capitán ya estaba demasiado lejos, así pues, resultaba obvio que quien la buscaba no era él, y nadie más podría alegrarla en este momento. Suspirando, se levantó para atender.

— ¡Momo! — Cuanto gustó le dio estar equivocada. Al abrir, su mejor amiga se echó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. ¡Ran! De seguro ella sabría qué hacer. —Estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! —La teniente durazno notó algo cuando su amiga la abrazó. Un olor diferente del suyo; se entremezclaba con su aroma personal, el cual le parecía ligeramente conocido, parecido al del hombre que conoció el día antes de venir a la Sociedad de Almas, quien le dio el cuaderno.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte… Mira, estuve todo el día entrenando por mi cuenta, y pensé en pasar a verte en cuanto antes, pero tuve… visitas.

—Mi capitán me dijo dónde estabas, se veía raro... Bueno, pero supongo que con "visitas" te refieres a él. —El tono insinuante de las palabras de Matsumoto no tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues Momo no se ruborizó como solía hacer cuando el joven albino era mencionado. De hecho Hinamori parecía estar a punto de estallar.

— ¡Sí, estuvo aquí! Y en mi opinión tu capitán es un imbécil, todo un caballero, eso sí. ¡Pero un imbécil!

— ¡Hinamori! —Ran no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Momo, la dulce, tierna y enamorada Momo, le acababa de decir… imbécil a su capitán, a Toshiro, el amor de su vida, por quien llevaba años suspirando en "secreto". No tenía sentido, pero era uno de los acontecimientos más sorprendentes de los que tenía conocimiento, necesitaba enterarse de todos los detalles, ¡ya! —Cuéntame exactamente qué pasó.

—Está bien, pero hace falta algo. Siéntate en el sillón, voy por helado al refrigerador. —Hinamori fue a la cocina, y buscando el bote de helado, se topó con los dos paquetes de cerveza que Renji había dejado allí, "para tomar después del entrenamiento" había dicho. La teniente durazno se llevó una mano a la boca y miró las botellas en actitud reflexiva. Según recordaba Ran tenía gran fascinación por la bebida, ¿y ella? Sinceramente no se acordaba, pero este le parecía un buen momento para averiguarlo. Decidida tomó una de las cajas y la llevó a la sala, dejándola en la mesa de centro frente a Ran. Esta la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, mientras la chica tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Momo, eso no es helado. —Aclaró esperando que su amiga se hubiera confundido.

—Ya lo sé, estoy amnésica, no soy tonta. ¿Quieres o no? — ¿Ah? Eso había rayado en el límite de lo descortés. Hinamori estaba muy rara. Matsumoto reconocía estas actitudes, incluso ella misma las había experimentado con anterioridad, eran parte de la ira. Pero la dulce teniente durazno nunca era agresiva. Siempre reprimía este tipo de sentimientos. Por lo tanto esta faceta de la pequeña teniente era algo nuevo.

—Pues sí, sí quiero. — ¿Para qué ponerse a discutir entonces? Bueno, sólo por el sentido común debía hacer un último intento de preservar la inocencia y sobrio gusto virginal de su amiga en tanto al licor. — Pero tú no sueles…

—O vamos, yo no suelo hacer miles de cosas al parecer. Pero ahora he perdido el criterio, Entonces eso no importa ¿acaso olvidaste el diagnóstico de la capitana Retsu?—Momo estaba casi irreconocible. Por fortuna Ran era una de las pocas personas que habían logrado entrever esta parte de la naturaleza real de Hinamori a lo largo de tantos años, sino, esto habría terminado muy mal. Rangiku suspiró. ¿Para qué embrollar más a su amiga? Lo mejor era dejarlo ser.

—Bien, saquémosle algo de provecho a tu condición. —La teniente mayor abrió dos botellas; le dio una a su mejor amiga, quien sonrió satisfecha, y la otra fue a parar en un solo movimiento a sus labios. Derramando el contenido en su garganta, la mujer se pudo relajar un poco. Momo tomó su primer trago de cerveza. ¡Horripilante! Era un sabor amargo y un tanto desagradable; hizo una mueca por el mal sabor, ocasionando una suave risa de su amiga. — Sí, al principio sabe raro, al tercer trago te acostumbras. Ahora, a ver, desde el principio ¿Qué pasó?

Hinamori narró su día sin tocar el tema de Tobiume, desde que se habían separado hasta el encuentro con Toshiro, de cual contó todo, sin censurar el más mínimo detalle, explicando no sólo acciones, sino también sensaciones; logrando por primera vez en su vida, un pronunciado rubor en cara de Rangiku ocasionado por sus palabras. Conforme hablaba, fue tomando el contenido de la primera botella, corroborando las palabras de su amiga, pues para el final del relato, la cerveza estaba cerca de gustarle y descubrió lo interesante del mareo provocado por el licor. "_Oh, ahora entiendo… por esto beben tanto Ran y Renji_". Obviamente para Matsumoto la primera cerveza resultaba igual a un vaso de agua; así, a pesar de estar en su quinta botella, se encontraba muy lejos de las condiciones en que se hallaba su mejor amiga. Rió divertida, Momo comenzaba a hablar chistoso

—Yo… no sé qué decirte, me has dejado sin palabras. Los dos. ¡Lo juro! Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de gritarle, o de ponerte… ruda con él, en ninguno de los dos aspectos. Y ni que decir de tu Shiro chan, ah, y se veía tan inocente. — Con todo y el licor, Hinamori captó el apodo del capitán, incluyendo el "tu" que le antecedía. Esas palabras le provocaron un rico calorcito en el pecho… ¿o era la cerveza? ¿Y en qué momento Ran puso en su mano una segunda botella?— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

—Por ahora entrenar y defender mi puesto dentro del Gotei de Frotección, digo Protección. Después hablar con él. —Terminó sus palabras y dio un largo trago a la bebida. Rangiku la estaba pasando bomba, esta Momo ebria era muy graciosa.

— ¿Y si no quiere escucharte? Nunca habían discutido así. —Hinamori le dedicó una sonrisa que Matsumoto no dudó en calificar como perversa.

—Pues le salto encima, le quito la ropa y lo beso hasta que me perdone. —Ran soltó la carcajada del siglo, contagiando su risa a Momo, quien no comprendía bien a bien lo hilarante de la situación. Aún amnésica y bebida seguía siendo enternecedora y dulce.

—Amén amiga. — Sí claro, Momo saltando encima de Toshiro, imposible… ¿verdad? Bueno también le parecía imposible que ella bebiera por iniciativa propia. Ran chocó sus botellas, sorprendida con la solución propuesta por la chica. Ahora sí no tenía idea de qué ocurriría, pero de seguro sería algo digno de ver. —Por suerte estás ebria Mo… — Antes de terminar la frase, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba profundamente dormida. Vaya, era de esperarse, una botella y un trago para dejarla inconsciente. Rangiku dejó su bebida en la mesa y llevó a su amiga cargando hasta su habitación (era tan ligera), y una vez que la acostó en la cama regresó a la sala, a dar cuenta del resto de las cervezas.

Hasta ahora había permanecido al margen, esperando que los dos chicos se acercaran y tuvieran su historia de amor experimentando por si mismos, pero al parecer eran demasiado... inexpertos. Estaba decidida, ya era hora de que la gran Matsumoto metiera su cuchara en esta sopa.

* * *

La semana pasó volando.

En esos siete días Hinamori aprendió muchas cosas de si misma (entre ellas que nunca bebía, porque la cruda al día siguiente le resultaba insoportable), no sólo en tanto a su vida de shinigami, sino también sobre sus características como persona. Aun a pesar de no haber recuperado un solo recuerdo más. Quizás la falta de progreso en su condición mental se debía al estrés y la angustia provocadas por la difícil prueba que se cernía sobre ella, o por la ansiedad de permanecer mucho tiempo en esas circunstancias con Toshiro… Daba igual, ahora únicamente debía pensar en su oponente, cuyo nombre conocería en pocos minutos. Ya se encontraba en uno de los patios del primer escuadrón, bastante grande y con más audiencia de la que esperó, pues no sólo se hallaban presentes los líderes y segundos al mando de cada escuadrón, también estaban algunos shinigamis de menor rango en tejados aledaños, tratando de obtener una buena vista del espectáculo.

Se había esforzado mucho a fin de recuperar y mejorar sus habilidades, todo para el encuentro de esa mañana. Incluso tenía un par de sorpresas ocultas bajo la manga. El primero gracias a Tobiume, quien había respetado el trato y, un poco a regañadientes, pero le enseñó una técnica nueva; inédita para el Gotei de Protección. Y la segunda, obtenida del cuaderno de Aizen. Momo dudaba mucho que alguien la recordara, según las notas, esa destreza sólo fue ejecutada un par de veces y hacía cientos de años… de hecho cuando el tal Sosuke era teniente de la quinta división, vaya coincidencia ¿no? Leyó que al poco tiempo la técnica fue reemplazada por otras más complejas, sin embargo Hinamori no tuvo suficiente tiempo para probarlas, ya después se encargaría de eso. Hoy sólo esperaba tener oportunidad de preparar ambas gracias y usarlas.

—Hinamori Momo. — El general le indicó que se acercara. Ella obedeció y se colocó al centro de la explanada, sin dar muestras de nerviosismo siquiera. Como en ocasiones anteriores, era rodeada por todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei Trece, pero se veía muy segura de sí misma, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando. Ni siquiera titubeo cuando el anciano se volvió a dirigir a ella. —El plazo de su entrenamiento y preparación ha terminado, espero que esté lista para enfrentarse en una batalla a un shinigami de su mismo rango, como se estipuló el día de su llegada. — La pequeña teniente asintió sin decir nada. —Bien, demos paso a la elección de su contrincante.

Los tenientes se colocaron en una línea, a la derecha del general. Este caminó despacio delante de ellos. Les miraba con ojo crítico. Debía buscar a alguien en específico, un shinigami capaz de llevarla al extremo en una pelea pero sin poner en peligro la integridad de ambos. Se detuvo frente a Hisagi Shuhei, él podría ser el indicado, era exigente y sus habilidades en batalla eran mortales y rápidas… lástima, sus sentimientos por Momo entorpecerían su desempeño, afectando el resultado de la batalla. El dilema se repetía con Matsumoto e Izuru. Y de los demás candidatos no podía fiarse. De pronto la respuesta llegó a la mente del anciano, clara y precisa; era perfecto. Regresó sobre sus pasos e hizo la elección que consideraba adecuada.

—Abarai Renji. Usted se enfrentará con Hinamori. Confío en que su amistad con ella no merme su ferocidad característica en batalla. — ¿Qué? ¡Renji! Pero él… bueno, cada quién. Momo no lo podía creer, quizás esto sería más fácil de lo pensado, tenía la ventaja de manejar bien las artes demoníacas, de hecho sólo debía cuidarse del bankai de su amigo… en los entrenamientos nunca llegó a verlo. Si lo usaba estaría en serios problemas. Entonces necesitaba terminar el encuentro con el shikai de Renji.

— Ha…Haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor. —El pelirrojo estaba muy incómodo con esa decisión. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Hisagi o Kira? Renji se sabía incapaz de lastimar a Momo, no podría atacarla seriamente. ¿O sí? Tenía miedo de perder el control si ella lo provocaba demasiado, sabía lo fácil que le resultaba enfurecerse en batalla y atacar a matar. ¿En qué demonios estaba metido?

Los demás tenientes regresaron a sus posiciones, a la izquierda de sus respectivos capitanes. Sólo Matsumoto le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su mejor amiga.

—Mucha suerte. Y recuerda, no puedes titubear, de esta batalla dependen muchas cosas. —Hinamori asintió en silencio, como si no lo supiera.

—No me decepcionen. —Fue lo último que dijo Yamamoto ante de volver a su lugar. Esperó a que todo estuviera en completo silencio para dar inicio. — ¡Comiencen!

Los dos tenientes tomaron sus lugares y desenfundaron sus espadas. El corazón les latía con fuerza y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba rápidamente. Ambos sentían la adrenalina recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, alistándose para cualquier cosa.

—Ya oíste al general, no pienses que seré suave contigo, Momo. Será mejor que no bajes la guardia. —Renji la miró retadoramente, y en un susurró despertó a su zampakuto. —Aúlla Zabimaru.

—Eso mismo te sugiero Abarai. —Hinamori respondió en actitud desafiante y liberó igualmente su shikai. — ¡Arde Tobiume!

Los primeros asaltos fueron cautelosos, como era de esperarse. Ningún corte, ninguna caída, nadie se atrevía a arremeter con fuerza. Renji adelantó su espada y acometió con un golpe moderadamente enérgico el frente de la chica, quien sólo levantó su arma para que la hoja detuviera el ataque. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, y se encontró de lleno con la mirada de desaprobación del general. Momo siguió sus movimientos, muy molesta por sentirse ignorada, deshizo acometida desviando a zabimaru, cuya hoja terminó recostada en es suelo.

— ¡Cuida hacia dónde miras Abarai! ¡Estoy frente a ti, no te atrevas a subestimarme! — El grito de Momo sonaba desconocido para todos los presentes. Era hostil. Y su mirada provocadora —"Shakkahou" —Renji apenas alcanzó a esquivar la esfera de energía, se salvó por unos cuantos milímetros. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba volteando para recuperar su posición de pelea, Hinamori ya estaba lanzando otro hechizo de Kidoh directamente hacia él. —"Sokatsui". —El sexto teniente no tuvo oportunidad de recuperar su espada a tiempo para defenderse.

El impacto le dio de lleno, no lo lastimó demasiado, de hecho apenas le hizo un par de rasguños mínimos, pero el daño estaba hecho y lo peor es que no era físico... ¡Ah! ¡Cómo detestaba que Momo no necesitara decir toda la invocación! ¡Lo estaba dejando en ridículo! Pronto el pelirrojo se sacudió los remanentes del rayo azul de su cuerpo, y en un rápido movimiento jaló a zabimaru, arremetiendo de nuevo contra la pequeña teniente, esta vez sin contener un ápice de potencia. La chica durazno fue lanzada lejos, a pesar de haberse cubierto a tiempo, no pudo contener el golpe.

Nunca perdió su posición de ataque, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo notable para frenar el impulso. Esta vez sí había dolido. Momo sabía que lo había hecho enojar. Sonrió, iba por buen camino. Ante la atenta y atónita mirada de todos los presentes Momo rompió su espada. Una a una desprendió las tres varitas que caracterizaban su shikai y lanzó una de ellas hacia la derecha del campo de batalla.

— ¡Si vas a atacar hazlo con todo, por eso nadie te toma en serio! — Renji acometió de nuevo con todo el poder de Zabimaru. Momo no estaba preparada y el impacto le dio en el pecho, en esta ocasión, fue gracias a una de las paredes que delimitaban el campo que pudo frenar. Su espalda ardía, seguro tendría moretones mañana. Aún así se alegró, por fin esto podía llamarse una batalla. Tenía miedo, de hecho estaba aterrada, si sus cálculos fallaban saldría de verdad herida, lo único que le impedía huir corriendo era la expectativa de demostrarle a Trece los escuadrones del Gotei de Protección lo buena que era.

—Ten por seguro que me tomarán en serio después de esto. —Hinamori murmuró para darse confianza. Aprovechó su nueva ubicación en el campo para tirar la segunda varita. Sólo faltaba una. La chica aflojó el agarre de su espada por el miedo cuando levantó la vista, Renji se acercaba rápidamente, debía adelantarse a su ataque; sino, con otro golpe de esos él estaría más cerca de vencerla. Respiró profundo y concentrando toda la energía espiritual que pudo en tan breve lapso de tiempo, lanzó otro hechizo de Kidoh, llevando este encuentro a otro nivel. —Bakudou número sesenta y tres "Sajo Sabaku".

Todos se asombraron cuando Hinamori uso ese hechizo sin invocación, incluso el general abrió los ojos sorprendido. Numero sesenta y tres. Pocos llegaban a tener tanto control sobre las artes demoníacas. Por su parte, Abarai fue incapaz de manifestar su sorpresa, pues no podía levantarse, estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras una cuerda enrollaba su cuerpo, en eso consistía el hechizo, una cuerda inmovilizadora.

— ¡Hinamori! —Renji se removió tratando con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del hechizo, pero por más que trató no logró liberarse. Podía sentir la emoción de los presentes aumentar desmesuradamente. La tensión crecía en su interior, ya no le importaba que se tratara de su pequeña amiga, el punto ahora era derrotarla. — ¡Bankai! — ¡No! Justo lo que debía evitar, ahora sí estaba en aprietos, jamás se había enfrentado a la forma definitiva de esa arma. Hubo una gran explosión, y cuando el humo se disipó, figura de Abarai liberado y de pie fue revelada. —Zabimaru, Rey de los Babuinos.

Momo titubeo al verlo antes de poder moverse. Estaba molesto. Lanzó las características esferas de fuego de Tobiume. Una, dos, tres… cinco. Cada uno de sus ataques fue repelido con facilidad. Renji ya tenía la ventaja. Debía apresurarse.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Renji bajó la guardia, en una actitud pasiva y burlona.

—Aún no… "Sokatsui"—Momo le atacó nuevamente con el hechizo del rayo azul. Renji movió su espada y la cabeza en la que finalizaba Zabimaru pareció tragarse la energía del ataque. El teniente prolongó la agitación de su espada para convertir su defensa en un movimiento ofensivo, con el cual terminó por envolver a Hinamori en el cuerpo de su arma, rodeándola como si de una serpiente se tratase, la fuerza con la que era apretada, era tanta que le obligó a soltar su espada, le costaba respirar. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, más cuando Abarai agitó de nuevo su espada, haciendo que la chica durazno viajase por encima de todo el campo de batalla.

Tobiume quedó en el suelo detrás de Renji y ella aún era ceñida por Zabimaru. Le dolía la presión con que su cuerpo era sujetado, la cual iba aumentando lentamente. Abarai estaba esperando a que dijera las palabras con las que reconocería su derrota, así todo terminaría rápido; pero por el contrario Momo estaba tranquila… al menos se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Con esfuerzo comenzó a mover su mano tratando de zafarla del agarre mortal. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue apretar más la inmovilización. Tosió una vez, sacando de su boca un poco de sangre.

—Hinamori ya basta…—Renji comenzaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones, pero no podía detenerse, eso implicaría quitarle a Momo su dignidad como guerrera.

—Ha… Hadou numero Setenta y tres "Sobren Sōkatsui". —Renji no comprendió bien cual fue la intención de Hinamori al decir un hechizo de Kidoh si le era imposible moverse para lanzarlo, por eso el ataque lo tomó por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Los dos rayos azules que correspondían al Hadou invocado, le dieron en la espalda. Desde el otro lado del campo, la zampaktou de Momo flotó suavemente sólo el tiempo necesario para lanzar la energía, luego regresó al suelo estrepitosamente. Nadie podía explicarlo bien, la pequeña teniente nunca había demostrado poder usar una técnica como esa. Sólo tres capitanes notaron lo peculiar de la destreza, sin embargo el único que la sintió como familiar fue el general Yamamoto.

En cuanto el ataque llegó a su objetivo, Zabimaru la liberó y Hinamori cayó desde una altura considerable. Ignorando el daño, dejó en el suelo la tercer y última varita de su espada. Fue entonces cuando la nueva habilidad que había desarrollado con Tobiume se probó en batalla por primera vez. La superficie del área donde Renji estaba, se iluminó con una luz rosa brillante, y el shinigami fue imposible de moverse. El pelirrojo se sentía más pesado, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado desmesuradamente. Hinamori corrió rápido, rodeando a su contrincante. Llegó hasta donde estaba su zampakuto en el tiempo que a Renji le pareció una eternidad; agitada se arrodilló frente al teniente, quien ya estaba recuperando su movilidad y se acercaba a la orilla del espacio que Momo había delimitado. Tenía poco tiempo.

Inspiró profundo y apoyándose en Tobiume comenzó a hacer la invocación del ataque más poderoso que conocía. Abarai alcanzó a salir del ataque de restricción de Tobiume y corrió hacia Momo, listo para atacarla, pero antes de poder llegar a ella sus brazos fueron atados detrás de sus espalda por una especie de paño.

—¡Bakudo número Noventa y nueve "Bakin"! , ¡primer canto! Tela Vacilante: "Shiryu" —El teniente cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Hinamori se asustó un poco por la proximidad de Renji, había estado cerca. Guardó la calma y continuó. — ¡Segundo canto! Cientos de Centellas Enlazadas: "Hyakurensan". —Enseguida se apagó su voz, muchos pequeños proyectiles se clavaron en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien gritó por el dolor punzante que causaban al entrar en él. — ¡Canto final! ¡Gran sello de las diez mil prohibiciones: "Bankin Taihou"!

Con la última parte del bakudo, una enorme caja se precipitó sobre Renji, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a moverse. Momo apenas podía tenerse en pie, un bakudo de tan alto nivel le causaba grandes bajas en su reserva de energía espiritual, no obstante aún tenía suficiente para el último toque. Hizo un shumpo para alejarse a una distancia prudente. Temblaba al moverse, pero con tensa calma logró ponerse en una pose parecida a la de meditación. Su voz salía entrecortada por el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas, pero con todo se las arregló para hacer la invocación final de forma correcta. Con forme iba hablando, todos los presentes podían sentir la concentración de energía aglomerarse entorno ella.

—Límite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad. La mano de tiro no se refleja en el cielo azul. El camino de la luz del Sol, el viento que aviva las llamas, tiempo que se reúne cuando ambos están juntos…—Todos los capitanes abrieron los ojos hasta que casi salen de sus órbitas, no era cierto, no podía estar haciéndolo. Era demasiado para ella, sin embargo allí estaba, la pequeña teniente durazno invocando el último de los Hadou. —no hay necesidad de dudar, obedece mi orden. Luz de bala-Ocho cuerpos-Nuevo artículo-Libro de los cielos-Tesoros-Grandes ruedas. Fortaleza gris. Guarda la distancia, disperso y limpio cuando dispara. Hadou número noventa y uno "Senju Koten..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la invocación, el general Genryusai se encontraba detrás de ella y colocando una mano frente a sus ojos, la dejó inconsciente por completo. Después, con ella en un brazo, el anciano disipó las invocaciones de la chica, dejando ver a un Abarai muy estropeado y herido. Zabimaru yacía a su lado en su forma sellada. El décimo capitán se movió veloz y Yamamoto le entregó el cuerpo desmayado de Momo. Toshiro la miró preocupado, la chica tenía varias lesiones y su respiración se escuchaba extraña, seguramente tendría heridas internas también. Como si se tratara de una figura en extremo delicada, Shiro chan la abrazó "No debiste esforzarte tanto", pronunció en un susurro antes de levantarla despacio y con cuidado, para llevarla al cuarto escuadrón.

Matsumoto fue la segunda en reaccionar y se acercó corriendo para asistir a su amigo pelirrojo. Giró su cuerpo con cuidado para ponerlo boca arriba. Estaba bastante mal. Kira y Hisagi llegaron pronto y levantaron a su amigo para dirigirse con la capitana Unohana quien ya estaba en camino a su división.

Nadie hablaba, no había nada que decir. La decisión era unánime, Momo Hinamori era la teniente de la quinta división del Gotei de Protección.

Continuará…

* * *

Jamás en mis veintitantos años de vida, había narrado una batalla, ¿Quedó muy mal? ¿Es pasable? o ¿de plano me dedico a escribir historias de amor y ya? Jejeje. Bueno a mi me gustó mucho y estuvo divertido. Como sea, acá mi acordeón (no esperaban que me supiera este tipo de cosas ¿o sí?), para hacer la batalla, se los dejo para que más o menos se den un idea de qué onda. Lo saqué de la pag de bleachh. com XD

**Bakudou 99: **Está compuesto por tres partes. La primera, Kin (Sello), atrapa al enemigo en una especie de tela de energía. La segunda, Bankin, consta de tres cantos: Shiryu (tela que atrapa), que es parecido al Kin.

**Invocación: **Primer canto: Tela Vacilante. Segundo canto: Cientos de Centellas Enlazada. Canto final: Gran sello de las Diez Mil Prohibiciones. Hyakurensan (cien agujas sagradas), que lanza unas agujas que se clavan en el enemigo Bankin Taihou (Gran sello de 10000 toneladas) que lanza una enorme caja encima del enemigo para inmovilizarlo aún más.

**Hadou 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō: **Invoca varias lanzas de luz que son disparadas todas hacia el mismo punto, donde se encuentra el objetivo. La explosión final es extremadamente devastadora.

**Invocación:** Límite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad. La mano de tiro no se refleja en el cielo azul. El camino de la luz del Sol, el viento que avíva las llamas, tiempo que se reune cuando ambos estan juntos, no hay necesidad de dudar, obedece mi orden. Luz de bala-Ocho cuerpos-Nuevo artículo-Libro de los cielos-Tesoros-Grandes ruedas-Fortaleza gris. Guarda la distancia, disperso y limpio cuando dispara.

Bueno, los comentarios los respondo en el siguiente cap, y los del cap pasado los contesto en mensaje privado ^^

Mucha suerte y gracias por leer... Arrivederchi.


	18. El centelleante deseo de ser uno mismo

Ya volví! ¿Me extrañaron? yo sí a ustedes ^^ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y demás. Un abrazo a todos!

Oh! los Dioses! Bueno en resumen el viaje estuvo bien: Italia es hermosa, estoy harta de la pasta, mi lugar favorito es Venezia, me compré muchas cosas y volví con 1200 fotos más o menos de allá.

Por otro lado sigo super mareada, hace un día que estoy en tierra frime, por fin, pero en menos de 36 horas tomé: Dos camiones grandes, un voporetto, un yate, un ferri (se escribe así?), dos camiones pequeñítos, un funicular (foniculi, fonicula!), dos taxis, un coche particular y dos aviones (no en ese orden) Se me sigue moviendo el mundo... Al despertar hoy dije lo mismo que Momo en este cap XD

Y bueno, para celebrar mi regreso (¿eh?) vamos a subir otro cap. Sí! Bueno, los comentarios los respondo en mensaje privado, verán, técnicamente tengo que perseguir las letras del teclado porque no se están quietas! Uf... creo que mi desayuno quiere volver a salir por donde entró X( Bueno, pasemos al fic!

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor. (Pero si lo hiciera, Hinamori tendría un conejito de peluche llamado Toronja)

* * *

El centellante deseo de ser uno mismo

Lo primero que Hinamori pensó en cuanto abrió los ojos fue "Paren el mundo, yo me bajo aquí".

Y a todo esto, ¿en qué parte del mundo estaba? Su alrededor le daba vueltas, y agradeció mucho no haber desayunado tanto, así si volvía el estómago el estropicio no sería tan grande. Lentamente se sentó en la cama; mientras se incorporaba, pudo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pues absolutamente todo tenía cierto grado de dolor, estaba molida. "_Genial"_, pensó sarcástica_ "al menos estoy completa_", pues sí, no había un sólo músculo que no le molestara. Ya medio levantada tuvo una nueva perspectiva de la habitación donde se hallaba… bueno, más o menos, en realidad las paredes eran tan blancas como el techo y eso no ayudaba en… ¡Por supuesto! Una de las habitaciones del cuarto escuadrón.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Momo buscó en su mente una razón para explicar su estancia allí. Primero estaba peleando con Renji, sí, para demostrar sus capacidades como teniente del Gotei. Sus recuerdos de la pelea no estaban muy claros en su cabeza, por lo tanto, le fue imposible ordenar los hechos de forma cronológica, ya no digamos lógica. Sea como fuere, la última escena la tenía clarísima: estaba por lanzar el último ataque y fue interrumpida por el general Yamamoto, quien la dejó inconsciente. Justo igual que ese día, antes de la guerra de invierno. Cuando pidió a Shiro chan ayuda para el capitán Aizen. En ese entonces ella aún estaba convencida de que el verdadero malo de la historia era el capitán Ichimaru. Cuan tonta había sido, recordaba ese como el momento más vergonzoso de su vida…

Un momento...

¿La guerra de invierno? ¿El capitán Aizen, el capitán Ichimaru? ¡Shiro chan! En ese mismo instante, Momo se dio cuenta de que sabía a la perfección quien era cada uno, los ubicaba perfectamente, su imagen, nombre, historia, todo. Lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa, había recuperado su memoria.

El corazón se le fue a los pies, pues en su mente se ataban los cabos sueltos y todas las incógnitas que le asediaron durante su periodo amnésico fueron resueltas de golpe. Ni por donde empezar a preocuparse, angustia, ansiedad, nerviosismo, alegría y sorpresa se cernían sobre ella al mismo tiempo y en magnitud similar. Haciendo un esfuerzo máximo para no desmayarse, Momo fue ordenando la maraña de ideas recién formada en su cabeza. Hora de respirar profundo y mantener la calma. Como el embrollo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza decidió iniciar por los acontecimientos más recientes, sí. La pelea con Abarai.

¡Oh no!, ahora recordaba la última imagen que tenía de Renji, técnicamente lo había dejado convertido en jirones de shinigami. Se había excedido bastante. La chica se llevó una mano a la frente, consternada por sus acciones decidió que debía hacer algo para disculparse con él.

"_Casi mato a Renji, y todo por usar esa estúpida técnica de… ¡El cuaderno!_" la preocupación se convirtió en terror de un segundo a otro. _"Tengo las notas de Aizen… Aizen, mi excapitán. El más grande traidor de toda la historia de la sociedad de Almas."_

Momo estaba horrorizada, esa especie de diario era el artículo más peligroso que había estado entre sus manos en toda su vida. Si alguien más lo hallaba y era capaz de ligarlo con ella, sería su fin. Su pequeño agujero regresó al corazón al recordar la verdadera identidad de su capitán, con todo y dolor incluido. Si bien no estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico o a punto de tirarse al llanto, definitivamente se sentía mal, sucia. Esa libreta causaba una revolución emocional. Y todo por el idiota de Gin…

"_¡Gin! ¡Oh por los tatuajes de Renji!, llegué a pensar en el excapitán Ichimaru como una buena persona, ¡Un amigo mío! ¡Y me agradó! No puede ser. Hasta tengo ganas de encontrarlo de nuevo ¡Y que me diga muñequita!_".

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor ¿y ahora qué? ¿De cuántas maneras había firmado su sentencia de muerte? Hinamori deseaba golpear su cabeza contra alguna pared, con la esperanza de volver a quedar amnésica o por lo menos inconsciente, así no debería enfrentar esta espantosa realidad, cuya única responsable era ella misma. Se recostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y cubriendo su cabeza con las manos, se dejó llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Una a una las cosas se fueron acomodando. Sus amigos en la academia, y el primer encuentro con el traidor Aizen, su excapitán. Las noches de prácticas con Renji y Kira antes de los exámenes y el día en que declaró su amor infantil a Hisagi. Luego llegaron las diferentes actividades que hacía en el Gotei Trece, como las sesiones de lectura en voz alta con Nanao, las tardes de tejido en casa, las clases de Ikebana de la capitana Unohana… ¡Ay no! Había criticado la trenza de la capitana, ahora le sería imposible hacer de nuevo un arreglo floral con ella. Bueno, considerando lo anterior, lo de "el capitán Ichimaru es mi amigo", ese era el menor de los males. También llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de esas tardes que pasaba en compañía de su mejor amiga.

"_Al menos no hice ninguna estupidez con Ran..."_ De pronto la escena de ambas bebiendo licor hacía pocos días en su casa se presentó nítida en su cabeza. _"__¡__Bebí alcohol! ¡Bebí con Rangiku y ella no me detuvo! Y ahora me gusta la cerveza. Digo, ¿para qué negarlo? Como sea, no puedo creer que yo misma haya insistido en tomar, y todo por estar enojada en ese momento, sí, estaba muy molesta por…"_

Sí, allí estaba. El inevitable pensamiento llegó, atravesándole el pecho con una punzada de angustia.

—Shiro chan…— Murmuró afligida. Con mucho trabajo y bastante dolor se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas. — Por todas las almas del Rukongai, ¿qué he hecho?

La posesión de cuaderno de Aizen era un dulce en el suelo comparado con esta tragedia. Toshiro debía estar furioso, por decir lo mínimo. Hinamori no cabía en sí de la vergüenza. Lo había corrido de casa a gritos, tomó a Hyorinmaru y la lanzó a la calle, jamás se había atrevido a tocar la zampaktou del capitán. La situación se le fue de las manos en ese momento, debía admitirlo. Y estaba consciente de lo difícil que sería recomponer su relación… por qué aún se podía recomponer ¿cierto? Vamos, ya habían pasado por muchas cosas y cada una se resolvió más o menos de manera satisfactoria, esto sólo era una rayita más al tigre. Sí, sólo eso.

Además quien debía estar enojada era ella, primero por el asunto de Karin, ahora con su memoria de vuelta, podía decir "no creas que lo he olvidado" con total convicción y usarlo como un argumento válido. Después se sabía con derecho a seguir molesta por el comportamiento de Hitsugaya aquel día. Hay momentos para ser un caballero, y la chica durazno estaba agradecida de que su Shiro chan supiera respetarla, pero ¿por qué debía serlo justo en ese momento?

Fue ahí que Hinamori recordó lo sucedido antes de los gritos. Entonces su cara adquirió un ligero rubor rosado mientras una sonrisa casi malvada se formó en sus labios. A él le costó trabajo detenerse, controlar sus impulsos y deseos; por desgracia, lo había logrado, pero esa resistencia le dejaba entrever lo mucho que el chico necesitaba de ese tipo de contacto, sí, tanto como ella. Y ese plan para hacer las paces y ser perdonada tampoco sonaba tan mal, pensándolo detenidamente.

"_Saltarle encima, quitarle la ropa y besarlo… _"

Su rostro ahora sí estaba teñido de carmín. No era la más brillante o elaborada de las estrategias, pero en definitiva era la más divertida y directa, con suerte hasta a prueba de fallos.

Este tipo de ideas no eran algo nuevo para su mente, pero la posibilidad de realizarlo sí resultaba una novedad, se alegró mucho al darse cuenta de lo real que resultaba llevar a cabo el plan, no sabía bien a bien la razón, pero se atrevía a pensarse capaz de hacerlo. Es más, añadiendo sus últimas vivencias, Momo podía decir lo liberador de dejarse llevar por las circunstancias y por sus deseos. Si ignoraba el feo desenlace del encuentro, este podía clasificarse como pasional y hasta arrebatador; tener a Shiro chan debajo de su cuerpo, moviéndose para buscar contactos más íntimos, resultó una experiencia demasiado buena para avergonzarse de ella y más para dejarla pasar como si nada al baúl de los recuerdos (¡por fin tenía uno!). Además según Hinamori, a él no pareció molestarle que ella tomara la iniciativa… de hecho. Debía de comportarse así nuevamente, las respuestas de Hitsugaya bien valían la pena un atrevimiento mayor.

Esto era de verdad escandaloso, una buena chica no debería tener esos pensamientos… bueno ¿y? el hecho de que ya no fuera amnésica, no significaba que debiera echar por la borda todo lo aprendido en esos últimos días, y tampoco la obligaba a retornar a su antigua pasividad. Sinceramente en este último lapso de su vida, mientras dio rienda suelta a su verdadero yo, siguiendo los designios de su propia naturaleza, fueron los mejores desde hacía muchos años, demasiados.

Alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto, sacándola de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Era Hisagi. ¡Sabía quién era! Oh cuanta alegría le daba verlo sin que le pareciera un completo desconocido.

— ¿Momo? —preguntó el teniente con cautela, veía a Hinamori con preocupación, distancia y ¿respeto? La chica durazno se sorprendió al percatarse de esto, Shuhei nunca la había visto de esa forma, por mucho que ella mejorara o diera muestras de poseer grandes habilidades y poder, para su sempai siempre era la estudiante de la academia, la tierna y protegible Momo.

—Hisagi…— Él se acercó lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí muy despacio.

— ¿Estás bien?... espera, ¡Momo me recuerdas! —Shugei parecía feliz, y su ánimo acostumbrado regresó a él de golpe.

—Sí, tú eras un par de grados mayor, pero estuvimos en la academia en la misma época. — con esta confirmación algo en el teniente cambió, quien sabe si por desgracia o por fortuna Hinamori lo notó; sí, en sus ojos. Hisagi la miraba aliviado y… como siempre, con consideración y –según la chica- probablemente lástima, haciéndola sentir débil. Claro, para su amigo, ella había vuelto a ser la dulce Momo, la pobre y pequeña teniente incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Entonces la teniente durazno se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que sería recordar todo nuevamente, pues eso implicaría ser la simple depositaria de toda la lástima de los trece escuadrones de protección, como en los últimos veinte años.

No, no lo permitiría esta vez.

— ¡Kira! Kira entra, Momo está bien. —La puerta se abrió nuevamente y el tercer teniente entró, se veía preocupado. —Me recuerda ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que ya no tiene amnesia.

—Hinamori tú ¿recuerdas quién soy? —Momo lo dudó un momento, debía decidir en menos de un parpadeo qué hacer, cerró los ojos como si de esta forma fuera más fácil.

—Ki…— "_Vamos, dilo, sólo dilo Momo Kira, tu amigo de la academia, no le puedes hacer esto a él_". —Quiero saber qué pasó. ¿Gané la batalla, sigo siendo teniente? —Al parecer sí pudo. En el rostro del rubio se reflejó la decepción que sentía, la chica durazno se sintió mal, pero la decisión había sido tomada, ella aún estaba amnésica.

—Sí, todos han quedado sorprendidos con tu desempeño, nadie esperaba que pudieras hacer todo eso. Felicidades. —Kira le respondió algo abatido por haber sido ignorado, suspiró desganado y se acercó a la salida nuevamente.

—Lo siento, no estoy segura de quién eres, pero Renji dice que estudiaste con nosotros ¿no? —El chico asintió y sin decir más abrió la puerta, encontrándose de golpe con la capitana Unohana.

—Disculpe. —Ella lo miró extrañada mientras se alejaba de allí, pero sin darle mayor importancia ingresó a la habitación para verificar el estado de la teniente.

—Hinamori ¿cómo se siente?

—Capitana Retsu, Hinamori ya sabe quien soy, eso significa que ya está bien.

—No lo sé, la batalla que tuvo hace unas horas podría haber funcionado como estímulo para que recuperara su memoria, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que terminara siendo un factor estresante y de ser así, podría tardar más en mejorar. —Esperanzada, la capitana miró a los ojos a la chica, quien se puso nerviosa al instante. — ¿Teniente, recuerda algo más, un dato, lugar o persona, además de la identidad del teniente Shugei?

—Pues, que él estudió en la Academia de Artes Espirituales como yo, básicamente eso es todo. —Era oficial, Hinamori había quemado las naves.

* * *

Rnagiku llegó a su oficina y con dificultad abrió la puerta, la caja pesaba más de lo que recordaba. Suspiró, las cosas que hacía por su capitán. Entró al lugar haciendo un escándalo, exagerando sus quejidos por el trabajo físico.

—Matsumoto. Llegas tarde. — Allí detrás del escritorio, estaba su capitán, haciendo el papeleo del día, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto cabreo mucho a Ran, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar en modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento capitán, me entretuve con esto. —Explicó poniendo la caja sobre el escritorio; sin embargo, a pesar del ruido, Toshiro no se inmutó siquiera, continuó leyendo como si nada.

Si llevaba toda la tarde fingiendo para sí mismo, ¿cuánto trabajo podría costarle fingir ante su teniente? Desde que había llevado a Momo al cuarto escuadrón, pensó en qué hacer, cómo hablarle y qué decirle. Pero ninguna idea llegó a su mente. Por suerte, la capitana Retsu le solicitó espacio y privacidad para su paciente, enviándolo a casa, no había nada más que pudiera hacer y la teniente durazno se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero despertaría hasta dentro de varias horas. Con ese pretexto se fue a la oficina para ocuparse en otra cosa. Tarea imposible considerando que sólo dos pensamientos ocupaban su cabeza: el estado físico y mental de Momo y la situación con ella. Debía pensar en algo para resolverlo… y pronto.

—No me importa, la prueba de Hinamori ya pasó y hay mucho trabajo para ti. —Seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, pero señaló una enorme pila de papeles que se encontraba en el suelo, llegando a la altura de la cintura de Matsumoto.

—Por el contrario capitán, puedo asegurarle una cosa, esto que traigo podría serle más que sólo interesante, útil. — Haciendo una pausa prudente, Rangiku agregó algo más con cautela. —Por cierto, ¿sabe cómo está Momo?, la capitana Retsu no permitió más visitas luego de la de Hisagi. Y no me dijo nada más.

—La capitana Unohana dice que se recuperará, está fuera de peligro. —El tono conciliador de las palabras de Hitsugaya tranquilizaron a Ran. En tanto que el capitán se dignó a ver a su subordinada a los ojos por primera vez en la tarde. No obstante, su atención fue atrapada por el enorme regalo que se encontraba entre ambos, arriba de su escritorio. —No ha existido pertenencia tuya alguna que me haya causado curiosidad si quiera. ¿Por qué supones tener algo en tu poder que podría parecerme interesante? Y ¿con qué objetivo podrá serme útil?

—Pues es para ayudar en su situación con Momo, por supuesto. —Toshiro lo sabía, ¿es que Matsumoto no podía mantenerse alejada de los asuntos ajenos? Esto no le concernía en absoluto, y su ayuda en este tipo de asuntos rara vez lo dejaba tranquilo. Podía confiarle el destino completo de su escuadrón, pero ni en broma aceptaría su asistencia en tanto a su relación con Hinamori. Estaba fuera de discusión.

—Entonces no gracias, tratándose de ti, seguramente traes un afrodisíaco y una especie de kit con juegos sexuales y materiales para escenificaciones o algo por el estilo. —señaló la caja bastante incómodo. —Y cierra la boca, y no me mires así, te conozco lo suficiente Matsumoto.

—Pues se equivoca capitán. Para empezar esto no es mío. —Acercó la caja al capitán y en actitud cómplice le habló. —En el interior de esta caja, hay un regalo para usted, de parte de Momo.

Orgullosa de sí misma por haber captado la atención del capitán completamente, Rangiku esperó ansiosa alguna reacción por parte del joven. Toshiro estaba cada vez más intrigado, debía admitir que esta vez Matsumoto se había salido con la suya, estaba considerando en serio abrir el paquete.

— ¿De Hinamori… para mí? Pero ahora ella está…

—Lo sé, pero esto lo obtuvo para usted antes de volver, es un obsequio del mundo humano. —Sin perder más tiempo Hitsugaya comenzó a abrir la caja. Las palabras de Rangiku tenían una carga seria, hasta parecía un asunto ceremonial, rara vez hablaba así, pero la premura del joven la animaba a ponerse formal. —Cuando los adquirió, todavía no ocurría el accidente, se esforzó bastante para hacerse de ellos, porque no quería volver con las manos vacías…—Por fin el albino destapó el paquete.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Matsumoto tuvo ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza por la pregunta, la cual había echado a perder la solemne aura, creada de forma improvisada gracias a su discurso anterior.

— ¡Qué van a ser! ¿Calcetines? —El capitán la miró mal por el sarcasmo, pero esperó paciente a que respondiera su pregunta. — ¡Son unos patines de Hielo! —Más calmada agregó. —Momo quería enseñarte a patinar, también estaba ensayando una rutina y le emocionaba la idea de mostrártela. Hasta trajo su vestuario.

—Ah sí, el vestido rosa. —Oh sí, ¿cómo olvidar ese diminuto y ajustado vestido descubierto por la espalda? Si había sido su perdición en más de una forma.

—Sí, ese vestido que casi le arrancas el otro día…— ¡Uf!, Toshiro enrojeció violentamente, detestaba cuando Rangiku se ponía de insolente, pero jamás había llegado a estas alturas.

—Eso no…—Por toda respuesta la mujer alzó la ceja, en un gesto que claramente decía "No me engañas" por lo que derrotado el capitán se tragó la pena y decidió aceptarlo, llegados a este punto qué mas daba. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? No puede ser, ¿te contó?

—Sí, me contó todo, más de lo que hubiera deseado sinceramente. —La teniente se estremeció mucho al recordar el vívido relato. Tantos detalles la ponían tensa.

— ¿Por qué te dijo? —Esa pregunta era retórica, por lo que en cuanto la mujer abrió la boca, se apresuró a callarla ganándole la palabra. — No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

—De acuerdo, le dejo los patines para que se lo piense bien capitán. Iré a tomar algo con Hisagi y Kira… nos vemos mañana. —La mujer aprovechó que el chico tenía la guardia baja para desaparecer de allí, escabulléndose del papeleo como de costumbre.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, no estaba de ánimos para verla a la cara, menos para discutir con ella, lo mejor era esperar a que todo se calmara. Miró detenidamente los patines, debía estar desesperado para aceptar la ayuda de esa mujer. Suspiró, desesperado era poco. Por más que tratara de mantenerse ecuánime, ya no tenía idea de qué hacer. Tal vez la propuesta de Matsumoto sí sería de gran ayuda en esta ocasión.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche Hinamori se escurrió fuera de su cuarto, y recorrió con cautela las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón hasta llegar a la habitación donde, según había escuchado, estaba Renji. Al estar frente a la puerta correcta, se aseguró de no percibir ninguna energía espiritual cercana, cuando se sintió segura, entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Allí, en la cama estaba su amigo pelirrojo, acostado y con varias vendas en el cuerpo. Momo se sentía tan culpable. Por lo menos él dormía, y ella sabía lo mucho que la inconsciencia mitigaba el dolor. Como con miedo, la chica durazno se acercó y sentándose en la cama tomó la mano del teniente delicadamente.

—Renji… —susurró acongojada—Renji, lo siento tanto.

— ¿Por qué, si ya tienes seguro tu puesto en el escuadrón cinco?, por lo menos hasta que desees convertirte en capitana y desarrolles tu bankai. — Abarai estaba conciente y muy enternecido con la actitud de Momo. La mano que sostenía apretó sus dedos suavemente, y la teniente se alegró muchísimo de ver a su amigo despierto y con la misma actitud socarrona de siempre.

— ¡Renji! —Sin poder controlarse, Momo se lanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

— ¡No aprietes!, no aprietes. Duele. —Hinamori aflojó su agarre y se volvió a sentar con cuidado de no tocar a su amigo.

—Lo siento, es que… me da mucho gusto saber que…

— ¿Que no me mataste?, respira tranquila pequeña desvergonzada, aunque he de admitir que me metiste una paliza, te falta mucho para terminar conmigo. —El teniente compuso su mejor sonrisa, aún con el estropeado aspecto, seguía dando la imagen de bravucón. Momo estaba aliviada, su amigo continuaba siendo el mismo.

—Sí, cómo no, si ni siquiera te podías mover. —Lo provocó empujando su hombro, provocándole una poco de dolor. La chica rió por las muecas de sufrimiento de su amigo, pero al curvar su boca, el moretón que se había formado en su cara le dolió, provocando que ella también comenzara a quejarse. Ambos sonrieron por su deplorable situación, al menos estaban juntos en esto.

—Vaya, suenas igual que en la academia. —Era cierto, ella siempre le contestaba cualquier broma o comentario con buen humor. Renji le detuvo la mano para que dejara de molestarlo. — ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Bien… me duele todo, pero al menos puedo caminar. —Momo sonrió amable y fue el turno de Renji para sentirse culpable… la había atacado en serio con su Bankai.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, tú eres quien ha salido peor de los dos. —el pelirrojo prefirió ignorar el comentario y llevó la conversación hacia otro lado.

—Me dijeron que recordaste algo.

—Sí, recordé quien es Hisagi. Con todo y el tiempo que estuvimos en la academia

—Ah, ya.

—Oye Renji… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Crees que soy una chica atractiva? —Renji abrió la boca sorprendido, tratando de decir algo coherente, pero sólo consiguió boquear como un pez fuera del agua, esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido por completo.

— ¡Qué! —Fue lo único que pudo articular luego de algunos segundos.

—Ya sabes, ¿crees que soy linda, fea, atractiva o simplemente no puedo causarte ni un parpadeo como mujer? — Abarai jamás pensó que Hinamori pudiera abordar el tema de su físico con él. Y aunque sí debía admitir que había visto a la chica durazno con ojos varoniles, al punto en que podía decir cual era la zona más atractiva de la chica, que por cierto se encontraba más abajo que la de Matsumoto y detrás; resultaba muy embarazoso decirle eso (bueno, la había tenido cerca bastantes años y con todo y la amistad, ella era mujer). Pero ahora podría ser tachado de pervertido. Y a todo esto ¿a qué venía esta charla…? ¿y si el pervertido no era él?

—Momo… ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto cuando no me puedo mover y estamos en una cama dentro de una habitación cerrada, solos y sin la posibilidad de que nadie venga a interrumpir? ¿Debo preocuparme por mi integridad masculina?

— ¡Cállate tonto! No es nada de eso es sólo que…—Bastante contrariada por la suposición del teniente bajó la mirada. Claro, olvidó que en ocasiones Renji era algo denso.

—Ah, no me digas que es por el capitán Hitsugaya…—la chica se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, indicando a su amigo que había dado en el blanco. — Mira Momo, no me lo tomes a mal, a mí me gustan las mujeres un poco más…—lentamente bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de Hinamori quien se aclaró la garganta para regresar la atención del pelirrojo a sus ojos.

— ¿Llenitas? ¿Como Rangiku? —Propuso a manera de opción.

—Sí… más rellenas, pero si llegar a los extremos de Matsumoto, gracias. — Ninguno de los dos supo el momento exacto en que la incomodidad obvia causada por el tema desapareció, pero ahora se sentían en verdadera confianza. —Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que el capitán Hitsugaya te encuentra perfecta, además lo que él siente por ti va más allá de atracción física.

—… Quizás tengas razón. —Para recuperar el acostumbrado ambiente de camaradería que siempre los acompañaba, agregó bastante divertida. — ¿De verdad pensaste que esto se trataba de ti? —Por supuesto que no… bueno, tal vez. Pero eso era más bien un asunto de orgullo masculino, "otra chica para el harem", pero siendo sinceros no importaba, Renji sabía desde hacía años que Hinamori pertenecía al capitán Hitsugaya. Y este sentimiento de amistad que tenía por ella era mucho más grande que cualquier pensamiento diferente.

—Lamento romper tu corazón pero temo que no te encuentro como material de fantasías. — Renji tardó bastante pero le hizo un espacio a su amiga en la cama.

—Creo que me recuperaré, pero me tendré que dar de baja de tu club de admiradoras. —Momo se recostó a su lado de buena gana, con igual de esfuerzo, la reciente conversación le daba muchos ánimos, ¿qué sería de ella sin sus amigos? — Al final creo que no eres mi tipo.

—Lo sé, a ti te gustan más albinos y chaparros. —El pelirrojo hablaba casi en susurros.

—Que bien me conoces Abarai… ahora duérmete, nos hace falta descansar. —Renji no respondió, pues ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del teniente, Momo lo siguió entregándose sin reservas al sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

Awwwwwww estoy tan enternecida, estoy escuchando "le balcon" del espectáculo "Romeo et Juliet" y cómo ha pegado para este momento, más por el ritmo que por la letra pero ha pegado. Bueno, se terminó la amnesia Wiiiiii! Ah no shhhhh, guarden el secreto que Momo no quiere que nadie se entere.

Bueno, bueno... Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios en los dos caps anteriores, en el transcurso de la semana los respondo ^^

Emina Hikary, Lia Vanderbilt, Ale Whitlock, Hina. Momo- chan, miaka- ichiruki, MrCarhol, cOnfii-momo, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Angelotaku12

Ahora sí, a partir del viernes regresamos a la normalidad ^^

Besos


	19. Cuidado con mi Doppelgänger

Hi!

Hoy estamos (Momo y yo XD) escuchando canciones de P!ink, jejeje. So, estamos de muy buen humor ^^ Así que no las entregengo más y le dejo el cap, que ahora sí siento que esté muy bueno.

Por cierto, sólo una nota del titulo: Doppelgänger es el vocablo alemán para el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa "doble", y gänger, traducida como "andante". Su forma más antigua, acuñada por el novelista Jean Paul en 1796, es Doppeltgänger, 'el que camina al lado'. El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación. (Sacado de Wiki)

Para efectos del título, nos referimos a la doble malvada de Momo, que hace y deshace como quiere XD

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor. Pero si lo hiciera tendría suficiente dinero para hacer lo que yo quisiera...

* * *

Cuidado con mi "_**Doppelgänger**_"

Era tan cómodo.

Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero las peores cosas de uno mismo, son las más sencillas de hacer, y para Momo, mentir era de las acciones más deplorables del mundo, en esta lógica era muy comprensible el talento nato que parecía tener para decir mentiras… Así en los últimos dos días, tiempo que estuvo en el cuarto escuadrón, Hinamori se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era ocultar la verdad y dejar salir de tu boca únicamente lo que tú querías.

Luego de la noche en que fue a visitar a Renji, Unohana no le permitió salir ni tener visitas. Nunca había sido tan estricta con ella, quizás aún estaba molesta por lo de su trenza. Daba igual, de todas formas tenía contacto con más shinigamis, pues todos los días, tres oficiales diferentes iban a verla, revisaban su estado y le hacían preguntas. Muchas preguntas. Era difícil separar los recuerdos del periodo amnésico del resto, pero gracias a ello, Hinamori se sentía lista para enfrentar a cualquier persona y fingir tener un enorme espacio en blanco dentro de su cabeza. Con los diferentes oficiales del cuarto escuadrón, encargados de monitorear su mejoría física y mental, se dio a la tarea de entrenarse y perfeccionarse en el complicado arte de engañar a los demás.

Lo único que representó una gran dificultad, fue la molesta insistencia con la que la capitana Retsu preguntaba sobre la técnica que usó el día de la prueba, esa gracias a la cual podía controlar su zampaktou a distancia, esa que había obtenido del dichoso cuaderno de Aizen… Por supuesto, si ella ya era capitana cuando Aizen apenas ostentaba el cargo de teniente, obviamente era capaz de reconocer la técnica. De seguro hasta el general Yamamoto ya la tenía en la mira. Si descubrían la verdad podría significar una horrible tragedia, una catástrofe, el fin del mundo, su mundo. De todas maneras, no se preocupaba más allá de lo necesario, pues ya tenía una coartada lista para salir de ese atolladero. Aizen mismo le había enseñado a usar esa habilidad hacía veinticinco años aproximadamente. No existía manera de comprobar esa explicación, sólo quedaba la opción de creerle… de menos eso esperaba Momo.

Con mayor razón, debía mantenerse "amnésica".

Echó un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo, evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con el reflejo de su propia mirada, como si se avergonzara de sí misma. Suspiró, la decisión estaba tomada, hasta poder resolver el escondite definitivo de ese cuaderno, arreglar las cosas con Shiro chan y encontrar la manera de hablar con el excapitán Gin, nadie podía saber que ya tenía todos sus recuerdos de vuelta.

Gin… luego de recuperar la memoria, el exshinigami no volvió a ser Ichimaru en la mente de la teniente durazno. Eso era algo que ni ella misma se explicaba bien, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a averiguar los cambios en la percepción del susodicho. Ya tenía bastantes problemas en puerta como para buscar más.

Suspiró profundo, abandonó su cuarto y se dirigió a la salida del edificio. Según ella nadie debía estar enterado de su salida del cuarto escuadrón. Mejor así, tenía algo pendiente y debía hacerlo sola. Además no le apetecía tener que explicar su improvisada ida al mundo humano a nadie. Quizás Renji notaría su ausencia a partir de ese día, pues se escurría hasta la habitación del pelirrojo con mucha frecuencia. Ya vendría a visitarlo después.

Pasaba de medio día cuando llegó a la puerta principal donde, como siempre, su mejor amiga la esperaba. Afortunadamente estaba de espaldas al edificio, y por lo tanto no pudo ver a su amiga dirigiéndose a la entrada. Hinamori se alejó rápido, ¿Por qué estaba allí Ran? Como si no lo supiera, era obvio que la décima teniente estaba preocupada por ella; sin embargo, encontrarla en este momento sólo complicaría más las cosas. Momo se escabulló entre los pasillos hasta una de las puertas de emergencia y salió sin ser notada por nadie, ni siquiera Rangiku. Luego se disculparía.

Con la misma celeridad siguió caminando por los caminos del Gotei de protección hasta encontrar la puerta Senkai. Estaba de suerte, era el día libre para la mayoría de los shinigamis de los trece escuadrones y en el portal sólo se encontraban dos guardias. De seguro eran de bajo rango, esa era una de las tareas más pesadas y menos deseadas, vigilar una puerta que casi nadie cruzaba.

Momo se arregló la ropa y se cercioró de que su distintivo de teniente estuviera muy visible. Cuando considero adecuado su aspecto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con un porte de altivez, prisa y certeza el cual dejaba en claro que iba en un asunto de suma importancia, y no deseaba tener que explicar sus acciones a nadie. Sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros, a pesar de estar usando únicamente las delgadas sandalias reglamentarias, cada pisada se escuchaba fuerte en el suelo. Llegó a la puerta, pero no se detuvo en cuanto los dos shinigamis la vieron. Estos, sorprendidos apenas alcanzaron a cerrarle el paso a Momo con sus cuerpos pocos segundos antes de que la chica cruzara el portal, ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de sacar sus espadas.

Miró indignada al que se encontraba a su izquierda, para que desde su ángulo, el joven shinigami no pudiera evitar ver la banda de teniente. Esperó callada alguna explicación de parte de los guardias.

—Nadie… ¡nadie puede pasar! Es decir, tenemos orden de no dejar salir a nadie. —Hinamori estaba de suerte, estos dos no tenían ni idea de cómo se impedía el paso, debía ser su primer día. Inhaló profundo para recordar el plan en su mente. Sin dejar de fingir molestia, la teniente habló más alto y sin titubeos.

—Y yo debo bajar, no me importa si están enterados o no. —A pesar de ser más altos, los dos chicos retrocedieron un paso, aún así siguieron impidiéndole el paso a la chica durazno. Momo debía admitir que actuar de modo rudo era más o menos divertido, así, comenzó a disfrutar más el papel de teniente altanera que interpretaba en ese instante.— ¿Estás desobedeciendo a un oficial de mayor rango? — Ambos shinigamis miraron el emblema que la chica portaba en el brazo y de inmediato se giraron para verse. Hinamori sonrió internamente, ya había ganado. Sólo debía presionar un poco.

—Bueno, teniente nosotros no…— Empezó a decir uno pero de inmediato Momo lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano y cara de hastío.

—Déjame pasar ya, tengo prisa. — Aun con algo de resistencia los jóvenes le franquearon el paso y ella se adentró en la luz característica del Senkai.

— ¿Está bien que la dejemos ir? — Momo escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias a su espalda, se giró pero era imposible verlos. De todas maneras, pudo oír parte de la conversación de los dos chicos en el Dangai, espacio entre los dos mundos.

— ¡Cállate! ¿No viste el emblema en su banda? Es de la quinta división. Es la teniente Hinamori, mandó al cuarto escuadrón al teniente Abarai luego de derrotarlo, el único es en ese puesto que ya tiene un bankai… Tuvieron un encuentro hace poco, yo no lo vi pero dicen, que ella prácticamente trapeó el suelo con él. Quién sabe cómo será cuando alguien logra enfadarla, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo…—La voz se iba apagando conforme ella se alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba al otro extremo del corredor, ese espacio entre mundos que rara vez podía pisar. Cuando se encontró en el mundo humano, Momo se dio permiso de pensar en las palabras del guardia.

¿Ese shinigami se refería a ella cuando hablaba con tanto recelo? Bueno, sí era la teniente Hinamori, pertenecía a la quinta división y, pues sí, de una u otra manera ella era la responsable del ingreso del teniente Abarai al cuarto escuadrón. Pero lo que llamaba su atención, era cómo lo había dicho el joven oficial; ahora ella no era la pequeña teniente cuyo puesto parecía haber sido obtenido de milagro y lo conservaba debido a la condescendencia y consideración de la capitana. De hecho cuando el chico enunció su nombre y rango parecía tener hasta un poco de miedo… No, imaginaciones suyas. ¿Cómo iba alguien a tenerle miedo si apenas había conseguido hacerse respetar en el Gotei Trece?

Un momento. ¡Ella era respetada!, hasta los oficiales de bajo nivel conocían su hazaña de la batalla con Renji y la comentaban con admiración. Sonrió satisfecha. Todo el trabajo duro de la semana anterior había dado frutos, y el resultado era mejor de lo esperado, en definitiva.

Con ánimos renovados, la teniente durazno miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer la zona a la que había llegado. Cuando se ubicó, Momo se sintió turbada. Estaba a pocas calles de su escuela de arte, cerca del local donde iba a tomarse un café con Amanda; sí, específicamente aquella donde hace poco más de dos semanas había tenido el accidente donde perdió la memoria. Se llevó una mano al pecho sin darse cuenta y tragó grueso. No llevaba un gigai puesto por lo que no corría peligro de ser arrollada nuevamente sin embargo, se apresuró a llegar a una banqueta, para caminar por un lugar seguro. Los ojos le escocían un poco, tenía ganas de llorar. No obstante, se controló lo mejor posible y avanzó hacia el Instituto Karakura de Arte Clásico y Moderno.

Al llegar se dirigió de inmediato a la pista de hielo. Necesitaba ver a Amanda, era una de las razones por las que se atrevió a tomar el enorme riesgo de bajar a escondidas al mundo humano. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de su entrenadora, pero si no podía, de menos quería verla y saber cómo estaba.

Dentro de la pista no había nadie. Quizás la maestra de patinaje no estaba. Momo se sintió decepcionada; sin embargo, cuando estaba por marcharse, una música muy conocida por ella comenzó a sonar suavemente por todo el lugar. ¡Era la canción de su rutina! Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Hinamori sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ilusionada se acercó a la barda de contención y recargó sus brazos en ella. De inmediato Amanda entró en la pista y comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo, siguiendo los pasos que correspondían a la música. Todo era tal y como la chica durazno recordaba. No obstante al momento de llegar al segundo salto un _Lutz _de los más complicados para ella, la entrenadora no se elevó en el aire, de hecho ni siquiera lo intentó. Por el contrario la mujer se llevó una mano a la cadera y retomó los la rutina saltándose ese movimiento.

Fix le contó algo sobre el accidente por el cual Amanda se había retirado. Una mala caída que derivo en varias cirugías y finalmente el un diagnóstico con el cual le era imposible volver a patinar igual. Hinamori se sintió invadida de tristeza al pensar en eso. Con todo, podía decir que su entrenadora estaba bien. Pronto regresarían las demás patinadoras y su vida volvería a la normalidad, Momo se convertiría en un recuerdo, una pausa en la historia de la ex-patinadora. Con una sonrisa algo amarga la teniente se retiró del lugar sin llamar la atención. Atravesó rápidamente el resto del instituto, dedicando una mirada fugaz a la escuela de danza, donde seguramente Eleana estaría practicando. En otra ocasión pediría permiso para bajar de nuevo y hablar con ambas. Las únicas dos mortales por las que valía la pena echarse encima los trámites para ir de manera legal al mundo humano y sin una misión.

Cuando estuvo otra vez en la calle, Momo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la presencia de un Hollow y un shinigami… la primera no era muy fuerte, pero a veces los Hollows aparecían casi por arte de magia, debía estar atenta; aún así lo que más notaba era esa energía espiritual del otro dios de la muerte, que aunada a la sensación de ser observada, hizo que Hinamori empuñara a Tobiume lista para sacarla de la funda en caso de ser necesario. Se giró rápido y miró hacia arriba, allí en la cornisa de un edificio la vio. Karin la miraba fijamente. No obstante la teniente no tuvo la oportunidad de detener sus ojos en ella o siquiera sorprenderse por la presencia de la chica Kurosaki.

La shinigami vio cómo en menos de un segundo Hinamori desenfundó su zampaktou y llegó hasta donde estaba, se hizo hacia atrás por la impresión y en un reflejo sacó su espada de la funda lista para defenderse. Pero, para sorpresa de Kurosaki, el impacto que esperaba nunca llegó. De hecho la teniente pasó de ella ignorándola por completo y el corte de su espada alcanzó su objetivo de forma limpia, yendo a encontrarse de lleno con un Hollow cuya energía espiritual, Karin no había podido sentir tan cercana como estaba en realidad. El enorme monstruo se disolvió en el aire sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Hinamori al bajar al techo donde se encontraba Karin. Su tono de voz era tan sobrio que no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento más allá de la preocupación por la integridad de Karin y curiosidad por ella.

—Sí. —Ninguna agregó nada más; sin embargo, pasado un momento en que ambas chicas estuvieron frente a frente, la incomodidad fue mucha como para dejarla crecer más y en un intento por disiparla, la shinigami habló nuevamente. —Gracias, supongo que te debo una.

—Supones mal, soy una shinigami y entre mis deberes básicos se incluye terminar con los Hollows que encuentre. —Momo por su parte se mantenía ecuánime, a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro por interrogar a Karin sobre muchas cosas. Quizás la mejor manera de empezar sería irse por los asuntos oficiales, nada muy íntimo…— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el Gotei Trece.

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta. Soy la shinigami oficial de la ciudad, me designó el capitán Kuchiki, ahora él es mi capitán, y tengo entendido que nadie puede venir hoy al mundo humano a menos que haya una emergencia y de ser el caso, estaría enterada. —Hinamori frunció el ceño, en el encuentro previo, Karin tenía la misma actitud, pero esta vez ella no se sentía cohibida por el tono de voz de la chica Kurosaki.

—Vine aquí en un asunto privado. —Hablaba de forma seria, y se limitó a responder con una frase algo ambigua, para evitar dar explicaciones. Luego de una breve pausa Momo se dirigió a Karin en un tono más conciliador, descolocando un poco a Kurosaki. — Y ya que estoy aquí quisiera hablar contigo de algo privado también. —La shinigami suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, siendo imitada por la teniente, quien esperó paciente.

—Asumo que se trata de Toshiro ¿no? — ¡Uf! ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? Ninguna de las dos podía creerlo realmente, este tipo de conversaciones rara vez se daban en la vida real. La escena parecía más bien sacada de una novela rosa o un anime de drama. De todas maneras Momo no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad, Karin era la única que podría aclararle qué había pasado entre Shiro chan y ella, cuando se marchó de misión. Preguntarle a él no era opción pues eso significaba dejar de fingir amnesia. —Mira Hinamori, ya acepté lo ocurrido, ganaste limpiamente, él te quiere y te eligió. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.

—Kurosaki…— La teniente durazno no sabía qué decir, muchos sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su pecho. Alegría por el breve testimonio de Karin, y una tremenda felicidad por saberse la elegida y libre de competencia y por otro lado culpa y tristeza por el sufrimiento de la shinigami. Pocas personas conocían tan bien el dolor que la chica Kurosaki sentía en este instante.

—Y si es por lo que pasó cuando estaba viva, olvídalo… él lo hizo.

—Lo siento. — Aunque fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente, pronunciarlas fue un grave error. Karin la miró fijamente y le habló muy molesta.

— ¡No digas eso! ¿Lo sientes? ¿Cómo puedes disculparte de algo que tú no pudiste evitar? — Kurosaki estaba enojada, se sentía humillada al recibir apoyo de la chica que le había quitado el amor de Hitsugaya. Respiró profundo para calmarse. Y con una voz más dócil le habló a Momo nuevamente. —No importa lo que digas, ya no hay nada que hacer… ¿Cómo está Toshiro? — Esa simple pregunta se le antojó tan desgarradora a Hinamori que le rompió el corazón, y sintió ganas de soltarse a llorar por segunda vez en el día. Sonrió suavemente puso la mano en el hombro de la shinigami, viendo que ella no la apartaba la acarició para reconfortarla.

—Bien, él…—Antes de poder decir una palabra más, Momo sintió la energía espiritual de Hitsugaya aparecer en el mundo humano, y con un shumpo se precipitó hacia donde estaban. Las dos se quedaron calladas y en completa tensión.

— ¡Qué rayos haces aquí! —Preguntó iracundo el joven albino en cuanto halló a las dos chicas. Al instante comprendió la peligrosidad de la escena… ¿por qué estaban juntas ellas dos? Y más aun, ¡por qué Momo reconfortaba a Karin! Cuando se dirigió al mundo humano jamás pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de encontrar a Hinamori con Kurosaki de compañía. Uy, que peliaguda situación.

—Yo…—Las dos respondieron sin saber a quién se dirigía. Los tres shinigamis estaban al borde del colapso, Karin no tenía nada de ganas de ver al chico, Momo temía que la recuperación de su memoria fuera descubierta, y Toshiro… bueno, es obvio que necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

— ¡Está prohibido bajar al mundo humano sin permiso! —Con esa frase dejó en claro que se dirigía a la teniente. Ella recordando el papel que debía interpretar se puso en pie y con actitud retadora le aclaró a Hitsugaya lo molesta que estaba por haber sido interrumpida, regañándolo de paso por ignorar a la shinigami oficial de Karakura.

—Estoy ocupada por si no te has dado cuenta. Regresaré cuando termine de hablar con Karin. — ¿Karin? Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos. Por fortuna, el primero en reaccionar de nuevo fue el décimo capitán.

—No me importa, vámonos antes de que alguien más note tu ausencia. —Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la teniente, se acercó a ambas y en un solo movimiento cargó a Momo como si fuera una especie de costal de verdura, con su rostro viendo hacia atrás, sujetando sus piernas por las rodillas con un brazo y descansando el abdomen de la chica en su hombro, comenzó a caminar de vuelta al Senkai. —Cuídate Kurosaki.

No dijo nada, Karin se quedó quieta y guardó silencio en su lugar mientras veía como Toshiro se llevaba a Momo de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. En menos de dos segundos los otros dos shinigamis ya se encontraban dentro del Dangai

— ¡Estás loca o qué te ocurre! Si alguien se entera de que bajaste al mundo humano sin permiso…—El capitán no pudo terminar de hablar, pues uno de los pies de Hinamori le golpeó de lleno en la boca. — ¡Deja de moverte!

— ¡Bájeme capitán Hitsugaya! ¡No necesito que me cargue! —Momo se sacudía bruscamente tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero no consiguió nada. Shiro chan era demasiado fuerte. Pasado un momento de lucha continua, la chica se dio por vencida. La verdad no quería tener que caminar, estar en contacto con el cuerpo del chico luego de tantos días separados era una sensación en verdad agradable.

—Deja de llamarme "usted" y lo pensaré. —Hinamori contuvo el aliento, estupefacta por la propuesta. Si aceptaba, él ya no la cargaría y si no, este pequeño acercamiento podría echarse a perder. Optó por permanecer callada. Pero sin hacerlo de forma conciente, empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hitsugaya con un dedo, formando círculos perezosos sobre la superficie de su haori. — ¿Qué hacías allá?

—Quería ver a Amanda, y la pista de hielo también. Extraño mucho patinar. —Momo no se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a hablar, las palabras salieron solas. Sin embargo, por un largo rato no hubo contestación alguna. Toshiro meditó un poco su respuesta. Estaban por llegar al otro lado cuando Hinamori escuchó su voz otra vez.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Colocó a la chica de nuevo en el suelo cuando ya se encontraban en el territorio del Gotei de Protección, una pequeña puerta senkai se cerró tras ellos. Hitsugaya se sentía decepcionado, antes ella le contaba todo tipo de cosas a él, era el primero y mayor de sus confidentes, mas con los años disminuyó la frecuencia de sus charlas; últimamente, él ni siquiera aparecía como una opción de ayuda. Por otro lado, esa pregunta indignó un poco a Momo, era obvio la razón de que ella se hubiera alejado toda la semana, no obstante, no podía tirar por la borda las ventajas que tenía ahora. Recordó su nuevo personaje y se rearmó de valor, así se cruzó de brazos frente a él y con voz clara y segura habló.

—Porque... porque estaba enojada contigo, porque no dejaste que te besara. —Cómo la miraba Toshiro. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Momo pudiera enunciar con tanta naturalidad sus sentimientos y más aún el origen de estos. Muy despacio el joven capitán se acercó a la teniente, acunó su rostro entre las manos y la miró fijo. Hinamori podía escuchar su propio corazón palpitando en sus oídos, sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en sus mejillas con una fuerza brutal, pero haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol cerró los ojos y esperó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Toshiro tomo la actitud como una aceptación de sus intenciones y sin perder más tiempo cubrió los labios de la chica con su boca en un roce muy sutil, un beso tierno. Era diferente de los que habían compartido en ocasiones anteriores, pero sin duda más exquisito.

— ¿Mejor así?, ¿ya no estás molesta? —Hitsugaya la miró sonriendo cuando terminó el contacto, se sentía feliz, casi risueño, hasta había olvidado el reciente encuentro con Karin. Y Hinamori estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado sin peso de pronto. Vaya, en otras circunstancias él no se hubiera tomado la molestia de tratar de contentarla, pero como ahora ella no tenía memoria, él no podía arriesgarse a tratarla de forma pesada. Cuantas ventajas tenía la amnesia, ¡sí señor!

—Quizás… Pero no te he perdonado aún. —Toshiro torció la boca algo fastidiado, no le gustaba que ella presionara tanto. Pero no quería provocar otro alejamiento. Entonces, buscando una estrategia pacificadora, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, a la par que hablaba distraídamente.

—Entonces deberé hacer algo más. Mañana pasaré a buscarte después del trabajo. Usa tu vestido y trae tus patines. —Sin más el chico se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas…? ¡Dónde estamos! —Momo se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo volver a territorio conocido. Desde la lejanía el chico se giró para verla.

—Estamos en la mansión Kuchiki, voy a decirle a Byakuya que ya estamos de vuelta. La barda del jardín está cerca, camina hacia allá. —señaló una dirección con la mano y de inmediato desapareció. Hinamori se quedó sin habla ¿Byakuya? ¿Cuándo el capitán Kuchiki se había convertido en Byakuya simplemente? Bien, no era momento de averiguarlo. Ella también tenía sus secretos. Así con esa duda en la cabeza, siguió las instrucciones de Shiro chan y salió de la mansión. Debía encontrar a Ran, seguro aún la estaba buscando.

* * *

— ¡Traigan más, más! ¡Estamos celebrando! —Hisagi estaba ya estaba algo ebrio cuando Momo entró al bar donde estaban todos sus amigos tenientes. Kira se encontraba en las mismas condiciones; sin embargo, como era de esperarse Ran se veía tan fresca como de costumbre, a pesar de estar en su sexta botella de sake. —¡Momo! Eres toda una leyenda del Gotei. ¿Por qué no estás bebiendo? Matsumoto nos contó de tu incursión al mundo del licor… —el chico reía como un niño.

—Hisagi, no es para tanto, no exageres. —Hinamori se sentía un poco cohibida por la cercanía de Shuugei, nunca lo había visto ebrio. De hecho era la primera vez que ella se unía a una reunión de este tipo con sus amigos. —Y no soporto más de una cerveza, no creo que sea lo mejor. —El noveno teniente la miró mal, no le gustaban los aguafiestas y Momo se estaba comportando como una. De pronto su cara se iluminó como si hubiera tenido la revelación del siglo.

— ¡Espera! Tengo una idea ¡Cantinero, traiga el licor de ciruela! —En menos de un parpadeo, había un vaso frente a Momo y una botella de vidrio rosa en la mesa.

—No Hisagi, ese es muy dulce, ni siquiera yo puedo resistir más de una botella sin marearme. Momo no aguantará. —Matsumoto lo vio con reproche, pero el hombre la miró en actitud cómplice y le indicó a las tenientes que se acercaran, como si estuviera a punto de decirles un secreto.

—La niña come toneladas de azúcar sin tener mayores estragos, estoy seguro de que esto no le hace ni cosquillas. — Tomó una botella de sake y se sirvió más, derramando un poco en el camino… ya no coordinaba bien. Matsumoto se quedó pensando "_Muy ebrio, muy torpe, pero bien que tiene la lógica intacta"_. Sonrió satisfecha y le acercó la copa a Momo. Quizás Shuugei tenía razón.

—Pero no me gusta la ciruela. — Susurró tomando la copa entre sus manos. La insistente mirada de sus amigos la hizo decidirse por probar la bebida de menos… inesperadamente dulce y suave a la vez. —Sabe rico, sabe a jugo. —Los otros tenientes ya estaban aplaudiendo y riendo muy felices, de un solo trago Hinamori se terminó el vaso. —Esto está muy bueno, quiero más.

Hisagi llenó el vaso de la chica durazno y se lo entregó. De pronto el tercer teniente comenzó a hacer ruidos raros y a sujetarse el estómago con fuerza, Kira sí había bebido de más. Shuugei no dijo nada, simplemente lo ayudó a llegar a la salida del establecimiento. Por su parte, Momo ya estaba dando cuenta de la mitad de la copa cuando Ran la detuvo.

—No, tranquila, tranquila. Esto es despacio… cuando estás empezando por lo menos. —Matsumoto se terminó la séptima botella y tomó una de las de Izuru, dudaba que se la fuera a terminar. Aprovechando la privacidad del momento, Ran le preguntó a su pequeña amiga algo que le estaba molestando desde la tarde. — ¿Por qué no te encontré cuando saliste del cuarto escuadrón? ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Es que… ¿me guardas un secreto? Bajé al mundo humano hoy, para buscar a Karin… — Ay no, ¿había dicho eso de verdad? ¡Tonta! Esa información era clasificada, debía guardarla para sí misma. Demonios esto del licor sí era peligroso.

— ¡Pero cómo, por qué! ¿Cómo sabes quién es Karin? —Ups… Matsumoto ya estaba sospechando algo. ¡Por supuesto! Ella estaba amnésica, en teoría no tenía idea de quien era Karin. Necesitaba un plan pronto. Hinamori se entretuvo con la bebida en la boca para evitar hablar en lo que ideaba su siguiente línea.

—Renji me comentó de ella y alguien del sexto escuadrón dijo que estaba en el mundo humano. —Ok, ni una sola de esas palabras era verdad, pero una vez dicha la primera mentira, las demás brotan como margaritas en un campo fresco. —Y no sabía que no podíamos bajar sin permiso.

— ¡Ah!, voy a matar a Renji cuando se recupere. — ¡No! Ellos no podían hablar de eso, sino Hinamori quedaría en evidencia. — ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? —Bien, una oportunidad de reparar y evitar que esto se colapsara.

—Que Karin era amiga del capitán Hitsugaya. Yo supuse que podría preguntarle algo más sobre él, pero cuando fui a buscarla, me informaron que estaba allá en Karakura, pero no la encontré y regresé antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaba acá. No regañes a Renji, ya tiene bastante con estar en el cuarto escuadrón, le prometí que no le contaría a nadie más… no es su culpa.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero cuando quieras saber algo de mi capitán, me preguntas a mí, a nadie más ¿entendido? —Rangiku se calmó bastante. Y volvió a llenar el vaso de Momo que ya se encontraba vacío. —Vaya chica, un día de estos te puedes meter en un lío serio. —Hinamori se sintió aliviada, no más sospechas sobre el asunto de Kurosaki. Por fin pudo disfrutar plenamente de la velada. Sin embargo, antes de entregarse por completo al ambiente despreocupado de celebración, una pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿Cuántas mentiras se pueden decir en un día? Momo no lo sabía, pero si existía un límite, seguro se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados.

Continuará…

* * *

Wiii A que tenía razón, a que sí estuvo bueno XD

Ah, cuando estuvieron los tres juntos en el mundo humano yo nada más me preguntaba "a ver a qué hora se friega esto" pero todo salió super bien. ^^U

Ok, muuuuuchas gracias a todas las almas bellas que han dejado comentarios, y a los lectores anónimos y silenciosos gracias también.

Lia Vanderbilt, -chan, cOnfii-momo, MrCarhol, miaka-ichiruki, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, mariLy'UchiHitsu.

Prometo y requete prometo responder en mensaje privado, pero es que hoy tengo un titipuchal de cosas que hacer XD

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente viernes conla continuación, que tengan una linda semana.


	20. La sonrisa de la luna

Hola, ya quedan menos caps XD

Ok... Hoy me entregan mi diploma, tons iremos todas bellas con vestido, medias, zapatos altos y la charada a la escuela... Weeeeee, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto XS Total, que les informo que ya sólo nos quedan (chan chan) dos capítulos más. Sí, señoritas, esto se acaba en dos semanitas más. Así que bueno, les aviso porque... pues porque sí, me parece una descortesía no avisar a los lectores que esto se acerca al final.

Como sea, a darle!

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor

* * *

La sonrisa de la luna

Oh, cielos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Ok, recordando sus acciones del día anterior, Momo debía admitir que se había ganado a pulso este exorbitante malestar. Se giró en su cama (porque estaba en su cama ¿verdad?) muy despacio, buscando una posición en específico, una en la que la cabeza no pareciera estar a punto de estallarle.

"_Ahí, justo ahí, no te muevas Momo…"_ Luego de poner su cabeza de lado sobre la almohada el mundo parecía estarse quieto. Uf, y eso que aún no abría los ojos. De pronto su estómago comenzó a sentirse raro, como si un pequeño malabarista estuviera jugando dentro de su vientre con aproximadamente siete pelotas, sí, más o menos así se sentía, quería ir al baño, pero la sola perspectiva de tener que incorporarse la desalentaba mucho, ya no digamos la idea de caminar. Para colmo tenía un sabor sumamente desagradable en la boca, era ácido y se estaba muriendo de sed. Ni modo, por mucho que se esforzara no podría permanecer mucho más en cama. Cautelosa, se aventuró a explorar el exterior con sus orbes chocolate…

Estaba en casa. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Bueno, no importaba, el punto es que estaba a salvo y en territorio seguro. Hundió la cara en la almohada evitando el contacto con el espacio de su cuarto, tenuemente iluminado por la luz del sol se filtraba por la orilla de las cortinas. No obstante, volvió a abrir los ojos intrigada, pues al instante siguiente escuchó pasos en su apartamento. ¿Quién podría ser? De seguro la persona que la trajo a casa… ¡Ran! No, improbable entre los borrosos recuerdos, se encontraba la imagen de Rangiku abrazando un poste de luz cerca del local, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Y las cosas no cambiaban con el aspecto de Hisagi o Kira, todos se excedieron en cuanto a la cantidad de licor ingerido. Entonces, quizás se trataba de Shiro chan ¡No por favor! Todo menos eso, Momo no soportaría una vergüenza tan grande.

Poco a poco la chica durazno se sentó en la cama y escuchó cómo los pasos se fueron acercando. Por fortuna no era Hitsugaya, de hecho a quien veía entrado a su habitación no podía estar allí de verdad, y dada la naturaleza de su estado físico y confusión mental, Hinamori se convenció de tener una alucinación frente a ella, o sino, debía seguir dormida.

Porque vamos, ni en este ni en otro mundo la escena desplegada ante ella podía tener sentido, pues en esta el ex capitán Ichimaru dejaba un vaso en la mesita de noche y le ofrecía una pastilla color blanca. Se retiró el cabello de la cara y se aclaró la garganta.

― ¿Gin? ― Preguntó bajito y algo divertida, su inconsciente sí que sabía cómo jugar bromas pesadas cuando tenía resaca.

—Hola muñequita… ― Al oír la voz de Ichimaru, Hinamori se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y estaba próxima a gritar cuando el hombre se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca justo a tiempo. ― No, no grites, eso llamaría la atención y hará que te duela más la cabeza. Voy a soltarte, pero estate tranquila.

Momo asintió como atontada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí? No, momento, las cosas por orden ¡Por qué estaba ahí! Hinamori se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la impresión le causó una punzada de dolor que sintió hasta en los dientes, seguida de un mareo incontrolable. Ichimaru le acercó la pastilla de nuevo y le tendió el vaso de agua.

― ¿Qué es eso? —Ella agarró el vaso rápido, moría de sed.

—Es una aspirina. —Respondió Gin con paciencia. Increíblemente Momo aceptó la medicina sin reservas. Lo que fuera y de quien fuera para quitarse este malestar.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —Preguntó cuando se sintió más calmada, un poco de agua escurría por la comisura de sus labios debido a la prisa por beber el líquido. El excapitán se sentó en la cama frente a ella y la miró fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas y su característica sonrisa más pronunciada que de costumbre.

—Vaya pregunta muñequita. Pues verás, hace muchos años, estabas viva, luego moriste y algún shinigami te envió acá con…

—No, no, me refiero a tú y yo, aquí en mi casa. —Obviamente Ichimaru trataba de molestarla al divagar de esa forma, pues su sola voz la sentía dentro de la cabeza. De pronto se dio cuenta de cómo estaba tratando al hombre y se ruborizó ligeramente, se sintió en verdad apenada, una cosa era llamarlo "Gin" en su mente y otra muy distinta tutearlo y dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila como si fueran íntimos. —Perdone, quiero decir, usted y yo… capitán, no, ah… excapitán Ichimaru. —Vaya, la resaca la hacía considerablemente más torpe pero no por ello más callada. Él por su parte rió divertido con la expresión tímida de la pequeña teniente.

—Ya te había dicho antes esto, dado que eres cómplice de mi secreta existencia, puedes llamarme Gin, además ayer te traje de casa de Rangiku hasta aquí, sostuve tu cabello mientras regresabas la mitad del alcohol que bebiste, y te acosté en tu cama. Puedes ahorrarte la formalidad. —Hinamori cerró los ojos completamente abochornada.

—Lo siento muchísimo, yo nunca… pero cuando me dí cuenta ya tenía la botella frente a mí y luego Ran. Y para colmo sabía muy dulce, jamás pasó por mi mente que terminaría así. Yo… Perdón. —Llegados a este punto Gin no pudo reprimir una carcajada. La medicina ya empezaba a hacer efecto, la chica dejaba de respirar pesado.

—Como sea. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Pues a ver… Ran y tú bebieron en forma descontrolada, he de decir que me sorprende, ni siquiera yo he podido seguirle el paso a Rangiku en ese aspecto y aunque te dio como seis botellas de ventaja, debo felicitarte por tu desempeño. —Momo enrojeció por esa especie de cumplido, ¿era bueno que ella pudiera beber tanto? —Sin embargo, cuando salieron del bar no había ni un alma y con trabajos podían hablar, menos tenerse en pie por más de dos segundos. Entonces las llevé a casa. Ella despertará hasta dentro de unas horas por eso he venido a verte primero. — Hinamori no sabía qué era peor, si la amabilidad burlona de Ichimaru o su espeluznante mirada sarcástica. De todas maneras debía admitir que ahora estaba un poco más cómoda con su compañía, al menos no quería salir corriendo.

—Supongo que gracias… Sí gracias. —Gin no dijo nada, logrando poner algo tensa a la teniente. — ¿Es tarde?, debo ir a la oficina, ya me he ausentado varios días.

—No, es temprano, tenemos tiempo suficiente para tratar nuestro asunto pendiente. —Ahora sí Momo se asustó mucho. Un asunto pendiente, ¿de qué podría estar hablando Gin? Seguro nada bueno. Ella lo miró expectante, tratando de guardar la calma. — Dime algo muñequita, de todos los lugares de la Sociedad de Almas, de todos los escondites imaginables del Gotei Trece… ¿de verdad el mejor que hallaste para el cuaderno de notas del capitán Aizen fue uno de los cojines de tu sillón? —Momo abrió la boca desconcertada.

—Bu… Bueno, nadie lo ha buscado allí además al llegar acá no tenía idea de dónde ponerlo, no recordaba ni un lugar seguro. —Se expresó torpemente. Pero al final Gin sólo torció la boca y asintió en relativo acuerdo.

—Sí, pero ya no estás amnésica, lo cual me lleva a otro punto, como aún no sabes qué le dirás al viejo Yamamoto sobre la técnica de Sosuke, te recomiendo que vayas pensando en algo.

—Lo tengo cubierto. —Dijo modestamente, no le gustaba la idea de hablar sobre Aizen Sosuke, pero era mejor tener una coartada planeada para no meterse en demasiados problemas, ya tenía suficientes. —Esa técnica me la enseñó Tobiume, junto con la otra… Quizás podría ser que él me la hubiera enseñado antes de…—Dejó que el silencio se tragara las demás palabras. Nunca abordaba el tema de Aizen en ninguna conversación, exceptuando sus esporádicas charlas con Ran sobre el asunto "A". Sin embargo, con Gin era diferente, aunque ni siquiera podía decir su nombre (usualmente se refería a su excapitán con la palabra "él"), le parecía un tanto sencillo hablar ese delicado tema bajo el escrutinio de la mirada zorruna. Los ojos de Ichimaru no estaban inundados de lástima, quizás algo de burla, pero en definitiva ni una pizca de lástima.

—Ah. — ¿Ah? ¿Eso era todo? Hinamori se sintió decepcionada, ya había compartido su pequeño plan, y esperaba tener de menos una retroalimentación. ¿Estaba bien, era creíble? —Eso de fingir amnesia te ha hecho más hábil para improvisar verdades dudosas. —Momo frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso había algo que desconociera este hombre? — Y no pierdas el tiempo preguntando cómo lo sé, de todas maneras no te lo diré.

— De acuerdo. Pero ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta a cambio? —Ichimaru se levantó y después de estirarse perezosamente bostezó antes de hablar.

—Sí, pero dudo que tengas la pregunta adecuada para obtener la respuesta que buscas. —Hinamori tuvo que separar bien cada palabra para comprender la oración completa. De todas maneras debía tratar, este hombre resultaba demasiado misterioso, lleno de secretos incomprensibles, y mientras más secretos tiene una persona, más peligrosa es.

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo? — Aventuró cuidadosa. Gin se acercó a ella y dejó su cara a pocos centímetros del rostro de Momo, poniendo a la chica sumamente nerviosa. Maldita su curiosidad, había olvidado lo aterrador de tener a Ichimaru tan cerca.

—Debajo de tu cama. Así que ten cuidado cuando te levantes, podría jalarte los pies para que tropieces. —Sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Hinamori se levantó despacio para buscarlo en la sala, pero cuando llegó, no encontró ni rastro de él.

En poco tiempo la teniente durazno se sintió mejor, tomó un somero desayuno y compuso su aspecto, se dio un baño y se puso otro uniforme, de hecho era probable que terminara por incinerar el anterior. Según ella aún olía a alcohol. Lo único que hizo antes de marcharse a la oficina, fue revisar que el cuaderno de notas de Aizen siguiera donde ella lo dejó… Pues sí, la verdad sí le parecía un buen lugar para ocultarlo, pero si a Gin le parecía lo contrario, lo mejor era comenzar a buscar otro escondite.

De inmediato se dirigió a su oficina en la quinta división, una extraña emoción la recorría por dentro, hacían ya varios días que no se presentaba en su lugar de trabajo. Nada más abrió la puerta, fue abrazada por su capitana, quien comenzó a hablar descontroladamente, apretujando más a la teniente en sus brazos.

— ¡Momo! ¡Pequeña, te extrañé tanto! ¿Cómo estás, cómo siguen tus heridas? Vaya, hace más de una semana que no nos vemos…—Como siempre la avasalladora conversación de Susu, hizo que Momo perdiera el hilo casi al instante. De verdad extrañaba a su superior.

—Yo también la extrañé capitana Himawari. —Hinamori se dejó reconfortar en los brazos de Susu. Pasado un momento ambas se separaron.

—Bueno, basta de recibimientos y saludos efusivos. Sólo contigo me atrevo a pasar estas ridículas vergüenzas. Tenemos mucho trabajo. —La teniente asintió animada. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió deseosa de hacer el papeleo del escuadrón. —Además hoy es día de entrenamiento, tengo que salir temprano para vigilar a los oficiales.

Sin perder más tiempo, las dos mujeres comenzaron a trabajar.

* * *

Ya por la tarde Toshiro guardó sus utensilios de escritura, puso en orden los papeles de su escritorio y se levantó, listo para marcharse ante la atónita mirada de su teniente. Rangiku no lo podía creer. Su joven superior nunca dejaba la oficina temprano, a menos de que hubiera algún asunto oficial a que debiera acudir. Técnicamente la mujer estaba sin palabras. ¿Eso significaba que la jornada laboral había terminado ya?

—Me retiro. —Dijo el albino secamente caminando hacia la puerta. Desde donde se dirigió a su subordinada con su clásico tono de voz lleno de autoridad.— Y ni lo pienses Matsumoto, yo me retiro, tú deberías terminar con ese montón de papeles; sin embargo, bastará con que completes el día de trabajo, sólo falta media hora. Mañana te espero temprano para que continúes con el papeleo. —Hitsugaya salió ignorando las quejas de su teniente. Hoy era un día especial.

Salió de su división con pasos apresurados, tratando de reflejar calma en su semblante a pesar de estar impaciente por llegar a su destino. Rápidamente llegó a su residencia, subió hasta su habitación y tomó el par de patines que descansaban a un lado de su cama. Los miró abochornado. Las cosas que hacía por Hinamori. Bah, no se engañaba ni a sí mismo, la verdad llevaba todo el día pensando en este momento.

Suspiró pesado antes de abrir su armario, allí, lejos de todos sus uniformes, había ropa humana, necesaria según Hinamori para poder patinar. Se cambió de ropa, por primera vez en dos décadas usó algo distinto a su uniforme de capitán. Un par de jeans y una camiseta negra de manga larga. En realidad no tenía mucho de donde escoger, y este era el único atuendo humano en su guardarropa. Sacó un nuevo par de tenis, regalo de su teniente, traídos desde Karakura. Era extraño sentir ropa que te ajustaba un poco, luego de usar todos los días el amplio pantalón de shinigami. Se puso una bufanda como última prenda y estuvo listo. Finalmente estaba listo, colocó a Hyorinmaru en su espalda como acostumbraba siempre y colgó los patines de un hombro, para salir en dirección a casa de la teniente durazno.

Durante el camino cuidó que nadie lo viera, no se sentía muy cómodo andando por todo el Gotei de Protección en esas ropas. Cuando llegó, ella estaba lista, traía ese peligroso vestido rosa, sus piernas cubiertas esta vez por un par de medias, uno par de tenis algo gastados color negro y el cabello recogido como antaño, en un accesorio color rosa a juego con el atuendo. Llevaba sus patines guardados en una maleta con forma especia, y en el interior también se encontraba su reproductor de música, la pequeña teniente había planeado muy bien los detalles de esta salida.

—Hitsugaya…—Momo se sitió sin aliento al ver a Toshiro vestido de esa manera. Era tan diferente. Un buen cambio en definitiva. El albino por su parte captó de inmediato la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica y sonrió satisfecho. Al venir aquí, no estaba seguro de su aspecto, pero la expresión de Hinamori dejaba todo en claro. No importaba si se veía bien o no, a Momo le gustaba y eso era más que suficiente. De pronto la teniente notó los patines que traía él colgando de su hombro. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Un par de patines, si eres patinadora deberías saber qué son solamente con verlos ¿no? —Toshiro la miró con burla.

—Sé qué son, pero no me esperaba que tuvieras unos. —Hinamori no lo podía creer. ¿De dónde los había sacado?

—Tú dijiste que además de mostrarme cómo patinas, me enseñarías a hacerlo si yo encontraba la manera de subsanar la falta de hielo en la Sociedad de Almas, y ahora espero que cumplas lo prometido. —Momo recordó esa conversación de inmediato. Se sentía estúpida al pensar en ese trato. Obviamente él podría crear un enorme cúmulo de hielo si así lo deseaba. Estaba a punto de reclamarle algo cuando recordó lo mucho que debía vigilar sus propias palabras _"sigues amnésica Momo, no lo olvides"_.

—Por su puesto Hitsugaya. —Ambos partieron con dirección a un lago que se encontraba fuera de los límites del Gotei de Protección, cerca del distrito del Rukongai donde ambos pasaron los años de su niñez. El trayecto duró poco tiempo y se hizo en silencio. Una vez allí, el joven capitán se acercó al cuerpo de agua.

—Camina sobre los cielos helados Hyorinmaru. —Bajo la orden de su maestro la Zampaktou esparció su poder congelante sobre la superficie acuática. No importaba cuántas veces viera las habilidades del arma de Toshiro, Momo siempre quedaba impresionada. El joven capitán guardó su espada de nuevo y llegó hasta donde estaba Hinamori, esperándolo sentada en una roca para ponerse los patines. —Listo.

Ninguno dijo nada más mientras se cambiaban los zapatos. Gracias a la práctica obtenida en el mundo humano Hinamori lo hizo casi con los ojos cerrados, por otro lado Hitsugaya no pudo atar correctamente ni siquiera uno de los patines cuando ella ya había finalizado. Lo vio muy divertida.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Con cuidado la chica se sentó a su lado y jaló el pie del chico para dejarlo entre sus piernas, donde lo sostuvo con fuerza para atar las largas agujetas. Hisugaya se sintió extraño. Ni siquiera cuando eran niños, él se permitió recibir este tipo de ayuda de parte de Momo. Pero ahora se dejó hacer dócil.

Los dos estuvieron listos pronto. A Hitsugaya le costaba bastante trabajo mantener el equilibrio, aún con los protectores de plástico bajo sus pies. Tomó el brazo de Momo con fuerza, por miedo a caerse, ella se dio cuenta, y le ofreció su otra mano para ayudarlo a llegar a la orilla del lago. Hinamori estaba a punto de poner la primera cuchilla sobre el hielo cuando de pronto se detuvo dudosa y miró a Toshiro con algo de miedo.

— ¿Es seguro? ¿No se rompe? —Hitsugaya la miró molesto.

—Momo, el hielo de Hyorinmaru puede soportar hasta media tonelada, tú no puedes pesar más de cincuenta kilogramos, estarás bien.

Con cuidado los dos shinigamis entraron a los límites del lago congelado y quitaron los protectores de sus patines. Hinamori siguió tomando a Hitsugaya de las manos y despacito lo jaló hacia ella para que él diera sus primeros pasos patinando.

—Es sencillo, sólo te impulsas despacio. —Momo soltó sus manos despacio y se alejó de él tomando velocidad, pero cuando volvió la vista, descubrió que el albino se encontraba en el suelo. — ¡Estás bien Shi…! ¡Hitsugaya!— ¡No, él no era shiro chan! No aún. Momo se regañó mentalmente por su descuido, había estado cerca. Patinó rápido hasta donde estaba para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta del lapsus de la chica.

—Lo haces parecer sencillo. — Una vez en pie, el chico empezó a deslizarse cuidadosamente por el hielo.

Luego de esa caída muchas siguieron, demasiadas para el orgullo del capitán, quien explotó furioso al darse cuenta de su deplorable desempeño sobre el hielo. Pero si su Zampaktou era la más poderosa de este elemento, ¿cómo era posible que le costara tanto trabajo? extremadamente vergonzoso.

— ¡Suficiente! Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Se está haciendo tarde, así que pasemos a la siguiente parte del trato. Muéstrame cómo patinas. —Momo se cohibió un poco por esas palabras. Él se deslizó torpemente por el hielo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, donde tomó asiento en una de las rocas que circundaban el lugar. Después se quitaría los estúpidos patines

—De acuerdo. — Susurró nerviosa, mientras se acercaba a la maleta donde había dejado su iPod. Toshiro no sabía qué seguía y se limitó a esperar paciente. Momo busco la canción que debía acompañar su rutina entre la música guardada allí. Luego de hallarla, puso en reproducción la pieza. —El corazón al sur. Los ojos al norte. Los dedos al oeste. Los pies al este. Que se reúnan los vientos. Que caiga la lluvia. Bakudo cincuenta y cuatro: sigue las huellas del pájaro escondido "Kakushi tsuijaku"

Toshiro no entendió bien la intención de Momo hasta que escuchó la música en su cabeza, aún sin tener puestos los audífonos. Con ese hechizo uno podía hacer que cualquier persona escuchara algo, por lo general era usado con fines de comunicación, pero por esta vez, tendría una utilidad más lúdica.

—Listo, así ambos escucharemos la canción. Por favor, presiona este botón cuando me detenga. — Dijo mostrándole qué hacer para regresar la música. Con una sonrisa Hinamori se alejó y dio algunas vueltas antes de llegar al centro del lago, desde donde lo vio indicándole que estaba lista, y Hitsugaya atendió su instrucción, entonces la canción comenzó de nuevo y con ello Momo dio inicio a su rutina de patinaje.

Era sublime, jamás en toda su vida Hitsugaya se había atrevido a usar esta palabra para calificar algo, pero no existía otra para describir la figura de Hinamori deslizándose por la superficie helada. No entendía la letra de la canción, ni siquiera podía imaginar qué decía, mas con el simple compás de la música, su corazón se aceleraba. Cada movimiento de la chica durazno se acompañaba perfectamente con la melodía. Demasiado delicada, sutil y hermosa, casi hacía daño verla, pues la imagen sobrecogía el corazón del espectador. El primer salto llegó sin aviso y el chico recogió aire en una exclamación de asombro, pues al regresar al suelo, los pies de Momo ni siquiera titubearon, parecía que el hielo la esperaba ansioso por volver a sentir su peso cada vez que ella se elevaba con un impulso controlado.

Al inicio podía escucharlo, el filo de las cuchillas sobre el agua congelada y una que otra aspiración fuerte de Momo. Pero a los pocos segundos de ver a la chica moviéndose livianamente a través de su improvisada pista de patinaje, Toshiro, olvidó todo lo demás. Sus sentidos sólo estaban pendientes de ella, piernas ágiles, la estrecha cintura, y esas finas manos extendiéndose en dirección al cielo, donde la luz del Sol ya se extinguía, derramándose sobre todo y arañando las superficies de manera casi tierna, como aferrándose a las últimas horas de día… Y de vez en cuando alguna mirada fugaz que ella le dedicaba, acompañada de una sonrisa triste.

Hinamori casi no era conciente de sus movimientos, ni siquiera de su cuerpo, únicamente podía escuchar la música dentro de sí, inspirándola a moverse. En alguna ocasión, preguntó a su entrenadora el significado de las palabras que la voz dulce de la cantante, decía en esa pieza. "Sigue respirando" esa era la frase que más se repetía; aunque obtuvo la respuesta, en ese instante no la entendió. Pero ahora después de haber recuperado su memoria todo parecía más claro. La línea era un ruego, una orden, un consejo, tantas cosas y lo que ella había estado haciendo durante veinte años, seguir respirando, en algunos días era lo único posible. Sin darse cuenta la complicada sucesión de giros la alcanzó entre cavilaciones, y antes de dejarse llevar por la misma fluidez de su coreografía, bajo la atenta mirada aguamarina, logró tener esa minúscula revelación para si misma, justo en ese momento lo comprendió.

Toshiro no podía desprender la vista de ella, por fin la miraba completa, tan fuerte y frágil... como nunca se atrevió a imaginarla. De pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, agolpándose con fuerza y dirigiéndose hacia arriba, a su garganta.

Así, sus ojos fueron los ojos de todos los que se han conmovido por una historia ajena, y en cuyo corazón se despertó la compasión al ver las lágrimas de otra persona. Su alma fue acariciada por los sentimientos que Momo imprimía a cada paso, en su cara, sus manos y su misma respiración. Y el corazón del joven fue sostenido entre las pequeñas y estilizadas manos pálidas, que se apretaban con suavidad sobre el pecho femenino mientras el resto del delgado cuerpo giraba. Sólo entonces, Hitsugaya lloró. Fue imperceptible y discreto, tanto que ni él mismo se dio cuenta hasta que la única lágrima se deslizó desde su ojo esmeralda hasta el final del rostro joven, dejando un estrecho camino brilloso por su tez. Fue incapaz de entender por qué, la verdad no hacía falta, pues por un momento, en sí mismo no hubo cabida para la razón.

No importó cuan rápido limpió la húmeda evidencia de sus sentimientos, estos había aflorado sin reserva alguna en ese instante. La música se calmó y con ello Hinamori dejó de girar. Sólo quedaba un suave remanente de la melodía, que Momo aprovechó para detenerse por completo. El breve espectáculo terminó, dejando a Momo satisfecha y a Toshiro con un sabor a miel en la boca.

— ¿Qué opinas? A que no lo hago mal ¿eh? —Ella había regresado, y parecía como un guerrero que ha vuelto victorioso de una dura batalla. Estaba feliz. —Ahora deberás retirar lo dicho.

—Inesperadamente cierto Hinamori. —Momo lo miró mal, pero no tanto por sus palabras, sino por su tono de voz, parecía algo irregular, trabajoso y forzado. —Al parecer por fin tienes talento para algo.

— ¿Estás bien? Suenas raro. —El joven jaló a la chica hacia sí mismo y la sentó a un lado, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros femeninos, en un gesto reconfortante. Ella se dejó llevar y suspiró al momento de recostar la cabeza cerca del cuello de Shiro chan. Hacía ya muchos años desde que vieron un atardecer por última vez, y luego de todas las cosas vividas, era un momento de verdad merecido.

—No podría estar mejor. — Hinamori saboreó esas palabras. Por primera la chica durazno se sintió cerca de descubrir la respuesta que buscó cada noche después de la traición de Aizen. "¿A qué sabe la felicidad?" La pregunta era parte de un deseo simple y limpio en su mente. — Pensándolo bien, quizás si recuperaras la memoria…

Momo cayó a Toshiro con un beso, no quería escucharlo. No de él. Debía apresurarse a resolver eso, antes de que el detalle comenzara a empañar la poca alegría apenas obtenida.

Continuará

* * *

Awwww súper cute! Shiro chan lloró por ver a Momo patinar, lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas (bueno, una).

"Sientate, vuela, camina, y demás, sobre los cielos helados Hyorinmaru" He encontrado muchas versiones del Shikai del capitancito, entonces puse la que más me gustó, si no es la oficial, lo siento.

Bien, pasemos a... los comentarios! extrañamente siento que fueron menos que en otras ocasiones, será cuestión de percepción XD

MrCarhol: Gracias. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, hasta Momo lo sabe, pero ya que decidió mentir, no le queda más que tener esperanzas de salir bien librada... lo dudo.

Vampire- ShikixRima: Hola! ¿nueva por acá no? Graicas por la opinión.

miaka- ichiruki: Ay sí, de veras que Momo está jugando con fuego, mira que sus acciones son más arriesgadas de lo que parece.

cOnfii-momo: Sí! la verdad me la estoy pasando bomba con el asunto Momo-mentirosa XD Y la conversación entre Karin y Momo casi me deja sin aliento... que meyo.

Lia Vanderbilt: Gracias por leer, no te preocupes, puedes comentar siempre que se sea posible, sino, yo de todas maneras agradezco la lectura silenciosa.

Bieno, eso es todo por hoy. Seamos felices como perdices comiendo lombrices (wacala!) Nos leemos el siguiente viernes con la continuación.

Besos y suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	21. En la cuerda floja

Ay, sé lo tarde que es para mi hora standar de publicación, pero en la mañana -como a eso de las 10 de la madrugada- Tuve cita con el doc, y luego a mi madre le pareció un buen día para pasarla conmigo XS desayuno, foto de estudio -título-, impresiones y compras... me he hecho un espacio entre el super y la hora de comida XD

¡Los Dioses! No puedo creer las palabras que pusieron sobre eso de que se acerca el final de esta historia... ¿gracias, lo siento, errrr? bueno, qué decir, me halaga (?) que resulte indeseable que esto se termine, pero ya saben, todo tiene un fin, y creo que para ser mi primer fic Hitsu Hina, no ha ido tan mal, sin embrago ya creció lo necesario como para dejarlo descansar. Por otro lado, don't worry, everything is gonna be fine. Seguiré escribiendo, de hecho ya estoy trabajando en otra historia, bueno, más o menos, se me resiste un poco, será cuestión de ver. Muchas gracias por poner atención a las notas iniciales. Ok, suficiente de esto por ahora. Pasemos a los asuntos del cap de hoy.

Les recuerdo... les recuerdo que en la clasificación de este fanfic están elegidas las opciones de Romance y Angust. Así que no me digan que se me ha pasado la mano o algo por el estilo... gracias XD

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor... Pero si fuera mío, tendría menos zagas de relleno.

* * *

En la cuerda floja

—Inesperadamente cierto Hinamori. Al parecer por fin tienes talento para algo.

— ¿Estás bien? Suenas raro.

—No podría estar mejor. Pensándolo bien, quizás si recuperaras la memoria…

Momo cayó a Toshiro con un beso. Al separarse la chica se perdió un momento en los ojos aguamarina, por alguna razón se veían un tanto cristalinos; luego, recuperando su animada sonrisa, desvió la perspectiva del tema con prontitud.

—Cuéntame nuestra historia, quizás así me sea más fácil recordar…

—Quizás… será un placer. —Toshiro la miró divertido. Momo parecía tan adulta e inocente a la vez cuando le hacía esa petición tan peculiar que no pudo resistirlo. —Pero será en otra ocasión, empieza a oscurecer. —Momo asintió y ambos se prepararon para emprender el camino de regreso.

Luego de esa tarde en la que Hinamori había presentado su rutina ante el décimo capitán del Gotei de Protección, pasaron dos semanas rutinarias y sin ningún avance a la vista en la recuperación de la memoria de la teniente durazno… aparentemente. Lo cierto es que el remordimiento carcomía el interior de Momo con más fuerza cada segundo que pasaba. Era desesperante. Pero por algo se hacen las cosas y la teniente estaba demasiado cómoda con esta situación, ignorando la voz de su conciencia, claro.

Parecía como si la traición de Aizen nunca había ocurrido. Ahora más que nunca el "Asunto A" resultaba un tabú. Su nombre, acciones o poderes no se mencionaban ni en un susurro. Simplemente estaba vedado de las conversaciones entre shinigamis, o por lo menos mientras la chica estaba presente. Y bueno, la nueva fama de "mujer-peligrosa-asesina-a-sangre-fría" ya había recorrido el Gotei Trece de ida y vuelta. Si bien no había hecho estragos muy grandes a su imagen tierna y dulce, los shinigamis sabían que detrás de esa fachada rosa con durazno, se escondía un alma de guerrero cuya furia era capaz de muchas cosas.

"Crea fama y échate a dormir".

Momo jamás imagino que esa frase pudiera ocultar tanta verdad. Ahora no tenía que esforzarse para quitarse la etiqueta de la frente que decía "mírame con lástima, Aizen me engañó", que usó contra su voluntad durante veinte años. Recuperar su lugar como teniente y shinigami común y corriente era más de lo que esperó cuando decidió permanecer amnésica por iniciativa propia. De nuevo su vida era una buena vida, con un delicioso plus albino y de ojos aguamarina. Así Hinamori volvió sin problemas a su acostumbrado ritmo de trabajo en la oficina, de vez en cuando salía con sus amigos (ahora sí a un bar) o veía a Ran en casa para las pacíficas tardes de té y charla; aunque también en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por su sentido de la responsabilidad y permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche dejando listo el papeleo del día. Como hoy por ejemplo.

—Momo, me retiro. Si quieres puedes marcharte a casa también. —La capitana Himawari hablaba arrastrando las palabras por tanto cansancio y hastío. ¿Es que la pequeña no necesitaba descansar? Llevaban encerradas en la oficina desde la mañana y hacía tiempo que el Sol se había ocultado.

—Está bien capitana, sólo faltan dos reportes, prefiero no dejar pendientes. Que descanse. —Susu resopló ruidosamente y salió de allí, esperaba que la adicción al trabajo no fuera contagiosa.

No obstante la suposición de Susu era errada. Momo no era adicta al trabajo, de hecho no lo disfrutaba mucho, pero desde que Toshiro se marchó en una misión a quien sabe dónde para hacer quien sabe qué, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ella necesitaba distraerse pensando en otra cosa, ¿y qué mejor que una cosa productiva?

Daba igual, hoy era martes. Uno de eso días en los que no esperas nada, quizás sólo que llegue a su fin, pues es irremediablemente monótono y aburrido. El día perfecto para arreglar _ese pendiente_ sin levantar sospecha alguna. Con ello en mente, Hinamori terminó rápido de revisar y leer los dos últimos reportes y salió de la oficina apresurada, en dirección a su apartamento.

Una vez allí Momo echó todas las cerraduras a la puerta y se acercó a su sillón. Ya era tiempo de alejar ese cuaderno de ella, no era bueno poner a prueba su suerte. Sacó la pequeña libreta del interior del cojín derecho y la sostuvo entre sus manos un momento.

Era de Aizen, sus manos la había sostenido también y él había escrito con su hermosa caligrafía muchas cosas en su interior, técnicas, lugares, nombres y parte de los planes, posibles resultados de sus estrategias. El corazón de la chica durazno comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza y velocidad. Desde la desaparición de su amnesia Momo se había preguntado lo mismo muchas veces… ¿Existiría alguna línea dentro del cuaderno donde ella fuera nombrada? ¿O simplemente su identidad valía menos que unos puntos suspensivos en la mente de su excapitán?

Hinamori respiró hondo y tuvo que tragar grueso para no ahogarse de ansiedad.

Despacio abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo. Con forme avanzaba sus ojos se perdían entre las letras, leyendo frases al azar esperando hallar algo, lo que fuera…

"Hollowficación" "Gin, es un ente enigmático a pesar de su corta edad…" "Hueco Mundo será el inicio de…" "…si tan sólo no fuera ciego…" "Hanki: anula cualquier técnica…" "…del ingenuo de Yamamoto." "…Kyoka Suigetsu representa el aquí y ahora de un tiempo futuro…" "Capitán Shinji sigue pensando que puede descubrir las ilusiones de…" "Kidoh prohibido" "Debí elegir anteojos diferentes, la pasta…" "…debajo del tatami de la oficina o en la duela del dojo…" "…del infinito agradecimiento que debo a la insospechada estupidez del capitán Urahara" "Kūkanten'i: teleporta una porción de espacio…" "Es el siguiente paso. Las Noches será el nombre de donde inicie el imperio…" "…ir a la academia resulta interesante..."

¡Por fin, la academia!

"He de imprimir veracidad a estas líneas, ir a la academia resulta interesante, siempre está la oportunidad de hallar nuevos adeptos con potencial o identificar a los peones que deben ser vigilados antes de que se conviertan en alfiles o caballos" ¿Eso era de ajedrez? Momo no entendía mucho del leguaje que usaba ni las analogías, pero estaba segura de que él se estaba refiriendo a sus posibles enemigos y aliados. Continuó leyendo. "Existen cuatro alumnos que he localizado, en apariencia son comunes, pero debido a su insondable carácter, no encuentro más opción que tender una red de pruebas. He detenerlos cerca. Tres hombres y una niña…" ¿Una niña? ¡Tres hombres! Hisagi, Renji y Kira; ¡La niña era ella! Si aparecía aquí probablemente se detallaría más sobre si misma en las hojas posteriores. Angustia y alegría se acomodaron en su pecho a partes iguales. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de saber qué pensaba Aizen de ella, tal vez ahora podría enterarse de primera mano.

Estaba por adelantar un par de páginas cuando alguien le arrebató el cuaderno.

—No deberías mirar más allá de lo necesario, muñequita. Leer entre líneas, puede ser peligroso, a veces los espacios en blanco guardan más verdades que las mismas letras. ― Gin la miraba sonriendo, burlándose como de costumbre. Momo respiró profundo. ¿Qué acaso este hombre no conocía las puertas? Ese detalle de que apareciera de pronto y sin ningún tipo de aviso la tenía bastante molesta y para colmo ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—Supongo…—Quizás era mejor así, había cosas prohibidas para algunos ojos. Y de una u otra forma, Hinamori aprendió a confiar en Gin y su extraña manera de ser. Esta acción la sentía como una especie de "me preocupas y te estoy cuidando" al bizarro estilo Ichimaru.

— Así que por fin te has decidido a buscar un escondite más adecuado para el cuaderno de notas ¿eh? —Gin cerró el cuaderno y distraídamente lo aventó al sillón de la sala, esperando la respuesta de la chica durazno.

—En la cueva donde pude entrenar para la prueba. Nadie más conoce o recuerda su existencia. —Momo tomó asiento a una distancia prudente del cuaderno y de su invitado autonombrado.

—Me parece una buena decisión muñequita. Sólo deberías tener cuidado de que nadie te siga. —Gin se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a la pequeña teniente, quien en respuesta se pegó por completo al respaldo del sillón, tratando de alejarse cuanto le fuera posible.

—Lo tendré. —Mirando hacia el maldito cuaderno y como quien no quiere la cosa terminó preguntando algo más a Ichimaru. — ¿Vendrás conmigo? Para asegurarte de que está allí.

—No, yo ya no tengo ningún interés en esas notas. Ahora es tú responsabilidad, si prefieres quemarlo no tengo nada en contra. Además, si me acercara a esa cueva, terminaría convirtiéndome en un licuado de partículas espirituales y tendría un irremediable y doloroso fin. No podemos hacer que Rangiku pase por eso otra vez.

—Ah…—Momo no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta por un momento, ¿eso qué significado tenía? Bueno, en definitiva era bueno, pues eso quería decir que Gin no era inmortal y superpoderoso, e incluso había hecho del conocimiento de Hinamori uno de sus puntos débiles. — No, no sería bueno para ella. — Ichimaru ladeó la cabeza como analizándola, la chica detestaba saberse observada por ese hombre tan siniestro, si bien sentía un poquito de más confianza al estar en su presencia, eso no mermaba el nerviosismo que siempre provocaba. Era el efecto Gin.

—Pero hoy no tengo nada más que hacer, si tanto deseas mi compañía puedo ir contigo parte del camino. — ¿Deseaba su compañía? Al parecer sí, porque sin darse cuenta, Momo asintió y sonrió satisfecha. Si tenía algo seguro con respecto al excapitán Ichimaru es que no debía cuestionar nada, con ese hombre la mejor opción siempre era dejarlo ser.

Hinamori salió de su apartamento cuando la noche ya se había apoderado por completo de la Sociedad de Almas, el silencio era en verdad abrumador. Ágil y cautelosa la teniente durazno se deslizó por los caminos del Gotei de Protección hasta más allá de sus límites, teniendo extremo cuidado de no ser vista o percibida por ningún shinigami. Llevaba entre los pliegues de su uniforme la pequeña libreta. Oculta y segura.

Una vez fuera se mantuvo corriendo varios minutos antes de detenerse para tomar aire, teniendo la precaución de revisar previamente si existía alguna presencia cercana. Limpio. Se recargó de un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse.

—Parece que tienes práctica haciendo esto, muñequita. —La voz de Gin sonaba demasiado cerca, Momo abrió los ojos e instintivamente se puso en guardia. El excapitán rió por su reacción, y Hinamori fue capaz de localizarlo. Estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en el otro lado del árbol donde ella descansaba.

Sin decir más las dos almas comenzaron a caminar solitarias hacia la cueva secreta. No tenían mucho tiempo caminando cuando la teniente durazno hizo ademán de hablar dos veces antes de lograr que la voz saliera de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué puedes hacer eso? —Preguntó por fin llamando la atención de Gin, aún le parecía gracioso el hecho de que ella se preparara mentalmente para dirigirse a él.

— ¿Eso? —cuestionó curioso, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Sí, aparecer de repente. — Momo evitaba verlo a los ojos, era perturbador hablar con el exshinigami, pero resultaba aún peor caminar a su lado en completo silencio.

—Ah… Veamos, no sé. ¿Por qué puedes respirar? —Respondió, preguntando con tono de voz irónico.

— ¿Cómo? —Hinamori tuvo que voltear a verlo, el rostro del hombre sonriente era de verdad un enigma, como una máscara con gesto perpetuo, inalterable e inescrutable, en tanto al reflejo de sus emociones en verdad inútil. Por un momento le recordó a Toshiro. Él era igual, sólo que sin esa sonrisa espeluznante.

—Es básicamente por la misma razón. —Respondió y como de costumbre, Ichimaru se escurrió fuera de la conversación. —Me temo que deberás continuar sola, muñequita, estamos cerca de la cueva y yo no puedo avanzar más.

Momo se detuvo y encaró al excapitán. Se llevó ambas manos entrelazadas al pecho, no sabía qué decir o hacer, sentía la necesidad de despedirse o dar un hasta luego pero ¿cómo? ¿Un abrazo? No, era mucho y no se creía capaz de soportarlo. ¿Un apretón de manos? Tal vez pero incluso eso le parecía algo raro.

—Sí… Yo, ah. Que estés bien. —Gin frunció el ceño ante la torpeza verbal de la chica, últimamente ella era más elocuente en su presencia, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? Entonces Ichimaru captó los sentimientos encontrados de la teniente durazno. Sin decir nada asintió despacio y puso su mano en el cabello castaño, acariciándolo un par de veces antes de retirarla. Momo se quedó sin habla. La mano del exshinigami había dejado en su cabeza una sensación extraña, parecía entumecimiento, un cosquilleo raro y hasta molesto. ¿Eso era estar cerca de ser un licuado de partículas espirituales?

—Nos vemos después, muñequita. —Gin dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al Gotei de protección. "_Seguramente irá a ver a Ran. Cuando va a verla se porta algo amable y parece estar cantando una canción en su mente._"

—Sí… después. —Momo reanudó su trayecto tarareando la melodía de su rutina. Estaba de buen humor.

Llegó a la cueva en menos de lo que pensó. El lugar le parecía en verdad mágico, aún después de conocerlo, la visión de las partículas espirituales fluorescentes la dejaba encantada. La chica durazno salió de su ensoñación y sin perder más tiempo fue hasta el extremo interno más recóndito de la cueva. Allí había varias grietas de diferentes tamaños y profundidades, buscó con las manos la que fuera adecuada para ocultar el cuaderno de Aizen.

¡Bingo! Al tercer intento halló el hoyo perfecto. Era demasiado delgado, apenas cabía una de sus manos y debía sostener el cuaderno con los dedos para poder introducirlo. Con cuidado metió la libreta hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dentro para no poder ser vista desde el exterior. ¡Perfecto! Nadie podría encontrarlo, suponiendo que lograsen hallar la cueva, jamás darían con la oquedad correcta. Satisfecha con su trabajo la pequeña teniente se alejó de ahí.

Ahora, con el pendiente arreglado Momo pensó que era una buena oportunidad para volver a hablar con Tobiume, tenía deseos de verla desde que había pasado la prueba de Yamamoto. Entusiasmada, la chica durazno se sentó en el centro de la cueva, y se puso en posición para meditar y así traer de nuevo la forma materializada de su Zampaktou.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho así.

* * *

Toshiro no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Apenas llegaba de misión y ya estaban pasando cosas extrañas.

Nada más cruzó la puerta Senkai el joven capitán fue a la oficina de la quita división para buscar a Momo, pero no tuvo suerte. Era muy tarde, tal vez ya se había retirado a casa para descansar. Así, con nuevos ánimos, el chico se dirigió al pequeño departamento de Hinamori, y se extrañó demasiado cuando lo encontró vacío. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¡Era casi media noche! Tranquilo Toshiro. Como en la ocasión anterior en que la chica durazno desapareció, Hitsugaya subió al techo de la construcción y allí se concentró para percibir la energía espiritual de su Momo.

Estaba lejos. Bastante lejos y seguía moviéndose. ¿Hacía dónde iba a estas horas? Decidido a averiguarlo, el capitán siguió la energía espiritual de Hinamori. No obstante, de la nada la esencia de la chica se hizo imperceptible, en un parpadeo desapareció, sin otra pista, el joven capitán se dirigió hasta allí.

Cuando llegó hasta donde según sus cálculos y percepción, la energía espiritual de Momo se había esfumado, se halló delante de una cueva. La entrada era muy estrecha, y casi no se distinguía nada desde donde estaba. Intrigado el joven albino entró al lugar. Justo al cruzar hacia adentro, el chico pudo sentir una extraña variación en su propia energía espiritual, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más raro. Entre el eco del espacio, pudo escuchar la voz de Hinamori y de alguien más, conforme se adentraba a la caverna, el sonido se hizo más nítido.

— ¡Por fin! Hasta que recuperas la memoria. —Toshiro abrió la boca y contuvo el aliento. ¡Era Tobiume! La Zampaktou de Hinamori estaba allí, sentada frente a su maestra como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Un momento. Paren todo. ¿Momo recuperó la memoria? —Vaya, ¿y desde cuando?

—No tiene mucho, unas tres semanas más o menos. — ¿Qué? Hitsugaya frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces, repitiendo esa frase en su mente. ¿Unas tres semanas? Toshiro no lograba salir de su asombro. Debía estar soñando, porque nada de esto tenía sentido alguno. Su mente formó dos pensamientos casi al mismo tiempo: "¡Momo estaba bien!" y "Momo ha estado fingiendo tres semanas" La alegría de la primera idea fue sustituida casi instantáneamente por el enojo de la segunda.

—Pero no le he dicho a nadie. La verdad, la pérdida de memoria tiene más ventajas de lo que pensé. Sé que no está bien, pero quizás aparente amnesia un par de días más. — ¡Oh! Y además la señorita pretendía continuar mintiendo más tiempo. —De todas maneras nadie sospecha.

—Súper, jamás creí que fueras capaz de algo así. — "_Yo tampoco_" pensó Toshiro mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas que no sospechaban siquiera su presencia en la cercanía. — ¿Y hasta cuándo piensas decirle a él?, al shimigami de Hyorinmaru, el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

—Sí Hinamori, ¿hasta cuando piensas decirme? — La voz de Hitsugaya heló a las chicas hasta los huesos. Ambas se giraron y al verlo allí cerca de la entrada mirándola con desaprobación Momo supo que estaba perdida. ¡Maldita su suerte! Maldita mil veces. ¿Por qué él, por qué ahora? Momo hubiera preferido ser descubierta por el mismísimo general Yamamoto antes de ver a Toshiro descubriendo su mentira.

—Shiro chan Yo…—Se puso en pie rápidamente, mientras Tobiume la sujetaba de su uniforme, la mente de su shinigami estaba tan inestable en ese momento que no pudo mantener su forma materializada por más tiempo. "Momo" fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse. —No es lo que tú crees.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser? Porque según parece has estado fingiendo amnesia. Dime, ¿estoy equivocado? —Momo negó con la cabeza despacio. — Entonces es verdad, le mentiste a todo el mundo.

—Bueno sí. Pero…

—Dime, cuánto tiempo llevas fingiendo, no, fingiendo no, mintiéndole a todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo actuando frente a ti como un idiota?

—Shiro chan no…

— ¡Es capitán Hitsugaya! —Toshiro parecía estar conteniéndose para no dejarse ir en un arranque de violencia por la furia que comenzaba a asomarse en su voz. Momo comenzó a temblar.— "Cuéntame nuestra historia" ¿no? "Así tal vez me sea más fácil recordar".

—Hitsugaya…— ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía decir? ¡Vamos Momo piensa rápido! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y este error sea irreparable.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ya fue suficiente. Estoy comenzando a pensar que quizás nosotros no podemos ser algo más que amigos. —No por favor, todo menos eso.

—Toshiro.

—Mira cuántas cosas han ocurrido... Estoy cansado de esto. Tal vez es tiempo de afrontar el hecho de que no debemos estar juntos. —Cada palabra pesaba en su corazón atizando el frágil órgano hasta dejarlo casi sin movimiento. El capitán se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Momo avanzó hacia él pero antes de poder dar más de dos pasos, la voz de Toshiro la detuvo. Hablaba duramente, con demasiada fuerza y dureza. — ¡No vengas! ¡No me sigas! ¡Quédate aquí o has lo que quieras, pero no me sigas!

Momo obedeció, de todas maneras aunque lo deseara su condición física y mental era tal que le resultaba imposible moverse. Cuando el shinigami abandonó la habitación rocosa la chica durazno se dejó caer sobre el suelo duro y frío. Sus rodillas dolieron un poco por el impacto pero ella no podía estar pendiente ningún sufrimiento corporal, sólo era capaz de sentir esa pesadez aguda y punzante en el pecho. ¿Eso era tener el corazón roto? Seguramente, ni siquiera el día en que vio a Toshiro besando a Karin se sintió tan miserable.

Meditar para sacar a Tobiume otra vez le sería imposible con todo el revoltijo de emociones que era en este momento. ¿Con quién ir? ¿A dónde correr? ¡Ran! No, ella estaba de seguro con Ichimaru, y no tenía ganas de explicar la enorme mentira ante su mejor amiga. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para soportar el regaño de la teniente mayor. ¿Hisagi, Kira, Renji? ¡Renji! Sí, él no era muy hábil con estas cosas, pero ahora Momo necesitaba sólo un lugar donde llorar y un amigo para abrazar.

Al salir de la cueva Momo apenas podía sentir la energía espiritual de Toshiro. Estaba lejos de los Trece escuadrones de Protección, pero si se esforzaba podría alcanzarlo… "No me sigas" Con cuanta furia había dicho eso. Hinamori no se atrevía a ignorar esa orden. Se giró en dirección al Gotei Trece y empezó a correr.

Fue una corta carrera frenética. En lo que pareció ser una exhalación ella estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Renji. Golpeó desesperada, sin importarle la hora que era. Estaba apunto de desbordarse cuando la luz se encendió en el interior. El sexto teniente comenzó a despotricar contra quien se atrevía a despertarlo de esa forma tan abrupta, furioso ignoró el hecho de estar en ropa interior listo para matar a su visitante nocturno, pero al abrir su voz se apagó por completo. Los papeles se invirtieron y esta vez Momo fue quien se presentó frente a él en un estado deplorable, sin querer molestar pero sin saber a dónde más ir.

— ¿Momo? ¿Qué…?—La chica ni siquiera le dio oportunidad al teniente de terminar la frase pues en el instante en que escuchó su nombre se dejó caer en el suelo y dejó de contener sus lágrimas. Renji cargó a su amiga y cerró la puerta antes de que algún curioso se asomara por ahí. Con infinita delicadeza la dejó en un sillón y se sentó a su lado. —Tranquilízate, y comienza a hablar. Si no me dices nada, no podré ayudarte.

Momo trató de calmarse, pero fue inútil. Una vez que logró reunir el aire y la coherencia necesaria para hablar, su voz no respondió como ella deseaba y en lugar de palabras de su garganta brotó un fuerte grito. Renji entró en pánico pues en cuanto Hinamori inhaló de nuevo, un segundo alarido, más alto que el primero, salió de los labios de su pequeña amiga. Parecía haberse vuelto loca. Ni siquiera ella lo comprendía por completo, pero no podía parar, era como si en cada grito se liberara un poco del dolor agolpado en su pecho.

— ¡Momo! ¡No, no! — ¡Diablos! ¡Por qué no fue con Rangiku ella sabría qué hacer! — Cálmate, iremos con Matsumoto y podrás contarle todo. —La respuesta de la pequeña teniente fue una única sílaba, y salió en otro alarido que más bien se asemejaba a un aullido de lobo: "No". Era algo sin precedentes en la historia de su amistad. De hecho en su vida Momo sólo había gritado así una vez cuando, según lo planeado por Aizen ella terminó atacando a Shiro chan, y en ese entonces había contenido la potencia de su voz. Abarai no sabía lo que hacía pero afortunadamente cumplió los deseos de Hinamori al abrazarla y esperar en silencio a que se desahogara.

Pasaron casi diez minutos en los que Momo lloró y gritó desesperada. En el proceso, se soltó el cabello, lanzando lejos su broche rosa, regalo de su capitana y rasgó su propio uniforme con las uñas ante la atónita mirada de su amigo pelirrojo, quien a pesar de todo supo mantenerse ecuánime. Cuando por fin se apaciguó, la chica durazno parecía deshecha, su voz apenas era audible, se había quedado afónica. Pero se sentía mejor.

Se separó del reconfortante abrazo de Renji quien esperó paciente a que ella diera el siguiente paso. Poco a poco, Momo relató los acontecimientos que la llevaron hasta ese instante, y para su sorpresa Abarai no la regañó, de hecho tampoco la miró cruelmente ni se atrevió a juzgarla. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarla de nuevo antes de hablarle.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que él lo sabe? —Esa pregunta sonaba rara en la voz de Renji, a pesar de que ella misma se la había hecho durante toda la noche. Guardó silencio un momento.

—Una carta de renuncia. —Respondió por fin sin vacilaciones.

— ¡Piensas irte del Gotei!

—Sí. Si soy incapaz de arreglar las cosas, lo mejor será renunciar y alejarme. No quiero estar cerca de Toshiro si no puedo estar con él. Comprendes ¿cierto?

—Pero… pero, piénsalo bien, no puedes tomar una decisión así sólo porque él…—Momo lo miró en silencio y Renji se tragó sus palabras, él hubiera actuado igual de haber estado en las mismas circunstancias. —Comprendo. —Por un breve lapso de tiempo los dos amigos dejaron de hablar. No había nada más que decir. "_Excepto…_"

—Muchas gracias Renji, lamento que me hayas tenido que ver así. —El pelirrojo la miró y sonrió.

—No importa. Para eso están los amigos, y tú has hecho lo mismo por mí.

Continuará…

* * *

Listo... eso es que te llueva sobre mojado XD

Ok, pasemos a los comentarios! Muchas gracias a todas las que tienen la atención de comentar ^^

Lia Vanderbilt No te preocupes, gracias por comentar ahora, espero leerte en el cap final.

Emina Hikary: Sí, todos lo sabemos si Shiro chan llora será por Momo, nada más... quizás por la abuela pero eso es todo.

Hina. Momo- chan: Síp, todo bien. Que lindo que te ha parecido lindo jajajaja. Sí, esperaba que fuera tierno sin que el chico perdiera las formas. Espero leerte en el cap final ^^

Ale Whitlock: Sí, hasta pensé que ya no leías -_- se te extrañaba ^^ Déjame decirte que la Momo ebria la hice con pincitas, temiendo que quedara ooc de forma horrorosa, pero creo que no fue tan grave... Errr sí, cómo ves, esto está expirando, pero pues ya nos leeremos en otra historia ^^ pero a como van las cosas, tardaré un par de meses en volver a las andadas XD

MrCarhol: Oh, no llores, las cosas deben acabar, y aunque tarde un poco escribiré otra cosa. Pluuuusssshhhhh Ichimaru viviendo abajo de su cama... tenía que ser algo así y temía que fuera muy ooc. Menos mal que no fue un estropicio tan grande XD

Hinamori-Hitsugaya: wacala... cálculo integral... Valiente tú. No te preocupes, espero que todo haya salido bien, ah y sí, me gradué... gracias. Pueees sí, Momo -aunque no lo creas después de semejante capítulo que figura arriba- será feliz. Lo prometí y lo que prometo lo cumplo.

Vampire-ShikixRima: Gracias, que bien que te haya gustado.

Angelotaku12: sip, noto que cambias el sufijo, ojala puedas ponerte a ritmo para el final de la siguiente semana XD gracias por leer.

Ok, el siguiente cap ya es el final awwww, pero bueno, les repito que seguro nos vemos en otra historia, (bueno, si los dioses quieren). Y Por ahora espero leerlas a todas en el cap final para despedirnos ^^ Besos y mucha suerte.


	22. El poder de un alma transparente

Awwwww... hemos llegado al final, el último capítulo. Pero no se me achicopalen, que ya ven ya habrá otra cosa para entretenernos... aunque tarde algunos meses en volver a escribir.

Y para todos aquellos que dudaron que llegaría a terminar esto JA! ya ven, ya ven, si cumplo lo que digo, si en un principio dije: Lo voy a terminar, es porque lo voy a terminar!

Para todos los demás gracias por llegar hasta el cap final.

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor. Y ya de paso, también gracias a él por crear algo tan genial como a estos personajes.

* * *

El poder de un alma transparente.

—Así pues seguramente comprende la delicadeza del asunto. —Yamamoto la miraba con dureza. Escudriñando con los ojos todo su ser, intentando hallar un atisbo de duda en ella. El anciano no pudo pasar por alto la terrible condición de su voz, pero no lo mencionó. El asunto principal de esta entrevista era tratar el tema de Aizen y el desempeño de la quinta teniente el día de su prueba.

—La comprendo general. Si cometí la impertinencia de usar esa habilidad, se debe la amnesia que padecí hace poco. Sin embargo, ahora que tengo mi memoria de vuelta, puedo asegurarle que nunca más ejecutaré la técnica que Aizen me enseñó en el pasado. La guardaré en secreto hasta el fin de mis días, con la prudencia que tuve antes del accidente.

—Sí. Confío en tu buen juicio. Puede retirarse teniente Hinamori. —Momo salió de la oficina y luego del primer escuadrón en silencio abrumador. Estúpido cuaderno, estúpida cueva, ¡estúpido capitán Aizen!, ¡estúpido Gin!

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría culpando a los demás por sus propias acciones? No, estúpida ella por actuar de la manera en que lo hizo…

No había dormido nada el día anterior. Toda la madrugada la pasó en vela, pues tenía miedo de soñar que ese horrible encuentro con Toshiro era parte del mundo imaginario, ya que al despertar encarar la realidad le sería imposible. Renji se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento. Momo se alegró de haberlo elegido como amigo desde hacía tantos años.

Ahora era tiempo de ver a su otra amiga, el siguiente punto en la lista de hoy era pasarse por la oficina de la décima división para contarle a Ran la completa recuperación de sus recuerdos. Además así sabría cómo estaba él. Mientras avanzaba hacia el escuadrón diez, Hinamori puso una mano en su pecho, del escote de su uniforme salía un papel doblado. Su carta de renuncia. La chica durazno deseaba con toda su alma que alguien le contara el final de su historia, tenía miedo de descubrirlo por sí misma; a pesar de todas las pruebas enfrentadas y superadas en el pasado, pensar en esta, provocaba en ella una sensación de fragilidad exacerbada.

—Tranquila Momo. No olvides seguir respirando…—Con eso en mente la pequeña teniente encaminó sus pasos a la división diez.

* * *

Matsumoto descansaba plácidamente sentada en su sillón favorito, dentro de su oficina. Sólo que en esta ocasión no estaba sola. Recostando la cabeza en sus piernas estaba Ichimaru Gin.

—Entonces ¿así será de aquí en adelante? —Preguntó Ran mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Gin. Él la miró con desden al tiempo que sujetaba su mano y la besaba en el dorso.

— ¿No te agrada la perspectiva?, a mí me parece la adecuada. Si te molesta puedo volver al Mundo Humano, o a Hueco Mundo también. —Declaró en tono burlesco y desafiante. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus decisiones.

— ¡No juegues con eso, no es gracioso Gin! Es sólo que me hubiera gustado no tener que esconderme. Vivir siempre pendiente de que nos atrapen es lo desagradable. Pero si las opciones son perderte de nuevo o permanecer a tu lado en silencio… la idea de pasar mi eternidad contigo gana, sin importar la forma en que deba vivirla.

—Tú deja que yo me encargue de eso preciosa. ¿Acaso no lo resuelvo todo siempre?

—Ciertamente lo haces. —Gin se levantó ligeramente para besar a la teniente, quien cerró los ojos en espera del suave contacto que nunca llegó. Pasados unos segundos Matsumoto abrió sus párpados y lo que vio la enojó en serio. Ichimaru había desaparecido… otra vez. ¡Ah! Detestaba que hiciera eso siempre. ¿Era divertido o qué? La mujer estaba apunto de gritar por la frustración cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. —Adelante.

—Hola Ran. — La décima teniente se puso en pie al ver de quién se trataba, su pequeña mejor amiga estaba quieta en la puerta de su oficina. Se veía extraña y su voz apenas era audible ¿por qué estaba afónica?

— ¡Momo! ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida. —Hinamori se acercó con pasos vacilantes hasta el sillón y tomó asiento, jalando a Ran de la manga de su uniforme para que sentara a su lado. La chica durazno no sabía por dónde debía comenzar.

—No dormí muy bien ayer.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Matsumoto tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, la mirada de Momo y sus actitudes no auguraban nada bueno.

—Yo, quería contarte algo. Verás, ya, ya recuperé mi memoria. —De un momento a otro la chica se encontraba siendo estrujada con fuerza por su mejor amiga, ese comportamiento tan efusivo característico de la teniente mayor le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria. De pronto Ran cayó en cuenta de que seguro eso no era todo.

—Mira, me parece genial, pero si eso es una buena noticia ¿por qué estás tan desanimada? —Momo dio un respingo ante la pregunta. ¿Le contaba a Ran? Sí, era lo mejor. Ya estaba harta de mentir y ocultar la verdad. Ambas tenientes volvieron a sentarse en el mueble. Y lentamente Hinamori desenmarañó la enorme bola de mentiras frente a su amiga, dejando su relato hasta esta mañana, luego de la conversación privada que tuvo con el general Yamamoto.

—…Y ahora tengo lista mi carta de renuncia, la verdad no sé qué vaya a pasar. Estoy asustada. — Contrario a lo que pensó Matsumoto no la regañó, aunque ganas no le faltaban a mujer, la verdad sea dicha. Momo se sintió afortunada cuando Ran la atrajo hacia su regazo y le habló bajito.

—Debiste decirme, seguro fue muy duro pasar por todo esto tú sola.

—Sí. Lo fue. —Hinamori sintió la humedad de las gotas saladas apoderarse de su rostro otra vez ¿Es que no existe un límite de llanto? Si seguía así tal vez terminaría por disolverse en sus propias lágrimas. —Lo siento mucho Ran.

—Olvídalo, lo que importa es que estás bien. Ahora debes terminar de resolver todo este embrollo, pequeña.

—Lo sé, necesito saber dónde está Hitsugaya. —Momo se secó el llanto con la manga de su uniforme y se separó del cálido cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

—Llamó hace rato para decir que no vendría. Supongo que está en su casa. ¿Irás a buscarlo?

—Sí. —El delgado cuerpo de Hinamori comenzó a temblar suavemente, por lo que Ran la tomó de los hombros para inspirarle confianza.

—Está bien, yo me encargaré de contarle a todos lo de tu memoria. —Momo sonrió divertida, eso nunca lo dudó. —Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero prométeme que no usarás esa carta de renuncia sin antes hablar conmigo. —Matsumoto tampoco se atrevía a estar segura del desenlace final de este asunto, pero no permitiría que su mejor amiga se alejara de ella. Renunciaría también si Hinamori se marchaba. Ahora que tenía a sus dos personas indispensables cerca, haría lo que fuera por permanecer junto a ellas.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo. —Con ánimos renovados, la pequeña teniente llegó a la puerta, desde donde agregó. — Hasta luego Ran, Gin. —Matsumoto ahogó una exclamación al escuchar ese nombre ¿cómo es que Momo lo sabía?

—Tu amiguita no deja de sorprenderme. —Rangiku permaneció imperturbable en su lugar mientras Gin se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás. Pegando su cuerpo a la espalda femenina.

—Ni a mí.

— ¿Y si renuncia? —Inquirió curioso.

—Nos vamos con ella. Seguiré a Hinamori a donde vaya. Y estoy casi segura de que tú irías conmigo.

—Eso no te atrevas ni a dudarlo gatita. Te costará trabajo deshacerte de mí. —Matsumoto rió suavemente, en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

Hinamori llegó a la puerta de la casa a donde se dirigía, una placa a lado de la entrada la identificaba como la residencia de Toshiro Hitsugaya. Sólo en una ocasión había entrado, poco después de que él la adquiriera, luego de ser nombrado capitán del Gotei de Protección. Era hora de la verdad. Antes de llamar, se concentró para percibir la energía de Shiro chan e hizo su presencia más notable, para que él pudiera irse si así lo deseaba. Ningún cambio, él permaneció en el mismo lugar, en el interior de la vivienda.

Con todos los nervios a flor de piel, Hinamori dio tres golpes a la puerta… Y luego de un momento, nada. Instintivamente la chica llevó una mano a la cerradura y la giró, asombrosamente la puerta se abrió sin mayor dificultad.

— ¿Shiro… Hitsugaya? —Momo no obtuvo respuesta, la casa estaba vacía, pero la energía espiritual del chico se sentía cada vez más próxima. Siguió caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Demasiado pulcro y ordenado. Era un espacio en verdad cuidado. Casi no había decoración. Sólo encontró un pequeño florero que tenía un ramo de flores blancas dentro. Un detalle hermoso y delicado para el gusto de la teniente. En la sala vio algo sobre uno de los sillones que llamó su atención. Los patines de Shiro chan. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios al traer a su memoria esa tarde de patinaje improvisada. Todo había sido perfecto, por demás fabuloso y romántico. Quizás debió aprovechar el momento para decir la verdad. Lástima ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Se giró arrepentida de evocar ese recuerdo. Y al otro lado de la estancia sus ojos se toparon con algo que jamás pensó ver. El único cuadro colgado de una pared. Solitario pero puesto a la vista de cualquier visitante. La chica se paró frente a él, de inmediato sus ojos y boca se abrieron en asombro e incredulidad.

El cuadro era un dibujo a lápiz de la casa donde crecieron, allá en el Rukongai, la única persona retratada era la abuela, quien sonreía amable. Estaba sentada en el pórtico donde sus dos nietos adoptivos solían comer sandías mientras miraban el atardecer. Las delicadas manos femeninas tomaron el cuadro y lo miraron con atención. Cada trazo, cada línea y sombra parecía llamarla, como si la obra estuviera feliz de ver a su autora después de tanto tiempo. Ella misma lo había dibujado muchos años atrás, pocos meses después de que la dulce anciana falleciera. Nunca creyó que Toshiro lo conservara y menos en esas condiciones tan especiales.

Miró detrás del cuadro y repitió maravillada las líneas que escribió para él en ese entonces.

"Shiro chan, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella seguirá con nosotros mientras la recordemos."

¿Qué diría su abuela si la viera en este momento? Quizás se sentiría desilusionada por sus últimas acciones… No, la abuela no era así, seguramente la reconfortaría y después de enojarse un poco le diría "siempre seré tu abuela". Cuánta falta le hacia la mujer, ella era la única capaz de apaciguar a Toshiro. No obstante Momo tenía que afrontar la realidad, esta vez no había abuela que intercediera por ella, debía hacerse responsable de sus acciones, sus espantosas acciones. Resignada, colocó el cuadro de vuelta en su sitio.

Con extrema cautela Momo siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la vivienda. Seguramente Toshiro se encontraba en el jardín de atrás.

Hinamori respiró profundo y salió en busca de Shiro chan.

El joven capitán sí estaba allí, practicaba los movimientos básicos del Zanjutsu. Empuñaba a Hyorinmaru con fuerza, sus movimientos eran fuertes y precisos, pero no perdían elegancia. Toshiro se había retirado la parte superior de su uniforme para moverse con mayor facilidad. Seguro llevaba rato entrenando, pues la transpiración cubría de un ligero brillo su piel, Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notarlo. Por su parte, el chico ni se inmutó cuando la teniente ingresó al espacio verde donde él se encontraba ejercitándose.

—Hitsugaya…— Hinamori no se reconoció, su voz le pareció ajena por un instante.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la afonía, Toshiro sí la oyó; la escuchó perfectamente, pero él no dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Sus brazos seguían una continuidad de pasos y posiciones correspondientes a una kata. Su rostro permanecía inalterable con un gesto que no dejaba traslucir nada. Momo se sintió nuevamente invadida por el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza, llevó sus manos a la carta guardada en su uniforme. Esa posibilidad se hacía cada vez más real.

Estaba tan cansada. Ya no quería seguir intentándolo, ya no. Pero si no trataba de hablar con él y justificar sus acciones, no podría vivir en paz el resto de su vida. Debía al menos escuchar una palabra de Toshiro. Su garganta estaba sumamente adolorida, quizás por la extrema actividad de su voz esa madrugada o por el constante nudo que antecedía a las lágrimas de la chica. No obstante Momo se plantó firme a pocos pasos de Hitsugaya e ignorando su propio sentir comenzó a soltar palabra tras palabra.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. —Shiro chan continuó con el acondicionamiento y por la secuencia de pasos preestablecidos, le dio la espalda a la chica. Ella trató de no interpretar sus actitudes y continuó. — No sé qué pasó, de pronto todos dejaron de mirar me con lástima y yo… —Por fin Hinamori se dio cuenta del impulso real de sus acciones y su siguiente oración fue más bien una explicación para sí misma. — yo sólo quería que olvidaran lo estúpida que fui cuando Aizen nos traicionó, cuando me di cuenta las cosas ya estaban fuera de control. Y yo también estoy cansada, te he querido desde hace mucho y cada vez que me acerco a ti algo ocurre que nos distancia más, pero…

—…—El capitán no dijo nada. Finalizó la Kata y guardó a Hyorinmaru en su funda deslizándola con suavidad. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se dio la vuelta. La chica durazno contuvo la respiración en cuanto los ojos aguamarina se posaron en ella. El gesto del albino era inescrutable, Momo simplemente no sabía qué esperar.

El capitán caminó despacio, parecía tranquilo. Se acercó a la teniente y a cada paso que daba ella estaba más cerca de sufrir un colapso.

Hitsugaya se detuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia y recorrió a Hinamori con la mirada, se encontraba en un estado lamentable. ¿Cuánto llevaría llorando? Se preguntó el chico, los ojos chocolate parecían hechos de hielo por lo cristalino, sus labios se veían tan secos que tenían partes blancas en toda la superficie, por lo general suave y la nariz junto con los pómulos estaba algo inflamada. También notó que las delgadas manos femeninas se aferraban a un papel que sobresalía del uniforme negro ¿Qué sería? ¿Una carta de despedida? El chico quiso reír por esa idea, ella siempre era tan melodramática. Sólo entonces lo pudo ver, todos sus dedos estaban enrojecidos en la punta y cerca de la muñeca su piel tenía un par de marcas moradas.

Y aún así, con el cuadro de tristeza frente a sí, el capitán no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al tenerla tan cerca, sus brazos tenían el impulso de rodearla y ceñirla contra su propio cuerpo y en la boca Toshiro sentía la imperiosa necesidad de devorar los labios de Momo a besos. Incluso llegó a sentirse culpable por el estado de ella, últimamente él era la causa de todo su llanto.

Sin tener en cuenta el temblor de la chica, Hitsugaya tomó una de sus manos y miró detenidamente los moretones, algunos eran irregulares y sin un contorno definido, pero otros tenían la clara forma de dos líneas curvas encontrándose divididas en pequeños segmentos… ¿Eran mordidas? Ella retiró su mano y la ocultó de la vista del capitán cubriéndola con la otra en vano, pues ambas tenían manchas de sangre agolpada en su interior, debajo de la dermis.

—Sigues molesto ¿verdad? —La pequeña teniente se atrevió a intentar a hablar con él de nuevo. Toshiro la miró a los ojos.

—Nunca estuve molesto… tal vez un poco. Pero ya no, no estoy molesto. — Eso a duras penas era creíble, pero con todo Momo se sintió muy aliviada al oír la voz del chico, incluso más que por las palabras dichas. — Estoy decepcionado. —Sí, eso era obvio según la lógica de Hinamori, ¿cómo no estarlo? Si de una u otra forma ella le mintió sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—De mí…—Aventuró cautelosa.

—Sí. —Esa confirmación le dio a la teniente más miedo del que esperó, aún estando preparada mentalmente para cualquier decisión, el dolor se acrecentaba en su interior a pasos agigantados. El chico sintió su turbación y continuó hablando. —Pero no por lo que tú piensas. —Ella lo miró extrañada.

—No comprendo…—Toshiro resopló exasperado, detestaba tener que hacer esto.

—Estoy decepcionado porque a pesar de todo me sigues creyendo capaz de dejar de quererte. —La teniente abrió la boca estupefacta. —Hinamori qué debo hacer para hacerte entenderlo de una vez, no importa lo que hagas, voy a seguir amándote.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer por completo. Él se sentía ridículamente liberado y ella sentía que la angustia se disolvía poco a poco en su interior, aún con las sombras de duda restantes.

—Pero dijiste que ya no deberíamos estar juntos. —cierta amargura se colaba en su maltrecha voz, no le agradaba recordar la discusión que tuvo lugar en la cueva de Aizen.

—Sí, eso dije. ¿Y? de los dos tú eres quien ha dicho más mentiras. —El capitán no pudo evitar impregnar un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Y sin ganas de contenerse el chico pegó a Hinamori a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

—Hitsugaya… Perdón. —Los latidos de Toshiro se escuchaban fuerte y claro cuando ella entró en contacto con su pecho. De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar.

—Llámame por mi nombre. El de siempre, moja camas.

—Shiro chan. —Él sonrió dejando un beso en la frente de Momo, con una mano levantó el rostro femenino y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, dejando pequeñas caricias a lo largo de toda su faz, pronto su boca se llenó con la salada humedad de las lágrimas.

—Otra vez. —pidió en un susurro. —Quiero escucharlo, así me aseguraré de que nunca más lo olvides, tonta.

—Shiro chan. —repitió su nombre una vez, otra, todas las veces, era feliz.

Toshiro la levantó en brazos con una facilidad impresionante mientras ella abrazaba su cuello y ocultaba el rostro cerca de la piel suave. Sin mucho esfuerzo la llevó hasta la planta superior, en concreto a su dormitorio, y depositó a la chica con suma delicadeza en la cama pulcramente hecha. Él se recostó a su lado y tomó su cara entre las manos para buscar su mirada.

—Deja de llorar. —Le dijo entre divertido y fastidiado.

—No puedo. —Confesó un tanto apenada, pero sonriente. —Por más que intento, estoy demasiado feliz como para controlarme, lo siento.

—Está bien. Llora si quieres. —Hinamori sollozó poco tiempo, estaba muy cansada y el calor del cuerpo masculino la adormilaba sin remedio.

—Te amo Shiro chan. —Susurró la chica durazno a punto de quedarse dormida. Toshiro no respondió. Simplemente se dedicó a verla dormir. Luego de un momento recordó el papel que estaba en el escote de su uniforme, con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño durazno sacó las hojas y las extendió cauteloso, lleno de curiosidad leyó…

¡Una carta de renuncia! Hitsugaya miró con desaprobación a la teniente y rompió el papel en varias veces, hasta obtener trozos pequeños.

"_Espero que jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir otra cosa así. La única manera en que podría permitirte alejarte de mí sería porque has dejado de amarme. Siempre has sido mía, así seguirá siendo y te tendré a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad… Aún no puedo creer lo mucho que te amo."_

Cuando sintió que su propio cansancio lo invadía en forma de sueño, se dispuso a descansar, pero antes de cerrar los ojos atrajo a Hinamori hacia sí, rodeando el delicado cuerpo con sus brazos y sujetándolo de forma firme, como temiendo que desapareciera en cuanto él despertara.

No importaba lo ridículo que eso sonará incluso en su cabeza, por fin tenía a Momo para él y esta vez no dejaría que escapara.

Fin.

* * *

Notas:

Awww creo que estoy llorando, no espera. Sí estoy llorando, soy una tonta sentimentalista. Buaaaaaa. Snif, snif...

Ok, los comentarios.

Hanonkurumi: gracias ^^ es un gusto leerte por acá también.

MrCarhol: ¡No! Shiro chan no puede entender eso, sino nos hubieramos quedado sin trama XD además es chico por todos los Dioses, no le puedes exigir demasiado en términos de "entender a las mujeres" como sea, también adoro a Renji, es un tipo genial, y ok no apareció en el cap final pero tendrá una activa participación en el siguiente fic XD Gin es excepcional, por eso quise darle el pequeño gusto eterno con Ran. Ojalá nos leamos en el siguiente fic.

Hinamori- Hitsugaya: Lo sé, todas deberíamos tener un amigo como Renji, espero encontrar otro pronto -_-Wow, el genial saber que provoco alguna reacción con mis palabras ^^ Suerte y espero leerte en el siguiente fic.

Angelotaku12: Hi, pues ya se terminó, total no fue tan grave la ira del capitancito de hielo ¿no? Pero ya fue un final feliz

loriakari: Sería muy sobrervio de mi parte pensar que puedo asegurar lo que Aizen sentía o pensaba de Momo ¿no? creo que de cualquier forma es interesante dejar esos espacios en blanco para la mente del lector ^^

Tenshi No Ai: Ohhhhh sip, se terminó pero todo salió bien al final. Espero que todo haya salido bien en tus exámenes.

Vampire-ShikixRima: Todo se arregló, qué podía salir mal si esos dos se aman desde antes que yo empezara a contar esta historia, ya ves, hay que confiar en el amor verdadero.

Bueno ya seamos felices y tal, mañana subo el epílogo. XD


	23. El sabor de la felicidad

Epílogo

El sabor de la felicidad.

* * *

El calor de Shiro chan es tan agradable. Lo amo demasiado.

—Ya casi está listo.

Hace rato que está dormido, yo continué dibujando hasta tarde, aunque le molesta que lo haga en el dormitorio, ya no digamos en la cama; pero tenía inspiración, no lo pude evitar. Es sólo un boceto. Quiero hacer un cuadro de nuestra nueva casa… Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños y Toshiro me obsequió un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo, tal vez no el lo más romántico del mundo, pero nadie me ha hecho un regalo mejor. Él siempre sabe lo que necesito, incluso antes de que yo misma me de cuenta.

Guardo los materiales y dejo el cuaderno en la mesita de noche. Quiero tener el dibujo listo para diciembre, para su cumpleaños.

Apago la lámpara que está a mi lado y la habitación queda por completo a oscuras, despacio me acomodo a su lado. Desde que dormimos juntos, ni una sola noche me ha dado la espalda, su rostro siempre está cerca del mío y cuando despierto suele estar viéndome.

Estiro una mano y acaricio su cabello blanco, es tan suave. Las sábanas tienen su olor, igual que muchas partes de la casa, me pregunto si él percibirá mi aroma como yo hago con la suya. Recuerdo cómo cuidé su Haori cuando fui al mundo Humano, tenía miedo de que su escencia desapareciera de la tela. Que tonta, ahora no debo preocuparme por eso, puedo acercarme a él siempre que quiera y aspirar su aroma directamente.

Cuando lo veo dormir no puedo resistirme, y como siempre, acercándome con cuidado y de forma lenta, lo beso. De pronto, siento su mano en mi cintura y su boca se mueve suavecito debajo de la mía.

— ¿No se supone que estabas durmiendo? —Por toda respuesta obtengo un "hmmm" despreocupado e indiferente y con su otra mano Shiro chan me atrae hacia él. Se acuesta boca arriba en la cama y yo me recuesto sobre su pecho. Me gusta oír el latido de su corazón, hace "tum, tum" muy rápido al principio, cuando me acerco, pero después se va calmando y el ritmo me va adormilando.

Me pregunto si Ran siente lo mismo cuando se acuesta en el pecho de Gin… Tal vez algún día le pregunte. Por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar del calor de Toshiro.

Recorro la piel de su abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Los primeros días me sentí apenada, porque él suele dormir sin playera, pero poco a poco me acostumbré, se puede decir que comienza a gustarme.

Me encanta delinear cada uno de los músculos que se marcan suavemente. Sigo recorriendo una a una, las líneas invisibles. Al toparme con su ombligo, acaricio todo el contorno del agujerito, estoy por completar el círculo cuando siento cómo se tensa su cuerpo por completo y su mano me detiene.

—Me haces cosquillas. —Sus palabras me hacen gracia, tanta que no puedo reprimir una suave risa.

—Te amo Shiro chan. —La mano que permanecía quieta en mi cintura va bajando de manera casi imperceptible hacia mi cadera, cerca del inicio de mi pantalón de pijama, donde él termina por introducirla completamente. — ¡Toshiro! —Detesto que haga eso de buenas a primeras, aún me pone nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? Eres mía y quiero averiguar dónde tienes cosquillas. —Sí, claro…

"Soy suya". Sí, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, pero me gusta cómo se oye en sus labios.

* * *

Amo tanto a Momo que me abruma.

Siempre he vivido con ese sentimiento, pero una cosa es querer a alguien de manera secreta y otra muy distinta es el amor correspondido. Nunca creí que esas novelas rosa y horribles que leen Matsumoto y Momo describieran tan bien con sus ridículas cursilerías esto que siento.

Finjo dormir mientras ella continúa dibujando. ¿Qué estará trazando sobre el papel? Dijo que era un boceto, pero prefirió guardarse en secreto el tema de su nuevo cuadro. Ha hecho muy pocos, pero verla dibujar otra vez me hace extrañamente feliz. Por eso le regalé ese estúpido cuaderno, ha sido una de las cosas más vergonzosas que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me arrepiento.

Al fin apaga la luz. Siento sus movimientos en la cama cuando se acomoda, enseguida su mano se mueve por mi cabello, detesto admitirlo, pero me agrada su toque. Luego de un par de caricias, se vuelve a mover, su aliento está tan cerca que el aire cálido golpea mi cara. Me quedo quieto un momento y como esperaba me besa. Ese gesto me inspira mucha ternura.

No puedo seguir fingiendo, y la abrazo, correspondiendo a su beso.

— ¿No se supone que estabas durmiendo? — Hmmm… eso no importa, cómo esperaba que siguiera durmiendo, si cuando me besa reacciono instintivamente, profundizando el contacto, es como un reflejo.

La atraigo hacia mí, su cuerpo es tan fino y esbelto. A veces me sorprende que no ser rompa cuando la abrazo con fuerza. Cuando ella se acomoda recargando su mejilla en mi pecho. Temo que alguna vez note cómo se acelera mi corazón cuando hace eso, por más que trato no puedo controlarlo.

Aún recuerdo la primera noche que dormimos juntos, ella no podía verme a los ojos, porque se avergonzaba mucho ante el hecho de que sólo duermo con pantalones. Hace no mucho fue eso, pero al poco tiempo ella se acostumbró a mi semidesnudez hasta el punto en que ahora su mano traviesa vaga por mi piel. Me gusta cuando se atreve a tocarme primero. Es una sensación embriagante. Sin embargo, cuando llega a mi ombligo, me cuesta trabajo permanecer tranquilo. Detengo su mano.

—Me haces cosquillas. —Momo se ríe con ganas… ¿por qué no me molesta que se ría de mí?

—Te amo Shiro chan. —Cada vez que lo dice, sonrío. Es patético, pero ella tiene más poder sobre mí del que parece. Aprovechando el ambiente que se ha formado filtro mi mano dentro de su pijama y gracias a la oscuridad Momo no se da cuenta hasta que siente mi caricia en su piel— ¡Toshiro!

— ¿Qué? Eres mía y quiero averiguar dónde tienes cosquillas. —Adoro sus reacciones, aún se siente cohibida.

¿Por qué su piel es tan suave? ¿Por qué su voz me parece tan dulce?

—Pero… pero. Mañana tenemos que presentarnos en nuestros escuadrones, debemos levantarnos temprano y ya es tarde. Hay que dormir. — Se separa un poco pero no saca mi mano de su ropa… Su imaginación cada vez crea peores excusas. Eso me hace pensar que realmente disfruta lo que le hago. Suspiro pesado y retiro la mano.

—Está bien, esperaré. Pero cuando tengamos un día libre, no escaparás. — Ella sonríe y se recuesta en su lugar, la beso en los labios antes de acomodarme en mi lado de la cama.

Pasa un rato antes de que su respiración se haga lenta y regular. Duerme de forma plácida y su sueño es profundo, como prueba de ello su boca se abre ligeramente. Acaricio su mejilla y suelta un suspiro leve.

—Te amo Momo. —Susurro para no despertarla y ella sonríe entre sueños.

—Toshiro… —Me gusta escuchar cuando me nombra estando dormida, me hace pensar que sueña conmigo.

Ahora sí, Fin.

* * *

Finito! Pues muchas gracias por acompañarme en este asunto, estuvo divertido ¿no? Por lo menos yo me reí y me emocioné en los momentos clave, espero haberles causado emociones y dejarles un rico sabor de boca. De verdad si me animo a hacer otro HitsuHina en parte será por los lectores. Ahora... ¿qué tal un comentario de despedida junto con una opinión global del fic? ¿será mucho pedir de esta autora flaquita flaquita (¿ah?)? Bueno, si tienen ganas digo XD

Besos y mucha suerte.

Kiki.


End file.
